Playful Kiss: Paradise Bliss
by MidnightBebe104
Summary: When Ichigo's love confession towards Byakuya is bluntly turned down, he is subject to live with the pain of an unrequited love. But what will happen when an incident leaves the family homeless and living with none other than Byakuya Kuchiki himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Anyone who continues to check up on this story, it IS still alive and will be updated shortly. Thank you for your patience and I apologize for such a long wait. **

**Based on Itazura na kiss (Playful kiss) **

**YAOI, AU, Slight OOC. **

**Rating: M - Language, future lemons, male x male situations.**

**Summary:**

**A single kiss made Byakuya the object of Ichigo's desires. But when his confession is bluntly turned down; Ichigo is subject to live with the pain of an unrequited love. But what will happen when unforeseen circumstances leave Ichigo's family homeless and living with none other than Byakuya Kuchiki himself?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or Itazura na kiss. **

**Enjoy!**

Playful Kiss: Paradise Bliss

Chapter 1: Confession

Ichigo leaned his back against the large white pillar connecting a small bridge to the eastern section of the school. The breeze blew gently across his skin, the branches swayed lightly in tune with it; he could hear the subtle chirps of the small birds melding harmoniously with the beautiful backdrop of the morning sun, its gentle rays canopied the overhead of the bridge and warmed his skin. An absolutely beautiful day.

This was it. Ichigo had dreamt of this moment for the past couple of years, the day where he would finally confess his love to the person that was constantly perched in his mind. The person whose face repeatedly haunted his dreams, and made him love them, more than reality itself. The one person whose mere name sent countless shivers down his spine, whose mere image seemed to knock the air right out of him. Byakuya Kuchiki. This was it.

Ichigo's grip on the small envelop tightened, as the anxiety finally caught up with him. In a few minutes the object of his affection would walk by and he would finally confess the feelings that have been enveloping him ever since that fateful day, seven years ago.

"I wonder if he remembers it..."

*.*.*.*. *

"_They're leaving us behind!" Byakuya exclaimed as he ran back to the struggling orange-haired boy and grabbed one of the straps from his knapsack to wrap it around his arm. He tugged it slightly, before he noticed that the boy had stopped walking altogether and was now hunched over heaving and panting wildly. _

"_Hey, are you ok?" He nudged Ichigo's shoulder; the boy began wheezing and gripped onto Byakuya's arm tightly. He lifted his head and Byakuya gasped when he saw the paleness of the boy's skin and the color surfacing onto his lips. _

_Ichigo rapidly pulled the bag off of him and began to frantically dig through its contents. A stunned Byakuya stood back and watched as the boy dug around his bag, panic swelling in him. _

"_My..my.." the boy heaved, his eyes hectically surveying the inside of the bag._

_Byakuya's eyes widened when he realized what was happening. He rushed toward the knapsack and began to open the front pockets of the bag; he dug his hand inside and felt the small plastic mechanism. He pulled the inhaler out and handed it to Ichigo, who took it immediately, pressed it to his mouth, and inhaled deeply. _

_Byakuya stood by and watched as the boy began to slowly regain control. His breathing steadied and he finally looked up to meet Byakuya's gaze, a faint smile on his face. _

"_Phew, that was a close one," he said while giving a small nervous giggle. Byakuya stared at the boy blankly and raised an eyebrow._

"_That was a close one? You almost suffocated and that's all you can say?"_

_He continued his nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head "well I didn't, that's all that matters," Realizing that they were the only two around He looked up and raised an eyebrow "Hey, where did everybody go?"_

"_They're gone." Byakuya sighed and tossed his own bag against a tall oak beside him and slumped himself against the trunk of the large tree. _

"_What do you mean they're gone?" Ichigo asked incredulously, his hands drawn before him in disbelieve._

"_Exactly that," Byakuya closed his eyes as he rested his head against the hard trunk of the large oak he was currently in front of and crossed his arms before him. If they were to be stuck here, might as well make the best of it, in this case some well desired relaxation time. Having spent the entire day trailing along the mountaneous outskirts of the woods he was in desperate need of some rest and tranquility. Perhaps he should thank the male. _

_The thought quickly lapsed when the orange-head seemed to deem rest and silence unecessary thus his squeaky and indubitably irritating voice rang out once more. _

"_What are you so calm about? They left us! What are we gonna do?" Ichigo exclaimed pacing back and forth in utter panic before halting in front of the male who seemed to be taking a leisurely nap. "Byakuya!" _

_Byakuya sighed and slit an eye open. "What?"_

"_How are we gonna get back to camp?" He shrieked, jumping when he heard the shuffling of leaves and quickly turned to face behind him. He watched as a small squirrel passed by with an acorn. He exhaled as his eyes darted side to side. _

"_We're not." _

"_What are you saying!" _

"_They'll realize were gone and come looking for us. Besides if we continue on by ourselves we will only get lost," Byakuya answered nonchalantly and closed his eyes again, clearly indicating the end of the conversation. Ichigo apparently missed the memo. He huffed and lowered himself beside Byakuya, jumping as another noise rang out of the unsuspecting wilderness. _

"_W-what if a wild animal attacks us?" He mumbled and continued surveying their surroundings. Countless trees stretched out before them and around them. He squirmed and flinched when he felt something crawling along his arm and looked to see a large caterpillar. _

"_Ahhhh!" he shrieked and shook his arm violently. The small caterpillar fell atop a moss covered rock situated beside the large oak they were currently leaning on. Ichigo cringed and scooted over beside Byakuya. _

"_Damn bugs! Geez how long is it going to take them to come looking for us!" The young male whined and nudged Byakuya who inhaled deeply and turned to scowl at the boy beside him. _

"_You seem to have forgotten that this is your fault." Byakuya sneered and realizing that he would not be left alone to relax, fixed his posture and sat upright. _

"_My fault? How is it my fault?" Ichigo bellowed out, refusing to acknowledge how any of this could be his fault. Oh yeah, he chose to get a fucking asthma attack and almost die!_

_Byakuya simply glared at him forcing the orange-head to lower his head at the intensity of it. The scrutiny enough to make his tone change drastically. _

"_Well …you didn't have to come back for me," He mumbled and stared at the ground where his fingers fidgeted with small crumpled leaf. _

"_And then where would you be?"_

_Ichigo blushed and turned his gaze to the rock beside him. He knew he was right. What would have happened if Byakuya hadn't been there to help him find his inhaler? He was in such a panic he had completely blanked out on were he'd put the damn thing. _

"_DAMN IT!" Ichigo screeched again as a frog jumped passed his arm. He scurried away from Byakuya and jumped once more when he realized he was now beside the rock encrusted with moss and the slimy caterpillar. _

_Byakuya snorted and turned to face forward before beginning, "What's a guy like you doing at camp anyways?" _

_Ichigo scowled and rolled his eyes. "For your information I come here every year. The question is why you're here. I don't remember ever seeing you in this camp before,"_

"_My dad thought this would be a good way for me to socialize with other boys my age,"_

"_Why would he do that?"_

"_I don't tend to associate with guys, their stupidity is insulting."_

_Ichigo scrunched his brows feeling strangely insulted. _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" He snarled unable to hide the anger welling in him at the male's monotonous tone._

_Byakuya simply sighed and lifted his knee to rest his shoulder atop it. _

"_Hey I'm talking to you!" Ichigo continued, not enjoying being completely ignored. "Are you liste―"_

"_Do you always talk this much?" Byakuya interrupted, his gaze caught on a passing small black bird; its head yellow with tints of red spread across the feathers nearing its beak, as it flew from oak to oak. _

"_Are you always this unpleasant?" Ichigo snapped and crossed his arms. Byakuya turned his face slightly to glance over at the pouting boy. "If you didn't want to talk you could've just said so!"_

"_Oh, it wasn't obvious?" Byakuya retorted sarcastically. Ichigo snorted and crossed his arms._

"_You know you really need to learn to be m―" _

_Byakuya sighed and turned to face the yammering boy who refused to put an end to the conversation, growing incessantly irritating, more than he had been, which in a thought seemed almost impossible. _

"―_people won't really want to b―" _

_Byakuya leaned forward towards the boy, intent on cutting of the almost sickening grating of his voice._

" ―_you, besides―" Ichigo was cut short when two lips pressed themselves against his. His eyes widened and he unconsciously snapped his eyes shut. _

_After few seconds Byakuya pulled away and awaited the reaction of the stunned male. When he saw the young male open his eyes, and blankly lean against the same rock he had previosuly been so disgusted by, he gave an almost nonexistent smirk and leaned back against the tree trunk to at last rest his eyelids. _

_*.*.*.*.*_

Of course Ichigo was aware of the fact that the kiss, most likely held no real substance to Byakuya, and it was done to merely silence the shattering male. But damn did it work. It worked a bit too well. For it had been Ichigo's first kiss and from it a root sprouted that would in time continue to grow.

That simple insignificant kiss changed everything.

Byakuya, however, did not seem to have the same views. After the incident, the two had no other type of communication. And when summer ended, they each parted ways.

It was when Ichigo entered his first year of high school where he crossed paths with the male again. During the entrance ceremony, the individual who delivered the welcoming speech to the incoming students was none other than Byakuya Kuchiki, and since then Ichigo had been utterly asphyxiated with him. Not only was he the most attractive male he felt he'd ever lay eyes on, but he was impossibly intelligent and a fantastic athlete. Ichigo's first three years of high school, were spent observing and admiring the male, it was unfathomable how much he seemed to be the epitome of perfection.

Ichigo shortly after realized that the male probably held no recollection about him. They had crossed paths during various occasions and Byakuya never gave as much as a passing glance or any form of acknowledgement in that case, and so Ichigo became content with simply admiring from afar. But he could no longer go on like this; his infatuation with the male was eating at him from inside, knowing that his feelings might never be heard.

The school bell's ring snapped Ichigo out of his thoughts. His heart began to race when he noticed a male approaching the bridge. The male looked stunning in his V-neck cashmere navy blue sweater and khakis. His raven locks tied back into a ponytail, his bangs waving freely along his beautifully contoured face. Ichigo gulped and turned away from the incoming male.

"Crap, crap, crap I can't do this, I can't do this," He took a deep breath and steadily released it. He was not going to let himself back down. He'd waited for this moment long enough, and he knew if it wasn't now then it'd be never. He took another large breathe and fixed his stance. He turned to face Byakuya and froze when the male walked straight passed him without a single look.

Ichigo gulped and quickly pivoted his feet to turn them towards Byakuya who was already several feet behind him.

"B-Byakuya-san" He was able to call out, his voice sounded dry and raspy. He cleared his throat and almost melted when the male turned around to face him, his cool steel grey eyes connecting with his warm chocolate ones.

"B-Byakuya..I..I don't know if you remember me but I.." He began unable to control the nervousness that was enveloping him at that moment.

"I.. my name is..I-Ichigo K-Kurosaki and you..and I.. we were.." Fuck he probably should've practiced more. He thought he had everything nailed down, he had practiced long enough with his sister's stuffed monkey but apparently a stuffed doll doesn't provide much feedback when it came to confessions.

He finally resolved to hand the male the letter, thus he knew his words would get him nowhere in his current state.

He stretched his hands out in front of him, displaying the small taupe tinged envelope where he had poured his entire being.

"P..Please accept th―!"

"I don't want it." Answered a cold and callous voice, before the source of it turned back towards his original direction and continued on his way.

Ichigo stood frozen and dumbfounded. His mind in circles trying to process what had just happened. Rejected. He was rejected. Ichigo's hands lost the grip they had on the small envelope and it slowly drifted towards the tiled floor.

The day he'd dreamt so much of, the person he'd longed off for so many years. All the time and effort it had taken for him to finally gain the courage to express his feelings and all the nights spent lying in bed practicing just how he would be able to convey everything in him, had been utterly destroyed with four words.

And now he stood, completely crushed and empty.

"I think I have to barf…"

* * *

><p>"How cruel," An ebony-haired girl with a pixie cut said as she rubbed Ichigo's back tentatively.<p>

"That bastard! I'll fucking massacre him!" Came a male's harsh voice from the opposite side, as the male, with blindingly neon blue hair slammed a hard fist at the bedside table.

"Grimmjow, relax, it's not the furniture's fault."

"Shut the hell up Tatsuki!" Grimmjow snapped unable to control his anger. "How could he do that to him?"

Tatsuki removed her hand from behind Ichigo's back and hurled it towards Grimmjow connecting straight with his jaw.

"I told you to relax! You're not helping him when you're like this!" She exclaimed, standing from her seat beside Ichigo and hovering over the blue-haired male who was now rubbing his cheek and scowling at her.

"You know you're pretty lucky you're a girl," He hissed before returning his attention to his sore face, now beginning to throb.

"Yeah yeah, look how much I'm shaking," She rolled her eyes and returned her focus to Ichigo whose blank face was stuck to the wooden drawer.

"Ichigo…" She whispered softly and resumed her caress over the male's back.

Tatsuki and Grimmjow were Ichigo's closest friends. Tatsuki and Ichigo had been raised together and Grimmjow and him had met in middle school and had become inseparable since. They were his source of support and comfort when he needed it, and they were the only people who actually knew the real him. He confided in them for most everything, and their advice and guidance always seemed to help him in his dilemmas. But not today. Nothing could help him today.

"He didn't even remember me…" He voiced slowly unable to hold back the pain that seemed to be crushing every single part of him. "That kiss… it changed me," He leaned his elbow atop his knees and moved his hands to cover his face. "I didn't want to be like this…he did this to me…"

Tatsuki leaned in towards her friend and embraced him tightly. She wished that her hug would wipe away all the pain he felt. She hated seeing him like this. The pain he must be feeling.

She tightened her eyes and her grasp on Ichigo. Tatsuki and him had been together for as long as she could remember. Their mothers were business partners and best friends. It seemed almost planned how closely they became pregnant with both of them. Tatsuki was two month's older than Ichigo. More than friends they were raised as practically siblings.

"Look Ichigo, he's not worth all you have to offer, at least now you know this, and you can finally erase him from your system," She tried to soothe her friend, to no avail. It was not that easy. As much as he'd want to, he knew it wouldn't just happen.

"She's right Ichi," Grimmjow joined, still rubbing his sore cheek. "but that doesn't mean we can't go beat the crap out of him, I'll destroy that little prick!"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "As amusing as that sounds, I think it's best you stay out of it." The girl murmured and stood over to the drawer on her left. She grabbed the small envelope and frowned before turning to Ichigo.

"Why do you still have it?" She asked curiously, knowing if it was her she'd have burnt the damn thing a long time ago. Grimmjow looked up and quickly leaped to snatch the envelope away from her before Ichigo had a chance to speak.

"Who cares, I'll take care of it." The almost menacing-looking individual grinned and grabbed both ends of the small envelope, beginning to push them towards opposite directions attempting to rip the thing in half.

Ichigo jumped up from the bed and yanked the letter away from the male before pressing it tight against his chest.

His friends stared at him stupidly. He blushed and turned his gaze to the carpeted floor.

"I-I'll do it myself…but not now..."

Tatsuki shook her head slightly, then nodded.

"As you please... " The female looked around the room for a few seconds before her eyes widened and a smile curved its way onto her petite lips.

"What's so funny Tat's?" The bluenette asked confused over the sudden expression that had crossed over the teens face.

"Arcade!" She said joyously and waltz towards Ichigo, placing both hands atop his shoulders. "Let's go to the arcade!That place always makes you happy,"

"She's right Ichi, let's go! It never gets old whooping you guy's asses!" Grimmjow joined and froze when he was greeted by another death glare from Tatsuki. "I-I mean..yeah let's go make you feel…better?"

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle. He sighed and looked up to both of his friends and gave them a small smile, probably the biggest sham of a smile they'd ever seen.

"Sure, let's go..." He said softly before his eyes suddenly sprang wide when he realized that he was supposed to be watching the stove. His dad had left to run an errand with his sister's and had told him to watch over the pot he had simmering for dinner.

"Come on guy's I left the stove on," He muttered and made to stand up, using his arms to lift his body off of the bed.

"Hell yeah let's go get some grub! Then later we can go T.P that prick's house!" Grimmjow grinned as he stood from the bed and walked towards the door making sure to be the first to reach it.

Tatsuki stood and wacked Grimmjow beside the head.

"What the hell was that for?" The bluentte winced in pain.

"Your stupidity," The girl sighed and opened the bedroom door, before coming to a hault when a strange odor seeped into her nostrils. She girl began sniffing the air around her."Do you smell that?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and walked past her to exit the bedroom, before he properly exited to the hallway, the smell hit him. "smells like―!"His eye's widened in horror and he dashed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Shit!" The stunned male yelled as he entered the kitchen and saw the pan of boiling water, set atop the stove, dripping from the outside of the pan, enlarging the flames beneath it. The dishcloth that had been beside it was on the burning on the floor, encasing the kitchens wooden counter top. Smoke engulfed the entire kitchen and he coughed angrily as his lungs began to take in the awful smoke.

Ichigo stepped back when the harsh grey smoke slapped him straight across the face, making his eyes water fiercely and his coughing intensify. He moved his hand towards his face trying to block some of the smoke out. _"Fuck, fuck, fuck, what do I do?"_ He hurriedly thought as he began to take notice of just how big the flames had become.

Before he realized, two hands were grabbing him from behind and began tugging him away from the enflamed kitchen.

"Crap, we have to get out of here!" He heard Grimmjow yell from the roaring of the flames that seemed to quickly pick up speed.

"B-but the house…" He began but was quickly grabbed by another pair of hands and was tugged out of the living room area. Tatsuki pulled at him and opened the front door as they led their way out of the house. She quickly took out her cell-phone and dialed 911.

Ichigo stood dazed as he watched his house become engulfed in smoke. Various neighbors had already exited their own homes and were standing beside him watching the house. Firefighters quickly arrived and began to try and suppress the quickly spreading flames.

"What have I done…" He gasped and felt his knees begin to give out on him. He fell onto them and stared at the hectic sight in front of him.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo quickly swiveled his face to the source of the voice and saw his dad and sister's rushing towards him, their faces as confused and surprised as his own.

"Oh no…"

* * *

><p>Ichigo smiled when he felt a soft satin blanket drape across his back. He hugged his knees with one arm and grabbed the cup of warm tea that lay beside him, with the other.<p>

"Thank you for allowing us to stay the night here Mrs. Arisawa," Ichigo's father said as he took a sip from his own cup.

The fire had destroyed the entire kitchen and most of the living room and dining room area. Luckily not all was lost and the house's damages would able to be fixed in time. However because of the large amount of debris and the wreck leftover from the fire as well as the serious damages, the Kurosaki's would be unable to remain in their home until the proper reparations were made.

Tonight they were spending the night in Tatsuki's home.

"It's no problem at all, You know you guys are family. I only apologize that because of our limited space I cannot offer you a longer stay," Mrs. Arisawa

responded sympathetically as she handed Yuzu and Karin both a cup of the warm beverage. The small girls smiled and bowed their heads slightly before taking a small sip and sighing in bliss.

"Dad…I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about the stove," Ichigo began. Because of his carelessness they were practically homeless. "I didn't…"

"It's ok son. These things happen and it's no one's fault," He placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder "I'm just glad you are ok."

Ichigo looked up at his dad who was shooting him a reassuring smile, but he could see through it. He knew the stress his dad must be under at this moment. Where would they stay? What would they do?

After the flames were finally extinguished, they were able to recuperate some of their belongings. Many were tattered and burned to crisps. But some of their personal clothing and items, that had been on the top floors remained intact.

Tatsuki plopped herself beside Ichigo and rested her head on his shoulder,beginning a gentle caress over his arms.

"I wish you guys could stay here," Tatsuki said softly and darted her eyes up to stare at Ichigo, who was blankly focusing on the wall at his direct forefront before tilting his face down and smiling at the teen.

"So do I."

After some time in silence and after everyone had finished their drinks, drowsiness began quickly envelop them. It was now 12:45 and after all the rummaging and stress they had all faced tonight, sleep was welcomed with open arms in fact it was now a dire necessity.

Mrs. Arisawa spread several futons across the living room area, after moving around a lot of the furniture creating some space.

Ichigo crossed his arms behind his head and rested on his mat.

Yuzu and Karin slept in Tatsuki's room. Tatsuki had refused to let them sleep on the floor, and allowed both girls to share her bed, as she took out her sleeping bag and set it beside them.

Ichigo's eyes began to slowly drift close. He gazed at his dad pacing back and forth; he had been making several calls, maybe trying to figure out their next move? He yawned as his father's movements were somehow making him even more tired, strangely hypnotizing. Sleep finally overtook him.

"ICHIGOO!" Was the first thing that the orange-haired teen heard before he felt two fists pummel at his stomach. He gagged and his eyes sprang open, before slitting close again, as he glared at his father grinning wildly back at him.

"What's your problem?" He muttered as he began to rub his abdomen. His dad's grin widened and began to whistle frilly songs. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and stared around him to see that everyone was already up and dressed.

"Guess what Ichi-ni," Yuzu called out from the dining room table, as she lowered a spoonful of cereal back to her bowl.

"Dad found a place for us to stay!" she chirped and shoved the spoon into her mouth.

"What? Really? Where?" Ichigo began, relief resurfacing in his face. He stared at his dad awaiting an answer and his only response was a high pitched whistle. Ichigo scowled, grabbed the pillow behind him and tossed it harshly towards his dad who was caught off guard by the flying cushion. "Dad!"

"Heh heh, things are looking up my boy," He chimed and tossed the pillow back at Ichigo who grabbed it before it hit his face. "My dear old friend Sojun has offered us refuge at his home until we are able to fix the house damages. He's even planning on assisting me in the project!" He explained and grabbed an apple that was on the dining room table before moving it to his mouth and taking a big chunk.

"Wow dad that's great!" Ichigo said, ecstatic that things were beginning to look up.

"We will be heading over there soon, so get ready. No school today guys," He said as he began to make his way out of the living room. Karin and Yuzu shot each other thumbs up and continued enjoying their breakfast.

Ichigo stood from his futon and pulled his arms out to give a long stretch, his muscles cracked as the fatigue dissolved. Tatsuki was making her way downstairs and Ichigo grinned when he saw her.

"What?" She asked confused. He grinned even harder and pointed at her. She looked down and scrunched her eyebrows when she noticed what he was getting at. "Is there a problem with my PJ's?" The girl growled and was responded with a chuckle.

"No…not at all. I'll make sure to redirect mother duck to her ducklings when I see her," he laughed and wiped a tear that had begun to run out of his eyes. Tatsuki glared at him for a few seconds before she too broke out in laughter.

"Whatever," She chuckled and punched him in the shoulder. "Why are you so cheery today?"

"Dad found us a place to stay; we're heading over there, in a few."

"Oh…" The girl whispered almost inaudible as her gaze was now stuck to the floor beneath her feet.

Ichigo swore that he saw a small pang of disappointment spread across Tatsuki's face before she quickly covered it up and smiled.

"That's great Ichigo."

* * *

><p>"Which house is it dad?" Yuzu asked as she stared at the various house stretching past them, as they strode by on the taxi.<p>

"Hmm…" He began before quickly widening his eyes and smiling, "Ahh, there it is" He pointed to a large bricked house at the end of the block. It was absolutely huge.

Ichigo gasped when he saw it and any worry about how they'd all be able to fit, vanished.

The taxi stopped in front of the large home and they each made their way out. Ichigo stood in wonder at the mansion-like home in front of him; it was three times as big as their own home.

"Ichigo, come and help me with the bags," His dad called out to him as he began to pull out their luggage from the trunk of the taxi cab. Ichigo went to lend him a hand, tearing his gaze from the house before them.

"Ok guy's lets go." Ichin said as he began to head towards the large white gates at the entrance of the residence.

They entered the large gates and made their way up the few stairs that resided in front of the house.

Before his father had the opportunity to ring the bell, a tall male with black medium onyx length hair opened the door and yelled out "Ichin-chan!"

"Sojun-chan!" Ichigo's dad exclaimed and both men went in for a quick "man" hug, which consisted of slapping each other, harshly on the back. When they parted the man waved towards the two girls and male.

Ichigo couldn't help but feel like the man looked rather familiar. His jet-black hair, pale skin and―

"Sojun, these are my children. Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu. Children this is my old friend Sojun Kuc―!"

Before he could finish, a short haired female appeared at the doorway and pushed passed the two males to stand before Ichigo and his sister's, a huge grin on her face.

"Hello there!" She greeted joyously and waved fiercely at the stunned siblings. She knelt on one knee and grabbed Yuzu and Karin's cheek, giving a quick pinch, before standing back up and doing the same to Ichigo. "Why, if you guys aren't the cutest little things!" She wailed out in excitement, her eyes surveying every inch of the three siblings.

"Come in, come in, come in!" The female grabbed them by their arms and began to tug them inside.

Sojun rubbed the back of his neck and grinned, "This is my wife Hisana,"

"Hi,Hi!" She chimed as she waved a quick hand and tucked her hair behind her ears. "We are really excited to have you staying with us!"

"Thank you so much for allowing us to stay here during our time of need. Please pardon our intrusion," Ichin said gratefully and bowed at the female, who began to flick her wrist.

"Oh nonsense, it is no intrusion. We are glad to have you here. The more the merrier!" The small female smiled merrily and grabbed Yuzu and Karin by the arm to tug them towards the living room area.

"Come on, Come on, have a seat make yourselves at home. Rukia-chan come and greet our guests!" she called out and Ichigo turned around to see a female who so closely resembled her that it was scary. He recognized the uniform she wore.

The short raven-haired teen walked in, her face completely blank, devoid of emotion. She bowed slightly before lifting herself back up, standing pin-straight.

"Nice to meet you."

"This is my daughter Rukia," Hisana said, her focus on little Yuzu, as she seemed to be trying to stuff a cookie down the small girl's throat.

"Uh..Rukia? By any chance do you attend Sereitei Academy?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Rukia raised an eyebrow and gave a simple nod. Ichigo's eyes widened and he flashed the girl a smile.

"So do I!" Ichigo declared enthusiastically, finding it strange that he had never seen the girl around before.

"You must be so proud." she replied in a bleak and sarcastic tone. Ouch.

"Rukia don't be rude!" Hisana said as she wagged a finger at the girl who simply rolled her eyes and turned to go back from where she came.

"Where's your brother?" Sojun joined in as he took the luggage from Ichigo's arm.

Rukia shrugged and continued making her way out.

"Nii-san should be here soon." She concluded as she finished exiting the living room not daring another glance behind her.

Ichigo hoped her brother wouldn't have the same wonderful personality.

"Come here, Ichigo-kun," Hisana called out as she gestured to a seat on the couch beside a small table, that she had filled with treats. And with which she was stuffing his sister's like piñatas.

Ichigo walked over to the couch and sat down beside his sister Karin, who was enjoying the attention being giving by the kind female. Almost immediately Hisana held up a large cookie and gestured he take it. He smiled and grabbed the round treat. He was already seriously stuffed, but refused to turn down the kind gesture. He lifted the cookie to his lips and took a small bite. His eyes widened and he gave a huge grin.

"These are amazing!" He gasped as he took another bite of the wonderfully delicious cookies.

Hisana smiled, her face taking up a light blush.

"Thank you! I'm glad you guys like them. The kids do not usually enjoy sweets, so it makes me feel great that someone actually appreciates them for once!"

Ichigo finished devouring the cookie and stretched his hand out to grab another of the delicious treats.

"Hunny, we'll go carry the luggage's to the rooms." Sojun called out as he and Ishin climbed the large set of stairs located in front of the entrance. Hisana nodded and rested her elbow on the small table before setting her face to nest atop it, while she smiled serenely at the three enjoying the sweets.

Ichigo was stuffing a large chocolate chip cookie into his mouth when he heard the front door open.

"Oh sweety, come welcome our guests!" Hisana called out sweetly towards the door.

Ichigo looked over to the Raven-haired male that stood staring back at him from the entrance. He choked on the cookie and began to cough furiously, his insides suddenly fluttering wildly.

"Sweetheart are you ok?" Hisana asked worriedly as she moved up to him and rubbed his back tenderly while she pulled her hand out to take hold of a small cup that she had placed on the table and handed it to the male, whose face was beginning to take a light shade of pink.

Ichigo took the cup quickly and gulped it down in a fraction of a second before parting with it and gasping harshly for air, his gaze immediately darting back to the entrance where a blank face stared back at him.

"B-Bya..kuya..?"

* * *

><p><strong>Doesn't fate have a sense of humor? <strong>

**P.S yes Hisana aka Byakuya Kuchiki's wife, **_**will**_** be playing his mother in this story. Kinda creepy. Yes I know, but hey they do have a very strong resemblance. And he **_**did **_**need a mother. **

**And Sojun...Well you guys can look him up. **

**Extra P.S The bit with sojun and Ichin, using -Chan to address each other , is just a cute little insider from the actuall anime so .. that's that.**

**Please Review! **

**Next Chappy will be up soon!**

**Toodles!**


	2. Welcome or not

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Itazura na kiss. **

* * *

><p>Playful kiss: Paradise Bliss<p>

Chapter 2: Welcome!…or not.

**Ichigo's POV**

"Ohh! You know my little Bya-chan?" Hisana asked as she continuously rubbed my back.

Bya-chan? This can't be.

I looked up from my mental stupor to gape at the male advancing towards the living room area. He looked as indifferent as ever. Does he even realize I'm here right now? Hisana nudged me softly and I looked up at her, still aghast and attempted to answer.

"I…"

"No." he intervened, monotonously.

I felt a punch hit my gut. I turned my gaze away from him and bit my lip down hard. That bastard. He didn't have to act completely unfamiliar with me! There was no way in hell he couldn't remember who I was! None. If he was simply uninterested in me, that was fine. I gripped my knee tightly. But why act like I don't even exist.

"Oh, well, this here is Ichigo Kurosaki, he and his family will be staying with us for some time."

"I see." He answered and turned to face me, before bowing down slightly.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, Pleasure to meet you."

"Uh..Pleasure is mine," I half whisper unable to look up at him.

"And these two here are Karin and Yuzu, my new little babies!" she chirped and gestured towards the two young girls who sat beaming at the male. I can't blame them, when I first saw him after 3 years I almost did a back-flip. No wait…I did. He was so stoic-like and composed he seemed like pure nobility. His enticing aura, and commanding presence, that voice, deep and sultry that moved every…Crap... (Slap) Snap out of it!

"Hi!" they both chimed in almost unanimously, boring at the individual. Kinda creepy actually.

"Aren't they the most adorable girls you've ever seen!" she squealed and squeezed their cheeks again.

Byakuya knelt down beside his mother and gave a small smile at the― smiled?

"They really are. Hello there," he said and gave a small wave to the two girls who seemed to be gushing and melting under his gaze.

"Nii-san!" someone called out and I looked over to see none other than Miss cranky puss herself. Great. Because Byakuya's indifference wasn't enough, I realized I would be spending god knows how long with the two Czars of personality. One of which just happened to be the freaking love of my life!

Byakuya turned to face the girl as she sauntered her way into the living room, a book in her hand, and what I guess would be considered a smile? Don't know. Hard to tell if she was smiling or just uncomfortably constipated.

"Can you please help me with my Homework; I'm having a hard time with math,"

"I have some things I need to get done. I'll help you after I am through with my own work." He answered, as he stood up from his crouching position. "Besides you will not get any better if you don't work hard on your own." He continued bluntly. Rukia grimaced and pulled her book close to her chest.

"I understand," she murmured and began to turn around, when Hisana broke into the conversation.

"Wait Ruki, why not let Ichigo help you? He _is_ in the same grade as Bya-chan," she proposed and my eyes grew wide. Not good.

"Mother, please refrain from addressing to me in such a manner," Byakuya intervened coldly. Hisana smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Is my little boy getting upset? Perhaps I should go back to your old nickname, Captain Bya Bya?" she said simply. Byakuya's eyes widened and I pinched my arm harshly trying to desperately hold back the laugh that was threatening to claw its way past my throat.

He turned his face away quickly and crossed his arms.

"That's what I thought," Hisana continued, "Now Ruki, how about it?"

"Hmph. Please don't compare my brother to _him."_ Rukia leered and sent a disgusted look my way. That little… I'll show her. How hard can it be? I stood from the couch in a flash and led my hand out.

"I can help you," I said softly.

"Oh really?" she asked mockingly. I wonder if I would get kicked out if I punched her. I quickly dismissed the thought as she leaned in to hand me the book. Let's see how hard this math is. I opened the book and froze. What does that squiggly line mean? What the _hell_ is this? I cleared my throat and looked up helplessly.

"Well..Um..isn't it obvious?" I began,

She raised an eyebrow and scowled.

"The answer's four." I concluded with validity.

Her expression changed and an ear-splitting laugh erupted from her.

"Are you a moron?" she cried out and grasped her stomach tightly, still laughing hysterically, tears beginning to run down her face. I felt my face heat up.

"W..what?"

"Four?" she screamed out again. "I thought you'd be stupid but I didn't think you'd be retarded!"

"Rukia!," Hisana yelled, and scowled at the still grinning female.

Every inch of me wanted to pound her face in. Ok so I'm not that great when it comes to math…or writing…or reading. You get the point. But it does upset me, especially seeing as how Byakuya is so undeniably bright. He _is_ in the most advanced class in Sereitei Academy and has the top grades in the school, as opposed to I, who am at the bottom of the bunch, and of course part of the worst class, the "leftovers" better put. It's not such a surprise that he would want nothing to do with me. I _was_ a guy and not a very smart one at that.

I looked up to catch Byakuya's eyes staring blankly back at me, before he sighed and turned to exit the room.

"Come on Rukia," he called out to her and Rukia grinned and turned to follow behind her brother, before of course turning around and sticking her tongue out while she stretched her right eye out at me with her hand.

I sat back on the sofa and stared blankly at my fidgeting fingers.

He'll always see me as an idiot. I tried so hard each and every year to better myself. I spent countless nights studying, pounding my head in, trying desperately to get my name on the top fifty students list so that maybe he'd come across it and notice me, but I always ended up failing miserably.

"Oh bya-chan!" Hisana called out once more to the male who was already holding onto the stairs handles, on his way upstairs. I looked up snapping out of my thoughts.

"Would you mind showing Ichigo-kun to your bedroom?"

"Why would I do that?" he asked as he leaned his head back to catch a glimpse of his mother.

"Well he _will_ be staying in your room of course, your father has already moved another bed inside," she said and grabbed my hand to lift me from the couch. I was completely taken aback. Share a room? With …Byakuya? Pinch me I'm dreaming! Oh the possibilities, my fantasies were on their way to realization.

His mouth dropped open and he stepped off the stairs.

"My..room?" he asked incredulously, "Why _my_ room?"

"Well we can't have him staying with your sister now can we?" she asked as she gestured to Rukia who was pretending to stick a finger down her own throat. I wish I could stick my damn foot down her throat, see if she likes that. Byakuya turned to face her and she quickly stopped her little wisecrack.

"No…but.." he continued clearly awe-stricken. The ache I had been trying to avoid, grew wide at that moment.

"But nothing. Yuzu and Karin will be in one of the guest rooms, and so will his father. Can't have the two little girls and her brother rooming together, and I am pretty sure his father has been through enough and deserves some sort of space for himself. Besides you guys are the same age and even better you're school mates. I'm sure you'll have plenty to talk about!" she said finalizing the discussion. Byakuya gripped the handle tightly and shot a look at me, which I quickly dodged by staring back at Hisana who was smiling reassuringly at me.

"Go Ichigo-kun, he'll show you the room. I have to go show these little princesses to their quarters," she said tenderly and twisted around to face both girls sitting calmly on the couch. Their mouths covered in cookie crumbs.

"So cute!" she squealed as she grabbed them both by the hand and pulled them with her.

And then she was gone. And I was standing alone in the living room, staring at the two siblings who seemed less than pleased to have been stuck with me. Byakuya shook his head and resumed in climbing the stairs, Rukia behind him staring icily at me.

I sighed and followed after them.

* * *

><p>We walked into a large gray pinstriped bedroom. At the immediate entry, a large shelve hand-packed with numerous books, could be seen. I turned to glance around the room and spotted two beds at my left, in front of large window draped with turquoise tinted curtains. A desk beside the book shelve was laddered with various books, papers and utensils. Apparently his work area. I inhaled deeply. So this is where he sleeps. <em>His <em>bedroom. How could I have ever imagined I'd be sharing a room with none other than Byakuya. Of course other than in my dreams, in those we shared much more than a bedroom. Err I mean…

"This is my room," Byakuya began, not facing me. "That is your bed," he continued as he lifted a finger and pointed to a bed covered in dark blue sheets and packed full with decorative pillows.

"Stay on your bed and avoid disrupting me or my belongings." He concluded, his voice frigid and callous as he turned to exit the bedroom once more. There go my fantasies.

* * *

><p>"Mom! Since when do you make Ramen?" Rukia bellowed out staring disgustingly at her bowl.<p>

"Since Ichigo and the girls love it, I thought I should try making it," Hisana answered sweetly as she took a seat beside her husband.

"It tastes great hunny," he said and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Gross," Rukia muttered, at both the meal, and her parents. What a brat.

"It really is great Mrs. Kuchiki," I added before I took another slurp of the delicious Yakibuta Ramen, My absolute favorite.

"Thank you, Thank you, enjoy," she blushed and began to eat her own meal.

I couldn't help but keep glancing at Byakuya who sat directly in front of me. Not only because, even if I wanted to look away, his face was just that hypnotizing, but because it was a bit amusing watching him staring blankly at his bowl and sifting the contents in it around with his chopsticks. Why is everything he does cute?

"Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan tomorrow I will be taking you both shopping, there is this really wonderful clothing store that has the most adorable outfits and―" Hisana began,

"Oh no Hisana-san, you really don't have to do that," dad said before she finished her statement.

"Nonsense, nonsense. I insist. Ruki has never really been a girly girl, so I've always had to settle with buying her all that yucky clothing." she pouted and I noticed Rukia glaring at her. "I was never able to get her those cute dresses I always wanted to see her in. But now with Yuzu and Karin I can!"

Sojun gave a hearty laugh and wrapped his arm around his ecstatic wife.

"Please don't mind her, she's always wanted to enjoy the thrill of spoiling her little girl, but I'm afraid that with Rukia, she was never really able to."

Rukia scoffed and pushed the bowl away from her.

"I'm going to bed." She muttered and exited the dining room. I watched as she exited and couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her for some strange reason.

I heard a slurp and quickly turned my head back around to face Byakuya, who had set his chopsticks back in his bowl. Fuck. I missed it. I sighed and lifted my own noodles towards my mouth.

"So Byakuya, are you and Ichigo in the same class?" Sojun began and I almost choked on a noodle.

"No." he answered simply.

"Well, I think it is great that you both go to the same school. I've always felt you needed more male companions," he continued.

"It is my choice who I surround myself with." Byakuya replied uninterested.

"Yes but what is the issue with them anyways? I understand that at your age girls seem to be the most important thing, but remember we need that male camaraderie."

"Is that so?" Byakuya said as he leaned his elbow on the table and rest his chin on his hand. "Why would that be?" he turned his gaze over at me and his steely eyes bore into mine. "What is it that a male can offer that a female can't?

I gulped and felt my hands begin to clam up. Was he talking to me? Couldn't be. But he was staring hard at me, with an almost amused expression on his face.

"Well, everyone needs someone to confide in, and who better than your best buds." Sojun continued taking another bite of noodles into his mouth.

"I confide in myself."

Sojun sighed and looked over at Hisana who was frowning slightly.

"Well, son, I guess it's understandable if you think this way, you've always enjoyed your solitude. But you know you have to at least try to find some sort of companionship. Maybe a girlfriend? There must be someone your eyes are set on,"

Hisana's frown literally turned upside down at her husband's comment and joined in.

"Oh Bya-chan! A girlfriend! I'm sure you've caught plenty of hearts!" she exclaimed as she wiggled in her seat. And I cringed in mine.

"Some," he replied.

At this Hisana literally jumped from her seat. She stood up quickly and slammed both hands on the table, making it shake slightly.

"Really? Any confessions?" she asked excitedly. "You know, I confessed to your father in High school and well as you can see…" she looked over at her husband who was shooting her a loving smile. "So tell me tell me Bya-chan!"

"A few." He replied in a blasé tone still staring at me. This bastard was enjoying it.

"So why do you not have a girlfriend yet? Bya-chan! I want grandchildren just so you know!" she proclaimed and everyone on the table stared at the female with their jaws wide open, including myself. Byakuya a girlfriend? No. It hurt just picturing it. And Grandchildren? For Christ's sakes he's 18!

"Well, all those who have confessed have been complete idiots." He said indifferently, and my gaze fell. I felt my heart shredding.

"Bya-chan! Don't say such things!"

"It is true. It amuses me how they actually believe I'd ever be interested." He continued and narrowed his eyes slightly.

My stomach was in knots. How could he be so cruel? I dropped my chopsticks and continued staring at him only to find him giving me the same amused expression as before. He was mocking me. It took all of my will-power to not break down right then and there. I pushed myself up from the table and bowed slightly.

"P..please excuse me." I voiced lowly, my voice brittle and dry. I couldn't stay there. I turned away quickly before anyone said anything and rushed upstairs. For each step I took I cursed myself for ever falling for a guy like him. I cursed _him_ for making me feel this way. And I cursed life for putting me in this situation.

I slammed the bedroom door shut and stepped inside, heading directly to the bed and throwing myself atop it. I grabbed the nearest pillow and tightened it to my face.

"Ahhhhhhhh" I yelled out into the plush cushion, as it muffled off the loud scream.

* * *

><p>"Crap, it's late," I muttered as I jumped around trying to fit my feet into my shoes.<p>

Why was I late you may be wondering? Well Mr. Considerate decided to stay till 2 doing god knows what on his desk. And for some weird reason he refused to turn off the harsh lighting in his bedroom. Though he could have easily used the desk lamp promptly situated on top of the damn desk. But did he? Hell no. He simply replied, "My room. Problem? Please feel free to leave."

I'm sure he' having a fantastic time plotting everything he can do to make my stay here a living hell.

I heaved my bag onto my back and quickly made my way downstairs were I was greeted with Hisana sending off the others.

"Ichigo-kun you missed breakfast, I told Byakuya to call you," she explained and shot me an apologetic look as I finished descending the stairs. I turned to face Byakuya who was grabbing his bag and lifting it towards his shoulder as he looked up at me, an innocent a look as ever. Fucking bastard. Of course he'd wake me up.

I scratched the back of my head and hid my anger with a simple smile. "It's ok,"

"Well here's your lunch," she said as she flashed me a smile and handed me a bento. " and here, eat this on your way, wouldn't want you passing out from hunger now would we?" she squeezed my cheek tightly. I hated having my face handled but she was such a sweet woman, I really didn't mind too much. Plus she sort of reminded me of my own mother.

Byakuya walked passed me and Hisana turned to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Have a great day in school," she said as he opened the door to exit. "Oh wait! Wait for Ichigo-kun!" she continued as she placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled gently.

"For what?" Byakuya looked back and raised an eyebrow.

"Silly! You guys are going to the same school are you not? Besides Rukia left already and I don't want Ichigo going by himself, he might not know how to get to school from here,"

I wanted to refuse, but she was right. I had no clue in hell how to actually get to school from here.

Byakuya sighed and exited the house, with me following after him.

I couldn't help but keep my gaze fixed on him as we made our way towards the train station. He was beautiful. His ponytail swayed lightly every time the gentle breeze hit it. And every time the wind hit him, his marvelous scent was sent my way. What a wonderful cologne. I bit my lip and forced my gaze towards the ground.

_I should say something. Maybe, How are you this morning? No. Uhh… Nice day we're having? No. Can I touch your hair? HELL NO! _

"Hey," a sullen voice broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up and noticed he had turned around to face me.

"Y..yeah?" I stammered, and cursed myself.

"Don't let anyone know we're living together." He began and turned back to face the station, which I just realized we were in front of. "and please refrain from talking to me in school." He concluded and walked off.

I stood dumbfounded as I watched him move father away, and clenched my fists. What the hell was that! I growled and continued shuffling my way towards the station as I mumbled various indecencies to myself.

I entered the station and saw Byakuya enter the train, it was jammed packed. Morning Rush hour. Don't we just love those? I shoved past several individuals and was a few feet away from the train as the doors began to drift close.

Crap.

"Byakuya!" I called out to him. And watched as he turned to face me, then faced away, allowing the doors to close shut, and leaving me behind.

I was fucking boiling.

"Oh yeah? you want to play this game! You're fucking ON!" I yelled out to the on moving train and stood by as several individuals shot glances my way.

"Mommy what's wrong with him?" a small kid pointed at me and I scowled as his mother shot me a glare and grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Come on sweetie. Ignore." She said as she tugged him away and I could hear her continue "People like him, you need to watch out for, ok?"

* * *

><p>"He what!" Grimmjow yelled out and slammed a fist on his desk. "I'll kill him! Just tell me when and I'll do it I swear!"<p>

"Yeap" I sighed and lay my head against my desk.

I ended up getting to school thirty minutes late. The following train arrived fifteen minutes later and was even fuller than the last. I was so closed in with people I could practically tell what they had for breakfast. Gross. And worst of all, some spiky haired big guy kept trying to feel me up during the entire ride. There's no way in hell a shaky train was able to land your hand so perfectly on my ass!

"Besides that, Ichigo You're living together!" Tatsuki exclaimed and slammed her hand against her desk. Yeah I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. But who gives a fuck, since when does _he_ tell _me_ what to do.

"Yeap," I replied and closed my eyes. Shit I was exhausted for some reason.

"Ok class settle down," my eyes slit open and I looked up to see the teacher entering the room. "As you may all know, midterms are coming up and I want each and every one of you to try your best,"

"Ahh crap," Grimmjow muttered and slammed his head against the desk. "Why doesn't he just give up? It's not like any of us are ever going to make it to the top fifty list,"

Midterms? Top 50? That's it!

I turned to face Tatsuki and grinned wildly.

"What's _your_ problem?" she asked and raised an eyebrow.

"The midterm!"

"What about it?"

"I know how I'll show him!"

"Show who what?" she asked, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Byakuya!"

"…."

I groaned and continued "Look, if I'm able to make the list, that'll show him!"

"Show him what?" she yawned and rested her head onto her hand.

"Gee great to have your attention," I muttered and pushed my desk bedsides hers. "That I'm not an idiot! If I can beat him, then imagine how he'll feel. It would crush him!" I explained and released my evil little har har har.

"_You_, beat Byakuya? I think you're day spent over there may have made you lose some screws," she mumbled, her hand now covering most of her mouth.

"I'm serious Tatsuki!"

"And how are you planning on doing that?"

"Well…"

Crap she's right. It's not like I haven't tried to make it to the list before. So how would I go about it this time.

"Why not get a tutor?" Grimmjow joined, as he lifted his head from the table and sat back on his chair. "A tutor might help you beat him."

"You're right Grimm! You're a genius!"

"Tell me something I don't know." He grinned and winked at me. "Want to know how you can repay me for the idea?"

I narrowed my eyes. "No."

"Oh come on! Just a peck!"

"A peck of what?" Tatsuki asked staring at us both suspiciously.

"Oh nothing," we both replied and grinned.

Ok so a tutor huh?

* * *

><p>"I'm home," I called out as I took of my shoes and stepped into the living room. Hisana was sitting on the couch and turned to greet me with a huge smile.<p>

"Ichigo-kun! Welcome home!"

I made my way towards her and took a sit beside her. She had several Binders out on the table and a small one on her lap.

"How was school?" she asked as she flipped a few pages of the small binder and I leaned in to notice that they were photo albums. "Did you and Bya-chan get more acquainted?"

I cringed then forced a smile on my face. "We sure did…" I muttered remembering back to the earlier events.

"That's great!" she chirped and continued flipping through the small album. I watched on with her and smiled when she turned the following page. A small girl holding a pink flower smiled back at the camera. Rukia actually looked adorable. Weird to imagine her ever being like that. Beside that photo were various others, each as cute as the previous.

"Aren't they cute?" she sighed and smiled lovingly at the images.

"Yeah, she looks adorable," I answered back , still staring at the pictures.

Hisana giggled softly then handed me the album. She pointed her index finger at the image with the small girl holding the flower, "These are all Bya-chan,"

My eyes grew wide and my mouth gaped open. No way. NO WAY.

"W..what?" I stammered as the female continued giggling.

"Uhuh, these right there are all my little Byakuya,"

"B..but how?"

"You see," she began and lifted a thoughtful finger. " When bya-chan was born, he was just so adorable! I couldn't help it! Besides, before I found out that I was pregnant with byakuya, I had already been buying various little outfits. I truly thought my first child would be a girl, but instead I got my adorable baby boy. And well the point is I would dress him up in the most adorable little outfits. Every one loved him! And so I simply dressed him like that until he was old enough to oppose."

My mouth grew wider.

"Wasn't he the cutest little thing ever!" she giggled and wiggled on her spot. "But he doesn't know about the album so please let's keep this little secret to ourselves. Ne? Ichigo kun"

Oh this is good. This is way too good. Wouldn't you agree…Byakuya…chan?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Muahaha :-] **


	3. The Bribe

**A/N: *Squeeel* I am having so much fun writing this! I can't stop! (twitch twitch) **

**Ok guys enjoy the chapter. Will be updating this one pretty quickly, because it is very simple to write and fun as heck! so ON WE GO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Itazura na Kiss. **

**But In my head I _DO _own my little Bya-chan IDC what anyone says! **

* * *

><p>Playful Kiss: Paradise Bliss<p>

Chapter 3: The bribe

Ichigo snickered to himself as he continued to stare at the photograph of the young Byakuya. "_Oh my dear, I've got you now," _He thought, as his grin stretched towards both sides of his ears. Hisana stared at him worriedly.

"Are you ok? Ichigo-kun?" She asked as she continued watching the teen who seemed to be twitching slightly. She led her hand out to nudge Ichigo on the shoulder gently.

He looked up at her completely startled. He had forgotten she was beside him.

"Uh…yeah, yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking about how absolutely adorable Byakuya look's in these," He said innocently, hiding the chuckle that almost released itself along with the comment.

Hisana sighed lovingly and grabbed the album to stare deeply at the pictures.

"He was the cutest thing, always so happy and loving." She smiled and ran her finger softly over the small picture of the boy in the pink dress holding the small flower. "He was such a silly little one," She continued and her face turned into a small frown.

"Hisana?" Ichigo asked, worried by the sudden change in her demeanor. She looked up and quickly changed it, by exposing another one of her gentle smiles.

"You know, when he was younger he used to be absolutely obsessed with this cartoon series that they used to give," she said as she began to flip through various pages of the small album. "He wouldn't go to sleep unless I let him see it, and of course I could never say no to my little boy," She said and paused when she reached a page with a picture of an older Byakuya grinning, his back draped with a cape and various petals in his hands. Ichigo couldn't hold in the smile that shot out of him, this one, not so much of ridicule.

"He said that he wanted to be like those characters in the show. He would drape himself in a cape and demanded that we call him, Captain. He would tell me that if he could have a power, his power would be in the shape of petals. I don't really know why, but he always seemed to love flowers, said that the flowers reminded him of me." She smiled sadly and gripped the album tightly. "Whenever I asked him why he thought that, he would reply that I was beautiful and gentle and smelled amazing," she giggled softly and held the album to her chest. "He's changed quite a bit since those times," she looked up at Ichigo and with her free hand, placed it on his knee. "He may seem a bit harsh, but he really is a good person. Don't let his cold demeanor bother you. I know that you may feel a bit uncomfortable, when you're near him," Ichigo turned his gaze towards his feet and was about to speak before she continued. "I see the way you look at him. I don't want you to be miserable here because of his coldness, he'll adjust to you in due time, I promise. I know he's still my little Bya-chan," she concluded held out the album again before giggling once more.

"Would you like one?" She asked softly, staring at Ichigo who's gaze was still on the ground. He quickly looked up in confusion.

"What?" The young male asked, his gaze now on the female who was now turning back the pages and removing from it the image of Byakuya with the flower in hand. She held it to Ichigo, a smile on her face.

"I noticed you really focusing on it. You can keep it if you'd like,"

Ichigo hesitated before he reached out to grab the picture.

"Just make sure Byakuya doesn't see it," She whispered softly as she held her hand to her mouth and gave a small wink.

As if hearing his name, the door pushed open and Byakuya stepped inside the house. Hisana quickly slammed the album shut and stacked them all atop each other on the living room table as Ichigo stuck the picture in his pocket for later use.

Byakuya stared at both of them blankly before greeting his mother and completely ignoring the orange-headed male sitting beside her. He began to climb the stairs before he paused when he heard his mother call out to him.

"Sweety, I made some cupcakes would you like some?"

"No." He answered back and continued ascending up the stairs.

Ichigo watched Hisana's face become overtaken with pain again. _"No wonder she's so happy to have us staying here. If her happiness is supposed to depend on those two, it would never come." _Ichigo thought to himself, as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I would love one," He said softly and was overwhelmed with joy when he saw the woman's face light up once again.

"Really?" she asked joyously and stood up as she grabbed Ichigo's hand and tugged him with her towards the kitchen. "Would you like chocolate or vanilla? Or both!...Yes both!" she chirped and Ichigo chuckled at her giddiness. It was so simple to make a mother happy. He had done everything to keep his own mother happy even while in her deathbed, and it angered him to no extent to see how completly disregarded Hisana's feelings were when it came to her own kids.

Hisana picked up a tray filled with absolutely delicious looking cupcakes, the pungent aroma tickled Ichigo's senses and his mouth began to water almost instantly.

He grabbed the nearest cupcake and shoved it to his mouth and relished in its wondrous taste as Hisana watched on lovingly.

* * *

><p>After stuffing his face with what seemed to be a dozen cupcakes, Ichigo finally decided to refuse another bite.<p>

"Are you sure? There are plenty more," Hisana said as she pushed another cupcake towards him, he delicately pushed it back.

"I am absolutely stuffed," He giggled and saw Hisana's face begin to frown once more. _Oh no._ he thought to himself then continued, "Why not save some for Karin and Yuzu? They love cupcakes and I'm sure they will be really happy," her faced brightened up once again and she gave such a huge smile it seemed to beam.

"You are right! I can't leave my little babies without their sweets!" She jumped up and grabbed the apron hanging from the kitchen counter, quickly pulling in on. "Must. make. more!" She rushed around the kitchen gathering her utensils and seemed to have completely forgotten about Ichigo still standing by the kitchen table, he smiled and turned to exit the kitchen.

He had some business to take care of himself.

* * *

><p>Ichigo opened the door to the bedroom and saw Byakuya sitting on his desk shifting through some textbooks, seeming completely unaware of the other male's presence.<p>

Ichigo stomped towards him and slammed his fist against Byakuya's desk, earning him a nasty glare from the male. Ichigo stood his ground and glared back at the individual unable to, even at that moment, stop from admiring the beautiful silver pools. He mentally punched himself.

After a few seconds of hard staring, Byakuya turned his gaze away and returned to reading his book. Ichigo snarled and slammed his fist against the desk ones more, demanding the attention he felt he so clearly deserved.

"What do you want?" Byakuya asked still completely uninterested, refusing to stare up at the male.

"What the hell was this morning about?" Ichigo questioned angrily, his thoughts drifting back to the complete disregard Byakuya had shown earlier.

Byakuya lazily flipped the page to the open book and continued reading, after a few seconds he responded.

"What is the problem?" He asked indifferently and grabbed his pen to jot down some notes.

Ichigo was heated.

"What do you mean _what is the problem_?" He made sure to disguise his voice in as good an imitation of Byakuya he could do, for the last couple of words. " You left me! The least you could have done was hold the damn door for me!" He roared as his fists clenched, still on top of Byakuya's desk.

Byakuya sighed and tilted his face upwards, his eyes meeting Ichigo's once more.

"I hate absent-minded individuals even more than stupid ones. You just so happen to be both," He replied sullenly and flipped another page of his textbook. "I am not you're babysitter. There is no reason for me to take care of you. The fact that you are living here, is a mere coincidence. Please do not think that I hold any responsibility in looking after you." He wrapped the conversation up before resuming in his previous work and jotting some more notes down.

"_Like hell it was" _Ichigo thought to himself and clenched his fists even tighter. He couldn't understand how someone could be so damn cold-hearted and inconsiderate.

"Why the hell do you think you're so much better than me?" Ichigo hissed his gaze now fixed on the bedroom floor.

Byakuya refued to answer but continued writing. The only audible noise in the room was the sound of the pen zigzagging on his paper.

"Very well," Ichigo began still staring downwards. "Then I'll show you. I'll show you I'm not a damn idiot,"

Still nothing.

Ichigo sighed. "I'll make it to the top fifty list," he looked up at Byakuya who was still clearly uninterested in whatever the male was saying. "Then you'll see."

Byakuya dropped his pen and rested his elbow on his desk, resting his head atop his palm and staring at Ichigo with an amused expression. "And how are you going to do _that_?"

Crap. He still hadn't thought about that. He still needed a tutor, without one there was no one in hell he would be able to actually make it.

He pouted and tucked his hands into his pocket, he felt the small picture in it and then it hit him. Oh did it hit him good.

Ichigo's mouth began to turn into a grin and he stared up at Byakuya, whose eyebrow rose when he saw the sudden expression cross Ichigo's face.

"You're going to tutor me." He said simply, his grin still flashing brightly.

Byakuya's eyebrow rose even further, before he allowed the slightest grin to appear on his face.

"Is _that_ so?" He asked mockingly.

"Yes."

"Please don't humor me, Kurosaki." The raven-haired individual said before returning to focus on the paper that he had been working on.

"You _will_ tutor me Byakuya, whether you want to or not," Ichigo began and scowled when he noticed the male again, paying no attention to him.

Ichigo sighed and turned to face his bed before treading towards it. "Fine. Fine. Whatever you say _Captain." H_e mumbled before reaching his bed, and grinned when he heard a pen drop. He turned his face slightly and caught a glimpse of Byakuya glaring at him.

"Don't _ever_ call me that." Byakuya growled, his jaw clenched tightly.

Whoah. New expression, nice. Ichigo made sure to give himself a mental cookie.

"Call you what?" Ichigo asked innocently and threw himself on the bed,propping his feet atop it, resting his head on his crossed arms and crossing his legs.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"Ohhh you mean Captain? I don't know, I kind of like it, holds a lot of authority to it," Ichigo mused and smirked when he saw Byakuya's hand turn into a fist. "Hey hey, relax. It's not _that_ bad. I mean at least it's not like you're wearing a dress or something right?"

Byakuya's eyes bulged out of their sockets. Ichigo grinned even wider. _Oh yeah baby._

"What are you referring to?" Byakuya hissed coldly still glaring daggers at the giddish male.

"You're a smart guy, why don't you figure it out."

"You don't…" He gasped.

"Oh but I do…" Ichigo grinned wildly and pulled the small picture out from his pockets, and waved it feebly at the stunned male."…Byakuya-_chan,_"

At the sight of the small photograph Byakuya quickly stood from his seat and dashed towards the other male pulling his hands in front of him in attempts to snatch the small picture out of Ichigo's hand. Ichigo quickly pulled it behind his back and continued grinning at the male who was now literally on top of him.

"Give. me. the picture." He hissed callously. His face was now mere inches from Ichigo, who exhaled deeply at the sight of the male so close to him.

"Be. my. tutor." Ichigo bargained and forced himself to not melt under the male's warm breath currently hitting his skin.

"I refuse." Byakuya snarled gripping both hands on either side of Ichigo.

"Very well. I'm pretty sure everyone at school will love it."

"You wouldn't dare."

"What are you going to do? Hurt me with your _petals?_" Ichigo raised his eyebrow and gave Byakuya a devilish smile and a wink. Byakuya's eyes widened even more, if even possible.

"How do you―"

"Doesn't matter." Ichigo intervened. "The point is, the exam is in two weeks, tutor me and get me on the list and this can all be kept between us two. I'll even give you the picture back. Deal?"

"_You_ in the top fifty? Even if I agreed that would be damn well impossible," Byakuya scoffed.

"Yeah?" Ichigo sighed once more. "Well, if you can't get me there, then I think people have misjudged your abilities," he tucked the small picture in his back pocket and brought his hands out in front of him, to push Byakuya off of him. Byakuya snarled and grabbed Ichigo forcefully by the collar.

"Don't _ever_ question my intelligence," he hissed, moving his face directly in front of Ichigo's and glaring at him menacingly.

"Then show me," Ichigo said, the grin now wiped out of his face, denoting his seriousness. "Get me on the list."

Byakuya snarled and clicked his tongue, before shaking his head loosely and loosening his grip on Ichigo's shirt. He pushed himself back and continued.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really, no." Ichigo said and lifted himself off of the bed. "Unless that is, you want Captain Bya Bya to make his day view." Ichigo said as he lifted a finger and poked Byakuya right in the nose. Byakuya's eye twitched. "Let's work hard, ne Byakuya-san?" Ichigo said and giggled fervently as he exited the bedroom leaving the other male agape in his spot.

* * *

><p>After dinner Ichigo made his way upstairs to the bedroom to begin his first lesson.<p>

He waltzed into the room and noticed Byakuya already on his desk, an empty seat was situated beside him and a bored and annoyed expression was plastered on his face as he watched the orange-headed male walk into the room.

"You're late." Byakuya uttered as Ichigo took a seat beside him.

"What do you mean I'm late? We just finished dinner!" he exclaimed unable to comprehend Byakuya's notions.

"Correction. Dinner ended ten minutes ago. The fact that you were busy dilly-dallying should not be _my_ punishment." He answered coldly. " as you can see I have no interest in tutoring you, I refuse to be left waiting."

Ichigo's eyebrows scrunched and he snorted. "Whatever."

"Let's begin."

Byakuya opened a folder he had beside him and pulled out a small piece of paper, then handed it to Ichigo.

"I calculated and figured that you will be able to get 80 points if you are able to do these problems."

**[8:40 P.M.]**

Ichigo grabbed the paper and pulled it up to his face. His eyes popped out of his eyelids as he observed the various equations on it. "_What the hell is this!_?" he thought to himself and his jaw dropped open, before he composed himself and gave a small nervous chuckle as he stared up at the male that was staring back at him blankly. "_Ok Ichigo you can do this" _he took in a deep inhale and exhaled slowly, before grabbing his pencil and moving to solve the first equation.

**[9:30 P.M.]**

After what seemed like hours to Byakuya, he decided enough was _enough_!

"How long does it take to solve _one_ problem?" he asked and snatched the paper away from Ichigo who tried to pull it back and began to stammer.

"W-wait, I-t may be wrong,"

Byakuya's eyes bulged.

"How did it turn out like this?" He asked, his veins beginning to slightly bulge from his forehead. "WHERE IS THE FORMULA?"

"Formula? W-what's that?" Ichigo asked, smiling feebly and scratching the back of his head.

"What have you been doing in school!" He exclaimed, slamming his palm against his forehead and shaking his head. "We have to start from the basics," The male signed and began to write, "Pay attention."

"O-ok"

**[1:30 A.M]**

"X equals 72?" Ichigo asked nervously, and was relieved when Byakuya nodded his head slightly. "Hooray!"

"Don't get too excited, we still have 10 questions left," Byakuya said and flipped the page. Both males suddenly looked up when a bright flash of light snapped into the room. They both turned to face the doorway and saw Hisana grinning and holding a camera.

"M-mom what are you doing?" Byakuya shrieked and Hisana waved eagerly.

"Don't mind me! It's just that you two looked so cute I couldn't help myself!" she giggled and placed two cups by a small shelve next to the doorway, "Brought you some tea! Toodles!" she said and quickly exited the bedroom leaving Byakuya gripping his desk and fuming.

"Uh…B-byakuya?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Let's continue." He sighed and handed Ichigo the pencil.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he actually agreed to tutor you Ichi," Tatsuki said as she pulled her hand out to grab the ice cream cone, from the women in the cart. "Thank you," she said to the women before returning her attention to Ichigo, who was leaning against street pole. "How did you do it?"<p>

"Uh…just asked," he said and stood beside her as they continued to walk towards the train station.

"Maybe he's warming up to you," she said softly and Ichigo cringed. _If she only knew._ He thought to himself.

"Yeah…I guess," he answered and scratched his neck. "What?" he questioned when he noticed Tatsuki staring hard at him, a glint of sadness in her eyes.

"Uh..n-nothing," she said as she shook her head and held her hand out.

"Want some?"

Ichigo smiled and leaned in to take a quick lick of the girl's ice cream. She accidently stumbled on a small crack in the sidewalk as he did and some of it spread across his face.

"Ahh, I'm so sorry Ichi!" she exclaimed, quickly pulling out a tissue and raised an eyebrow when she saw the male grinning broadly.

"Yum," he said as he licked his lips and she chuckled. She pulled the tissue towards his face and wiped at it gently, pausing slightly when she reached his lips. Her gaze deepened and Ichigo turned his head slightly to one side.

"Tatsuki?" he asked, still staring at the girl who had her eyes stuck on his and her hand beside his lips.

"I-Ichigo…" she said softly and began to lean in slowly towards him, before she noticed the male's gaze turn abruptly towards something behind her.

"B-Byakuya," he stammered and Tatsuki turned around to see Byakuya Kuchiki walking towards them. She quickly moved her hands away from Ichigo's face and stepped back.

The male gave Tatsuki a subtle look then walked past both individuals, disregarding Ichigo completely. Tatsuki and Ichigo watched on as Byakuya continue on ahead.

"Guess he's still the same jerk," she murmured and stared at Ichigo who was frowning slightly.

"Ichigo?"

"Let's go." He said and resumed walking. Tatsuki frowned and followed after him.

* * *

><p><strong>[One week later]<strong>

**[9:20 P.M.]**

"Your reading is just as bad." Byakuya mumbled and threw his head against the desk. "What _have_ you been doing in school for the past 11 years?"

"Ah…It's that bad?" Ichigo muttered and leaned his chin on the desk.

"You were supposed to have learnt this in middle school." Byakuya said as he lifted his head back from the desk and leaned in towards Ichigo. "This is how it goes…"

**[2:39 A.M.]**

"Hey, what about this o―" Ichigo began before pausing when he noticed Byakuya was passed out on the desk, his low breathing resonating throughout the bedroom. Ichigo smiled and rested his head against the table, staring at the sleeping male. Byakuya's bangs covered most of his face, his lips slightly parted, giving small and gentle breathes.

"_So beautiful," _Ichigo thought to himself and moved his hands over towards Byakuya's face to move some of the stray hair strands away from covering his wonderfully alluring features. _"Kuchiki Byakuya, the one I have admired from afar for so long. My first kiss…" _Ichigo exhaled softly and bit his lips gently. He looked so peaceful and fragile.

He's eyes began to drift close as he continued admiring the radiant face beside his.

"_So absolutely beauti― *Yawn_*"

* * *

><p><strong>[Two weeks later. Test day]<strong>

"Good luck Ichigo-kun," Hisana said softly as she grabbed Ichigo by his shoulders and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. "You'll do great,"

"Thanks," he smiled back and began to turn around when she grabbed him again and pulled him towards her direction.

"Here," she said as she handed him a small envelope.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked curiously as he held the small envelope in hand.

"It's a good luck charm," she whispered and gave him a small wink. "Don't open it before the results."

Ichigo smiled and bowed slightly. "Thank you,"

"Now go on before Bya-chan leaves without you!"

* * *

><p>A male shoved past Ichigo and made him stumble backwards. <em>"Fucking rush hour,"<em> Ichigo muttered to himself as he tried to squeeze himself past various individuals. He looked up quickly when he noticed the train doors were beginning to close. _"Oh no. not again, not TODAY!" _

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Ichigo said as he moved past the hordes of people, rushing to try and reach the train in time. Before he made it, his eyes gaped open when he saw a hand stretch out onto the closing door and the door slid open once more. Ichigo gasped and quickly ran towards it, before he finally realized it was Byakuya.

He smiled when he finally made it inside and turned to say something when he felt people pushing behind him and tugging him farther inside the train away from Byakuya.

* * *

><p>Ichigo rushed inside the school, when he realized it was only a few minutes before the test would begin. He looked over at Byakuya who was walking as calmly as ever. <em>"Doesn't he get it? We're going to be late!"<em>

"Shouldn't we hurry?" he asked Byakuya as they began to climb the staircase. Byakuya gave him a quick glance before turning to face forward once more.

"_You_ should hurry, you'll need all the time you can get." He answered simply.

"_Crap he's right_" Ichigo thought and began to climb faster, before pausing and looking back to Byakuya who was still calmly, taking his time climbing the steps. "_I should thank him…" _

They reached the third floor and Byakuya turned to make a left to continue walking down the hall, where his class was located. Ichigo walked forward, his class was just up ahead, and turned his head to give a quick glimpse at the male before he lost complete sight of him.

"T-thank you," he uttered softly and continued walking before giving an abrupt stop when he heard Byakuya reply.

"Good luck."

Ichigo stood frozen, his face beginning to burn furiously. He smiled and turned back to see that Byakuya had already entered his own classroom. He quickly realized what time it was and rushed towards his own classroom.

"_I promise I'll make it, Byakuya."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guys if you enjoy the story please take a minute of your time to review and give me your opinions, so that I don't feel like my story is completely worthless : |**

**I love it so much , I hope you guys do too. **


	4. Touch of love

**A/N: Holy fudge bars this Chapter was a complete pain in the ass to write! *Sigh* **

**Guess we will all have those days right?**

**Promise next chappy will be better.**

**Btw thanks to the reviewers! I feel so jolly! :'] *SMOOCH!* LOL **

**The next Chapter will come shortly, just be patient with me since I AM working on another story at the same time. But trust me when I say that I am one who HATES to make her readers wait. **

**Okie so on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Playful Kiss: Paradise Bliss<p>

Chapter 4: Touch of love

Ichigo's heart was racing as he sprinted down the stairs, towards the main lobby. Today the results for the midterms were in, and he would finally be able to find out if he had made it into the top fifty list.

Hoards of students were plastered in front of the large Bulletin board. Ichigo squeezed himself through, attempting to catch a glimpse of the names on it; he was able to shove his way past a few students and stood in front of the first half of the listed names. He lifted his head to stare at the first name on the list, Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo sighed and smiled, not much of a surprise there. He moved past several other bodies and was shuffled around viciously by the other students until he was finally able to land on a spot, far less condensed, unfortunately, it was also so far from the board he was unable to catch another glimpse of it, from his current position.

He proceeded in moving towards the middle of the board hoping to find some sort of opening. _Damn it since when is everyone so fucking interested in this! _He thought to himself and collided into another person walking in his direction.

"S-sorry," he muttered before he faced up at the individual and noticed that it was Byakuya. "B-Byakuya… congrats I-I saw you made it to number one again,"

Byakuya swiveled his face towards the swarm of students covering the board.

"Of course, I've never studied so much in my life." He replied before returning his gaze to Ichigo. "You made it as well."

Ichigo's eyes widened "What?"

"You have not seen it?" Byakuya asked and turned towards the end of the board.

Ichigo followed his gaze and moved through the students hovering over it.

**Kurosaki, Ichigo- Class F- 50**

"I-I made it!" Ichigo exclaimed while turning to run back towards Byakuya who was standing calmly awaiting his return. "I'm the 50th!"

Byakuya held his hand out to the ecstatic male. Ichigo grinned and went to grab the hand extended out to him, before Byakuya suddenly pulled his hand back.

"Not that. The picture." He said dully and Ichigo's face turned a bright shade of pink.

"Oh..um..yeah…" he muttered as he dug his hand into his blazer's inside pocket, pulling out the small picture and holding it out to Byakuya who's eyes widened in horror.

"What the hell are you doing!" he hissed and snatched the picture away from the male "Don't hold it out in the open like that!"

"Heh heh..sorry," Ichigo chuckled, still ecstatic for the news.

Byakuya cleared his throat and turned away, giving Ichigo his back. "Like I said before, please refrain from speaking to me in school." He said as he begun to make his way down the hallway. Ichigo smiled as he watched the male drift further away.

_Thanks Byakuya._

* * *

><p>"You did it Ichi Congrats!" Tatsuki exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the beaming male, enclosing him in a tight hug.<p>

The list was predominately dominated by students of Class A, and B. Both were the top classes in Sereitei Academy. Byakuya just so happened to belong to Class A. But never before had a student from Class F made it to the list, until now that is.

"I still can't believe he did," Grimmjow murmured from his seat. "…cheater,"

Tatsuki tore her gaze from Ichigo to grill the blue-headed male, slumped over on his desk.

"You know, just because you're a hopeless dumbass doesn't mean he is." She growled and snarled when the male flipped her off.

"At least I'm not a cranky bitch like you,"

"You little…" she hissed and flew over to the male in the hopes of ripping him to shreds, before Ichigo grabbed her firmly by the waist and pushed her back.

"Can't you guys get along for _one_ second," Ichigo muttered as he struggled to pull the crazed out teen away from her preordained victim.

"No! lemme at him!" she growled and pulled hard away from Ichigo, her hands stretching out towards Grimmjow who was grinning and wiggling his middle finger out to the enraged female, clearly enjoying the reaction he was receiving. Ichigo glared at the male indicating he put a seize to his little wisecrack.

"Fine, fine" he sighed and lowered his hand back to his desk as he pouted.

"Ok tats cut it out!" he yelled at the girl who continued on her tyrannical tirade, desperately trying to reach the other male, and apparently by the gesture her hands were mimicking, choke the living daylights out of him. "Tats!" he yelled once more as he turned her over to face him, still gripping her tightly. "Cut…it…out!"

"Grrrr, *hmph* fine." She grumbled, stomped her foot and crossed her arms, giving one last glare to the male staring back at her smirking, and sat back on her seat.

Ichigo took his place in his own desk careful as to not tear his gaze from the two hostile teens.

Tatsuki suddenly raised her eyebrow when she noticed something sticking out of Ichigo's back pocket.

"Ichi…"

"hm?"

"What's that? Tatsuki asked as she pointed a finger at him.

Ichigo pulled his hand out behind him and reached into it feeling a thin papery material, he's eyes widened when he remembered the envelope Hisana had given him. He pulled the small envelope out and held it in front of him.

"What is it?" Tatsuki queried as she stared at the small envelope.

"Good luck charm," Ichigo smiled and ripped it open, his eyes screwed open and he gasped, when he saw what was inside.

"What is it?" Tatsuki asked, suddenly worried by her friend's expression. She pulled her seat beside him and scowled when she saw what he was holding.

Ichigo smiled when he saw the small rectangular picture in his hands. Both he and Byakuya were sleeping on the desk, their faces unspeakably close, looking as tranquil as ever.

"Is… that…" Tatsuki began softly and Ichigo's face brightened up as he pulled the image close to his chest.

_Thank you Hisana-san_ he thought to himself and inhaled deeply.

Tatsuki focused on at her dazed out friend, her stomach burning, with an interminable load of rage.

"Let me see,"

"N-no no no, it's nothing." Ichigo stammered and flung the picture back to his back pocket, chuckling feebly.

Tatsuki simply stared at him for a few more seconds before returning her seat back to her own desk.

* * *

><p>"Hisana-san!" Ichigo called out as he shuffled his way past the Living room and toward the kitchen searching for the giggly female. "Hisana!"<p>

"Oh! Ichigo-kun over here!" Ichigo heard the familiar voice stretching out from behind the house. He opened door and exited towards the yard, finding Hisana kneeling beside a small flowerbed, wearing a floral pink dress much similar to the one's she was handling, her dress fluttering softly in the breeze. She turned around quickly when she heard the door hinge open and smiled broadly. "Hi there! How was school?"

"I made it," Ichigo said softly while he kneeled beside her.

"You did! Oh I'm so proud of you!" she cheered as she wrapped her arms around him. "I knew you would! You and Bya-chan worked so hard!"

At the mention of his name Ichigo remembered the charm she had given him. "I opened the envelope today,"

"Oh you did?" her smile expanded, "I hope you're not upset. I walked in on you two and you looked so adorable together I couldn't help it,"

Ichigo smiled and shook his head, holding on to the female's hand." Thank you," he whispered softly and gasped when Hisana squealed and pulled him into another embrace.

"So cute!" she screeched and squeezed him tightly.

"Uh..Hi…sana..can't…breath," he muttered and inhaled deeply when the female finally loosened her grip on him.

"S-sorry," she replied bashfully and swiped her bangs out of her face, returning her gaze to her small flowers as she brought her hands back to the ground scooping a small hole into ground. "Did you show Bya-chan?"

"Oh, um, no not really," Ichigo replied diverting his gaze towards his interlocking fingers momentarily. Even if he had wanted to show him, he was certain that the image would, without a doubt, only succeed in angering the male. These past few days, things had been going rather smoothly, and he refused to have things go down the drain once more. Maybe if everything continued like this, Byakuya would somehow learn to care for him as much as he did. He wished for nothing more. And though it seemed undoubtedly farfetched, he refused to give in to the magnifying diffidence.

"Hmm…I guess I don't blame you," she giggled softly.

Ichigo released a small grunt as he pushed himself off of the ground, wiping the dry bits of dirt that had attached themselves to his school pants. "I should go change up," he muttered and turned towards the door leading to the kitchen, before he stopped for a brief second as Hisana spoke to him once more.

"Afterwards, would you mind coming back down to help me?"

"Sure," he smiled back at the female, before resuming with his exit.

He grabbed the door handle and pulled it open, when he heard the sound of the front door slam open. _I wonder who__―!_

Byakuya slammed his way into the kitchen and pushed Ichigo harshly against the Kitchen counter. The small male gasped and groaned when he felt the sharp edge of the wooden counter pin into his back.

"W-what ar―"

"What the _hell_ is this?" Byakuya hissed as he slammed a picture into Ichigo's startled face. Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw various photo copies of the picture Hisana had given him, clenched tightly in Byakuya's hand.

"H-how did―!"

"Read them!" Byakuya snarled viciously gripping Ichigo's arm in such a tight hold, his fingers seemed to be digging into the male's pallid skin.

At the top of the image, over both male's heads _"Lovers" _and beneath it, "_Living together?" _

"I found these stuck to my damn locker this afterno…"

Ichigo's free hand moved behind his pants to feel out for the picture, realizing it was no longer there. Ichigo cut in, shaking his head hastily "B-Byakuya I didn―"

Byakuya snarled and pushed him harder into the countertop, his face a terrifyingly shade of crimson. He lifted the small pictures and threw them at the petrified teen.

"This was what you wanted wasn't it!" he growled, gripping Ichigo's arm even tighter, forcing the male to release a small whimper. "You couldn't keep it to yourself could you! Had to tell the whole fucking school didn't you?"

Ichigo's stomach was burning furiously, his heart thumped harshly against his chest and every part of him was shaking as he watched the steel grey eyes bore into him, loathsome intent engrossing each and every corner. Ichigo tried to speak but the lump forming in his throat, prevented even the slightest sound from escaping his trembling lips.

"Don't you get it? Stay the hell out of my life!"

Ichigo's eyes burned and he lowered his head down towards the floor, as he felt a warm liquid begin to drip down his face. He pulled his free hand out and gripped Byakuya's hand tightly, snatching it away from his own, which was now engraved with the other males hand print. He shoved past the male and bolted out of the Kitchen.

A stunned Hisana waltzed into the Kitchen, "Hey what's all this ruck―" she paused when she saw Byakuya sigh and lean his head against the wall cabinet, heaving large breathes.

"Byakuya?" she whispered softly, placing a hand on her son's shoulder, who swayed his head to face his mother, his expression pained. He slammed his hand against his face, shaking it loosely.

Hisana dropped her head and gasped when she saw the pictures spread around her son's feet.

* * *

><p>Ichigo slammed himself against his bed, unable to control the sobs leaving him at the moment. Every single word spewed at him by the angry male was stabbing at his insides.<p>

_I hate him I hate him I HATE HIM! _He thought to himself as the sadness melted and turned into unrelenting rage. He tossed his pillow across the room. _That fucking bastard!_

He stomped off the bed and opened his bedside drawer, digging his hand inside and pulling out the taupe envelope that he had hid inside. He lifted the small envelop to eye level and glared at it, pulling out the small letter inside.

_I'll tear him out of me, I swear I will! He's nothing but a cruel and coldhearted bastard and I fucking hate him!_

He gripped both ends of the small letter tightly, willing himself to tear the thing to shreds, but unable to.

"Gahhh DAMN IT!" he grunted and released a corner of the enveloped to use his now free hand to slam into his face harshly. "Why can't I?" he sighed and tossed himself back on the bed, the pain that was overwhelming him earlier, slowly creeping back into him.

He tightened his grip on the letter and pulled it close to his chest.

"He has no heart…"he whispered to himself softly, the tears resuming in their dominance over his face. "_…no… heart,"_ his hand clutched the letter even tighter.

"_So why is mine so affixed with him…"_

* * *

><p>"Byakuya go take Ichigo's dinner upstairs to him," Hisana asked blandly as she wiped the dining table clean.<p>

"Why do I have to―"

Hisana stared at him harshly, the expression causing the male to step back. His mother was seldom upset, or when she was she damn good at hiding it, so seeing her displeased demeanor shocked him to no extent.

"The boy hasn't been downstairs since this afternoon," she said slowly and her eyes narrowed, "Aren't you even the slightest bit concerned?"

Byakuya scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Don't think I'm not aware that this is most likely you're doing," she glowered as she pointed an accusing finger.

"How is―"

"Byakuya Kuchiki! You've been nothing but a brat ever since Ichigo and his family showed up. I don't know what's gotten into you but you better change it up, because that boy has done _nothing_ to you, and I refuse to have him constantly harassed while he is here."

Byakuya's eyes widened as he watched his mother move towards him. "Grow. Up. Byakuya. Stop acting like such a child!… I see the way that boy looks at you." Hisana frowned and shook her head. "How can you be so cold?" she whispered and leaned in close to him, her hand reaching up to his cheek, "You weren't like this…What's going on with you?"

Byakuya faced away from her, and Hisana sighed. "Here," She concluded, as she grabbed the small tray from table and handed to him. "Take it."

She turned away from her son and continued wiping down the table.

Byakuya stared at her blankly for a few more seconds before turning to exit the Dining room. Hisana's eyes darted towards her son as he made his exit.

"Byakuya…" she whispered softly.

* * *

><p>Byakuya opened the door to his bedroom and stepped inside. The room was blanketed in darkness, the only source of light coming from a small opening in the slightly drawn out shades from the window. Byakuya reached out for the light switch and flipped it on. He moved towards the other male, who was lying in bed.<p>

"Kurosa―" he spoke out but stopped when he noticed the male was asleep. He laid the tray on the drawer beside the bed and turned to exit, when he shot another glance at the male, and noticed his face was wet. His eyebrow rose and he returned to stand alongside it.

Byakuya knelt beside the bed and moved his hand to touch the slumbering teen's face. He deliberately traced his fingers by the trails of tears still present on it; the skin was still warm and flushed. His hands continued tracing over the pale skin until he felt the teen shift in his sleep and he pulled back suddenly.

He was staring on at the shifting male when he noticed the letter tucked in between his arms.

His curiosity, won out and he carefully reached in to pull the small envelope from between Ichigo's arms. The male shifted once more, and Byakuya froze in his spot waiting until Ichigo settled once more and soon as he did, he pulled the letter quickly and his eyes widened when he realized the letter had his name engraved on it.

He lifted himself from his kneeling position and positioned himself on the bed, opening the small envelope and pulling out the letter inside.

"_**Byakuya, if you are reading this, I guess it means that I was finally able to muster the courage to confess the feelings that have been harboring inside me for the past six years. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki from Class F and I have been admiring you from afar for the past three years. Your intelligence, your coolness, and the undeniable beauty you seem to possess. But my heart has been set on you for much longer. I doubt that you remember me, but I have been unable to forget about you. You were my first kiss after all, and for the past couple of years I have thought of nothing more but the opportunity to speak to you, to have you recognize me in any way possible, even if you per se do not share the same feelings. And so I write my feelings in this letter with all of my heart, in the hopes that you will finally acknowledge them.**_

_**Byakuya Kuchiki, I love you." **_

Byakuya shot a glance to the still slumbering male and slowly rose from the bed, before tucking the letter back in the envelope, resting it beside the sleeping male and exiting the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait for the sports festival!" Rukia chirped as she stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth. "We're going to destroy all of them! Right Nii-san?"<p>

Byakuya stared at her indifferently and took a sip from his orange juice.

"Isn't it exciting!" Hisana sang out as she tied a huge pink ribbon onto Yuzu's head and stepped back to admire her work. "You just can't get any cuter can you!" Yuzu turned to face her innocently; an edge of the bread still took inside her mouth. "Nyah! I'm keeping her!" She chirped and lowered herself to hold Yuzu in a tight hug, so tight in fact that the small girls cheeks puffed up like a puffer fish.

Ichigo chuckled at the sight.

"Ichigo-kun what are you participating in?" she asked as she continued gripping the smaller girl who was turning pink from the pressure.

"I'm in the borrowing race and the boy-girls mixed relay race," Ichigo responded as he took another bite of his own toast. In reality he had completely forgotten about the event, and he wasn't really in the mood for it either.

"What about you Byakuya?" Sojun asked his son, who was disinterested in the topic of choice.

"The hundred meter and the mixed relay." he replied dully.

"Yeah! Were in the mixed relay together Nii-san!" Rukia said as she nudged her shoulder against her brother's.

"That's wonderful! Then the three of you will be running in the same track!" Hisana broke in and poked her husband, "Dear, the video camera! I have to capture every second of it!"

Sojun chuckled and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Of course sweetheart, already have it."

"You three cheer each other on! Ok?"

"Gimme a break," Byakuya sighed as he stood from the table, giving Ichigo a look. "Thank's for the food." He finished as he directed his gaze towards his mother and exited the room.

_He really does hate me doesn't he?_ Ichigo thought to himself before he as well stood from the table and made his exit.

* * *

><p>"It's kind of sad how pinned in to this everyone is," Tatsuki sighed as she stood beside Ichigo, watching their class wave a huge banner reading <strong>Burn! Class F Reach for the stars! <strong>

Ichigo chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "At least they're excited about it,"

"Yeah but look at all the other classes! We're the only one's making such a big deal…" Tatsuki's eyes widened in horror, when she turned to face Class B "…W-what the hell is that? ARE THEY ACTUALLY STUDYING!" She lowered her head in embarrassment. "We are so lame,"

"Just the attitude to expect from a bunch of pathetic losers!" Grimmjow taunted as he walked towards both teens. His face covered in black markings. "No team spirit!"

Tatsuki glared at the male. "And what the hell are you supposed to be, El Zorro?"

"Yeah Grimm, what's with the mustache?" Ichigo asked scratching his head, at his friend's...uh…eccentric look.

"Mustache? THEY'RE WHISKERS MAN! WHISKERS!" he corrected and rested his hands on his hips. "You like?"

Tatsuki burst out laughing as she pointed at him, "You look like a freaking retarded cat!"

"Shut up! It looks cool!" he barked as he pointed at his "whiskers". "Right Ichi?"

"Uh..Um..Yeah definitely," Ichigo mumbled, trying to stop himself from laughing as well.

Tatsuki's eyes swelled up and she pulled her hand out to ruffle Grimmjow's hair. "Who's a good kitty?"

"Cut it out!" he screeched pulling away from the girl and turning his gaze over to another banner, at the opposite side of the field.

"Oh look at that one! That's what you call spirit!" he yelled out excitedly and pointed over to it.

Ichigo and Tatsuki turned to look over as well.

"Woah he's right," Tatsuki gasped.

"Yeah th-!"

Ichigo's eyes widened when he realized what was on the banner. "Rukia, Byakuya, Ichigo! FIGHT!" His face blushed harshly when he noticed Hisana from afar, waving fiercely at him with a large foam finger. "I-is that…?" He narrowed his eyes slightly and was finally able to see that on the foam finger were pictures of him, Byakuya, and Rukia.

"You're kidding me," He muttered and slapped his palm against his face.

* * *

><p>"Oh look the boy's hundred meter is starting!" Tatsuki exclaimed pointing over to the males who were already taking their positions on the starting line.<p>

Ichigo's gaze immediately diverted towards Byakuya, who stood by looking unbelievably bored. _Sheesh even in a festival_ Ichigo thought as he shook his head at the male's indifference.

"Is that Grimmjow next to him?"

"Oh crap, " Ichigo muttered as he stared at his friend who seemed to be saying something to Byakuya.

* * *

><p>"Lookie here Friss puss, there's no way I'm losing to the likes of you!" Grimmjow said as he stretched his leg out and grilled the deadpan male beside him. "I'll show you my speed!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SET!<strong>

All the male's suddenly burst out of the starting line, speeding though the course.

"Byakuya…" Ichigo gasped as he watched the male sprint ahead of all the other guys.

_Try your best_ he thought to himself as the male neared the Finish line.

* * *

><p>"NOT TODAY TWINKLE PUFF!" Grimmjow trumpeted as he sped by the male.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw Grimmjow catch up to Byakuya and speed past him, making it first to the finish line.<p>

_He lost? _Ichigo thought in amazement and watched as Byakuya wiped the sweat off his face and waltzed his way over to the family, looking completely uninterested.

"He did it!"

Ichigo turned to face the source of the voice, a blue-green haired girl, who seemed to be floating at Grimmjow's victory.

"Grimmjow-sama!" She squealed and ran like Speedy Gonzales pouncing on the blue-haired male and sucking his face off.

"What. the. fuck?"

"Wasn't he gay?" Tatsuki asked in the same bewilderment.

Ichigo nodded his head numbly. **O.o**

* * *

><p>Ichigo steadied himself on the starting line, his focus on the table with the folded papers positioned promptly above it. The papers would indicate a person or thing that the individual must get and run with, towards the finish line.<p>

_I hope I get something easy _he thought to himself, nervously awaiting the sound indicating the race start.

**SET!**

Ichigo propelled his feet forward, dashing in a flash towards the small table. Being one of the first to arrive he hastily picked his note and opened it, only to stand wide-eyed and frozen in his place.

**The person you love. **

_No fucking way! _

Ichigo's face burned brightly and he turned to face the family, everyone waved back at him and he sighed and ran towards them. _If it's the person I love then it has to be him._

Ichigo paused in front of the family, trying to regain his breathing. He stood panting and raised his head to see Byakuya sitting on a bench, his feet propped on a chair, a soda can pressed to his mouth.

"B-Byaku-" he whispered softly and almost melted when Byakuya stared back at him. _I-is he glaring at me? Aww fuck!_

"Yuzu-chan please race with me!" he pleaded as he bowed slightly to his sister who was sitting back licking her ice-cream.

"S-sure" her sweet voice rang out and Ichigo swore he heard something explode behind him.

"SOJUN! CAMERA! GET. THE. CAMERA! *SQUEALL*" Hisana hurriedly rushed towards the small bench pulling out a second Video recorder. Second? And handed it to Rukia who quickly held it to her face. Sojun and Rukia stood about face, pin straight, in front of Hisana who looked like a commanding officer.

"Ok guys Let's do this!" She ordered and pointed to the far end of the yard. "Sojun GO to the east!" Sojun ran off towards the eastern corner of the field. "Ruki-chan GO west!" Rukia sped by towards the opposite direction. Hisana glanced over at Byakuya who sat languidly on the bench. "Bya-chan! Here take the Camera! And shoot from here!"

"What?" Byakuya asked confused, his eyebrow cocked at his mother who seemed to be having a seizure.

"WE NEED ANGLES PEOPLE! ANGLES!" she chirped and pointed over to both siblings, staring at her in awe. "You two, GO, GO, GO, GO!"

Ichigo grabbed Yuzu by her hand and pulled her with him towards the race. The small girl struggled to catch up with him.

_How did it turn out like this!_

He slowed his pace when he noticed the small girl panting furiously. When her breathing steadied, they sped up once more.

"Come on Yuzu, we can do it!" he heaved between breathes as he pulled his little sister with him.

"Y-yeah!" she panted and followed after her brother.

* * *

><p>"6th place huh? Not bad." Rukia mocked as she stuck her tongue out at Ichigo.<p>

Ichigo glared at the irritating female, before switching over to his sister who was giving him an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry Ichi-ni, for making you come in last," she whispered softly, and Ichigo felt his heart drop at the expression on her face.

"It's ok Yuzu, We did our best and I'm proud of you," he replied and hugged her tightly.

Ichigo blinked when he saw a flash and turned over to see Hisana smiling broadly and giving him a thumbs up.

"This album is going to be AMAZING!" she giggled and stuck her index finger in the air. "By the way, what was the thing you were supposed to borrow anyway?"

"It was "The person you love" " Yuzu smiled lovingly.

Byakuya turned to stare at Ichigo, who was blushing furiously.

"The person you love huh?" he questioned in his usual voice, only this time his tone had something else in it, and Ichigo couldn't seem to put his finger on it.

* * *

><p>Ichigo took a seat beside Byakuya who was staring out to the field, where Rukia was taking part in her own Borrowing race.<p>

"Hey Byakuya, for the relay race you're the anchor too right?" Ichigo asked the male, who turned his face slightly to face him. "That means you'll be racing against me, this time,"

The male's gaze once more left him. Ichigo sighed and looked over to the field as well.

"To be honest I was actually relieved when you lost the race against Grimmjow," he said and smiled feebly. "It made me think, Hey even Byakuya can lose, it means you're the same as us,"

"Don't bring me down to your level," he answered coldly and stood to move away from the jabbering male. "There's no way I would use my full strength for something like that,"

Ichigo scoffed and stood as well. "You know, that's the attitude of a sore loser. Get over yourself."

"Who are you calling a sore loser?" Byakuya asked, his eyes narrowed on the orange-haired male.

"Y-you heard me," Ichigo stammered, feeling suddenly intimidated. "I-f you're as good as you say you are then prove it! Beat me in the final relay! Then you can act as cocky as you'd like,"

"Is it really ok to say something like that? Class F will lose its flawless victory." He concluded and walked away from the male who was already heated.

"Yeah? WELL I THINK YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LOSER! YOU COULDN'T WIN EVEN IF YOU WANTED TO!" Ichigo huffed and slammed himself back on his seat before antagonizing once more. "LOSER!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo's legs were kicking the ground in anticipation as he watched Tatsuki running her lap, the baton in her hand. Class F was ahead of all the other classes, Class B was following and class A was coming in third.<p>

Ichigo scoffed and chuckled. _Third place Byakuya _he thought to himself and swiveled his head to grin at Byakuya, standing two students to Ichigo's left. The male ignored him and kept his focus on the race. Grimmjow began his lap as Tatsuki approached and handed him the baton. His speed was incredible, almost un-human, seeing him like this could make anyone believe he was the king of the school… You know, if it wasn't for the face painting and drawn on whiskers.

In a matter of seconds Grimmjow was already a few feet from Ichigo, who turned and began running, his hand held out behind him.

Grimmjow handed him the baton and Ichigo increased his speed. _Sorry Byakuya but I can't let you beat me this time. I'll show you _He thought, as his legs picked up a good rhythm, furiously pounding on the ground and propelling him forward.

_Half a lap left, Half a lap left! _Ichigo thought to himself as he increased his speed once more. The sound of shuffling feet beside him caught his attention and he turned to see none other than Byakuya running beside him for a fraction of a second, before bolting ahead of him.

Ichigo gasped at the male who seemed to be flying on the ground, his legs moving so unbelievably fast, Ichigo did a double-take.

Ichigo's heart sunk when he tripped suddenly, losing his balance for a second and desperately trying to regain in, when two runners pulled in beside him and shoved past him brutally.

"Gahh.." Ichigo yelped as he felt his ankle twist and fell sharply on the ground, his face being the first thing to hit the hard surface.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow yelled out and ran to go help his friend. Tatsuki followed after him.

"Ichigo-kun!" Hisana and the rest of the family called out to the male, lying crumpled on the ground.

At the sound of the male's name Byakuya turned his face around and stopped when he saw Ichigo lying, seemingly lifeless on the ground. He quickly changed his course and ran back towards the male, his speed even faster than previously. He reached the male a few seconds before Grimmjow and lifted the teen's head up and out of the ground, his nose was bleeding profusely.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow called out to him as he reached Byakuya who was wrapping the collapsed teen's arm around his neck and turning around to lift the male onto his back.

"What the hell are you doing with _my_ Ichigo? LET GO OF HIM!" Tatsuki growled as she approached the three males.

Byakuya did not even give a passing glance, instead continued lifting himself off of the ground and properly situated the male onto his back, wrapping the limp arms around his neck.

Ichigo's eyes slit open and he released a low groan.

"Hold on to me," Byakuya said as he moved his hands towards Ichigo's legs and grabbed onto them firmly.

"B-byakuya?" Ichigo whispered quietly and grabbed on to him tightly.

"Where the hell are you taking him?" Tatsuki snapped at the male carrying Ichigo.

"To the nurse's office, isn't it obvious?" he replied nonchalantly and continued moving towards his destination, leaving behind the steaming Tatsuki.

"**Byakuya Kuchiki of Class A is carrying Ichigo Kurosaki to the Nurse's office!" **

"Good job Bya-chan!" Hisana squealed, her eyes watering at the sight.

"I-I'm sorry Byakuya," Ichigo said softly as he dug his face into the male's shirt.

"What are you sorry for? Idiot."

"I keep getting in your way…"

"I've gotten used to it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember guys I _am_ following the animes plot, though I am changing it around a bit. I _am_ aware that the race does not go down like this, however I find this so much cuter than " Oops I fell on you and squished you..sorry?" -_-**

**Anyways**

**Pweety Pweese review!**

**Next Chappy= POOL TIME! (wink) ;D**


	5. Throbbing summer vacation

**A/N: OH MI GAWD GUYS! This is the longest Chapter I've ever written! HOORAH! **

**This has got to be the funnest I have ever had while writing a chapter! So I truly hope you guys enjoy! And yes, it is long, but trust me it is also good! so don't get lazy! lol**

**BTW TO ONE OF MY LOVELY REVIEWERS:**

**Moonlight and Tangerines**

**That is an awsome-tastical idea!...wait...is that a word?..no?..hm...let's make that little sucker one then! Anywaysss I love the Tats and Grimmy Idea so you will be seeing it later on in the story, however Tatsuki still has a bit more meddling to do. **

**Also, yeah I know I spelled his name wrong T_T, I also referred to Yuzu as Karin in the previous Chapter. LOL I will be going back later on in the story to fix some mistakes I have made in the story. **

**But thank you so much for your review and insight! *smoochh* really appreciate it!**

**Now on to the Yummy Chapter!**

**Oh, oh oh, I will be introducing another couple in this chapter. Teeheehee ; ] LMAO (silly couple really) but to be honest I think this is the funniest Yaoi pairing in all the history of Yaoi pairings!**

* * *

><p>Playful Kiss: Paradise Bliss<p>

Chapter 5: Throbbing summer vacation

"FUCK!" Ichigo yelled out as he squeezed the tall plastic bottle with as much force as he could possibly muster and shook it harshly attempting to get some sort of residue from it. "DAMN IT BYAKUYA YOU USED UP ALL THE SHAMPOO!" Ichigo growled as he stomped out of the tub, wrapped the mauve colored towel around his waist and exited towards the bedroom.

"BYAKUYA!" he called out once more to the male who was leisurely tying his sneakers and looked up at him in complete apathy.

"What?" he answered dully, resting his elbow on his knee.

"Look!" Ichigo said as he pointed at the empty Shampoo bottle in his hand.

Byakuya continued to stare at him blankly.

"Damn it Byakuya! The Shampoo! The SHAMPOO!"

"What of it?"

"It's empty!"

"…" Byakuya went back to finish tying his sneakers. "And?"

Ichigo's blood began to boil.

Four months had passed since the Kurosaki family moved in with the Kuchikis, and with each day that passed Ichigo became more accustomed to the family. They had practically melded into a family of their own, a pretty dysfunctional one, but one nonetheless.

Ichigo, however, had not yet gotten used to Byakuya's bullying in the least bit. The male seemed to always find a way of making Ichigo feel like scum; his attitude towards him had not changed in the very least and sadly neither had Ichigo's.

"How the hell can it be empty? It was full yesterday!" Ichigo exclaimed as he stomped his foot in anger.

"My hair needs a lot of maintenance." Byakuya answered simply and stood up from the bed, heading towards the closet and removing from it a small duffel bag.

"A WHOLE BOTTLE? THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

Byakuya placed the bag on one side of him as he leaned his back against the wall, while bringing his foot up to place it on the wall as well and crossing his arms over his torso.

"Oh. You mean _that_ Shampoo? I did not use it."

"What do you mean you didn't use it?" Ichigo snarled, gripping the bottle tightly.

Byakuya pointed a finger towards a small basket beside his desk. Ichigo followed it and looked at the small container, noticing a bottle popping out over the top.

"My Shampoo is over there."

"So what the heck happened to mine?" Ichigo asked as he pulled both of his hands out in front of him.

"I poured it down the drain." The male answered nonchalantly.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU POURED IT DOWN THE DRAIN?" Ichigo bellowed out at the male staring at him completely expressionless and bringing a hand up to his mouth to silence out a yawn. "BYAKUYA!"

Byakuya sighed, "I accidently grabbed your Shampoo bottle, instead of mine. When I poured it on my hands, the smell was nauseating. So I poured it down the drain."

"You basta―!"

"Oh Bya-chan, Ichigo-kun!" Hisana broke in as she passed by the bedroom's open door. "What are you both doing up so early during summer vacation?"

"I have club activities." Byakuya responded as he pulled his bag over his shoulder. "However he has different reasons."

Ichigo blushed and brought his head down in shame. He had to attend summer classes during his break. Just dandy.

"Ichigo? But why? Weren't you the 50th?" Hisana asked, still a bit confused.

Ichigo opened his mouth to answer but before he was able to get his first word out Byakuya replied for him.

"Yes. But he failed the finals miserably."

Ichigo glared at the male who was standing by the doorway completely ignoring the look filled with malice and exited the bedroom. Ichigo stared back at Hisana, giving a feeble chuckle and shrugged.

"Ichigo, Tatsuki is here," Karin's voice rang out from downstairs. Ichigo sighed and called back to her.

"Tell her I'll be right down!"

* * *

><p>"What's up?"<p>

"Hey Grimm," Ichigo greeted, as he watched his friend making his way into the classroom. Ichigo settled himself on his own seat, pulling off his book bag and removing from it his school utensils.

To no surprise, the entire Class F was due to attend summer classes. Having been attending classes during his break for the past two years, Ichigo was in no way, shape or form shocked when he received the news. It had become a bit of a habitual circumstance.

"I can't believe we all have to be here this year again," Tatsuki sighed as she rested her head on her desk and fiddled with her pen.

"Especially our "Class Genius" Grimmjow snorted as he too settled onto his own seat and propped his feet atop his desk.

"Whatever," Ichigo muttered. He was not really looking forward to the rest of the class. Every year it was the same useless crap, useless in the sense that every method of education attempted by the poor sucker, who had the luxury of being stuck with class F during summer break, was an utter waste. They had all pretty much resigned to being complete Idiot's for the rest of their natural born lives. So what the heck was the point?

"*SQUEAL* AHHH isn't he just the coolest guy ever!"

Ichigo looked over to see a blue haired girl standing alongside two other girls by the window, facing outside to what he guessed would be the "coolest guy ever".

"*Sigh* I know! I wonder if he has a girlfriend?" a dark-skinned girl with long brown locks chimed in as she pressed her hands against the window's sturdy glass.

"Oh please, Like he'd want anything to do with either of you." A pale, green-haired girl said as she pulled her hand against her mouth.

The blue-headed girl rolled her eyes and glared at the other. "Shut the fuck up Sung-sun! How the hell would you know?"

"Well, why would he want a pair of ugly bitches such as yourselves," she answered simply.

"Who the hell are you calling ugly!" the blue-headed girl pounced towards the other girl; her hands pulled out as claws, before her friend jumped in and grabbed her from behind.

"Relax Apacci; she's only trying to get a rise out of you," The girl muttered as she held her friend back.

Sung-sun let out a small chuckle. "I take it back. You're even uglier than she is, Mila."

"YOU BITCH!" Mila yelled as she released her grip on Apacci and went to handle the girl herself.

"Ladies, Ladies relax," Grimmjow said cooly as he stepped in the middle of all three girls. "You're all beautiful…on the inside," he mocked and his eyes widened when all three girls pounced on him like hungry lions. "Ghhh!" he muttered trying to push the girls off of him. "Ahh! Not the hair! NOT THE HAIR!" He grabbed sung-sun by the hair and pulled her back slightly, "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE TOUCHING!" He yelled as he felt a hand traveling along places they did not belong. He felt a punch hit his jaw and growled. "FUCK!"

Tatsuki and Ichigo both sighed simultaneously and went to help their friend out of the nasty little brawl.

Tatsuki stood over them for a few seconds. "Maybe we should leave them. They seem to be having fun,"

"UGLY WHORES! UGLY UGLY UGLY!" Grimmjow yelled out once more, before he was completely squished by all three girls.

Ichigo took hold of Mila rose as she pulled Grimmjow's hair viciously. "Hey, hey, hey, CUT IT OUT!"

Tatsuki grabbed onto Appaci who was about to send a quick directly towards Grimmjow's groin. "Hey! LOW FUCKING BLOW!" She grabbed the girl's hair and pulled it with every bit of might she had, and Ichigo cringed when he saw the other girl begin to whimper in pain. "YOU DON'T FUCKING GO THERE!" she snarled and slammed the girl on the floor.

All the other student's quickly rushed to help out and were able to pull Sung-sun off of Grimmjow, who instead of beating on him, seemed to be strangely groping him.

Ichigo let go of Mila and watched as all three girls huddled together and glared at them.

"WHAT BITCH YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?" Tatsuki growled as she pounded one fist against her hand and watched as all three females scrambled out of the room. Ichigo felt a slight shiver run down his spine. He would hate being at the receiving end of _those_ punches.

Grimmjow grunted and ran his fingers through his hair, attempting to fix the damage. "Fucking bitches. If I was a girl I would've fucking throttled them!" He mumbled before turning to face Tatsuki and grinning.

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the male who continued to grin at her. Her face turned a light shade of pink. "WHAT?" She snarled and turned her face away. "For your information the only reason I jumped in was because I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU LIKE THAT!"

Grimmjow chuckled before standing up and heading towards the window to see the cause of this entire scenario.

"Well if it isn't mister hot shot," he said as he turned his gaze towards Ichigo. Ichigo walked to his friend and looked out of the window.

"Byakuya…" he breathed as he watched the male playing tennis on the school court, His movements so quick and fluid. His skin was glistening from the small amount of sweat exuding from his pale skin. Ichigo sighed as he admired.

"Oh please. Show off, that's all he is." Tatsuki muttered as she grabbed Ichigo by his arm and tugged him back to their seats.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo-kun, the phone!" Hisana said as she walked into the living room, where most of the family was united. Ishin and Sojun were going over a sketch, for the reconstruction of the parts of the house that were damaged. Karin and Yuzu were sprawled on the floor; Karin brushing Yuzu's hair as the younger girl watched TV, And Rukia digging into a carton of Ice cream, giggling into a notebook.<p>

Ichigo stood from the couch and took the phone from the female, who was holding a tray of goodies in her other hand.

"Cookie?" she asked, and Ichigo smiled as he took one of the cookies on the tray and resumed his spot on the couch.

"Oh, Hey tats," He said as he munched on a bite of the cookie. "…Waterland?"

Hisana's eyes widened at the word and pulled her ear out, trying to catch more.

"When are you going?" Ichigo asked before leaning in to the tray on the living room table and snatching another of the cookies. "August 26th? That's the day after our extra classes end, right?" Ichigo finished the cookie and stood from the couch "Going to the pool with everyone? Sounds like fun!" He said and began to make his exit from the living room.

_Ichigo-kun is going to the pool huh? _Hisana thought to herself before giggling and taking a seat beside her husband.

"What are you so giddy about?" Sojun asked as he took his wife's hand and pulled it to his lips.

"Oh nothing," she giggled and leaned in to look onto the papers her husband had on his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>August 26: Waterland. <strong>

The sun's rays were fierce, unblocked by even the slightest bit of clouds.

"Whoah," Ichigo gasped. "Look at all the swimming pools!" he exclaimed, pointing to the vast trails of pools along with unbelievably large slides.

"Woo! It's time to swim!" Grimmjow chirped as the males stood agape, admiring the location. "Let's go Ichi!" he said as he grabbed onto Ichigo's arm and began tugging him towards the nearest pool.

"Wait! We have to wait for the others," Ichigo explained to the cheery male beside him.

"Ahh who cares about them? Let's have some fun!"

Ichigo sighed and began shoving the male away from the pool. "Come on, let's find the others," he said as he began moving towards the biggest slide in the park.

Grimmjow pouted and followed after him.

"Where the heck are they anyway?" Grimmjow whined, nudging Ichigo in the arm, much like a two year old.

"They said to meet up at the slide, right?" Ichigo explained as he darted his head around trying to catch a glimpse of his friends.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked over to see a red-headed male slathered in Tattoos waving out at him.

"Renji!" Ichigo exclaimed as he grabbed onto Grimmjow's arm and tugged him towards the male. "They're over there, look!" he said to his blue-headed friend who stared at the others and rolled his eyes.

"Whoop-Dee-Doo" he muttered.

"Hey guy's" Ichigo said as he pulled up to the three male's sitting on a small bench beside a large palm.

"Sup," a bald-headed male said as he passed a sun-screen bottle to a bob-haired male sitting beside him. "Make sure to get my entire back Yumi."

Grimmjow sat beside him and both male's bumped fists. " Sup,"he said as he crossed his legs out in front of him. "Pass that over when you're done," He said to the bob-haired male who nodded back at him.

"What about your head, Ikkaku?" The male asked as he slathered the individual down in sun-screen and grinned when Ikkaku shot him a glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snarled, turning his face to continue glaring at the male rubbing his back with sunscreen.

"You know what happened last time," Yumichika said as he shrugged and closed the bottle.

Grimmjow started laughing and patted Ikkaku on the shoulder.

"What the hell's so funny?" Ikkaku growled turning his glare to Grimmjow, who laughed even harder.

"Nothing, nothing." He replied to the male as he rested both of his elbows on his knees. "Bald-guys sure are cranky; I mean I don't blame you. Who wouldn't want to have luxurious hair such as myself?"

"How about I make you eat that _precious luxurious_ hair?" Ikkaku sneered as he waved a fist at the blue-headed male.

"What an ugly thing to say." Yumichika said as he ran his fingers through his own hair. "Beautiful hair, such as ours, deserve to be on our beautiful heads,"

"I don't remember you having much of a problem last night when I was yanking the shit out of it," Ikkaku muttered and grinned when he saw Yumichika blush and face away.

"*Hmph* whatever," the blushing male said before turning back around. "So, no sunscreen?"

Ikkaku turned his gaze down and muttered in an almost inaudible voice. "Maybe just a little…"

"Hey Renji, where are the girls?" Ichigo asked as he stood over his friend who was sitting back drinking from a can of soda.

"Went to change almost an hour ago," he replied and wiped his mouth, before turning to look towards his left, "Ah, there they are,"

Ichigo followed his gaze and had to hold in a gasp. Tatsuki was walking towards him in the most revealing piece of swimwear he had ever been a witness to; a small pink and red pin stripped two-piece was covering only the most vital parts of the female body…hardly. Beside her where two other girls, one with short red hair, and red framed classes in a similar orange swimsuit, though less revealing and the other girl had long brown hair tied up into a ponytail and was rocking a purple one-piece.

"Holy shit…" Grimmjow muttered, his eye fixed on Tatsuki … well…her breasts that is, her cleavage almost mocking him. "That shouldn't be legal…"

Ichigo shook his head to help him snap out of his daze and turned to Renji. "Where's Keigo?"

"He's―!"

"ONEE-SAN!" a slim male, with medium length brown hair ran towards the girl in purple almost knocking her over. "Here's your soda!" he chimed as he handed her a small can before turning his gaze towards the male's sitting on the bench and zoomed in on Ichigo.

"ICHIGOOOOO!" he yelled out as he ran full-speed towards the orange-haired male who quickly kicked his leg out in front of him, landing it on the male's forehead, preventing him from getting any closer.

"Hey, Keigo," Ichigo sighed, darting his eyes back to the in-walking Tatsuki.

"You're so cruel…" He weeped and slumped himself over.

"Ichigo," Tatsuki said softly as she reached him and gave him a huge hug. Ichigo's face was burning at having the female's almost completely exposed body so tight against his.

"Ah..T-tats...Hey..." he said as he slowly but discretely pulled away from the hug.

"Ikkaku!" keigo's sister chirped as she ran towards the bald-headed male and attempted to hug him before Yumichika pulled the male away harshly and held him tight against himself.

"I would appreciate it if you refrain from placing your ugly hands on my Ikkaku," he sneered at the girl who almost exploded.

"Since when does Ikkaku fucking belong to you! EHH?" she bellowed and grabbed Ikkaku's arm.

"Do you really want to know?" Yumichicka smirked and raised an eyebrow. He leaned into Ikkaku's ear placing a light kiss on it before turning to her once more. "Are you _sure_ you want to know?"

Keigo jumped in and grabbed his sister tightly who was growling viciously.

"Ahahaha! Come on Mizuho, let's not fight today let's just have fun!" he said nervously, not looking forward to witnessing his sister's wrath.

"He's right!" the girl in the two-piece orange swimwear said as she flipped her head in every direction. "Let's hav―!" the girl seized and seemed to drool when a petite blonde headed girl passed by her. "MINE!" she squealed and ran after the girl, who began running frantically when she saw the girl chasing after her, her hands pulled out and a slight bit of drip exuding from her mouth.

"Chizuru!" Tatsuki called out to her friend and shook her head. "I swear…" she muttered.

"Alright! DONE WITH THE FUCKING FAMILY REUNION! LET'S GO HAVE SOME FUN!" Grimmjow said as he jumped out of the seat and ran towards the nearest pool.

"CANNONBALL!" he yelled and jumped into the water.

"He's right, let's go," Renji said and followed after the blue-headed male.

"Come on Ichi!" Tatsuki giggled and pulled the male with her.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh!" Tatsuki wailed and giggled as Ichigo sent a huge splash of water her way. "Oh yeah?" she yelled and splashed back.<p>

"HEY WATCH IT!" Grimmjow yelled out as he floated past them and growled when Tatsuki splashed him anyways and stuck her tongue out.

"Ikkaku! Don't move too much! My hair!" Yumichika screamed out as he wrapped his arms and legs around the male like a piggy back ride.

"Come on Yumi, then what's the point?" Ikkaku sighed and grabbed onto the male's legs.

"Is that so…" Mizuho whispered and a devilish grin made its way onto her face.

"Onee-san, what are you planning?" Keigo asked as he swam by his sister who was chuckling fiercely.

Keigo's eyes widened when he saw his sister sneak up behind Yumichika and splashed a ton of water at him.

"AHHHH what the HELL!" Yumichika bellowed and turned to face the girl who was grinning madly, then ran a hand up to his hair in horror. "You grisly woman how dare you!" Yumichika jumped off of Ikkaku's back and went to attack the female before Ikkaku grabbed him from behind and pulled him in.

"Hey hey! Relax babe you're still hot," he whispered to his infuriated lover, who blushed harshly before smiling and giving him a small kiss then turned back to the girl and grinned as he stuck his tongue out.

"You little…" Mizuho hissed and Keigo went to her side to help drag her out. "Onee-san! Please!"

"Why can't we all just get along?" Chizuru asked as she continued surveying the pool for her next prey. Her search was over when she spotted a pink-headed, large-breasted female dunk herself into the pool. "YESSS…YESSS…" she mumbled to herself and her "molester" face popped up. "MINE!" she yelled and dove into the water to head towards her pretty prey. If this was jaws…yes…she would be the shark.

"I swear, does there have to be a fight wherever we go?" Tatsuki sighed and shook her head. Ichigo nodded his head shyly pulling in his arms tight against his body as to not touch any part of the female who had her own legs wrapped around him. His face was scarlet red and it didn't help that Tatsuki's grip on him didn't seem to falter, instead continued to get tighter.

"T-tats…"

"Hm?" the girl whispered and moved her face so close to Ichigo's they were merely few inches apart.

"Uh… I-I think you should g―"

Ichigo was cut off when Grimmjow pointed a finger towards the outside of the pool and yelled out "Look who it is!"

Ichigo looked over and his mouth dropped open when he noticed three individuals standing outside of the pool.

"B-Byakuya…"

"You're kidding me right!" Tatsuki snarled as she turned to face over to the male as well and gasped when Ichigo pulled her off of him and began to swim his way towards them.

"*Grrr* Ichigo!" she called out and Grimmjow laughed wildly.

"Hahaha I don't think Ichigo's that into you tatsuki-_chan_" Grimmjow mocked before his eyes widened "Ahh w-w-wai―!

He was muffled out by the water, as Tatsuki forcefully pushed the male's head into the pool.

* * *

><p>"Byakuya, Rukia, what are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked as he made his way out of the pool. He stood in front of the three individuals and almost had a heart-attack as he stared at his crush. Byakuya's hair was out of its usual ponytail and was now hanging loose. His bare abs were exposed and seemed to glisten in the sunlight, every bit of it sculpted and toned.<p>

"Hm, I see now." Byakuya said blankly as he thought back to his mother.

_Come on Bya-chan take Ruki-chan to the pool! It'll be fun! Who knows, you might make some new friends!_

"So that was the reason," The male sighed and crossed his arms in front of him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Rukia asked and glared at the orange-headed male. " Shouldn't you be home finishing up your summer homework!"

"Who's this?" the strawberry-blonde haired female beside Byakuya asked as she stared at the teen.

"No one." Byakuya replied before walking off and lying back on a chair.

_Asshole! _Ichigo thought to himself as he glared at the male. He was definitely still not used to his cold-hearted ways.

"My name's Ichigo," Ichigo said as he switched his gaze to the voluptuous female standing in front of him. Her freaking breasts looked bigger than her damn head.

"Hi there! I'm Rangiku," she chirped and pulled her hand out to greet the male. Ichigo took it and smiled back.

"This is Nii-san's best friend," Rukia said as she tore her towel off of her, revealing a blue one-piece swimsuit.

"B-Byakuya's best friend?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Are you deaf?" Rukia snapped before she froze staring at Ichigo's left.

"Hey Ichigo! Let's go to the deeper one!" Renji called out to him as he neared the edge of the pool.

"I'll be there in a minute,"

Ichigo turned back to face Rukia who was gawking at his friend.

"Who's that Ichigo?" Renji asked smiling at Rukia who flushed wildly at the sight.

"Oh um…Renji this is Rukia, Rukia ,Renji," he replied gesturing to both individuals who seemed to be instantly drawn to each other.

"Hey," Renji said cooly, giving a small wink to the stunned male.

"H-h-hi!" she stammered and her blush intensified. Rangiku giggled and nudged her softly on the shoulder.

"Why don't you go with them Rukia?"

"N-no I-it's ok I'll stay with you and Nii-san," she stammered and ran off to Byakuya's side.

"Oh well," Ichigo sighed and waited till Renji exited the pool. "Would _you_ like to come with us Rangiku?"

"Heck yeah!" she said and tossed her towel and tote bag towards Byakuya who snarled when the bag fell on top of him. "Sorry Bya!" she called back as her and the two other males went towards the deep pool.

* * *

><p>"Uhh this is pretty deep," Rangiku mumbled as she held on to the sides of the pool, scared to let go.<p>

"Don't worry, you can hold on to me," Grimmjow offered, being the good Samaritan that he is, or perhaps it could be the two large breasts floating about in the water.

"O-ok d-don't let go ok?" she said as she released her arms from the concrete and wrapped them around Grimmjow's neck.

"Oh trust me, I won't" he said, pulling away from the edge and floating towards the others with Rangiku in hand.

Ichigo sighed at the sight. Grimmjow seemed less gay by the minute. Who could blame him though? With two humongous jugs bouncing around in his face, right?

The group stood at the end of the pool floating and swimming around. Ichigo sat on the edge near them, not looking forward to going back in and having Tatsuki all over him. It was creeping him out. She had never acted like this before, and it was bothering the hell out of him. Tatsuki was like his sister and he would make sure to keep it like that.

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed a small girl in a blue swimsuit walk into the swimming pool, who seemed to be struggling once inside the water. _Rukia? _He thought to himself and his eyes widened when he noticed the girl's arms flapping out of the water before sinking in and failing to resurface. _OH SHIT!_

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled out and threw himself into the water, swimming as fast as he could towards the position of the small female.

* * *

><p>"Hey did you hear?"<p>

Byakuya's eyes slit open at the sound of the voices of two individuals passing by.

"Yeah, seems like some girl nearly drowned."

Byakuya turned his gaze towards his right and noticed that Rukia was no longer beside him. His eyes widened and he quickly sprang up from his seat, his eyes darting in every direction. When he noticed a small gathering of people at the far end of the park he ran towards their direction.

_Rukia _He thought to himself as he frantically rushed towards the horde of people, praying that it hadn't been his sister.

* * *

><p>"Is she ok?" Tatsuki asked as she knelt beside Ichigo.<p>

"Rukia! Hey Rukia," Ichigo called out to her and he shook her gently. He sighed when he noticed the girl's eyes begin to open. "Oh thank god,"

"W-where am I?" she asked as she looked around, "why are you guys…"

"You almost drowned," Ichigo said as he held her back, while she tried to lift herself up.

"Ichigo here, saved you," Grimmjow joined.

"I-Ichigo?" she said softly, staring at the orange-headed male who was smiling at her tenderly.

"It's not smart to go into the deep side if you can't swim," he said softly and the female blushed and turned away.

"W-who says I can't swim?" she said before turning back to face the male "and stop treating me like a kid!"

Ichigo chuckled before resting a hand atop Rukia's hair and rustling it gently. "I'm glad you're ok,"

"Ok guy's everything's fine lets go back in!" Grimmjow said as he stood up and ran back to the pool. Everyone followed after him.

"Want to come?" Ichigo asked the female who lowered her head. "It's ok, I'll be with you." He soothed and grabbed the female's hand, helping to lift her up. "We came here to have fun. So let's go!" he chirped and smiled when Rukia nodded and smiled back at him.

He pulled the girl by her hand and they both made their way into another pool, with the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>"Ohh! Byakuya!" Rangiku called out to the male who was running towards her.<p>

"Where's Rukia?" he asked as he searched hectically.

"Relax, relax, she's fine. She's with Ichigo,"

Byakuya sighed, feeling relief spread throughout him.

"I thought she was the one who had almost drowned."

"...Uh..she was…"

"SHE WHAT?" he yelled out, again completely panicking.

"But relax! Ichigo-kun saved her. She's with them right now. See," she said and pointed a finger towards another pool, where everyone was splashing and playing amongst themselves.

Byakuya looked over and saw Rukia, her arms wrapped around Ichigo's neck from behind, as he swam, pulling her with him.

"He's a good kid," she said before grabbing Byakuya by the arm and tugging him towards the group. "Come on let's go over!"

* * *

><p>"Come on Rukia! Let's see who makes it down first!" Renji said as he sat down on one of the slides and waited for the girl to take a seat on the large slide beside him, which she did shortly after and giggled when the male sent another wink her way.<p>

"Who cares? You're both gonna lose to the great Grimmjow!" Grimmjow said as he too, positioned himself on a slide. "Let's go, losers!"

All three of the teenagers quickly pushed themselves into their designated slide and screamed as they sped through it.

"WHOOOOO!" Renji yelled out.

"Ahhhh!" Rukia screamed.

"FUCK YEAHHHHHHHHHH!"Grimmjow roared.

"Grimm's enjoying this trip a bit too much," Tatsuki chuckled as she held tight to Ichigo's arm.

"HEYY HURRY AND COME DOWN!" Renji called out from the pool area after all three of them had made it down.

"WHAT, ARE YOU SCARED?" Grimmjow followed after.

Ichigo and Tatsuki each took a slide and gave each other a thumbs up before propelling forward and sliding down the large slide.

"YEAHHHHH!" Ichigo yelled out as he slid down the slide, feeling exhilarated. But it was short lived.

"Fuck.." Ichigo muttered when he felt his left leg cramp up and cringed at the twinge of pain. He screamed out as he fell into the water and the screams were muffled out by the load of water that entered his open mouth.

He shook his body violently, trying to get anyone's attention. His vision was blurred out by the shifting water.

_Help _he thought to himself, before he felt two hands grasp onto his arms tightly and lift him towards the surface.

Ichigo coughed violently, spewing out all the water that had entered his mouth and gripped onto the person holding him tightly.

"Ichi are you ok?" he heard Tatsuki ask from beside him.

Once his breathing steadied he blinked his eyes harshly and looked around him, seeing all his friends next to him, a worried expression on each of their faces. He grasped the arms around him tighter before looking up and gasping when he saw who it was.

"Byakuya…"

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat on the floor as Byakuya massaged his left foot soothingly, running his hands up and down the cramped up leg gently.<p>

"B-Byakuya…" he whispered softly as he watched the male caress his legs in complete concentration.

"Hm?" Byakuya asked without lifting his gaze from the orange-headed male's leg.

"Thanks…"

"It's no problem. You saved Rukia too, didn't you?"

"Oh…yeah," Ichigo whispered, blushing fiercely. _He's so gentle _Ichigo thought to himself and smiled, relishing in the feeling of the male's soft hands taking care of him, once more.

"That bastard!" Tatsuki growled as he watched "_her_" Ichigo get caressed by someone else. Byakuya Kuckiki.

"Hey, relax," Grimmjow said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Holding her gently, aware of how she must be feeling. "Let him," he whispered once more, and Tatsuki sighed and continued watching.

* * *

><p>"...and that's how I knew my Ikkaku was for me," Yumichika sighed and stared lovingly at the male beside him.<p>

"*hmph*" Mizuho snorted and rolled her eyes at the couple, Despising the bob-haired fellow for taking hold of her "shaved" headed male.

"Ok, Byakuya, your turn. What kind of person are _you_ interested in?" Renji asked the male. The whole group was huddled close together, already exhausted from all the frolicking done. They had been asking each other all types of questions, you'd be surprised how deep things were beginning to get.

Byakuya stared at him blankly before turning away and facing out at the sun which was giving off a light orange hue, noting the beginning of sun set.

"Ahh don't mind him," Rangiku said as she nudged Byakuya softly on the shoulder. "He doesn't really like talking about himself,"

"Ahh come on Kuchiki don't be such a wuss," Renji said.

"But worry not!" Rangiku continued as she lifted her index finger up in the air. "I know this little guy like the back of my head!" she chirped and smiled when Byakuya rolled his eyes at her. "You see, he's into people who are selfless, kind, generous to others and are not afraid of putting others before themselves. He would also like someone who appreciates family and though it may not seem like it, he likes people who are fun-loving." She concluded and wrapped her arm around Byakuya's. "Such a fluff." she giggled.

"Whoah!" Keigo exclaimed. "You know, you just described Ichigo!"

Ichigo blushed harshly and faced away from the group, now that all eyes were on him.

_Me? _Ichigo thought to himself.

"Of course not." Byakuya said indifferently.

_Bastard! T_T_

"YEAH? Well you're not my type either!" Ichigo retorted, crossing his arms in front of him and twisting his head away from Byakuya.

"I see." Byakuya said as he turned his full attention on Ichigo. "And I was so certain too." He leaned his elbow onto his crossed legs and rested his head atop it. "Even though you wrote me such a passionate letter."

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror.

Byakuya began speaking once more. "Byakuya, if you are reading this, I guess it means that I was finally able to muster the courage to confess the feelings that have been harboring inside me for the past six years…"

Ichigo's face was burning.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, from class F and I have been admiring you from afar for the past three years. Your intelligence, your coolness and the undeniable beauty you seem to posse―!"

Byakuya was cut short when a hand ran across his face slapping him harshly. He moved his hand to his face in awe.

Ichigo stood in front of him his face red, and his eyes beginning to well up in tears.

"You read it without my permission! How could you?" Ichigo said quietly, holding his hands into tight fists beside his body.

Byakuya stood from the ground. "It was written for me! Wasn't it?"

"You didn't have to fucking memorize it!"

"It's not my fault that I memorize everything after reading it once!"

"Ichigo…" Rukia walked beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Is that true?"

Ichigo's tears were running down his cheeks freely now. The embarrassment and rage too much for him to handle. He nodded his head slowly. Everyone in the group gasped and stared at him dumbfounded.

"You fucking asshole!" Tatsuki yelled out as she quickly stood from her spot and ran in between both males. "How dare you!" she screamed at the male before her, no longer able to hold in everything she'd been thinking and feeling. "How dare you fucking do this to him? Don't you think you've put him through enough already?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play fucking dumb!" Tatsuki snarled her hands pulled into fists. "Ever since that day…Ichigo has…" she looked at the ground for a second before turning her glare once more to Byakuya. "You know what, it doesn't even matter! I've loved Ichigo for as long as I can fucking remember! And I'm not gonna stand around and watch you treat him like this! damn you!"

Ichigo looked up to her friend, completely awe-stricken.

_Loved me?_

"I'll make him forget about you if it's the last thing I do!" she stepped up closer to Byakuya. "Not only do you not love him! But you honestly hate him! STOP LEADING HIM ON!"

"When have I ever led him on?" Byakuya answered sullenly before he grabbed his bag and lifted it towards his shoulder. "Rukia, Rangiku, let's go." He said and turned to face away from them.

"By the way…" Byakuya continued. "You're wrong." He paused once more before continuing. "People's feelings can change." He turned his face around slightly and stared straight at Ichigo. "You may hate someone today… but you might come to love that person tomorrow." He concluded as he turned back around and walked away from the group, Rangiku and Rukia walking behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Tatsuki yelled out after Byakuya, her insides fuming.

"Sorry guy's it was really nice meeting you all," Rangiku called back as she followed after Byakuya.

_Might…love… _Ichigo thought to himself, his face burning brighter than ever before.

_I don't believe it…_

"Well this has sure been an interesting trip…" Renji said as he scratched the back of his head.

* * *

><p>Ichigo rested his head on the living room table, staring blankly at the equations on his book, unable to concentrate. The only thing on his mind was what had happened earlier that day.<p>

_You may hate someone today, but you might come to love that person tomorrow._

"Byakuya…" he whispered softly to himself.

After coming back home, the male had gone straight to his room and didn't give Ichigo as much as a single glance. And it hurt like hell.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo looked up to see Rukia carrying a plate of cookies.

"Oh..um…Hey Rukia.." he said as he lifted his head off of the table.

"Want one?" she asked, gesturing to the cookies on her plate. Ichigo smiled and took one.

"Thanks,"

"Hey…Ichigo.." she began and turned her gaze to the table. "Was it true?" she whispered softly. "Do you really love my brother?"

Ichigo lowered his head and nodded softly. "Yeah…"

Rukia looked at him for a few seconds. She gave a small smile and placed her hand atop Ichigo's.

"Y-you're ok with it?" he asked softly, completely taken aback by the girl's reaction.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she answered back and her smiled widened. "You heard him today didn't you?" she said softly and giggled when she saw the blush spread across Ichigo's face.

"Ichigo…"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry to have acted like such a brat before…" she whispered, while she frowned. " If I would have known what a nic―"

Rukia looked up when she felt Ichigo grip her hand tightly.

"It's ok."

* * *

><p><strong>[12:05 A.M.]<strong>

"Damn it! Why is this so hard?" Ichigo muttered as he slammed his head into his book. Every problem seemed to be meshing together and his brain was slowly deteriorating. "I don't get it," he sighed and slammed his head against the desk once more. "If only Byakuya cou―" Ichigo gasped and lifted his head from the table

_Byakuya! That's it! _He thought to himself and jumped up from his seat. _He's probably done this already…Now if I could only find the book… _Ichigo grinned at his idea.

* * *

><p>He opened the bedroom door slowly, trying to avoid any sound. He stuck his head inside and noticed Byakuya was out like an infant.<p>

_Oh yes…_

Ichigo snuck into the bedroom, tiptoeing to the male's work area. He turned on his flashlight and closely surveyed the table, shuffling around various books and papers. He sighed when he noticed nothing was there.

Next he went towards the shelves and moved the flashlight around all the books, still unable to locate anything.

_Where the fuck can it be?_

Ichigo finally resolved to give up. He moved towards his own bed and sat on it for a while before he noticed the male's bedside drawer was laddered with more books.

_Aha…_

Ichigo stood up and pulled his flashlight out once more to survey the books on the desk.

_YES! Here it is…_

Ichigo snickered silently and pulled the book out of the drawer as gently as possible, careful as to not startle the sleeping male. Ichigo grabbed onto the book and turned towards his own desk when a hand wrapped around his arm and he let out a shriek.

"What are you doing?"

Ichigo dropped the book and began to stammer.

"I-I-I d-didn't do a-anything!" He said, pulling his hands out in front of him and waving them in a windshield motion.

Byakuya stared at the flashlight and Ichigo quickly dropped it.

"S-see nothing. I-I didn't steal anything!"

"I know." Byakuya answered before grabbing Ichigo's arm once more.

"W-what are you d―!"

Byakuya pulled the male into him, and threw him atop the bed.

"W-what are you doing Byakuya?"

Byakuya leaned into the male, one of his hands gripping onto the teen's hand and the other, gripping his hip tightly.

"B-Byakuya…" Ichigo breathed as the male closed in to him, their faces few inches away.

"Shh…" Byakuya silenced the male. "Don't worry. I won't make it embarrassing for you."

"W-wha―"

"You know, sometimes a genius can turn into a monster..." Byakuya purred as he pulled himself in closer to the male.

"Relax, I'll be gentle." he whispered and brought his face beside Ichigo's neck, his breathing resonating against the orange-headed male's neck and sending countless shivers down his spine. Ichigo's face was burning…along with some other things.

"N-no! I-I like you Byakuya B-but it's too early," Ichigo stuttered as the male's lips touched his neck. "S-shouldn't we have a wholesome relationship first…" Ichigo stopped talking, and his eyes widened when he heard Byakuya begin to chuckle and pull away from him.

"Don't worry. Never mind the wholesome part. I don't intend on dating you at all." Byakuya said as he muffled his laughing with his hand.

"YOU WERE TEASING ME?" Ichigo yelled. He stood from the bed and angrily marched out of the bedroom.

"Didn't you forget something?" Byakuya called out to the male who slammed the door shut behind him, as Byakuya held the book out in front of him.

"I guess that's too bad. I was going to lend you the book to apologize for scaring you." He continued. "But if you don't want it then I guess I wi―"

Ichigo slammed the door open, a huge grin on his face. "Well if you insist!" he chirped and waltzed into the bedroom, snatching the book away from Byakuya, who stared at him with his mouth wide open. "I would also like your help copying it thank you very much!" he said as he gestured him to come over. Byakuya sighed and went to turn on the bedroom lights.

_He's really something isn't he?_ Byakuya thought to himself as he watched the orange-headed male plop himself on the bed and grin wildly at the book in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Chizuru so much I just HAD to include her ^_^<strong>

**OMG I have so many fun ideas for this story! Even a halloween Chapter since it is coming up! YAY!**

**Please review and leave your ideas and opinions! ****Chizuru wants to hear them! But ladies watch out, she might just come after you! (shivers) **

**Till the next Chapter! Toodles!**


	6. Spiteful Kiss

**A/N: Felt the need to point this out, just as a bit of an extra warning and reminder. Guys this _is_ a yaoi. And things _will _be getting...uh...spicier? as the story progresses so just an extra warning. Don't want people coming at me with pitch-forks because of it. **

**Moonlight and Tangerines:****Holy sprinkles, how the hell could I have missed those? I literally read and re-read that chapter over a million times trying to edit things around! OMG LMAO When I finally re-read it, taking note of what you noticed, I had a mini heart-attack! It was hilarious! So Ikkaku was on Ikkaku, and Ikkaku wanted to fight Mizuho and Ikkaku was pulling Ikkaku away and soothing Ikkaku. Geez Ikkaku's a good multi-tasker. LOL Thank you so much for pointing that out! I went back and fixed it. **

**Btw Grimm doesn't have a girlfriend. That was literally a random chick who, out of excitement for his victory ran up to him and sucked his face off, and of course he isn't going to say no now is he? Just a bit of randomness. Randomness is fun! P.s It was Nel. HAHA and a bit later she might just pop up again, this time with her actual boyfriend...a bit of trouble for out little Grimm-kitty. (but you didn't hear it from me!) ****And you better effin believe my Shuuhei bear is popping up in this story!**

**Thank you!**

**Musa Silver-Hawk:*****SQUEEL!* Oh my goodness my head is getting so blown up! LOL THANK YOU SOO MUCH! I feel so giddy when I read your reviews! **

**InfiniteWhiplash: ****NYAH! you guy's need to stop it! I'm floating! LOL THANK YOU SOO MUCH!**

**And plenty of thanks to my other reviewers you guy's are amazing and make me feel all fluffy! Sort of how Ichigo will be in this chapter (wink) lol **

**Ok enough with my squeels, let's get on with Chapter 6. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>Playful kiss: Paradise Bliss<p>

Chapter 6: Spiteful Kiss

The unrestricted sky was tinted with an overlay of beautiful deep shaded amber melding together harmoniously with flaming crimson, providing for a fusion of marvelous streaks creating an awe-inspiring atmosphere.

Ichigo sighed softly, as his gaze was drawn to the beautiful on-setting horizon. The various colored leafs swayed gently in the cool autumn breeze, some descending from the swinging branches and tumbling through the ground towards Ichigo's feet. The male slouched over and picked up a yellow-orange tinged leaf, lifting it to his face and smiling gently as he admired its beauty.

Fall was unmistakably Ichigo's favorite time of the year. The undeniable beauty was astounding, the serenity it brought him almost otherworldly. Ichigo released another peaceful sigh as he tightened his grip on the swing's metal holdings, his feet lightly pushing him to and fro.

"Hey…Ichi," Grimmjow voiced as he too planted himself down on a swing beside the orange-headed male.

"Hm?"

"What are you gonna do about Tats?" Grimmjow queried as he began to push himself on the swing, in a slow and steady pace.

Ichigo frowned and seized his motion; staring blankly at his feet which were currently kicking some leaves under them around. Ever since the trip to waterland, Tatsuki and Ichigo's relationship had been nothing but awkward and unimaginably unpleasant. The girl seemed completely asphyxiated with him; apparently she had always been, but now since it was all out in the open she felt it was her obligation, nay, her duty to constantly showcase it, and though Ichigo was a bit repulsed by it, he couldn't find it in his heart to break it to the girl. He did love Tatsuki, but much more of sibling affection, having been raised together their entire lives, he thought that perhaps that invisible line should have always been drawn. Apparently not. The girl had become sticky paper and Ichigo just so happened to be the unlucky bastard of a fly.

"I don't know…" Ichigo mumbled to himself, continuing to tousle around the unfortunate leafs, that just so happened to be under his rampaging feet.

"Well, better figure out, because love-crazed Tats is even scarier than psycho-bitch."

"Think I haven't noticed? The other day she tried to feed me! She actually tried to _feed me_!" Ichigo exclaimed, removing his hands from the swings holdings and pulling them out in front of him. "Agh, I don't know what to do…" he finished as he slammed both hands to his face.

Grimmjow snickered and brought his right hand to mimic one holding a spoon. "Here comes the shoo-shoo, love," he cooed in an unbelievably high-pitched tone.

Ichigo grumbled and swapped the hand out of his face. "Grimmjow I'm serious. What do I do?" Ichigo was desperate; most of his dreams now revolved around Tatsuki, and fuck yeah it was making his insides seethe. His dreams belonged to one person, one person only. Now they were drooping with a never ending cat and mouse chase and desperation.

Ichigo shivered at the thought of last night's dream in which a pregnant, horny, Tatsuki wanted him, wanted him badly.

"_OH GOD NO!" _Ichigo brought both of his hands in front of him to wrap his shivering body at the sickening dream.

"Well then, Tell her." Grimmjow answered while providing a rather simplistic shrug.

"Wow Sherlock, that was great. Because you see I hadn't thought of that," Ichigo replied sarcastically and raised an eyebrow when his friend flashed him a triumphant smile. Was he that naïve?

Ichigo sighed and smiled gently at him. "But how do I go about it?"

"How should I know? I already provided you with a great idea, quit milking it."

Ichigo wanted to strangle him, his insides demanded it.

"You're help is greatly appreciated Grimm. Don't know what I'd do without you."

"I know, I know. Don't even gotta mention it, Ichi," The male responded as he pulled his left arm out to wrap it around the twitching orange headed male.

_I'll kill him._

* * *

><p>Ichigo was jamming the key inside the front door's lock, when he heard a deafening shriek erupt from inside the house.<p>

…_.I should leave…Oh god I should leave._ He thought to himself.

Too late. Hisana slammed the door open, grinning like a mad woman.

_Oh no._

"Ichigo-kunnnn! So glad you're here!" she chirped and grabbed Ichigo by the wrist tugging him inside.

"NO! ICHIGO RUN! SHE'S GONE MAD!" Rukia yelled from inside the living room. "LET GO OF ME NII-SAN!"

Ichigo's eyes widened when he took a glimpse of the writhing female currently dressed in a high-waisted light, rosy pink dress with a lilac ribbon hanging from an elegant bow in the front of the dress. The small lilac tie, gathering at the bust, set the rest loose, the skirt of the dress hanging around the female's petite frame and a small crown, set on the teen's head. An arm wrapped around each of the struggling female's arms, kept the female still, well as much as it could anyway.

"LOOK AWAY ICHIGO!" she bellowed again before turning to face the sullen face of the male currently gripping her tightly. "NII-SAN! DAMN IT LET GO!"

"Get ahold of yourself." Byakuya answered dully.

"Oww! NII-SAN! IT FUCKING HURTS!"

"Watch your mouth." He replied and gripped her arms even tighter.

"Ow ow ow ow ow, Ok, ok," she muttered and sighed when her brother released his iron grip from her flaky arms. "Ouch," she mumbled as she rubbed them vigorously and shot a glare to her brother who simply ignored it and planted himself on the couch.

"Rukia… You look great…" Ichigo breathed as he admired the young female in front of him and smiled when she blushed and turned away.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE LEING! I LOOK LIKE A MUFFIN PUCKED ON ME!"

"Everyone likes muffins." Byakuya spoke as he stared onto the TV currently running the news.

"Really?" Rukia answered hopeful, her feet beginning to float up in the air.

"Of course, _I _don't favor them too much."

And, she was down again.

"Cold." She muttered and slouched over.

Byakuya sighed and looked up at her. "You look fine Rukia."

"REALLY?" she wailed excitedly.

Silence.

"You really do," Ichigo answered for Byakuya who was too busy blanking out on the television set.

"Thanks…I guess…" she muttered and stared down at herself. "I feel so weird…"

"Ichigo-kun! You're turn! I brought you the greatest little costume ever!" Hisana squealed and began tugging him upstairs.

"W-w-wait…" he mumbled as she carried him off.

"I'LL PRAY FOR YOU ICHIGO!" Rukia called out to him, a pitiful expression on her face.

* * *

><p>"…."<p>

"…."

"HAAAAA!" Rukia was the first to break the silence with an ear-splitting laugh. Her index finger flew up instantly as she pointed and guffawed. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," she muttered as her free hand rubbed her stomach. Her eyes were red with tears and every part of her shook as she stared onto the orange-headed male, who was currently standing blank-faced, in a plumpy red oval-shaped costume, small black dots surrounded the outside and on his head, two green leafs as the wondrous headpiece. "ICHIGO! OH GOD, ICHIGO!"

Ichigo stared blankly at the wall directly in front of him. From his peripheral view, he could see the raven-haired siblings, one staring at him indifferently and the other shaking wildly with laughter.

A few more seconds for things to finally process in his brain.

Three

Two

One

…

"NO WAY!" Ichigo erupted as he gave a swift turn, every part of him wiggling as he did, to face Hisana who was smiling lovingly at him.

"But you look so cute!" Hisana squealed and walked up to Ichigo, placing a hand on his cheek and squeezing it tightly.

Byakuya scoffed.

"I'M A DAMN STRAWBERRY!" he exclaimed, his hands held out in front of him.

"The most adorable strawberry ever!" Hisana chirped as she wrapped her arms around him and nested her head on the fluffy red suit. "So fluffy…" she whispered to herself.

"I can't, I can't, I can't. I'm sorry Hisana but there's just no way,"

Hisana pulled away from him and frowned. "But why?" she asked softly, her demeanor slowly becoming pained.

"Ichi-ni!"

Ichigo looked over and his insides melted when he watched his two sisters step into the living room. He doubted he'd seen a cuter sight in his life.

Yuzu ran up to him giggling, in an adorable Bumble-bee outfit.

"Buzzzz" she said as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around the male's puffed up costume.

Karin was behind her, smiling shyly. She was dressed in a lady bug costume and shook her head slightly, showcasing her two antennas that wiggled softly when she moved.

"AREN'T THEY THE CUTEST?" Hisana chimed in as she pulled both girls into a hug. "I can just eat them up!" *squeeze, squeeze* "I'll be taking them tomorrow to their school's Halloween party. You guy's won't be the only ones having fun!"

"Ichi-ni you look so cute!" Yuzu said as she flashed her brother a sincere smile.

Ichigo gagged and crossed his arms in front of him, struggling a bit, due to the extreme fluff surrounding his torso.

"He doesn't like it. And I worked so hard trying to find it," Hisana wailed softly, her face saddened and pouting slightly.

"Please no…" Ichigo begged as the female looked even more depressing. He couldn't stand seeing anyone like that.

_Oh god. Why me?_

"Fine, fine," Ichigo sighed and scratched his neck. "I'll wear it,"

"No, if you truly hate it I do not want to make you upset,"

Ichigo sighed. "No, No, really, I like it. I was just…uh…needed to get over the shock of just how…" he paused trying to will himself to spew the words. "…adorable…I..look…" he muttered and held in the barf that was slowly rising from the pit of his stomach.

Byakuya scoffed again, this time not feeling the need to hide the chuckle he released with it. Ichigo shot him a glare.

_DON'T ENJOY THIS!_

"REALLY?" Hisana's face brightened up and she ran over to squeeze him once more. "Hooray!"

Ichigo snarled at the male who continued giving him an overly amused expression.

"Uh…Hisana…What about Byakuya?" Ichigo asked wickedly and grinned devilishly when Byakuya's eyes widened in absolute horror.

"*Gasp* You're right! I completely forgot about Bya-chan!" she exclaimed as she lifted her hand to cover her mouth. "Oh no! Must. Go. To the. STORE!...SOJUNN!" She called out to her husband and ran out of the living room. Sojun was stepping off of the stairs when Hisana tackled him. "HONEY! WE NEED TO GO GET BYA-CHAN'S COSTUME!"

Sojun's eyes widened and he stared back at Byakuya who was glaring at everyone in the room. "Uh...sweetie are you sure Byakuya really wants that?"

"OFCOURSE HE DOES! We don't want him feeling left out now, do we?" She asked and entwined her arm with her husbands, pulling him out of the house. "WE'LL BE BACK SOON OK?" she called back to the individuals still in the living room.

The door slammed shut. All four kids looked around at each other before Yuzu and Karin quickly scrambled out of the living room, where a fuming Byakuya jumped from the couch and stomped towards Ichigo who was starting to regret what he'd just done.

"N-nii-san, relax," Rukia spoke softly as she stood in front of Ichigo, attempting to somehow protect him from the in moving male.

"Move. Rukia." He hissed callously and Rukia shivered slightly.

"N-no n-Nii-san. It's not such a big deal! We all have to wear them!"

"Rukia…Move."

Rukia stared back at Ichigo apologetically and stepped aside.

_YOU TRAITOR! _Ichigo thought to himself as his only source of protection abandoned him.

"B-byaku…"

Byakuya gripped Ichigo by the top of the strawberry suit, moving his face directly in front of him and growling fiercely. "You better pray that my mom changes her mind. Because if she doesn't I'll make sure that a strawberry suit be the least of your worries." Byakuya hissed and pushed Ichigo away from him before stomping out of the living room.

"You should sleep with one eye open tonight, Ichigo." Rukia whispered as her gaze followed her brother's departing form.

Ichigo nodded his head solemnly.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo! Go back to your room!" Rukia wailed as the male began to slowly doze off in her bed. "Damn it" she growled and moved her hand to Ichigo's face, slapping it harshly.<p>

"Aghh!" Ichigo groaned out as he was startled out of his barely-there slumber. "Damn it, what do you want Rukia?" he mumbled and closed his eyelids once more.

"What do I want? _What do I want_? I WANT YOU TO GET OUT!"

Ichigo waved his hand feebly and shooed the female away. "You don't mean that…" he mumbled once more as he, again, began to drift off.

"Ichigo! GO TO YOUR ROOM! I WANT TO SLEEP!"

"No one is stopping you,"

Rukia stomped her feet and sighed. Her eye's widened when she noticed the slightest trail of drool being emitted by the male.

_Oh no..no…NO! NOT MY PILLOW! _

"Ichigo!" she yelled out to him once more as she shook him fervently, praying to god that his saliva would do a U-turn.

Rukia stood from the foot of the bed and dashed her way into her bathroom. She swiveled around searching for the specific object she needed and grinned when she came across it.

Bingo.

"AHHH WHAT THE FUCK!" Ichigo shrieked as frigid water enveloped his face. He shot up and shook his head wildly, shivering and wiping his face. "What the hell was that for?"

"GET. OUT!" Rukia hissed once more as she held a bucket up. "I swear I'll do it again!"

"Damn it Rukia. Please don't make me go in there!" Ichigo begged and wrapped his arms around the female's waist. Rukia thumped the top of his head.

"LET GO, LET GO, LET GO! QUIT BEING SUCH A BABY!" she continued pounding on the male's head as his grip tightened even more and she couldn't help the blush that came over her. "ICHIGO! STOP!"

"He'll kill me!" Ichigo shrieked and dug his face into her abdomen.

Hisana had come home that evening with the mother of all costumes.

"_Bya-chan! I found you the greatest little outfit ever!" Hisana squealed as she ran up to her son, who was sitting on a stool beside the kitchen counter. _

"_Hm?" Byakuya asked as he swiveled the stool around and dropped his spoon on the ground. "W-what…is that?" _

"_A pencil silly!" Hisana chirped and held up a large yellow pencil attire to her stunned son's face. "So I was absolutely confused as to what to get you but them it came to me! You love school! You're the brightest little boy in the entire world! WHAT BETTER? Don't you love it Bya-chan?"_

_Sojun stood behind his wife, shooting his son an apologetic look and mouthing "I am so sorry," _

_Byakuya's eye twitched and his horror filled face turned a deep shade of crimson. _

"_KUROSAKI!"_

"Relax! He won't do anything!" Rukia tried to convince the male who was panicking and held her hand against Ichigo's forehead, pushing him away from her. "Cut it out!"

Ichigo fell back on the bed and covered his face with his hands. "What am I gonna do?" he muttered to himself.

"Ichigo…" she said softly as she took a seat beside the male and placed her arm around his shoulder. " It'll be fine,"

"DID YOU SEE THE LOOK HE GAVE ME? HE'S GONNA DISSECT ME! I KNOW HE IS! I CAN FEEL IT!" Ichigo shivered and slammed his face on the bed. "I don't wanna die yet,"

Rukia shook her head and sighed. "FINE!" she muttered and slumped on her bed. "You can stay,"

Ichigo stared up at her and grinned. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" he said as he scrambled higher towards the pillow and was about so toss himself on it, when Rukia moved it from under him and swapped it against his face.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?"

"No, no, no, off of the bed!" Rukia said and pointed over to the floor. "You sleep there…actually, better yet, go to the closet. Then I won't have to see you,"

Ichigo growled and followed orders. Sleeping in a closet wasn't as bad as having to face the wrath of the raven-haired male.

* * *

><p>"A STRAWBERRY? I gotta say it suits you," Grimmjow snickered as he surveyed the pouting male on his couch. "Come on Ichi, it's not that bad,"<p>

Immediately after his awakening, Ichigo had become lightning, rushing in and out of the bedroom with his belongings, avoiding waking up the slumbering male and rushed off to school. Today they would be having their school's annual Halloween festival. He had avoided going all of the previous years but this year Hisana wouldn't let that happen.

Ichigo growled at the male and crossed his arms. After school, he had come straight to Grimmjow's house until it was time for the festival. No way in hell was he returning back home and facing Byakuya, and no way in hell was he going to Tatsuki's and facing her unrelenting love. He shivered at the thought.

"What are _you_ going as?" Ichigo asked the giddish male who continued giggling and had begun a thorough poking session on the male's costume. "CUT IT OUT!"

"You know, It's a bit of torture having you here in this costume when I just so happen to love strawberries so much," Grimmjow purred seductively and began to inch closer to Ichigo, his hand running by Ichigo's exposed neck. Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he grabbed one of the couch's cushions and slammed it brutally against the bluenettes face.

"OUCH! FUCK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Grimmjow shrieked as he ran his hand over his throbbing face.

"Kitty was getting a bit too excited," Ichigo shrugged.

"Funny you say that because…" Grimmjow knelt down to a small bag plopped on the hard-wooded floors and jammed his hand inside. "Taa-daa!" he said as he pulled out cat ears and a tail.

"…"

"I'm gonna be a cat!"

"…"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and shoved the headpiece onto his head, pointing a finger to the perky ears and grinning. " Ah? Ah? Nice huh?"

"What the hell is up with you and cats?"

"What? The fellas and ladies dig it,"

"And what the heck should you care about what "ladies" think?"

"What? Sue me for enjoying the attention! I don't mind having both sides enjoy my good looks. I'm just that sexy," Grimmjow answered as he swayed his head and rolled his eyes, imitating a chick, a very dramatic chick at that.

Ichigo sighed and stood up from the couch, stretching and unwillingly wiggling on his spot. _Fucking costume!_

"Let's get going then, _kitty,_" Ichigo muttered as he began to make his way towards the door.

"Meow," Grimmjow joked as he followed after him, struggling to get the tail attached to his skin-tight black jeans.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"EEEEEAHHHHH! IS THAT ICHIGO?"<strong>_

_**"OH! IT IS ICHIGO!"**_

_**"*SQUEEL*"**_

_**"HOW CUTE!"**_

_**"ICHIGO-CHAN!"**_

Ichigo and Grimmjow made their way past the school's entrance gates and through squeamish girls, Grimmjow chuckling fiercely along the way.

"Looks like they like it," Grimmjow mumbled to the male who was blushing furiously at all the attention he was receiving. All because of a strawberry suit?

_**"I WANT TO HUG HIM!"**_

_**"I'D SURE LIKE A BITE OUT OF THAT STRAWBERRY"**_

Ichigo's eyes popped out of their sockets.

_TOO FUCKING FAR!_ He thought to himself and snarled as both male's continued making their way inside.

The entrance to the school was draped with black and orange ribbons. Cob-webs cloaked many of the tree's surrounding it and artificial toy spiders were around every corner.

Both males made their way towards the back of the school, where many attractions had already been set up. The place was draped with Halloween décor, from hanging skeletons to carved out pumpkins, Haystacks in huge bundles on various corners of the large yard and few booths were set up with dressed up volunteers, mostly witches.

"Let's see who can spot Tat's first," Grimmjow muttered as he surveyed the large premise.

"K-kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo turned around to face an auburn-haired female who was smiling and waving at him as she made her way towards him, a deadpan male walking behind her. The girl was dressed in all white, two wings behind her and a halo attached to the top of her head, the male wearing a simple white button up and dark jeans.

"Oh, hey Inoue," Ichigo said as he smiled gently. Inoue blushed and brought her hands to nervously tweak at the braid coming down the right side of her face.

"I-I really l-like y-you're c-costume K-kurosaki-kun," She stuttered shyly as she stared at her feet.

"Uh…Thanks Inoue," Ichigo replied, moving his hand to his head and scratching feebly. God did he hate this damn outfit.

"What's up Ulqui?" Grimmjow asked from behind Ichigo. The black-haired male stared up at him blankly and gave an almost non-existent nod. His eyes were a dark jade and his skin unimaginably pale.

"Y-you guy's s-should check out t-the haunted house, I-It was really s-scary,"

"Sure thing, maybe we'll be able to actually get a fright," Grimmjow said as he rested his elbow on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Let's go." The male behind the girl said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and began tugging her off.

"O-ok..See you guys later!" she called back and followed after the male.

"Who was that?" Ichigo turned to Grimmjow who had resumed in his search forTatsuki.

"Who? Ulqui?"

"Yeah,"

"You don't know who he is? He's in class A with your "beloved" "Grimmjow began and put extra emphasis on beloved as well as a large sum of disgust.

"What is he doing with Inoue?"

"They go out."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "_He_ goes out with _her_?"

"Yeap, surprise huh? I say he's too good looking for her."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and pushed Grimmjow away from him. "Yeah well, I was thinking the opposite."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow when he noticed Grimmjow's attention was nowhere near him.

"Grimm?"

"Holy shit is that Tats?" Grimmjow said as he nudged Ichigo's arm forcefully.

"Ow! Grimm what the hell," Ichigo muttered and turned to see a twinkling Tatsuki. "T-ta…."

Tatsuki ran over to both stunned males and stopped when she was in their direct forefront. She wore a skintight mini green dress, the length reaching only slightly over the end of her behind. Every part of her body contoured and visible over the barely there dress. Two small green wings stretched out from behind her and her face was jam packed with glitter, along with the rest of her.

"ICHIGO!" Tatsuki exclaimed and jumped on the orange-headed male.

Ichigo stumbled backwards at the female's sudden attack and scrambled to hold onto Grimmjow who quickly held out a hand to help.

"YOU'RE A BIG STRAWBERRY!" she wailed in joy and hugged Ichigo tightly. "Num num num!"

Grimmjow quickly ran a hand up to his mouth and burst out in laughter. "This is too good,"

The girl had become the epitome of "love-crazed teen".

"Hi Grimmy!" she called back to Grimmjow as she continued squeezing Ichigo's face snuggly between her breasts.

_HELP ME GOD!_

"Grimmy? Oh boy this really_ is_ too good," Grimmjow muttered and wiped a tear from his eyes. After finally deciding that Ichigo had had enough of the female's "love" he lowered himself to pull both teens away from each other.

Tatsuki snarled and pushed Grimmjow away, quickly wrapping her arms around her "loves" neck.

"Cute, cute, cute, cute," she mumbled into Ichigo's hair.

"Aherm…"

All three teens turned to face a small female with her arms crossed staring in amusement at the wonderful scene. But Ichigo's eyes widened not at the female, but the male standing beside her, staring at him with an undecipherable expression on his face.

_Oh crap Byakuya_!

Ichigo quickly pushed Tatsuki away and stepped back from the girl who looked as though she'd just been struck by a train.

"Having fun?" Rukia giggled and walk towards Ichigo who was stuck gawking at the raven-haired male.

His insides fluttered wildly. This was definitely not the pencil costume Hisana had brought him. The male looked like freaking prince charming himself. WHAT THE HELL?

"B-Byakuya...how…why…?"

"Turns out as long as Nii-san wore some sort of outfit, she didn't care what it was," Rukia answered his stammering. "So we went earlier today to pick it out. You like?"

_Great, so here was prince and princess and me a fucking strawberry! THANKS A LOT HISANA!_

"I-I-I…" Ichigo stammered, Byakuya's beauty knocking every bit of air right out of him.

"Like I care what he thinks." Byakuya answered coldly and moved away from the four teens. "Rukia, I'll be inside."

Ichigo felt a punch jam into his gut and he stood watching the male part.

"YOU GOTTA BE A FUCKING DICK ABOUT EVERYTHING EH FRISS PUSS? Grimmjow called out after the male.

"HE'S NOTHING BUT A CRUEL BASTARD!" Tatsuki followed after and growled when Byakuya ignored the living hell out of her.

"It's ok Tat's," Ichigo whispered softly, his gaze now on the dirt beneath his feet.

Tatsuki shot him a glance and frowned. No fucking way in hell was she letting Byakuya get away with it. She quickly ran after the male grabbed him by the arm, pulling him to face her.

"You're nothing but a disgusting pig that enjoys watching other people's miseries. You're pathetic and I pity every bit of you," Tatsuki hissed, her voice only audible to the male standing directly in front of her.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow and stared down at the girl coldly.

"You pity _me?_ Aren't you simply upset by the fact that your "beloved" only has eyes for me?" Byakuya replied back in amusement. "Don't amuse me, _child_. If there is anyone who is pathetic, it would be you." He concluded and tugged his arm away from the female who now stood dumbfounded and stared on as the male sauntered his way further from her.

"Tatsuki!" Ichigo called out to the female as he ran towards her and frowned when he saw the expression on her face. "Tats? What happened?" He grabbed both of her shoulders and shook her gently.

Tatsuki looked up and he swore her eyes looked like they would explode at any given minute. "Tats…" he whispered softly and wrapped his arms around the female who dug her face onto his costume and gripped him tightly. As much as Byakuya hurt him and completely destroyed every bit of him, there was no way that he'd let the male do the same to Tatsuki.

"I'm fine," she whispered softly as she lifted her face away from him and smiled feebly. She pulled her hand out to grab Ichigo's and clutched it tightly. Ichigo gripped her hand back, if it would make her feel better, then he was in no position to deny her the right.

"What happened?" Rukia said as she and Grimmjow made their way to both teens. "I'm so sorry, Nii-san's just…"

"It's ok," Tatsuki replied and smiled even more when she realized Ichigo was still gripping her hand tightly. She looked up at him and snuggled close to the male. "Let's just forget about it,"

"Fine with me," Grimmjow said, his eyes were fixed on his friends' interlacing fingers as a strange sensation ran through him, which he quickly pushed away.

"Come on let's go check out the haunted house," Ichigo proposed and Rukia's eyes widened in excitement.

"Haunted house? REALLY?" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Well it's pretty much the entire third floor of the school turned into one," Grimmjow answered the girl.

"YEAH! LET'S GO!" She yelled out and began her way towards the school. "Come on, come on, come on!" she called back to all three teens.

They each smiled and followed after.

* * *

><p>"AHHHH!" The teens, minus Grimmjow who was chuckling fiercely to himself, wailed out as an individual popped out of one of the pitch-black rooms and jumped out at them. The individual was soaked in blood and began to chase after them with a bloodied "chainsaw". The teens ran full speed ahead as another "creature," popped out from behind a large table encrusted with artificial webs and plashed them with small spritz of water.<p>

"AHHH!" Rukia screamed and left the rest of the group behind; the poor girl seemed to have flashed out of sight in a matter of a second. She now stood at the end of the hallway looking frantically to either side of her and noticed the stairs.

"SORRY GUYS! BUT I HATE THIS!" she called back and pushed the stair's door open only to have someone in a bloodied wolf outfit pop out at her and startling her half to death. She fell sharply on her behind and crawled backwards. "GET AWAYYY!" she screamed out in terror as she ran her hands over her eyes and began to cradle back and forth.

"Rukia?" a voice from inside the costume said and Rukia slowly moved her hands away from her eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw the male removethe mask and smile back at her.

"R-Renji…" she breathed in relief, before it hit her that she was cradling herself on the floor like a child and screaming in fright like the biggest loser. Her faced burned in embarrassment and she lowered her head in shame.

Renji knelt beside the girl and held his hand out. "Come on," he whispered softly and Rukia stared up at him, his brown eyes making her melt. She quickly took hold of his hands and he lifted her up before pausing and staring at her for what seemed like a decade. "You look…amazing," he breathed softly and Rukia blushed furiously.

"T-t-thanks R-renji," she stammered and wiped the dirt from the filthy hallway floors off of her dress.

"Oh Renji, What's up?" Ichigo said as he made his way towards the red-headed teen, Tatsuki still glued to him.

"Hey guy's" the male called back, his gaze still fixed on Rukia who looked more like a strawberry than Ichigo. Wait what? Renji shook his head and turned to look at Ichigo. "STRAWBERRY?" the male began to laugh hysterically and Ichigo felt like pounding his face in, but Tatsuki was enough for that.

"SHUT UP! HE LOOKS GREAT!" Tatsuki yelled out and grabbed Renji by the collar. "Don't make me make you eat this," She hissed and held a fist to his face.

Renji continued laughing. "Sorry Tink, I promise I'll stop,"

"*hmph*" was Tatsuki's only response as she released Renji's shirt and rushed back to her strawberry's side.

"How are you guy's enjoying the haunted house?" He asked as he fiddled with his mask and quickly stopped, when he saw Rukia take a step back.

"You call this a haunted house? I see scarier shit in my toilet," Grimmjow muttered as he brought both arms behind his back and crossed them in back of his head. "…literally,"

"Good to know…" Renji murmured. "Hey, does anyone know what time it is?"

All four teen's looked over at Grimmjow who was whistling and staring up at the ceiling.

"Grimmjow!"

"WHAT? Ugh, it's 7:30," the male mumbled.

"Shouldn't we be outside? Wasn't class C going to put on a performance?" Renji asked and gestured to another costumed individual who nodded back at him. "Come on guys, let's go,"

"Crap, that's what I've been trying to avoid." Grimmjow sighed and crossed his arms in front of him.

"What's the show about?" Rukia asked the red-headed male as they began to make their way towards the stairs.

"Some horror mystery. Should be pretty good," he answered back and held his hand out to Rukia who stared at it blankly before finally reacting and taking hold of it.

Ichigo chuckled and shot Rukia a thumbs up when she turned around to glare at him.

Grimmjow did the same only he decided to send a smooch her way. *Smooch*

* * *

><p>"A mystery? The only fucking mystery is why the hell I haven't gone up there and kicked all their asses for making me sit through this bullshit!" Grimmjow bellowed in anger as he pounded his fist against the table that all of class F was currently crowded in. "AND WHY THE HELL ARE WE ALL THE WAY AT THE BACK!"<p>

Ichigo cringed and moved away from a garbage can, sending a disgusting waft of stench his way. "This is fucking gross," he mumbled and swatted away some flies that had begun swarming around them. "By the way Renji, Rukia why don't you guys go sit at your tables? I'm pretty sure you'd be better off there than here,"

"It's ok, we don't mind suffering with you guys," Renji replied as he smiled at Rukia who was giggling back at him. Neither of their hands were atop the table and Ichigo cringed once more when Rukia giggled again and he heard a swatting sound.

_Oh gimme a break._

Ichigo's attention was immediately returned to the raven-haired male, a couple of tables away from him, towards the front of the built stage. A couple of girls were crowding around him and one specifically was running her hand through his hair.

_Bitch…I'll rip her to shreds…_

Tatsuki noticed where Ichigo's eyes were drifting to and she quickly nudged him, snapping his attention away from the male and back to her.

"So," she began as her hand went up to Ichigo's head and tore the leafy headpiece off of it. She ran her fingers through the orange locks, which looked a bit messy due to the wonderful headpiece he'd been misfortunate enough to have worn. "You look so cute with your hair all mangled like that…" she whispered softly and her free hand went under the table, gently caressing Ichigo's jean-clad leg, the part that was still exposed out of his strawberry suit.

"T-tats what are you doing?" Ichigo hissed silently as he slid his hand under as well and grabbed Tatsuki's hand.

"Hm?" she asked innocently and continued moving her hands.

"S-stop," he said silently, not wanting anyone else in the table to notice what the girl was currently attempting to do, though the berry outfit would subside in providing protection to his little friend.

"Well if it isn't the little snot that has become nothing but a hindrance to Byakuya-sama,"

Ichigo looked up to see a blonde female glaring hard at him, a small posse of girl's surrounding her.

"Do you suppose he's the reason for Byakuya's declining grades?" Another girl joined in as she sent a disgusted look Ichigo's way.

_Declining grades? Byakuya?_

"Of course it is. That little leech won't leave him alone." The blonde-haired girl replied.

Tatsuki instantly became Mama Bear and jumped up from the table. Everyone's gaze instantly turned to the group of girls and the angry pixie currently glaring each other down.

"Please don't make me stuff those words back down your throat," Tatsuki snarled viciously at the blonde female who only grinned.

Ichigo quickly moved his hand up to grab Tatsuki's arm and pulled her down to take a seat once more. He was done having Tatsuki fight his battles for him.

"What are you doi―!"

"Sit." Ichigo replied bluntly as he stood from his own seat and glared back at the blonde female. Tatsuki stared at the male wide-eyed.

"Oh?" The female grinned smugly and lifted a pointing finger. "Are you going to try and deny it? You little worm. Leave Byakuya alone,"

"What the fuck are y―"

"Harribel, It is not his fault."

Ichigo quickly turned to face the source of the voice. Byakuya was walking up behind the girl and took his place beside her.

"B-Byakuya…" Ichigo said softly as the male stared at him.

"B-but.." harribel stammered before Byakuya intervened.

"Don't humiliate me. It would be a disgrace to have my mistake thought to be caused by this idiot."

"Hey! Who the hell are you calling an idiot?" Ichigo bellowed at the male who simply shrugged and gave a cunning grin.

"Isn't it the truth?"

Ichigo blushed and tore his feet out from the desk, making his way over to Byakuya, every part of him boiling.

"Atleast I have a heart! That's more important!"

"That would sound more convincing if it was at least being spoken by someone with some sort of intelligence." Byakuya answered monotonously, the smirk still present on his face.

"You cold-hearted bastard…" Ichigo said softly as he stared at the ground.

_He'll never change. He'll always hate me. _

"Are you not in love with this "cold-hearted bastard"?

All the students let out a synchronized gasp and those who had been oblivious to the small altercation quickly stood from their seats and surrounded both males, whispering to themselves fiercely.

_"**That's right! Didn't he confess to Byakuya?"**_

_"**Hahaha Really?**_

_"**What a weirdo," **_

_"**He's gay? Gross,"**_

_"**He was rejected wasn't he?"**_

_"**What a joke,"**_

Everyone around him exploded in a fit of laughter, their eyes and fingers pointing mercilessly at the poor male who stood blankly.

Ichigo shook violently, his pulse pounding heavily as he stared up at the male who continued smirking at him. Of all the things he had done so far, this was by far the worst. In a matter of seconds he had managed to turn Ichigo into the laughing-stock of the entire school.

Grimmjow stood up and made his way to Ichigo, his hand quickly resting on the orange-headed male's shoulder.

"I-Ichi…" he said softly as he watched his friends become red and heated. He quickly switched his gaze to Byakuya and glared with gruesome intent. "You disgus―"

"Don't, Grimmjow." Ichigo answered solemnly as he continued staring out to the raven-haired individual. "He's not worth it."

Byakuya's eye widened slightly.

Ichigo gritted his teeth for a few seconds as his fists clenched on either side of him. "Since you felt the need to completely humiliate me…" Ichigo began, his eyes boring at the individual who was staring back at him. "I hope you enjoy this," Ichigo finished and unclenched his fist, one of his hands moving towards a small pocket on his strawberry suit on its far right side and rested it there for a few seconds as a sly smile slowly inched its way onto his face. He pulled his hand out and held up a small rectangular picture in the air.

Byakuya stumbled backwards; His eye's bulging out of their sockets.

_"**Who's the little girl?"**_

_"**How cute…"**_

Byakuya's mouth dropped to the ground as Ichigo grinned wildly.

"This right here…is your little Byakuya-_sama" _Ichigo said mockingly and chuckled slightly before lifting it even higher.

"W-WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT?" Byakuya bellowed out, his composure completely disintegrated as he rushed to stand directly in front of Ichigo who was waving the picture around. Ichigo quickly moved his hand back, still waving it at the crowd.

"Did you really think I wouldn't keep a copy? Eh? Byakuya-_chan_?" Ichigo teased and wiggled in his spot. "Besides, after yesterday, I needed some sort of protection from what you might have done to me,"

Ichigo grinned and held his hand up even higher."EVERYONE, HERE HERE! THIS IS A PICTURE OF OUR OWN GREAT BYAKUYA-SAN WHEN HE WAS YOUNGER!" Ichigo chirped and stood on an empty slot on Class F's table. "YOU SEE, HE WAS APPARENTLY REALLY INTO CROSSDRESSING! NEH? CAPTAIN BYA BYA?"

A cacophonous roar erupted from every inch of the school yard and Ichigo wiggled in bliss.

_Yess…yesss….._

Tatsuki stood from the desk, tears currently swelling her eyes as she pointed at Byakuya who looked as stunned as ever.

"_Captain Bya Bya_?" she mocked and gripped her stomach tightly as she continued laughing. "I guess you were wrong Byakuya, You really _were_ the real pathetic one."

_"**NYAHHH! Byakuya-sama! HOW CUTE!"**_

A horde of girls ran towards Ichigo, their hands pulled out in front of them desperately clawing at each other to get to the small picture of the adorable Byakuya.

Byakuya's face was scarlet red; he quickly rushed towards Ichigo and snatched the small picture from his hand.

"Oh worry not Bya-chan, I have more," Ichigo chuckled before his eyes widened when Byakuya gripped his arm and pulled him harshly off of the table tugging him with him.

"COME WITH ME!" he growled as he pulled Ichigo with him and away from the crowds.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki began to follow. Byakuya snarled and tossed the small picture behind him and a horde of girls blocked Tatsuki's way as they swarmed to get the small picture.

* * *

><p>"W-what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked as he clawed at Byakuya's grip currently pressed so tightly against his arm he could feel the nails digging into his skin.<p>

Byakuya continued dragging the male until they had reached the far end of the school, nearing the bridge where the male had attempted to confess his love in the first place. Byakuya forcibly pushed the male against one of the large white pillars, his hands resting on either side of the male.

"You really went there?" Byakuya asked sullenly, his facial expression undecipherable; not much emotion in it, not that Ichigo hadn't gotten completely used to it already, but not blank either.

"Get away from me!" Ichigo growled and pushed one of Byakuya's arms away from him.

Byakuya simply stared at him, the amused expression he once held, coming full-force back onto his face.

"Don't fucking act like this is my fault! You started this! YOU HUMILIATED ME!" Ichigo yelled out and used both of his arms to push Byakuya away from him harshly. "Forgive me for returning the favor!"

Ichigo gripped both of his fists tightly against his body and shook his head. "I can't take this anymore," he said softly and gritted his teeth to stare back at Byakuya. "Stop making fun of me," he murmured almost inaudibly. "What did I ever do to you?"

Byakuya scrunched his eyebrows as he stared on at the male who seemed to be trembling slightly.

"Is loving you the problem?" he asked softly and turned his gaze back to the ground. "If it is, I'm sorry. I wish I didn't feel this way, but I do."

"BUT YOU CAN'T BLAME THIS ON ME!" Ichigo exclaimed and pointed an accusing finger. "YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU DAMNED ME!" Ichigo turned around and slammed a fist against the hard concrete pillar, resting his head against it. "But I've had enough,"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"I'll forget about you." Ichigo whispered and lifted his head from the pillar. Though it pained him to no extent, even imagining having to relinquish the love he'd felt gripping him so tightly for all these years, he had no choice. "I'll rip you out of me." He turned to face the male once more. "Then you won't have to bother with me anymore." Ichigo concluded and began walking away from the male, every part of him aching.

Ichigo paused when a hand gripped his arm tightly.

"Forget me?"

Ichigo gasped when the male pulled him backwards and shoved him back against the large pillar. Ichigo stared on at the male; the steel grey eye's staring deeply into his as the male moved in closer, as close as the costume would permit him, that is. Byakuya's left hand traveled towards the orange-headed male's neck, holding it firmly as he leaned his face in towards him. His right hand quickly lifted towards the frozen teen's face, his finger gently tracing the male's trembling lips. Byakuya smiled subtly and finished closing in the distance between the two.

Ichigo inhaled deeply, when two lips pressed themselves against his and he felt his insides begin to flutter wildly, his mind drifting back to that day.

…_So soft… _Ichigo thought to himself as his heartbeat quickened against his chest and his hand unconsciously moved over to Byakuya's chest and gripped the male's vest tightly.

Byakuya chuckled slightly into the kiss and pulled back for the fraction of a second before leaning back in, his tongue gently tracing the orange-headed male's lips. Ichigo hesitated. Though this wasn't his first kiss…well…in reality his second. He realized he was absolutely clueless as to what the hell it was he had to do. Byakuya caught on the hesitation and the hand that he had behind Ichigo's neck began caressing it tenderly. Ichigo was swooning. He parted his lips slightly and gripped Byakuya's vest even tighter, as the male's warm tongue drifted inside and gently traced the other male's moist cavern.

Ichigo could feel his legs beginning to give out on him as the millionth shiver ran up his spine. Byakuya's tongue was dominating every inch of his own and he was relishing in its marvelous feeling, un-compared to anything he'd ever experienced.

Ichigo moved his own tongue towards the other male's mouth and was only able to run it on the outside rim of Byakuya's lips when the male pulled away teasingly.

When both finally parted, Ichigo's breathing was heavy; his gaze was permanently glued on the male's eyes before him.

"B-Byakuya…" Ichigo breathed softly and Byakuya moved his hand under the orange-headed male's chin, lifting it up slightly.

"You're going to forget about me?" Byakuya asked, his left hand still caressing Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo simply stared back at him, unable to find any words, unable to utter the slightest sound. He was still in a complete daze.

_Am I dreaming?_

Byakuya raised an eyebrow when the male didn't respond back and moved both of his hands away from the male. He ran a hand through his own raven-locks and smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

Ichigo watched as the male shook his head and shot him a small grin before turning and leaving him behind.

Ichigo was quivering as he slumped against the wall, his legs finally deciding to give out on him and he sat, his back resting against it, his mouth still gaping open.

_Byakuya…Byakuya…kissed me…he kissed me. _

Ichigo brought his quivering hand and held it up to his lips, tracing the area where just a moment ago Byakuya's own finger had caressed it ever so tenderly and his lips had kissed him so passionately.

"Byakuya…" he breathed softly.

* * *

><p>Byakuya dug his hands into his front pockets as he made his way back to the festivities, smirking to himself.<p>

"Serves you right."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AND I bet you are all probably thinking, Hooray! Bya-chan and Ichigo-kun together forever! Oh contraire, our little strawberry is still not there yet.**

**On a sillier note, did anyone else find it funny to picture this whole emotional scenerio occuring while Ichigo is dressed up as a plumpy Berry? **

**Ichigo: God I fucking hate you.**

**Me: *Smoooch* my darling.**

**And P.S: Sorry guys if Ichigo is acting a bit like a chick but that is because he is playing the role of one. Besides aren't most ukes like that?**

**Also I am switching the plot around a bit again because the anime progresses with alot of time-skips and I don't want to do so much of that. Like it goes from summer, to christmas, to graduation. No no no, none of that. Our story will be taking place during highschool and THEN during college. But in the original most of the goodies happen when they are in college. Not here baby, not here. **

**See you guys on the next one!**

**Pweese review if you have the time.**

**Toodles. **


	7. Mismatched Hearts

**A/N:** Ok guys, so does anyone else notice that the number 7 is a lucky number? Do you guys know what that means? eh? do you? Wink ; ]

...

No. This isn't a lucky Chapter -_-

do you hate me now? =P lol

**Kasia-chan:**

Worry not, about the whole Byakuya situation, I will make that clear later on. However alot of it is just teasing. A hell lot of it, though things change a bit in this chapter. If you are like "WTF" Imagine how I was when I actually watched the anime. In this story I am going to give Byakuya a bit of a reason. But in the real show, it seemed the guy was a fucking asshole for the simple fact of being an asshole! I was literally punching myself in every episode. Like, What (punch) the (punch) Fuck (punch) is (punch) Going on here! (triple punch) Yeap I finished that series with a slight concussion. But all is well. ^_^ glad you are enjoying the story !

**Moonlight and Tangerines:**

You make me so giddy!

Oh yes he sure _can _attest to that. (wink) LOL

Unfortunately I will not be able to pair Shuuhei up with Kaien, thus my little Kaien has a very important role to play later on in the story in the form of "interference". Let's see what we can do with our little Shuuhei bear. Because I am totally confused!

Btw the Ulqui and Orihime bit. I didn't really mean much by it. Just that well Ulqui's a weird effin character all dark and what not and Orihime is like a fluttery angelic little butterfly. so them being a couple is like WTF? Ichigo's gay but not clueless lol Plus I was basing it more on their character relationships. He has no idea who this dark character is and for Orihime he does have some sort of relationship to her, as slim as may be.

I absolutely adore stark. But I was thinking more along the lines of a certain gangly raven-haired male with an eye-patch, any idea as to who that may be? LOL Since Nel is in Highschool there's no way Stark could pass off as one. That sexy , sleepy fellow. grrr

Nyahh! I know right isn't he the most adorable little berry ever! Let's devour him!

Ichigo: You're both sick.

Hahaha he's so cwanky. ^_^ . He'll hate me even more after this chapter though.

**Ok guy's so I absolutely love this pairing, so I decided to bring them back in. ( I wonder who?) lol**

**Enjoy my lovies!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach or Itazura na kiss. But yumi-chan is mine! (in my dreams...but that is fine with me.)**

* * *

><p>Playful Kiss: Paradise Bliss<p>

Chapter 7: Mismatched hearts

**Ichigo POV**

"Ichigo-Kun!"

I slit my eyes partially open and groan in distaste. The sun's rays are piercing and making my vision blur.

"Ichigo-kun!"

I quickly pull my hand to my eyes and rub away harshly. What time is it?

Hisana calls out to me once more and I finally resolve to get up from my morning grogginess. Lifting myself to a sitting position atop my bed, I pull my hands out in front of me and stretch the tense muscles, hearing the snaps and pops of my joints realigning and releasing the built up tension. I am exhausted. Yesterday, Tatsuki and I had to accompany our little "kitten" to his family get-together because as he had put it "If I have to go to this bullshit reunion so do you, assholes!" And of course after a blunt NO and a bit of a sucker punch by wonderful Tat's, he quickly changed his gimmick. "Guy's please I'm begging you! Don't make me go through this alone! They're fucking horrible! Last year my cousins were playing pin the tail on the donkey, and THE DONKEY WAS ME! PLEASEE!" After a bit more groveling we finally gave in and decided to accompany our sweet little Grimm. If we had known what crazy fucking bastards these people were we would have easily denied the proposal. I didn't think his family could be any more eccentric than he was but boy was I wrong. What I thought to be a woman turned out to be a cross-dressing man, maybe his uncle? Don't Know. Six younger cousins who were each bigger pains in the asses than Grimmjow himself, I thought that was impossible. A fifty year old aunt who thought she was eighteen, exposing blubber and gunk that I swear I still can't believe I had the misfortune of being a witness to. Poor Tatsuki became the target of a multitude of sling shots and I became the prey for his horny cousin. The kid looked like he was ten! Yet his horny remarks and frisky curious hands indicated otherwise. What was his name? Di Roy…I think? Whatever, Next time I see that little turd I'll pummel him! Little Bastard.

"ICHIGO-KUN!"

Quickly snapping out of my horrendous thoughts, I turn over to face the bed beside mine and notice it is empty. Again. Where could he be?

It's been a month now since Byakuya and I shared our first kiss… well…second technically and I my stomach continues to flutter as though it'd just occurred yesterday. But the guy is as unreadable as ever. If anyone cares to know what has happened since the kiss, well, here it goes, NOTHING. Nothing at all. Things continue to be the same as always, only for some reason seemingly worst. I hardly see him anymore and seeing as how we live together you'd think otherwise. He has been coming home unbelievably late and when he _is_ home he barely gives me the time of day. Lately I haven't noticed him home in the mornings as well. Every weekend seems to go by with Byakuya out of sight and I'd be lying if I didn't admit to it completely burning me from the inside.

Things are weird not only with him but with Rukia as well. I don't know why but recently she seems a bit hesitant when around me. I feel something might be bothering her. I wonder if I did something wrong? But then again I don't bother her much about it. Perhaps it has something to do with Renji? They began dating shortly after the Halloween festival, but I truly doubt it has anything to do with him. For Christ sakes the girl turns into pudding whenever he's around, which now, is practically all the time. Perhaps I am thinking too much into things, dwelling in negativity, but I can't help the growing feeling deep in the pit of my stomach that is saying something is going on and I seem to be the only one oblivious to it. But I'm determined to find out what the hell it is.

"ICHIGO-KUN!"

I shake my head loosely and turn my gaze to the bedroom door and see Hisana , arms crossed, foot tapping and eyebrow raised.

"Uh…Good morning Hisana-san," I say sheepishly, as I bring my hand behind my head and scratch at the nape of my neck.

"Ichigo, weren't you going to do the groceries with me today?"

Ah Crap I completely forgot.

After releasing a nervous chuckle I respond. "Sorry Hisana, I guess I forgot. I'll get ready."

"Hmm, Ok then, I'll see you downstairs!" She chirped and shut the bedroom door.

How anyone could be so energetic so early in the morning is beyond me. Oh yeah, what time is it anyway?

I turn my head to my bedside drawer. Oh shit it's 12:00 P.M.! Since when do I ever wake up so late?

I quickly scramble off the bed and shiver when I step foot on the tiled floor. Damn its cold!

After grabbing my towel, I hastily make my way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo-kun, would you like anything?" Hisana calls out to me from the frozen section.<p>

"No thanks" I answer back as I tug my hands inside my jacket. It is cold as hell, even in here.

"Come on Ichigo! Ice-cream?" she continues as he points to the various small tubs of ice-cream on the refrigerator aisles.

I sigh and nod my head. It's best not argue with her.

"Ice-cream!" she chirps and my eyes pop open when I see her bombarding our cart with what seems like a dozen cartons of ice-cream.

"H-Hisana! Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit?"

"Nonsense! Everyone loves ice-cream!" she explains excitedly before her eyes widen and begin to twitch uncontrollably. She points to her far left when she seems to catch a glimpse of something. "I-Is that…"

"Huh?"

"BARGAIN!" She yells and before I know it, she has left me behind and is now tackling another female for a pack of meat. "Mine! I saw it first!"

Oh boy. The great thing about Hisana, every day was like an adventure…well…I guess that could also be considered the not so great thing.

"Ichigo-kun! TELL HER! TELL HER I SAW IT FIRST!" She yells out to me once more.

Oh no. I wonder if I turn away now, would I be able to make my speedy exit?

"Ichigo!"

Aw fuck.

"She saw it first," I mutter in such an inaudible voice, I doubt I even heard it myself.

The other female, one with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail, tugs away at the small package. I wish I could tell her it was useless. Hisana never lost. Never. After a few seconds of struggling the young female finally released her grip and sighed in defeat.

"AHA! MINE!" Hisana chirps as she runs towards me with the package in her hands, flailing it around as though she's just won a marathon. Housewives… gotta love 'em.

"Nemu! You incompetent brat!"

I turn back to face the girl and see a male beside her with blue hair and deathly pale skin.

"She clearly saw it first!" he yells out to her and grabs her by her ear, beginning to tug her away. "Let's go! We need more training on your perceptive skills!"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama." The female responds obediently and follows after him.

Weird.

"There is no way in hell we're getting such an ugly looking vegetable!"

"It's a fucking squash babe! Besides technically it's a fruit,"

"WHO CARES WHAT IT IS? A person as beautiful as me cannot eat such an ugly thing!"

Let me guess…

I turn to face the source of the very familiar bickering and to no surprise I see Ikkaku and Yumichika. Yumi is tugging a squash out of their basket while Ikkaku's shoving it back inside.

"I like squash!" Ikkaku bellowed as he grabbed yet another squash and attempted to shove it in, only to have Yumichika snatch it away and toss it back on their display.

"NO!"

"There's no way in hell you're telling me what to eat! I'm getting it!"

Yumichika snarled and sighed. "Very well. Then you better hope that that squash can give you some good sex because I sure as hell won't!" Yumichika leers at the male before turning to face me and grinning wildly. "Ahh Ichigo! Hi Hi!" he wails out excitedly and runs towards me. My gaze however is stuck on Ikkaku who was standing wide-mouthed and had dropped the squash on the floor.

"Oh um, Hey Yumi," I reply and have to hold back a giggle when I see Ikkaku pick up the squash and promptly situates it atop its display. Guess we can see who holds the control in _this_ relationship.

"Come on babe you didn't mean that right?" He murmurs as he tugs on Yumi's arm who grins back at me triumphantly.

"Hm? Did you put it back?"

"Yes! What the fuck!"

"Good," Yumichika giggles and gives him a quick peck.

"So what are you doing here Ichigo?" Ikkaku asks me as he wraps his arm around his cheery mate.

"Groceries with Byakuya's mom,"

"Oh yes, I heard you both live together now. How's it going?" Yumichika asks and I have to hold back a frown. Why are things so difficult with us? These two don't seem to have a problem, heck they're one of the happiest couples I know. It stings to know that Byakuya and I may never get to have that.

My silence answers their question and Ikkaku quickly jumps in.

"Hey listen, me and Yumi are going to see that new movie that came out yesterday," he begins but pauses when Yumichika interrupts.

"Metal hearts!" He chimes while sticking his index finger in the air. "We've been waiting for weeks now until it's release!"

"Yeah...whatever…that." Ikkaku mutters and continues. "Why don't you invite him and come with us? "

"It's a romance movie! You know what_ that_ means!" Yumichika winks and gives me a quick poke in the abdomen.

Hm. Me and Byakuya, romantic movie? Sounds great! Now the problem would be asking him? I wonder if he'd actually go. I mean I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask? Though in Byakuya's case I have a feeling it just might.

* * *

><p>"A romance movie? You and Mr. Prick?" Grimmjow mutters as he tosses one of his pillows into the air and looks over at me with an eyebrow raised.<p>

"Yeah…Well, who knows he might say yeah,"

"Yeah right, or stomp you, kick you and spit on you while he's at it,"

"Do you always have to go there?"

"What the fuck do you mean? Isn't that what he's doing to you anyway? You're just too fucking blind to see it!"

I have to take a step back at his tone, dripping with disgust and aggravation. I really didn't expect him to put it so bluntly, but then again what did I expect from him? Besides, I know he is right. I know he is. But I can't help myself. I've become Byakuya's little rag doll and he is having one hell of a time ripping me to shreds and apparently I'm enjoying it. I don't know what he's doing to me. But it's driving me insane! I no longer know what the fuck to do with myself! I feel like a joke, a joke that he takes full enjoyment in. And yet, though I know this, I can't help the way I feel.

I plant myself down on Grimmjow's desk and stare down at my intertwining fingers.

Is that what I am? His toy? I don't understand. I truly feel that he must somehow feel something for me. Everything that has happened, what was it all? Or perhaps I truly am blind and continue putting up this wonderful façade to somehow find a way of holding myself up because the thought of not having him is too much to bear. He treats me like dirt. He ignores me. He might even hate me. But I love him. I love him so much it hurts.

Damn it! What the hell am I? A fucking masochist? He is ruining me and all I can think about is how much I fucking love him?

"Hey…Ichi…I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean to say that," Grimmjow tries to soothe me but we both know its bullshit. He meant what he said. And I can't blame him.

"It's fine," I mutter back and lean my head against the desk.

That kiss, that damn kiss. It made me feel as though in heaven. Corny right? But it's true! How could there have been nothing there? The way he kissed me…it was…argh damn it. I really am turning into a little bitch. This is just great.

I turn my gaze over to Grimm who has now commenced in rubbing my back soothingly. God I love this guy. As much of an idiot he may think I am being, he's always there.

* * *

><p>I quickly pull my jacket's zipper as high as it could go because it is frigid and the unbelievably cool fall breeze is not helping in the slightest bit. The leaves crunch loudly beneath my sneakers and the sun has come down considerably since I left Grimmjow's place.<p>

I wonder how to ask him. Will he even be there? Where _has_ he been lately?

I sigh in contempt. My head hurts.

My eyes suddenly flicker back to life when I notice strawberry blonde hair flowing briskly in the autumn air, walking down the same block I am currently on. _Rangiku?_ _And friend?_

"Rangiku! Hey there!" I wave out to her and I could've sworn I saw the slightest bit of panic run through her face. Nah, must be imagining things.

"Ichigo! Hi!" She calls out to me and rushes over with her friend in tow. She quickly wraps me up in a quick embrace. "How have you been?"

"Everything's good," Bullshit.

"That's great, that's great!" She chimes and I swear it sounds like she's literally craping her pants. Why the hell is she so nervous?

"Did you just come from the house?"

"Ah..y-yeah..uhuh.." she replies as she begins to scratch at the back of her neck.

"So that means Byakuya's home right?" I ask hopeful.

"Y-yeah," she stammers before her friend joins in.

"You know Byakuya?" The girl beside her asks as she shoots me a gentle smile and I finish realizing just how breathtaking she is. She has a beautiful creamy brown skin color. Long purple hair tied back in a high ponytail and beautiful golden eyes that were enticing and inviting. Whoa, she could seriously make a person reconsider their sexuality...not me of course…someone else…someone who's not completely obsessed with a cold-hearted bastard.

"Uh, Yeah," I reply and smile back at her. "My name's Ichigo,"

"Nice to meet you Ichigo. I'm Yoruichi," she responds and holds a hand out to greet me. I quickly take hold of it and have to hold in a gasp. She is so soft and warm. "So you know Byakuya?"

"Y-yeah, yup, he does, he does," Rangiku joined in before I was able to respond. What the hell is wrong with her?

"Yeah, my family and I have been staying there for the past few months,"

"I see. Well it is fantastic to meet friends of Byakuya's!" she says kindly as she runs her hand through her bangs, pushing the stray hairs out of her eyes.

"Are you friends with Byakuya?" I ask her, wondering why I haven't met her before.

"Yeah, actually I'm Byakuya's g―!"

"Ahhh ha ha ha ha. Oh my goodness Yoruichi I completely forgot that I didn't leave fluffy anything to eat!" Rangiku quickly intervenes and is fidgeting her hands with such ferocity I feel she might soon have a heart attack.

"Fluffy?"

"Y-yeah, my cat! Of course, yes. Come on Yoruichi," She grabs onto the female's arm and begins to tug her away. "I'll see you later Ichigo!"

"It was nice meeting you!" Yoruichi calls back to me, following after the blonde and almost stumbling on a rock with the speed Rangiku was pulling her in.

That was weird.

Whatever.

Ok so how am I going to ask him? Hmm…

* * *

><p>When I walk into the house I am greeted with none other than Byakuya, sitting calmly on the living room couch, reading a book. He looks so wonderful… sitting there…with a book…in hand… I really need a hobby.<p>

How should I ask him?

My insides begin to flutter wildly as I slowly inch my way towards him. He hardly noticed me come in and I can't help but feel a bit glad because I am fucking terrified.

"B-Byakuya…"

He looks up to stare at me and I feel like I'm about to melt. How many months has it been with us living together? Yet he always manages to make me feel like this.

"What?" he replies before switching his gaze back to his book.

"I-I was wondering if maybe…um…I don't know if maybe you'd be interested in going to the movies with me tomorrow?" I say and hold back the snarl desperately trying to escape my throat when he neither replies nor looks up at me.

"It's the new one. Metal hearts, I think that is what it was called? So… if you want…we can…" I continue and again he refuses to acknowledge me.

"BYAKUYA!"

"If you want to go see it…" he begins and I swear my heart feels like it is melting. I can't believe this. I can't believe this. Finally! "Then go see it by yourself."

…

FUCKING BASTARD!

"B-But…"

"You are bothering me." He answers back coldly, stands from the couch, his book still at hand and walks past me.

And I stand there, feeling like a complete idiot for the umpteenth time.

* * *

><p>I throw myself atop my bed and slam my face against the pillow. I feel like a complete fool. How the hell couldn't I have seen that coming? Did I truly think that that kiss would change anything between us? Of course it wouldn't. He doesn't care. He never has.<p>

"Ichigo…"

I lift my head from the pillow and face the door. Rukia is standing there with an unconvincing smile.

"Yeah?"

She walks inside and towards me. I stifle a giggle when I see that she is wearing princess pajamas. Oh yeah, definitely Renji's doing.

"What?" She asks when she apparently catches the small smile that I couldn't hold in.

"Nothing," I reply and shake my head. Seeing her like this is too good, can't believe she's the same person I met when I first moved in here.

Rukia plopped herself down on my bed and stared at her shuffling feet.

"You ok?" I ask her, she clearly seems to be bothered by something, maybe the reason for her strangeness lately.

"I-I…I have to talk to you about something," she murmurs silently and her tone is enough to make me aware that something _is_ wrong. I quickly pick myself up and sit beside her.

"What's the matter?"

A frown begins to form on her face and worry creeps into mine.

"R-Rukia, what's the matter? Is everything ok? Are you alright?" I bombard her with questions because her face is truly frightening me. I quickly lift my hand towards her shoulder and shake her gently. "Rukia?"

"I-It's about…" she says quietly and begins to fidget with her fingers.

Her eyes widen when the bedroom door hinges open and from it, Byakuya steps inside. And I swear her eyes are glaring at him, literally glaring at him. What the hell?

Of all things I _have_ come to understand while living here in the kuchiki household is that Byakuya holds much of Rukia's adoration, if not all of it. The girl worships at her "Nii-sans" feet. So seeing her like this is now making me panic.

"Rukia?" I call out to her once more, only to have her stand and shake her head loosely.

"I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later," she said softly and began to exit the room.

Byakuya raised his eyebrow slightly when his younger sister walked past him, almost shoving him along the way.

What the hell is going on?

* * *

><p>"Come on Ichigo! You have to come with us! It'll be fun!" Yumichika begs from the other line.<p>

"Be the third wheel? No thanks,"

"No! Find someone to come with you,"

"It's fine, you two go and have fun."

"NOO! But you have to come!" Yumichika whines. "If you don't come… then… I'm not going!" he yells out and I have to hold the phone away from my ears for a few seconds. Damn that kid has some good vocals. "Ikkaku!"

"Listen Ichigo Damn it! You're fucking going with us and that's that!" Ikkaku apparently snatched the phone away from Yumi and is now barking at me. Great, how the hell did I get myself into this?

"You fucking listen to me! We've had plans to see this bullshit movie for the past two weeks now! You think I wanted to sit through this crap?"

"Hey!" I hear Yumi from the other line, before Ikkaku continues hollering.

"No I didn't! But my babe wants to see the fucking movie so fucking damn it we're gonna see the _fucking_ movie! And if the only way to do that is you coming along then you better get your frilly ass dressed and come the fuck down here! I'LL BE THERE IN 20 MINUTES!"

*click*

He hung up. This bastard just hung up on me and expects me to go to the movies with them?

No way in hell! He can bite me!

* * *

><p>"So glad you could come!" Yumichika chirps as I step inside the bastard's car. So I came. What?<p>

"So, no date?" Ikkaku asked as he stares behind at me from the front mirror and begins driving. Asshole.

"No."

"Why didn't you just ask Tatsuki?"

"I did. She couldn't come,"

I was heated! Of all the times for Tatsuki to not have time for me, today had to be the day? The girl practically grovels daily for us to spend some time together and when I need her she flakes! So what if it's your mom's birthday? ARHGHH!

"This is gonna be so much fun! " Yumi wails out in joy. I should punch him.

I feel my eye twitch when I catch a glimpse of Yumi's hand running over towards Ikkaku.

What the fuck is going on over there?

We're in a damn car! He wouldn't be. He can't be…right?

Well, I get the answer in the form of the slightest moan released by Ikkaku. NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL!

"CUT IT OUT!" I yell out in utter disgust. You've got to be kidding me.

Yumichika looks over at me and giggles before pulling his hand back towards his own lap and I catch Ikkaku glaring daggers at me from the side-view mirror.

"Party pooper," Yumichika says and pouts.

_WHAT THE FUCK DID I GET MYSELF INTO?_

* * *

><p>"Where do we sit?" Ikkaku mumbles as he shoves a handful of popcorn into his mouth. And Yumichika quickly points over to a pair of seats in the direct middle of the theatre.<p>

"Over there, over there!" he chirps and Ikkaku gives a subtle frown before leaning into Yumi and whispering something to him. Too fucking bad I'm not deaf and I heard everything they said!

"But babe, we always sit in the back, what if we want to…you know?"

"Like that has stopped us before,"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course love, I'll make you feel good," Yumichika purrs and I swear I can feel the bile begin to rise in my throat.

Just kill me now.

I cringe and walk beside the horny couple as they shove their way into their pre-ordained seats.

"Ichigo? Aren't you sitting beside us?"

"Uh..no..Thanks…I'll be here." I call out to them and sit three rows behind. I came for a movie not a "show."

* * *

><p>"That was awful!" I mutter as we exit the theatre. If there was a prize for corniest, most predictable piece of trash ever created that would definitely take the prize.<p>

"Really? I found it _very_ good," Ikkaku sighs as he stares lovingly at Yumichika who is grinning victoriously.

…

Not elaborating on that.

But I_ will_ say…that the movie seemed to be watching them, rather than the other way around.

"So what do we do now?" Ikkaku asks as he surveys the surroundings. There are quite a bit of entertainment options around here.

"Arcade?" Yumi offers but I quickly decline.

The only thing I want to do right now is go home. I'm exhausted, depressed and I swear if I have to be around Mr. and "Mrs." Mc. Horny any longer I'll kill myself.

I cock an eyebrow when I notice Yumichika's eyes widen dramatically.

"What's wrong?" I ask and begin to turn around towards the direction of his gaze when Ikkaku quickly pulls me back to face them.

"N-No..let's go to the arcade, come on Ichi it'll be fun,"

"I wanna go home."

"Fine, fine, Home, let's take you home, let's go." He stammers and begins to tug me with him. What the hell is seriously going on?

I quickly snatch my hand away and turn around only to stand agape in my spot. Because what I see seems to choke the life out of me.

"I-Is that…"

Byakuya and the girl that had been with Rangiku yesterday, what was her name? Yoruichi? Are both exiting the theatre together. Together. Their hands intertwined in each other. And before I can react to what it is I am seeing, she leans into him and kisses him. She kisses him. _My_ Byakuya.

And I feel every bit of strength I had at that very moment completely vanish.

"Ichigo?" I hear someone say, but I don't know who. Everything is a blur because he's there with her and…I think I have to barf.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo…" Yumichika whispers soothingly to me as he rubs my back. My face is dug into his shoulder blade.<p>

Ikkaku is driving me back home, Yumi is in the back seat with me, trying to somehow calm me. But he can't, nothing can. My heart is shredding to bits at this very moment. Because he's with her.

* * *

><p>I feel dizzy, nauseous and my head hurts as I walk past the houses gates and up the few steps leading up to the door as I force my mind to remain as blank as possible, trying desperately to push back everything I'd just witnessed.<p>

I grab ahold of the knob and take a few deep breathes. I need to calm myself.

I hear voices from inside and the voices…it sounds like…no…it can't be.

I pull the door open and step inside. The first face I see is Rukia who's staring back at me, her eyebrows scrunched and a frown mixed in with surprise plastered on her face.

I finish swiveling my face to view the rest of the living room and see Hisana staring back at me with the same expression, only hers hurts more. My sisters are on the floor playing what I am assuming to be some sort of game. Dad and Sojun are on the couch, staring at both individuals before them. Byakuya and Yoruichi.

"I-Ichigo…" Rukia says softly and something in me burns even harder.

"Oh my boy! Come over here and meet this beautiful young lady!"

That was dad. I didn't have to look at him to know.

My feet carry me hesitantly towards the living room, where all eyes turn to face me. But my eyes are stuck on one person, one person only and his steel grey eyes are staring back at me but there's nothing in them. Nothing at all.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and give a quick startled look to Hisana who is now behind me.

"Oh, I've met him before,"

It was her.

"Hi there Ichigo," she says sweetly and I feel like a complete bastard because her voice disgusts me and I find myself utterly despising her.

"You guys know each other?" Hisana asked softly and "she" nods. "She" nods and sends a loving smile towards "_my_" Byakuya.

"Ichigo, this here is …" Hisana begins but is abruptly cut off.

"My girlfriend." Byakuya finishes her statement bluntly. His eyes are still fixed on mine. And I can feel them mocking me. I know they're mocking me. They are empty but I know they are mocking me. Inside, he is laughing at me. He is laughing at me like he's been doing for the past nine months.

My eyes are burning furiously, threatening to burst in any given minute. But I don't let them. I simply stare back at the source of all my pain. I stare back praying, praying to dear god that somehow all the fucking pain I feel can transfer off too him. I want him to feel it. I want him to suffer and feel this hurt that is flowing through my veins, the hell that he is making me go through at this very moment and the hell that I've been going through since moving here.

His eyes move away from mine and face the girl beside him, his hand drapes her shoulder and he moves his other hand beneath her chin and…he kisses her. He kisses her again. Only this time, I know it was meant for me.

The kiss said everything. It told me he hated me. It told me I was a joke. And it told me to leave him alone.

It hurts. It hurts so fucking bad.

"Ichigo…" I hear Rukia and that's my queue because I know I'm going to burst. My insides are no longer able to hold it in. So I run. I run out of there. And I don't give a fuck about what any of them may think because they don't know. They know nothing.

* * *

><p>I collapse as soon as I step foot in the bedroom. And I don't give a <em>fuck<em> anymore. I let everything out because it was eating at me. My throat feels like it's clawing _itself_ out. My vision too obscured to make out anything other than blurry shapes.

It hurts.

"Ichigo!" Rukia bursts in through the door and sees me, her eyes wide and filled with sorrow…or pity…I don't know the difference anymore. But I deserve both.

"Ichigo…" she breathes and holds out a hand to me, but I push it away. Because I know.

"Ichigo, what ar―!"

"Don't fucking touch me Rukia!" I bellow out and throw every bit of the anger I currently possess towards her.

"Ichigo…I just w―"

"You're a fucking liar! You knew didn't you! DIDN'T YOU?" I yell and my voice is leaving in heavy rasps. I don't know whose voice that is anymore.

Her eyes are watering and I see the pain in her eyes. But it is nothing. Because she doesn't know what I feel. It doesn't compare.

"I wanted to tell you. I really did, I just…I didn't know how to…" she sobbed, her tears running freely. But she's not crying for me. She's crying for herself. Even if they were for me, they'd be tears of pity. I don't need them.

"You're a liar! Leave me the hell alone!"

"Please, please listen, Ichigo…"

How could she do this to me? I shouldn't have expected much from her anyways. She always hated me. I can't believe I thought she was someone I could trust. They're fucking related. They're the same.

But I need to know, because it's killing me.

"How long…" I ask quietly. I need to know.

Rukia stares at me for a few seconds then her gaze switches back to the floor before she answers me.

"Three weeks now,"

Three weeks. _Three_ fucking weeks.

"You're just as cold-hearted as he is," I half-whisper because I no longer have the energy.

"Ichigo I really di―"

"Please, please, Rukia, I'm begging you. Leave." I say with the remaining strength I have and she knows it because she shoots me one last pleading look and begins to make her way out.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo," she whispers as she exits the room but I no longer have the energy. None.

I stand from the floor, my limbs shaking as I walk towards my bed and throw myself atop it. I drape the covers over me and try to disappear as I feel myself spiraling into my own rut of self-pity.

After what feels like hours, sleep finally takes over me.

* * *

><p><em>I feel his hands running by my neck. His fingers trace it ever so tenderly as he leans into me.<em>

_Byakuya…_

_His hands are so soft…so soothing…I wish they were mine, but they're not. They're hers. And it hurts. It hurts like hell. _

_His lips brush past mines airily almost teasingly, before pressing themselves firmly against my own, their warmth quickly enveloping my own frigid ones. Everything's fine again. _

_They remain there for a few seconds, simply pressed against mine. But I relish it; I relish those marvelous lips against my own. The ones I craved for so long. The ones I dreamed of for so long. _

_He pulls away and stares down at me. _

"_I'm sorry Ichigo. I'm so sorry,"_

_Why are you sorry Byakuya? _

_You don't have to be sorry for anything. I love you. _

_His beautiful lips delicately lean into mines again, they've been waiting for him. _

_They're so warm. I want them forever. _

_But I can't keep them. _

_Because they don't belong to me._

_They've never belonged to me. _

_They belong to her. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***Sigh* I know. I hate me too.

Guys the last bit is part of a dream Ichigo had. (or was it?) You'll find out soon.

Oh god, I was literally singing N sync's Bye Bye Bye all day while writing this (Blush) What? I was watching 100 greatest songs of the 00's lol Silence! Don't act like you weren't once obssessed with it! lol

Ok Guys next Chapter may be up either next monday or sooner. I might be feeling inspired, thus next two chapters will be doozys. (squeel) can't wait!

Please review!

Love you guys see you on the next one!


	8. Hello rainy days

**A/N: **You guys rock! :'D

Guys, a quick memo. This story will be taking place throughout Ichi's journey in gaining his love (which we have pretty much gone over) (and very shortly approaching) but the latter half will be after they are together and the drama that will accompany. But hey, who knows, The way things are going I might just throw Byakuya off a cliff and leave Ichi to Grimm. Hm... Good idea. I shall get to that... Kidding! I bet you were all already sharpening your pitch forks!

**Mangaaddict300:** Did you get a concussion too? lol =D and Gotcha, fixed them. For some reason I was stuck on what I like to call "Grimm-mode" while writing the previous chapter. As for the Yaoi, it's pretty inevitable. I mean Bya and Ichi have to get together at some point.( I'll point it out when anything sorta (extreme) Yaoi related is coming up though) Besides I will not be including those sillies in every chapter. Just something to make me giggle. Hey, I have to enjoy my writing as well ^^. You shivered? HAHA Oh goodness. Ikkaku and Yumi feel offended now!

Yumi: How dare you? I'm beautiful!

Ikkaku: What he said!

Me: xD

*Thanks for the pointers!* *HUG!*

**BadassAlec: **Hmm...Then I think your favorite number might be 9, not 8. ;-D .. Sorry!

**Kasia-chan: **I Know!xD But isn't that why we love him? We're masochists damn it! That cold steely sexy fellow!

**Blue-eyed Fox: **Awww poor Bya-chan! *SIGH* I wish I had a Grimm plushy. :'[ I would walk around with it on my head everyday! I do have a Kon one though...and yes...he _has_ tried to molest me on numerous occasions xD

**Moonlight and Tangerines:** Here ya go! It all starts here. (wink) (=^_^=)

**Last P.S : Cranky Rukia and Ballsy Ichigo up ahead!...well...only for a bit, as well as some sibling rivalry...which we love...right?...I know _I_ do...Just ask my sister. Haha I wonder what she'll say when she reads this =P**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach or Itazura na kiss. **

* * *

><p>Playful Kiss: Paradise Bliss<p>

Chapter 8: Goodbye rainy days

"I don't even know what to say Ichi," Grimmjow muttered as he leaned his back against one of the bathroom stalls, his arms crossed before him, his eyes glued to the orange-headed male currently leaning over the sink.

Ichigo moved his cupped hands towards his face, laddering it with the frigid water, its coolness almost instantly rousing the male from his sluggish stupor. His hands moved towards either side of the sink, taking a firm hold of its edges as his eyes closely surveyed the image before them. His face looked paler than usual. His eyes dark and dreary, he could no longer tell where his pupils ended and his iris began, enclosed by dark lids and the even darker flap of skin beneath them.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and brutality slammed his hand against the large wall mirror, repulsed by the image being reflected by it. He blinked when he felt a hand rest atop his shoulder and forced back the urge to flinch away from it. Because he wanted no more pity, none, by any of them.

The instant wake-up that the cool flush of water had provided for him began to quickly dissolve once more, paving way for the grogginess that he had been desperately pushing back, but no longer could. He could feel it seeping through his skin and felt his eyes begin to draw shut.

He was exhausted.

Last night's sleep provided little satisfaction and relief from the horrible reality he was now subject to face. If anything it was only able to provide the male with far more grief. Because in his dreams, _he_ was there…again. He was there, and he held him. He held him and he loved him. But it was all a farce. A farce created by his brain in the hopes of somehow soothing him. It failed miserably. It did however manage to destroy him even more than he had been, if possible, because even his brain had managed to find a way of mocking him. He was the joke of everything, even his own mind.

"Ichi,"

"There's nothing _to_ say." Ichigo replied solemnly as he pushed himself away from the sink. If he had to stare at himself for another second he would lose it.

He had awoken that morning at the break of dawn. By awoken, the reference is to getting out of bed, because he'd damn sure been awake most of the night, and made his way over to Grimmjow's place, dreading having to face anyone, especially _him_. _He_ had been in his own bed, sleeping like a blissful toddler. Why wouldn't he be? His heart wasn't the one that felt like it had been plummeted by a machete. While Ichigo lay awake simply staring over at him, unable to bat an eye. Staring at the person he was sure he now hated, despised even. Of course that was what he continued to tell himself and there again his mind was mocking him, because he knew it was a lie.

Ichigo turned to exit the bathroom. Upon stumbling and holding his hand out for support against one of the stalls, Grimmjow grasped one of his arms and proceeded in wrapping his own arm around the male's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go home. You need some rest."

"I'm fine," Ichigo muttered as he swatted Grimmjow's hand away as though it were a pesky fly.

Grimmjow sighed and moved in front of the dizzy-looking orange-headed male. He cocked an eyebrow when he noticed the male's eyes were hardly parted.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked as he pulled his hand out in front of the male, who flung his eyes open wide before slipping them almost completely shut once more.

"Seven," the male mumbled lazily and continued to wave on his spot, clearly close to passing out right then and there.

Grimmjow's eyebrow latched up as high as it could possibly go.

"How the hell?" he whispered to himself and used his free hand to shake Ichigo by the shoulder. "HOW THE HELL? I only have _one_ hand out!"

Ichigo grumbled and opened his eyes wider again. "Fuck, Fine!" he exclaimed and pushed Grimmjow's arm away from him once more. "Five!"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and shook his head, pushing back the urge to finish knocking the male out with a fist. He didn't see how it would matter; the guy was practically out like a bulb anyway. He'd never seen Ichigo be so out of it, his composure completely shattered. All because of _him. _Grimmjow made a memo to himself to "kick the fucking shit out of that prick," as he had put it, the next time he laid eyes on him.

"It's three, Ichi. THREE!" he shouted in aggravation and pulled the male's arm over his shoulder once more. "You're coming home with me and that's that. Try to put up a fight and I'll fucking sock you in the face so hard you won't have a choice." He meant it. The male's stubbornness was unbelievable. At this rate he'd either pass out In class or worst, not pass out and have the class think he is drunk or on drugs. Not sure how that was worst but…He truly looked like it.

"That made no sense." Ichigo mumbled to the male dragging him along. He was too damn tired. Who was he kidding? He needed sleep and he needed it now. "I wouldn't have a choice either way…idiot,"

* * *

><p>"How long has he been out now?" Tatsuki asked as she knelt beside the bed in which Ichigo was currently sleeping and began caressing the orange-locks of the slumbering teen.<p>

"Well we've been here since twelve, so I guess seven hours now." Grimmjow replied as he rummaged through his armoire. His hands running left to right pushing past various colorful shirts. "Aha," he continued as he pulled out a sparkly blue vest and held it towards Tatsuki, with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"…."

"I know. The beauty leaves you speechless. Take your time," he said as he pulled the vest over his chest, demonstrating it to the stunned female.

"…."

"Anytime now…"

"What the hell _is_ that?" Tatsuki muttered in disgust as she stared at the incredibly tacky piece of clothing currently attached to the male's torso.

"*hmph* Of course someone as style-less as you wouldn't understand," he said before holding out the vest once more, his eyes observing every inch of the shiny fabric and grinning lovingly.

"Who the hell are you calling style-less you piece of cr―!"

"mnn," Ichigo mumbled, interrupting Tatsuki.

Tatsuki quickly switched her gaze towards the sleeping male who had taken hold of her hand and was now holding it tightly against his chest, his eyes beginning to part.

Her face had now taken a dark shade of pink and she held in the squeal she so desperately wanted to provide, as she watched her "love" awaken, his tongue run by his lips, moistening them and giving them a luscious pink shade and his beautiful brown eyes beginning to peak out.

Ichigo smiled subtly as his eyes began to focus on the person beside him, but a flash of disappointment spread though his face when his eyes finished focusing and revealed the girl before him. Not who he expected. And he cursed himself for it.

He quickly released the female's hand and sprang up to a sitting position, his eyes nervously darting around the room and relaxing after realization hit him.

_I'm at Grimms._ He thought to himself and let out a steady breathe he'd been holding before looking over at Tatsuki who had an almost hurt expression spread over her face.

"Sleeping beauty is up," Grimmjow announced mockingly as he commenced in slipping on his vest. "How was the nap princess?"

"Shut up." Ichigo mumbled as he rubbed his eyes harshly and yawned rather loudly.

"Why, of course, my liege." Grimmjow joked and was now standing in front of a large mirror beside his armoire, one hand on his hip. "Damn, I'm one hot son-of- a―"

"How are you feeling Ichi?" Tatsuki intervened as she questioned Ichigo who was now focusing on the clock attached to the far end of the bedroom, and rolled her eyes at the bluenette admiring his "beauty".

"Crap, it's seven already?" the orange-headed male mumbled to himself as he quickly scrambled off the bed and blindly searched for his shoes. "Where a―"

"Underneath." Grimmjow answered before he finished asking the question.

He quickly tugged his feet inside them and stood from the bed, tidying up the few wrinkles that had formed on his uniform shirt and clicked his tongue when he noticed the wrinkles would not fade. _Stupid shirt. Stupid wrinkles. Stupid life!_

"Ichigo…"

_Shit I hav'ta get home._

"I'm fine Tat's." He replied without staring back at her. Her eyes were the same as those he has been so desperately trying to avoid.

In reality however, he truly was feeling somewhat better. Apparently sleep really does do the body some good.

" I gotta go," Ichigo called out to his friends as he rushed out of the male's room stumbling upon a few sprawled out boxes and clothing. Grimmjow wasn't exactly the tidiest person.

"D-do you want me to go with you?" Tatsuki called back and the only response she received was the slam of the apartment's front door.

The teen sighed and slumped herself atop the bed, her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Noticing this, Grimmjow sauntered his way over and sat beside the girl.

"Hey, don't mind him. He's just a bit out of it," Grimmjow attempted to soothe the girl whose face was pulled into a frown and it surprisingly pained him.

"Nothing I do will make him change his mind, will it?" she asked silently as she began to flip herself over, laying sideways on the bed, facing the bluenette who was now tearing his vest off.

"Hey, don't say that," Grimmjow paused for a second trying to figure out what to say to comfort the female. But nothing seemed to come. You see, he was not really good when it came to pep talk.

He scratched the back of his neck and stared back down at the female who was now gazing at the bed sheets and twirling her fingers around in random swirls. It was hard to imagine what the girl must be feeling. She had literally become a begging puppy, vying for Ichigo's affection which was in no way shape or form returned. This one-sided love, she must know it, would never work. But it surprised him to no extent just how determined she was to acquire it. _When did things get like this?_ He thought to himself. At one time the three teens were purely content in simply heading to arcades, loving life and beating the shit out of each other. Well…Tatsuki did most of the beating. But things were normal. Not this topsie-turvy mess of unrequited emotions and crappy teen angst.

"Grimm…"

"Hm?"

"Am I ugly?" The girl asked quietly, her gaze still stuck on the mattress.

Grimmjow's eyebrow rose at the question. Of course she wasn't ugly. If anything he found her to be rather attractive…for a girl…you know. But it confused the hell out of him for her to have even asked him. Did his opinion even matter in the subject? It never had before. For crying out loud, most of their bickering occurred because both teens refused to ever put an end to their constant shut down of each other's looks. He distinctively remembered her referring to him as troll-y for most of their relationship. So what if he had blue hair? It was sexy as fuck in _his_ opinion. Of course her name wasn't all that flattering either…though it wasn't really a name, much more of a gender. "Tats the man." Oh yeah. That was the one, the cause for many of his hospital visits and stitches.

"You're beautiful Tat's," He replied softly and felt a twinge of embarrassment because he truly meant it. And for some reason saying it only reiterated it even more, because the girl looked up at him and the smile that spread on her face, the beautiful gleam back in her eyes and the almost immediate swarm of relief and joy that engulfed it made her look even more. "…Y-you know…for a girl, that is...b-because…"

The stammering was cut short when the girl leaned into him and gave him a small tender kiss on the cheek.

"Thank's Grimm," she whispered softly before standing from the bed and heaving her bag on her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok? I want to see if I can catch up with Ichi," she smiled and waved as she began waltzing her way out of the room, leaving the blue-headed male sitting atop his bed, as blank-faced as ever.

Grimmjow's hand traveled towards his cheek and languidly traced the place where the girl's lips had made contact with his skin.

"What the hell…" he whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>"I really don't think we should start dinner without him," Hisana said softly staring down at the dining room table's mantle and gently fidgeting with it. "Where could he be?"<p>

"It's alright sweetheart. He should be back soon," Sojun comforted his wife who was slowly beginning to panic. Since yesterday she had been acting rather strange, and it bothered him greatly. Her composure was one not easily tarnish-able. Her boundless cheery disposition constantly displayed. That is perhaps why he adored her as much as he did. She was literally the light to his day "What's the matter?" he asked as he ran his hand to gently caress his wife's cheek.

"Just worried is all," She smiled gently and placed her hand atop her husband's currently resting on her cheek. "Come on, can't leave our guests waiting," She sighed and stared out towards the living room, a slight scowl beginning to form, which she quickly hid when she noticed her husband eyeing her. "C-Come on Honey!" She feigned joy and tugged him with her towards the rest of the family in the living room.

Upon entering, the awkwardness surrounding the bedroom was evident and indubitably uncomfortable. Hisana looked over at Rukia before releasing another sigh, shaking her head and draping her hand over her face. _Oh my. _

Rukia sat on the couch, her legs crossed and her elbow leaning on one of the couches armrests while her head lay atop her palm. Her gaze or rather deathly glare stuck on the two individuals before her who hardly seemed to take notice of the fact that she was even _in_ the room.

The raven-haired female continued grilling the cheery, chirpy, incredibly giggly and irritable female who's gaze was too busy being permanently fixated on the male beside her to even give as much as a single glance towards her. Her brother however seemed more focused on the book on his lap than the girl beside him drooping with the need for his attention.

_Hmph. She's not even that cute once you take a good look at her. Who has purple hair? Ugly. _She thought to herself. There was no way this girl was the real deal. She was like a freaking fluttery butterfly…a drugged up fluttery butterfly. How the hell could someone be so damn happy? _Especially _with her brother? For Christ sakes the guy's idea of a compliment was "You did satisfactory. Perhaps next time you will seize with the dilly-dallying and actually put in more effort in your work." Yes. That was his compliment for her on one of her schools art works. Not that bad? Well you see, the problem with that was that she was _FOUR!_ And it was _pre-school_!

Rukia growled when the female finally looked over at her and shot her a friendly smile. _DON'T FUCKING SMILE AT ME!_

Hisana chuckled feebly as she scratched behind her neck. She looked on at her daughter who seemed to have a rather evil personal agenda planned out for today's wonderful diner. _Not good at all. _

"O-ok guys dinner is ready," She called out softly and forced a smile when Yoruichi smiled at her and wrapped her arm around Byakuya's arm. She truly hated feeling like this and absolutely despised herself for feeling so apprehensive towards the sweet girl. But her mind was absolutely boggled, Byakuya had a way of doing that to her. The girl was an angel and all, and she should be thrilled to have Byakuya finally bring a girlfriend home for the family to meet. Heck just him having a girlfriend should be a thrill in itself. Not that he'd never had one. But he never seemed to care much, especially about introducing her or even showing off any sort of public affection. The blatant display of it last night, was a shock. But she knew there was more to that simple kiss.

Hisana shook her head. Perhaps she was dwelling too much into things. But it was impossible to push back the feeling that she felt. Somehow, she thought there was someone else. She truly felt there was, and that person… Hisana shook her head once more, this time forcing herself out of her thoughts which were slowly beginning to distraught her. Her gaze drifted towards the tiled living room floor. _Where is he?_

"Come on Byaku," Yoruichi said lovingly to Byakuya who sighed and closed the book atop his lap then stood from the large couch. He shot a glance to Rukia who was glaring daggers at him before walking past her and throwing the book on her lap.

Rukia growled and tossed the book on the floor._ You'll see!_

* * *

><p>"This looks great, Mrs. Kuchiki," Yoruichi said kindly as she admired the wonderfully set up dining table with their meal spread before it.<p>

"Thank you, Ms. Shihoin," Hisana answered back as sweetly as possible, hiding the discomfort that was clearly overtaking her. She was sure that her son was interested in someone else, she just knew it.

"Oh no, please, you can call me Yoruichi," The female said as she waved her hand in a slight dismissive form.

"Ah, O-ok… Y-Yoruichi," Hisana responded uncomfortably and fidgeted with the meal on her plate.

Rukia snorted and took a harsh bite of the steak set up before her as though she were a Viking before resting her head on her palm again. _Fuck manners._

This time, however her gesture did not go unnoticed. Byakuya quickly shot her a stern look.

She pushed away the intimidation and glared back at him as though challenging him. Hell yeah she was terrified but at this point she was much angrier than anything else. On top of being a complete asshole he had also managed to ruin _her_ relationship with Ichigo and it pissed her the hell off.

Ichigo was the first person who was somehow able to break into the bubble she'd been trapped in for so many years. She held herself isolated from everyone; family members and friends, the few that she had, which weren't many. Everyone had always taken turns in making her the butt of jokes and constant harassment. Her height, her looks, her intelligence were of constant ridicule. Having grown up in her brother's shadow who seemed to be a prodigy in itself, he had the brains, the looks and had become the favorite of everyone. She was _the other one._ And as such, people tended to drift away from her as though she were a plague. Her cold demeanor didn't help much in the matter. But she was not doing it purposely, people just somehow assumed she was a little brat and soon, she became one.

Hisana cleared her throat when she noticed the stare down taking place. "R-Ruki-chan, can you please pass the salt?"

Nothing.

"R-Ruki-chan…"

…

"RUKIA,"

Rukia slammed her hand on the table and angrily switched her gaze to her mother. "WHAT?"

"Young lady," Hisana gasped at the tone her daughter had currently thrown at her. Rukia's anger quickly drained.

"I-Im sorry mom, I was just, I'm sorry," She apologized and passed over the small salt container, gritting her teeth when she heard the slightest chuckle come out of her brother.

Ishin faced out at the various individuals so awkwardly ingesting their meals. _I should say something._

Rukia took another bite from her plate and slammed her utensil atop the porcelain. The loud clinking resounded around the living room, making Hisana cringe at the sound.

Ishin's eyes widened and he switched his gaze back down to his own meal. _Nope never mind. _

Yuzu was the one to break the silence.

"H-Hisana-chan, w-what smell's so good?" She asked sweetly and Hisana couldn't take it.

_So…CUTE! _

"Cookies!" she chirped and reached out to her immediate right where the young girl was sitting, to squeeze her cheek. "I'm baking them for dessert!"

"T-thas gweat…" Yuzu mumbled as her cheek was pushed out far beyond its limit.

"CUTE! Cute, cute, cute, cute!" Hisana chirped joyously and wiggled in her seat. Sojun had to wrap his arms around her to prevent the female from pouncing on the young girl.

"S-so, Byakuya when did you and Yoruichi meet?" Sojun asked as he laughed nervously at his wife who was still attempting to free herself. Her princess was waiting for a hug, of course!

"Yes, Brother," Rukia mused as she slammed her knife harshly into her steak. "How _did_ you meet this _wonderful_ girl?" She questioned with an undeniable sense of sarcasm. "_Hm_?"

When Byakuya simply stared at her indifferently and did not answer the question, she switched her focus to the female beside him.

"So Yoruichi-_san_, what do you like about my brother?"

"What do I like about him?" She thought for a second, an innocent finger resting on her chin as if in deep thought. "Well, what's not to like? He's such an amazing scholar and a fantastic ath―"

"Did you know he sucked his thumb until he was fifteen?" Rukia questioned deviously as she took another harsh bite of her steak, chewing on it rabidly when Byakuya's eyes widened in horror. "Yeap. My mom had to stick his thumb in a pile of dog poo one day so that he'd stop,"

"Rukia!" Hisana scolded, embarrassment written over her face at her daughter's remark.

Yoruichi scrunched her eyebrows and looked over at Byakuya before chuckling feebly. "Really? Well I had a really bad habit of biting my nails. My mother told me that if I kept biting them, goblins would come after me at night," she smiled and stared lovingly at Byakuya. "So I stopped. Guess we have another similarity."

Rukia glared at her brother menacingly when he shot her his "I win" smile that she knew all too well.

"Oh yeah? Well he used to pretend he was a superhero!"

"Really? How cute! I love superheroes!"

"He's a total girl when it comes to his hair!"

"Oh my goodness, me too!

Rukia felt her eye twitch. "…."

_This is fucking useless!_

"R-Rukia please can you-"Hisana began but immediately silenced when the sound of a jingling door knob reverberated throughout the small room.

Rukia quickly sat up and stared out to the entrance; waiting for who she knew was currently making their way over and her heart sank.

Hisana did the same and quickly composed herself, wiping her hair from her forehead and waiting in anticipation for the young male. _Not good._

A flash of orange entered the room and the air in the place seemed to be almost immediately compressed tightly together.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly when his gaze fell on a new person currently residing on the dining table, then on the male beside her who stared avidly at him. He quickly averted his gaze so as to not have to face the sullen male looking back at him.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and did his best to hide the discomfort and extreme rage taking hold on him. He, however, was not doing too good a job. He planted himself on the available seat which in this case just so happened to be beside Rukia and in the direct forefront of the less than pleasing couple, his eyes now bent on completely ignoring both individuals before him. The disgust he felt almost suffocating.

"I-Ichigo-kun, where were you sweetheart?" Hisana asked him and she quickly stood from her spot to serve his plate.

"I'm sorry Hisana, I lost track of time." he replied and gave a gentle smile at the female who ran her hand by his back rather soothingly. "I was at my friend's,"

"It's no problem sweetie, just make sure to let me know ahead of time. I was worried sick." She said and he could tell by her tone just how honest she was being.

"My boy!" Ishin wailed out in joy. _My cheery boy will certainly make this dinner much more comforting!_

"Hey dad," Ichigo muttered his gaze now on the plate before him and nothing else. _They_ were in front of him. And he wasn't all that thrilled to have Rukia beside him either.

"H-hey Ichigo…" Rukia whispered gently and grimaced when the male gave her the uttermost cold shoulder.

He wanted to be near none of them and the awful aura, mixed with his permanent scowl was a testament to that.

Ishin sighed and slumped his shoulders. _Never mind. _

Ichigo stared at his plate. He wasn't hungry. He wasn't anything. At this moment he felt like a large blob of nothing.

"Byakuya you never answered my question. How did you two meet?" Sojun asked again and wondered why his wife was giving him such a menacing glare.

His eyes still fixed on Ichigo, he decided to finally answer.

"I met her at the beginning of the year. Tennis club."

Ichigo moved his hands beneath the table and gripped his knees tightly, his gaze still lowered.

Yoruichi decided to continue answering for him. "We ran into each other during the school's Halloween festival and we started talking and..." She stared at Byakuya and interloped their arms once more, her free hand moving to caress his shoulder. "A week later he approached me and well the rest as you can see," She giggled and Rukia felt barf begin to build up in her throat. "I was of course interested and well we started going out and," she sighed lovingly. "I couldn't be happier."

_I see. _Ichigo thought to himself and chuckled lightly. _I see._

Rukia stared at the male, confusion spread completely over her face, Byakuya doing the same but subtly subduing it.

Ichigo looked over at the couple, a small grin on his face. A grin that sent shivers down Rukia's very spine because the grin wasn't one of joy or even amusement. It was a grin clearly directed to the one person on the table who quickly grasped the memo. And the memo was "Fuck. You."

Rukia moved her hand towards the males lap to gently graze over it but Ichigo quickly shoved it away and stood from the table.

"Dinner was great. Thank you Hisana. If you don't mind I'll be excusing myself." He said as he feigned a smile and turned to face the exit before pausing and staring back at Yoruichi a smile still on his face.

"I'm happy for you, Yoruichi. I can imagine how great it must feel… ending up with the one you care about." He concluded before meandering out of the living room and leaving three specific individuals wide-eyed.

"I-Ichigo…" Rukia said softly as she bolted out of her seat and followed after the male.

Hisana stared at the male's plate and frowned. He had yet to take a single bite.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo," Rukia called out to the male as she knocked on the bedroom door. "Ichigo,"<p>

When she heard no response she slit the door open a few inches and peaked inside. She saw the male on his bed, facing the wall at his immediate right.

"Ichigo," she called out again only to be bluntly ignored once more. "Can I come in? Please,"

Ichigo sighed and threw one of the many pillows on his bed over his face, using his hand to tighten it against it.

"I'm not leaving till you talk to me," Rukia continued banging on the now open door and calling out to him. "Can I please come in?"

"Damn it," Ichigo muttered to himself, the words muffled by the large fluff currently attached to it.

"I'm coming in,"

"It's your house." Ichigo mumbled as he heard the female's feet dragging across the floor.

Rukia approached the bed and sat at its end, making sure to give the male the space he needed. "Ichigo, I am so sorry for not telling you about Nii-san. I just…I didn't know how to tell you," She whispered softly and began rubbing her arms.

"I don't care anymore, Rukia. Just leave me alone."

"But please, Ichigo," She began crawling towards the male and rested her hand on his exposed shoulder praying he wouldn't shove it off again. But he didn't. He was drained. Rukia felt her eyes water. She somehow would rather the male continue backlashing at her than be so absolutely blank. The female moved closer to him and rested her head atop his shoulder, her arms wrapping around him and giving him a tight embrace. "I am so sorry," She whimpered and unable to control it, Ichigo felt his insides twinge in pain.

"Please forgive me," She was sobbing now and her grip on him had tightened ten-folds. She was desperately trying to annul the pain she knew he must be feeling. But more so she was trying to savor the bond she had made because as much as she would hate to admit it, she was alone. Until he came she was alone. "Please, don't ignore me, please,"

Ichigo couldn't take it. As upset as he was he was unable to see anyone crying in front of him, especially Rukia. The girl was literally sobbing like a child and he immediately began to feel like the lowest form of scum. How the hell was this Rukia's fault? Yes she should have told him but she didn't deserve this. If anyone deserved his pure unadulterated hatred it was Byakuya.

Ichigo swiveled his body to face the teary-eyed girl.

"Ichigo I―!"

He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head atop her shoulder. Rukia did the same and gripped him as humanely possible. "I'm sorry…" she whispered into his shirt and he finally allowed himself to collapse because he knew there was someone there holding him. "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat on the bedroom desk, his head leaning atop his crossed arms, unable to concentrate on the work placed out before him. The last thing he wanted to worry about was math at this point. He sighed and dropped his head on the desk, the cold wooden material surprisingly soothing.<p>

_Tired…_Ichigo thought to himself and released a low yawn, his eyes beginning to draw shut.

The sound of the bedroom door hinging open startled him slightly but he continued to daze out.

"Did you have to be so obvious?" A monotonous voice spoke from the doorway. Ichigo's eyes immediately sprang open before narrowing once more as he turned to face the source of the voice. Ichigo flipped his face back towards his own work and away from the individual, completely bent on ignoring him.

"That's a bit childish don't you think," The voice began again, the tone almost mocking...no wait…it _was_ mocking. Ichigo forced back a snarl and bit his tongue. "Silent treatment?" Byakuya mused and Ichigo could distinctively make out the small chuckle he threw in with it. His footsteps were becoming closer now.

Byakuya rested his hand on the desk, his steely gaze boring at the smaller male, whose face refused to tilt up to face him.

"Hm, I see," Byakuya knelt beside the desk, his face now in line with Ichigo's and drew his hands out towards orange-headed male's face. His eyes widened when the male brutally slapped it away from him.

"What the hell do you want?" Ichigo hissed, his eyes drawn into a nasty glare, his scowl gripping every inch of the once innocent face.

"Oh?" Byakuya mused and leaned his elbow on the desk and his head on the back of his hand. "Don't tell me you hate me now?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth and slammed both hands against the table as he stood from the chair, shooting one last glare at Byakuya before turning away from him.

He was, however, stopped in his track when a hand gripped his elbow tightly and pulled him back harshly. Ichigo gasped when Byakuya leaned into him, their faces mere inches from each other's.

"Do... You... Hate me now?" Byakuya queried once more, the warmth of his breath resonating against Ichigo's skin.

"Let. go." Ichigo snarled callously, his free hand finding purchase on the male's grip and clawing into it.

Byakuya only smirked and continued leaning into the male. "I guess that's a no." He breathed as his face neared closer to Ichigo's.

His lips brushed passed the smaller male's lips airily but quickly pulled away when Ichigo managed to tear the male's grip away from his elbow and used the newly freed hand to throw a tightly gripped fist towards his face.

The fist connected directly with the ebony-haired individual's jaw and he stumbled backwards wide-eyed and gripping his face.

"Don't touch me!" Ichigo growled and stepped away from the male, his hand wiping his mouth in disgust. That wasn't the mouth of the person he loved. And those weren't his lips, they were _hers_.

After getting over the shock of the sudden attack, Byakuya raised an eyebrow, his hand still soothing his now throbbing face and began moving in towards the male once more.

"That was a bit much don't you think?" Byakuya started again, his smirk returning full-force. "I was only doing you a favor."

"A favor?" Ichigo whispered to himself and the burning from previously returned and almost knocked the air right out of him. He gripped his fists tightly beside himself and shook his head adamantly. "Go to hell." He said lowly.

"Pardon?" Byakuya asked, now almost two feet in front of the male.

Ichigo snarled and pushed the male away from him with as much force as he could possibly muster. "GO TO FUCKING HELL!"

Byakuya once more stumbled backwards, this time his hands pulled out in back of him, holding onto the desk for support. His eyes were wide, his face surprised and somewhat confused.

"Ichigo!" A cheery Rukia chimed in as she opened the bedroom door and stopped, standing agape on her stop when she saw what was taking place.

Ichigo's breathing was heavy. His face now taking on a reddish tint, the anger and hurt clearly displayed. "Don't ever touch me again, Byakuya." He hissed viciously and turned to exit.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said softly as the male walked past her and finalized his exit. "Nii-san…what happened?"

Byakuya was too dumbfounded to respond. He gripped onto the desk's edges tightly his gaze fixed blankly on one spot on the wall, the spot where Ichigo had just a minute ago been standing in.

"Nii-san….what happened?" Rukia questioned again, as she closed in on her brother who appeared to be clearly out of it. "Nii-san…"

"What do you want Rukia?" The male's hoarse voice responded once more as he switched his gaze to his little sister.

"I just want to know w―"

"Go ask _him_. You've already clearly chosen which side you are on." He replied bleakly and with a click of his tongue turned towards his bed, planting himself down and resting his face on his hands.

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?" Byakuya raised his head from his hands and narrowed his eyes at his sister. "I apologize; I seem to have forgotten that you _are_ a brat regardless of the matter. I am pretty sure it had nothing to do against me."

"Me, a brat?" Rukia's eyes narrowed in anger and she pointed her thumb at herself. "ME? A BRAT?" _How the hell is this about me?_

"Did we forget how to form cohesive sentences now, Rukia?" The male responded in a blasé tone and fell back on his bed, his arms crossed behind his head.

"The only brat here is you!" She yelled and pointed an accusing finger.

"Is that so?" Byakuya replied indifferently and provided a yawn for the amusement of his younger sister who snarled at the obvious indication of complete disregard.

"Yes it _is _so!" Rukia began as she stomped a foot on the floor. "And on top of that you're heartless!"

"That one just never gets old does it?" Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes, indicating the end to the conversation, something Rukia was not about to have.

"You are! What did he ever do to you?" She asked as she was now making her way towards where the male's bed stood and paused when she was directly in front of him." You're flaunting Ms. I'm so beautiful and perfect in his face knowing how much it hurts him!"

Nothing.

"Byakuya…"

Byakuya slit one eye open at his sister's manner of addressing him. That was a first.

"He loves you…" she whispered and knelt beside the bed.

Byakuya scoffed and flipped himself over so that his back was now facing her. "Since when is that my problem?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SINCE WHEN IS IT YOUR PROBLEM?" Rukia slammed her hands on the bed, hardly making it shift. "Since the moment he confessed to you!"

"I am tired Rukia. Find your way out."

Rukia sighed and shook her hand, her hand now massaging her temple at her brother's hard-headedness. "Nii-san, damn it, why are you acting like this?" She mumbled almost to herself.

"Oh, my apologies Rukia," Byakuya lifted himself from the bed into a sitting position. "Should I go over to him and propose? Is that what you would like? Then perhaps he and I can live happily ever after?"

The sarcastic tone made Rukia want to strangle the living daylights out of him.

"Why should I compromise my happiness for that guy?"

"Compromise? That guy?" Rukia leered at the male and shook her head in aggravation. "Do you honestly expect me to believe you care about Miss cream puffs?

"I do." He answered bluntly and threw himself on his bed once more.

Rukia scoffed and lifted her hand to push her hair behind her ears. "Since when have you ever been into ditzy girls?"

"I am related to one."

Rukia felt her insides fuming. _I am NOT ditzy! DAMN IT!_

"You're lying! You could care less about her!"

"You know me so well." He replied in his usual bland and emotionless tone throwing in another surge of sarcasm.

"I know enough to know that you care about _him_ not her!" She exclaimed and felt her face heat up even more when her brother released a subtle laugh before closing his eyes again.

"I saw you." She said lowly as she switched her gaze to the floor.

Byakuya drew an eye open once more. "Saw what?"

"Last night. I saw you."

Rukia's was gaze now stuck to her feet as she recalled the previous night's events.

"What are you talking about?"

"The kiss."

Byakuya's eyes widened but he quickly hid it and narrowed them once more. "What are you talking about?"

"THE KISS! I SAW IT! I SAW YOU KISS HIM!" Rukia exclaimed once more and again pointed a figure at him.

After the previous night's small meeting with her brother and his new "fling" as she considered it, Rukia had returned to the male's bedroom, in the hopes that somehow Ichigo had relaxed and would now be able to give her the time of day. What she walked into however was, her brother kneeling beside the sleeping teen's bed, his hands draped around him and the uttermost hurt expression she'd ever witness sprawled onto his face. She knew she should have put an end to her peeking but she was unable to. Her gaze was permanently glued to the scene before her and she was unable to tear away from it. She felt it was smart of her to stay though, thus if she had not, she would not have witnessed it. And now she knew.

Her brother had leaned into the slumbering teen and...He kissed him. He actually kissed him. And it was not a one second kiss either, like the one she and Renji had shared, but he seemed to be glued to him and he caressed him and he looked so..so…What the hell? How the fuck was she not supposed to think he loved him? There was no other plausible reason!

"You're losing it." He answered indifferently and gave his back to his sister one last time, this time finalizing the conversation, her insolent tone no longer tolerable.

"Nii-san…Please stop denying it," The female whispered softly to her brother who refused to even look at her anymore. "Why are you doing this? I don't understand."

"Get out Rukia."

"NO! You're telling me what's going on with you!" she reprimanded and knelt atop the male's bed, her hand on his shoulder shaking it gently. "_TELL_ ME!"

Byakuya gripped his bed sheets tightly, his eyebrows drawing inward towards the middle crevice where his nose began, revealing a less than pleased expression, the anger swelling inside him becoming increasingly unavoidable.

"Nii-san!"

His hand flew up immediately and clasped onto his younger sister's hand so tightly that the girl released a soft whimper. His glare fixed on her, their eyes connecting.

"I would _never_ have feelings for a guy. Now get. out." He hissed frigidly and Rukia pulled away from the male. The intimidation she once felt, seeping back in. His print was now engrained on her pale skin and rubbed at it, attempting to soothe its throbbing.

"Get out!" He yelled and the small girl took a step back, never before having witnessed this side of her brother.

"Is that the problem?" She questioned softly, her heartbeat beating harshly against her throat because of the fear that had gripped her a few seconds earlier. But she refused to stand down. "…Because he's a guy?"

"You're scared to love him, aren't you?" The small girl continued attempting to plunge into her brother's subconscious. "He doesn't deserve this." She whispered and was given no response.

Rukia sighed in defeat. It was useless. She edged away from the bed and turned to exit, any hope of convincing him, withering. Her brother had made it clear; she was just too stubborn to listen. _I'm sorry Ichigo. _

Rukia ambled over to the door, before pausing briefly and holding onto the knob.

"You're being a coward." She remarked, her voice low, but loud enough to be made out by the male. She turned the knob and drew the door open, sending one last look to her brother's lying figure before concluding in her exit and slamming the door shut.

The small female leaned her frame against the bedroom's door and exhaled deeply. _There's no point._

* * *

><p>Ishin lifted the velvet sheets, currently draping his bed, over and tugged them towards the end of it. His hands swiped at the white bedspread beneath it, smoothing away the few wrinkles sticking out of it before setting himself down and propping his feet over it. Giving a sigh of relief and pure bliss, the male plunged himself onto the bed and draped the velvet sheets over himself.<p>

His eyes drew shut but immediately snapped open when the clamoring of knocks ambushed the small bedroom. He let out a breath in aggravation and pulled his feet off of the bed.

"Who is i―"

"Dad," A weak and brittle, almost fragile, voice rang out from outside the bedroom door and Ishin's eyebrow rose when he realized it was Ichigo.

He quickly stood from the bed and rushed towards the door, hinging it open and scrunching his eyebrows when he saw his son's pale, broken face.

"Ichigo…what's the matter so-"

Before he finished Ichigo intervened. "I wanna go home dad." His voice sounded as though he were almost sobbing, his gaze was on his father's feet.

"Ichig-"

"I just wanna go home." The male whispered softly and brought his hand over his face, gripping it tightly. Ishin could make out the red-ness that was beginning to cloud over his son's face from the spots that were not completely blocked off by the male's hand and quickly rushed to place his own hands over his son's shoulders, bending lower so that their faces where aligned. He lifted the teen's face, pushing the hand that was covering it away and grew worrisome when he noticed the male's eyes looked blood-shot red, but it was the look on his face that truly frightened him.

"Son…" Ishing pulled his son in and gripped him tightly, his mind in circles over what could have possibly happened to him.

"Please dad, please, let's go home." The words did not just sound like sobs anymore, they _were _sobs, heavy ones, heart-wrenching ones.

Ishin gripped his son tighter; finally taking notice of the boy's trembling.

* * *

><p>"B-but you can't leave, you just can't," Hisana begged her eyes filled to the brim with sorrow. "Please…"<p>

Sojun frowned and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder, rubbing it tenderly attempting to somehow soothe her, to no avail.

"I'm sorry Hisana," Ishin spoke firmly, his grip on the small porcelain coffee mug tight. "I thank you both for your kindness in taking us in," he lowered the cup back on the kitchen counter and gave a simple smile to the couple before him. "But we have overstayed our welcome. We cannot continue to impose."

"But that's nonsense! You're not imposing, really," Hisana explained, pulling away from her husband and pulling her hands out in front of her.

"Sweetheart," Sojun spoke to her but she continued.

"Please don't leave," She begged her eyes beginning to water and Ishin had to tear away from the gaze because it was painful.

"Our home only needs few more renovations. We will be able to take residence there again,"

"B-But… "

"I have been too imposing. I never realized how inconsiderate I was being." Ishin stood from his spot on the stool. "I must think of my family first."

"B-but what do you mea-"

"Sweetheart, please," Sojun said softly his hand again resuming in their caress of his wife's arm then turned his gaze to the male. "We understand, pal. Just remember you're always welcome."

"Thank you." Ishin gave a slight bow and exited the kitchen, leaving behind the male and the brokenhearted female.

Sojun held his wife tightly. "Shh, it's ok sweetheart."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Awkward dinner XD!

Poor Yoruichi, she's done nothing wrong! T_T but had to be done.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't absolutely LOVE writing cranky Rukia. Love her! ^_^

Sorry to have ended it there but I did not want to make this chapter so abnormally longer than the rest...Which I think I've already done. *sigh*

Guys, the moment we have all been waiting for will be... Next Chapter -_- lol. Be on the look-out.

and guys DO NOT PANIC! Things will be getting back to happy shortly...seriously...very...shortly...VERY SHORTLY! (twitch twitch twitch)

Please review!

Love you guys!

**Toodles!**


	9. Greatest Kiss

**A/N: **I swear if this godamn story thinks its gonna make me write over 10,000 words for every chapter its got another thing coming for it! Grrr... (However, with this chapter it _was_ a neccesity) *sigh*

On a more important note...

Why the _hell_ does everyone hate Byakuya? How _dare_ you all! (Glove slaps each of you)

I have some of you wanting him dead and/or incapacitated! (Ahem…HedonismBot) I even have some of you threatening his life! (Ahem…Blue-eyed Fox) Oh yeah..I totally just pointed you guys out..now my Chibi Byakuya minions shall have no problem locating you..muahaha (evil grin)

Byakuya: It's Because of you! You sick B*$%^ I f*&^%* hate you! You *^%&&^ *beep* *beep* *beep* Beeeeeeeep*( The following message has been blocked due to excessive ass cutting on your dear author. We apologize for the inconvenience.)

Me: *EGAD!* D-did…d-did you guys see that? He insulted me! GO AFTER HIM! GO GO GO! DAMN IT ALL! (Looks for shot gun) Let's do this!

Byakuya: o_o'

Heehee ^_^ I have to stop having so much fun with this…Ok after this chapter I'm becoming serious..I mean it!...see that (points to right).. -_- .. .Serious.

Also I can see many of you no longer want our little bya and Ichi together or want an extra person to come by and join things. Oh but worry not. It is coming. But later. The name starts with K and rhymes with aien. Lol BUT NO! IT IS BYAxICHI FOREVER!

**HedonismBot:**

You little liar! How dare you! You don't want me to finish this story! If you did you would have never written that review! You want me dead! I laughed so hard I think I might have damaged a lung! I almost died! The only thing that kept me from going into the light was the sweet, tender, angelic voice of my little Grimmjow saying "GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK OVER HERE!" *sigh*... such a saint. But aaaanyways… you my friend are a genius! Lol I can't figure out for the life of me how you could think of such a marvelous thing! Lol But sorry Toshi-kun, Ichigo-chan belongs to Bya-chan!

Byakuya: *Blows raspberries*

Me: ^_^ Yes…he is very excited to keep his little berry.

Thank you so much for your wonderful review! :']. Definitely made my day. I wanted to cry from joy!

As a cookie I shall introduce a little character just for you!

**BBQkitten:** DON'T DIE! HERE YOU GO! HERE IS CHAPTER 9! *Paramedics are standing by*

Me: Oh god I really don't want to be sued for the cause of someone's death! You can't do this to me!

**Musa Silver-Hawk:** *EGAD!* without me? How _dare_ you! While I am here slaving away on this story! You have the audacity to go to a concert? I demand an explanation! LOL ^^

**Mangaaddict300:** GET IN LINE MISSY! Bya-chan is mine! I am prepared to battle to the deaths for him!...ahem…I mean…cookie? ^_^'

**Disclaimer: *exasperated sigh* Do not own Bleach..blah bah blah or Itazura na kiss. **

**Here is Chapter 9. I truly hope you all enjoy. (Bites fingernails)**

**P.s. Thanks to a lovely reviewer pointing it out, I forgot to note that some characters are OOC. whoopsie. Yoruichi is perhaps the most of all...so...yeap...sorry. **

**Apologies for the rambling. **

* * *

><p>Playful Kiss: Paradise Bliss<p>

Chapter 9: Greatest Kiss

"Good morning." The monotonous voice of none other than Byakuya Kuchiki resounded about in the small dining room where his family was already gathered in their usual seats and had commenced in their usual breakfast routine.

His greeting seemed to go unnoticed, since the individuals each appeared to be caught in their own small daze.

Byakuya cocked an eyebrow and took his usual seat on the dining table, his gaze unwillingly darting around the small space and taking notice of the gloom-like feel that surrounded it.

Rukia sat before him, mindlessly fidgeting with the poached eggs currently on her platter. His father, off to one side closely surveying the morning newspaper, an indistinguishable expression cloaking his features. His mother was perhaps the one that bothered him most. Her elbows leaned on the dining table, her face concealed by her slender hands currently pressed up against her face, the occasional tapping of her finger against her forehead indicating her clearly distraught mood, thus she only did such a thing on such occasions, and the complete disregard for her current appearance. Her usually sleek onyx hair, so carefully framing her face in the uttermost perfection, falling loosely atop her almost fragile shoulder, was now unkempt and pulled onto a sloppy bun behind her head, various strays falling loosely and giving her the appearance of a much older woman. A loose-fitting tunic top that he distinguishably remembered her having worn last night, seemed almost ragged with various wrinkles protruding from the many ends of the soft cottony fabric.

His attention suddenly jolted in realization when he noticed the room felt much emptier than it had before. Slightly surprised to not have noticed it before, he surveyed the room, as though he may have perhaps missed something and hid the slight curiosity coursing its way towards his placid features when he noticed the absence of certain individuals, his mind almost instantly darting towards one specific, which he quickly thwarted.

He had not been there this morning, Byakuya had noticed- though if anyone asked he would have instantly denied it.

Though his curiosity was nagging at his insides to discover what it was had happened, he refused to demonstrate any sort of interest. Someone was bound to say something sooner or later. And so he remained seemingly inconspicuous to the current situation, his hand taking hold of a glass of orange juice set beside him and placing the cool glass to his lips, savoring the sweet and slightly sour taste.

Sooner than expected, his mother spoke.

The raven-haired male brought the cup back down towards the table and carefully observed her.

"I wonder if I did something wrong," Her voice was low and dry, fragility encircling every word.

"You did, nothing wrong sweetheart. Please try to understand," Sojun spoke reassuringly, his hand pulling one of Hisana's away from her face and clasping it tightly.

Byakuya now noticed the dark circles surrounding his mother's thin violet eyes. She seemed to not have gotten an inch of sleep last night.

"But…why so soon…I…I just…" Her voice faltered and she removed her hand from her husband's tender embrace and lifted it back towards her face. Her insides pained by the guilt that perhaps she had done something to make the Kurosaki's pick up and leave in such a manner.

That face.

The previous night Ishin had, reason unknown to Hisana, gathered his and his children's belongings to depart from the Kuchiki household. The only reason given was that he felt they had overstayed their welcome. Hisana knew there must have been something more. The family, it being the middle of the night, had left the home, refusing to remain till at least the following day. It was absolutely bizarre. However, the face of one specific individual was able to provide ample truth and answer for the unexpected and hurried departure. The teen was unable to stare at her in the eyes and her heart ached. They had become her family. And now they were gone. And the home felt unbelievably empty and dreary.

Byakuya's eyebrow raised in concern. His lips parted slightly, beckoning words to come forth. None came. He knew little of how to console anyone, especially when not knowing what he would be consoling for. Though he doubted that even if he knew, he'd be able to do much.

The person who spoke and attempted to soothe his mother was the young teen sitting beside her who placed a gentle hand atop her shoulder.

"You did nothing wrong mom." Rukia spoke firmly, her gaze apathetic and swarmed with concern and reassurance. The look in her eyes diminished quickly, however, as her gaze was switched to a new individual in the table, her similar violet eyes connecting with the discerning grey. This time the look was hard and bitter. "_You_ did nothing wrong." She spoke once more to her mother, the alternate meaning to her statement quickly grasped by the brunette individual.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes to a diminutive inch, both siblings staring at each other as though in a cowboy showdown, in this case the meaning behind both individual's eyes seemed to play the role of weapon.

The previous night's small altercation had put both siblings on shaky terms. If it was not obvious before, it surely was now. The small female's face said it all.

Byakuya tore away from his sister's gaze, leaning back against his seat. His expression returning to one of apathy and released a low steady yawn, for he knew just how to tick his younger sister off. A simple notion of disregard would do the trick, unlucky she was that he was so damn good at it. Now he would wait.

Three

Two

One

"Damn it!" The girl bellowed in rage as she pounded her free fist on the dining table making the dishes atop it clatter before lifting the hand back up and pointing an accusing finger at her Nii-san. "This is all _your_ damn fault!"

Hisana sniffled softly and raised her head, her gaze towards the two siblings.

Byakuya cocked an eyebrow and leaned his head atop his palm.

"I assure you, I have no clue what it is you are referring to." He said nonchalantly, forcing his younger sister to release another growl.

"Like hell you don't!" Rukia sprang up from her seat, her small index finger still aimed at the brunette.

"R-Ruki-chan…"

Her mother's sweet voice broke the girl from her outward rage and forced her to suppress the resentment she felt. She released a low steady sigh and cast a sympathetic glance at her mother.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered softly and returned her gaze to her brother. "I-Im sorry…Nii-san…" She muttered almost incoherently, a sham of an apology, clearly spoken to soothe her mother. The girl was not sorry for a thing. She refused to be.

Rukia sighed and nodded her head solemnly.

"I should get going." She said softly redirecting her view towards her mother who gave a simply nod.

The girl shot one last glance at her brother before commencing in her exit.

"Thank you for the breakfast mother. I should be on my way as well." Byakuya spoke once more and stood from his seat. No way in hell was he letting Rukia go without spilling the beans.

Hisana nodded and sent an unconvincing smile his way.

"Rukia." Byakuya called out once both individuals were of clear sight from their parents. Rukia was by the front door adjusting her book bag straps and properly situating it atop her narrow shoulders.

The mere word was enough.

Rukia turned to face him; her eyebrows bunched together, her face pulled into a frown.

"They're gone." She said quietly, her eyes set on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Byakuya!" A cheery, fruity voice reverberated through the tiny walls enclosing Class A's classroom.<p>

Various students turned to face the source of the voice, which they all new so well, and almost simultaneously sighed at hand when the female walked towards the brunette, a young irritable-looking silver-haired male wrapped around her arms, his face pulled so close beside her, she seemed to be practically breast feeding him.

"Bya-ku-ya!" She chirped joyously tugging around the young male with her towards Byakuya who was staring blankly at his desk.

"Damn it Matsumoto! I demand you let go of me!" A deep, slightly gruff voice escaped from the white-headed male, who looked completely out of his element, that is, if you were not aware of whom exactly he was.

The child prodigy Toshiro Hitsugaya, whose intelligence was second only to the brilliant Byakuya Kuchiki, both males indisputable rivals for the same cause- who would be the top student in Sereitei Academy- and of course falling behind for the past four years. The male, whose image closely resembled one of an elementary schooler, something he very much resented, had been bounced around grades due to his enviable intelligence. He was now fifteen, and a senior. Rangiku, however, did not see things this way. Thus she treated the male as the preschooler he so much resembled.

"Nnnn! You're such a cranky little one!" The female pouted, shoving the male harshly to stand directly before her and resting her rather large bosom atop his head, shaking them loosely. You could distinctively make out the small vein beginning to bulge from the young male's forehead. The agitating female grew more wearisome by the minute. How much longer would he have to suffer!

The raven-haired male, completely oblivious to the performance taking place before him, tapped his finger absentmindedly on his desk, unable to control his thoughts from reverting back to a specific orange-head, whose coffee brown eyes recurrently appeared in his head.

_Why am I thinking of such an idiot?_ The male thought to himself, knee beginning to shake in tune with his fingers notion.

How the hell was it his fault that the Kurosaki's decided to leave their home? What was he supposed to do? Love that guy even though he clearly did not? Why could no one understand? He was _not_ gay!

How would it even be possible for his tastes to lower so drastically from beautiful, intelligent, females to a pesky orange-headed, moronic male? There was so way in hell! NONE! He refused to acknowledge it.

Those undeniably beautiful doughy and large chocolate brown eyes, he thought, which seemed to glitter whenever in his presence. Those plump luscious lips constantly adorned with an enticing shade of coral. Those beautiful sunset locks adorning that beautifully contoured face. That wonderful blush that slithered its way onto the sharp and narrow corners of his cheekbones and over his small nose, whenever near him…were in no way in hell something he was interested in! _Not at all_! Damn it! He was NOT gay!

But the way those usually tender eyes gazed at him last night. Full of hurt…full of…hate? They were haunting his every thought at this instant, pounding into his skull, ripping him from the inside, though he did not know why. He had done nothing wrong. And it was not like he even cared.

_He is not in school today._

Byakuya sighed in aggravation and slammed his hands against his face.

_Damn it._

"Oh? Byakuya? What's the matter?" The strawberry-blonde female asked suspiciously as she eyed the clearly distraught male, who rarely displayed any sort of discomfort, heck, _any _type of emotion at all. "Byakuya?"

Byakuya tore his hands away from his face, and gave a weary glance to the female, whose cerulean blue eyes were now inspecting him closely. He quickly concealed his previous expression. But it was too late. Rangiku knew the male like the back of her hands, even more.

She quickly released her grasp on the steaming Toshiro. The female meandered towards her friend, Toshiro following suit, towards the individual who had now reinstalled his usual blasé expression.

Both teens sat on opposite sides of the male.

"What's the matter Byakuya?" Rangiku queried, her hand finding purchase on his knee.

"Why would there be anything wrong with me?" His voice flat as usual.

"Do you take me for an idiot?" Rangiku wondered, her eyebrow raised.

Byakuya simply glanced at her. The girl snarled and brought her hands to take hold of Byakuya's ear and tugging on it harshly. "Eh?"

Byakuya eyes widened and he quickly pulled himself away from the female's grip, glaring at the teen who would be more than pleased to do it once more.

He stood from his seat abruptly and stalked out of the classroom, without a glance back or a single word.

"You've upset him." Toshiro stated matter-of-factly and was greeted by a death glare from the voluptuous female. "Do you finally realize just how annoying you can be?" He continued.

Rangiku's eye twitched in rage at the male's comment and he immediately regretted having intervened in the matter.

"Oh?" Rangiku mused and Toshiro's eyes widened in horror.

_Oh no._

Rangiku pounced on the young male, shoving her overly sized breasts towards the teens face and watching him squirm as his air circulation was abruptly cut off.

"Matsu..Mats.." The male yelled out but his voice was muffled by the large bosom currently pressed so tightly against his face that he felt he was seeing stars…not the good kind.

"R-R-Rangiku! You're killing him!" An auburn female called out in desperation, as she watched the small male wriggling around on Rangiku's chest.

"Orihime-chan!" Rangiku chirped, smiling broadly at the girl as she lifted her free hand and began flicking her wrist. "He's fine, He's fine!" She chimed joyously, before averting her gaze from the female and allowing a rather devious grin to engulf her beautiful features as she stared down at the struggling male.

"R-RANGIKU!"

* * *

><p>"You know, you guys didn't have to miss school too," Ichigo muttered as he sat cross-legged on his bedroom's carpeted floor, watching his two friends argue over who would go pick up their lunch.<p>

Being that their house had yet to be properly repaired, his father's excuse being " ehe heh…um…I was sorta helping Sojun-chan a lot with his own works. Guess I slacked off a bit...heh heh…" If it were not for Ichigo's somewhat severe depression he would have surely pounded his father in. They were now reduced to having to eat take-out meals until the proper renovations to their kitchen were made and a freaking stove be put in.

"Damn it Tats, why the hell do_ I_ have go?" Grimmjow pulled his hands out before him in outrage.

"Well, let's see. Ichi and I are organizing his clothing and _you_ are eating Doritos. GO GET THE FUCKING LUNCH!" The girl exclaimed, taking hold of his shirt's collar and lifting it up forcefully.

"O-ok fuck!" Grimmjow stammered and was able to pull loose from the girl's grip. It was beyond him how a girl could be so damn strong. It was kind of hot actually. Err…

The male straightened his collar and glared at the female before turning and beginning to stomp off, that is of course, before he turned for a fraction of a second and flipped the female off, turning back rapidly and dashing out of the bedroom when a shoe was thrown his way.

"Fucking idiot," Tatsuki mumbled to herself and slammed her palm against her face before returning her gaze towards the orange-head who was calmly inserting some of his shirts into an open drawer.

_He looks so absolutely adorable, so delicately folding and arranging his various clothing.*sigh* He'll make such a wonderful husband. Hmm… I wonder what we'll have. A boy? Maybe a girl? Or …BOTH! Yes both! Even if we have to keep trying…again…and again…AND AGAIN…_

_[10 minute time Lapse]_

Ichigo eyed the female suspiciously as he noticed a slight bit of drool exuding from her parted lips, her eyebrow giving a furious twitch.

_He's so gentle. Would he be gentle with me? Oh those beautiful hands, How would they feel caressing m—_

Tatsuki was snapped out of her thoughts by a hand waving fiercely before her. She quickly shook out of her daze and blushed furiously at the male eyeing her suspiciously, her hand quickly moving towards her mouth and wiping away the few bits of saliva.

"You ok Tat's? "

"O-Of course I am!" She waved her hand dismissively, chuckling nervously and scratching behind her neck. " heh..heh..heh..." Bringing her hand back down, she stared on at the male and continued. "The question is, are _you_ ok?"

Ichigo provided a feeble smile and nodded his head unconvincingly.

"I'm ok."

He wasn't. How could he be? The love of his life hated him, so much in fact that he had to go far enough as to get himself someone else, a beautiful sweet girl who he could not compare to. Worst of all, was how in spite of it all, he was still utterly asphyxiated with him. He loved him, though it was difficult for him to even see why.

"Ichi…"

"Hm?"

"…I... love you…"

Ichigo's bewildered eyes met Tatsuki's.

Though he knew this, his mind went blank at hearing the words come out of her lips so absolutely effortlessly.

"…and," The female continued. "whatever it takes, I will make sure we end up together. I would never hurt you Ichigo," Her soft voice and the honestly rolled into them made something in Ichigo break.

She was just like him.

But…he did not love her. Nor did he think he ever would.

Perhaps this was what Byakuya felt. Perhaps, he could not help the fact that he held no emotional attachment to him.

The one in the wrong was himself. _He_ could not love Tatsuki and Byakuya could not love him.

It was the same.

How could he be such a hypocrite?

He expected Byakuya to love him, for the simple fact that _he_ loved him, never taking into consideration that some feelings just cannot be reciprocated.

He was doing the same thing to Tatsuki. But…unlike Byakuya's feelings towards him, he did love Tatsuki. Though not in the way she wanted, he did feel some sort of affection for her. She was a beautiful girl and she was always there.

_Perhaps…_

Ichigo edged his way towards the girl and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. Tatsuki's cheeks took a deep crimson shade as Ichigo's fingers traced her skin delicately.

_It's soft…and warm…just like him…_

_Perhaps…_

Ichigo was directly before Tatsuki, his hand continuing their caress over her skin.

_Maybe in time…_

Ichigo leaned in towards the girl, his hand now sliding down towards her neck.

"I-Ichi…" The girl breathed softly and pulled her own hand towards the orange-headed male, entwining her fingers into the orange locks and staring longingly into the beautiful brown eyes, so close to her she could feel the warmth of his breath against her face. The moment she had been waiting for, it was here, so close she could literally taste it.

Ichigo's eyes closed instinctively. The feel of the girl's hand, so tenderly caressing his sunset locks was so familiar.

…_Just like him… _

Tatsuki slid her eyes shut as both teens made to finish closing the distance between them.

_Maybe in time…These feelings...however minute…might evolve into something else… _

Both teens were jolted out of their moment by the harsh clang of the bedroom door swinging open. The startled teens both pushed apart and stared over to the door, seeing a stun-faced Grimmjow, wide-mouthed holding a bag in hand, what they figured to be their meal.

"Wh…" Grimmjow voiced lowly, his gaze on his two friends who had been so close to…

"G-Grimm…Y-you got the lun—" Ichigo began to stammer.

"Yea." Grimmjow interrupted and shook his head, attempting to clear the image from his head. What the hell was going on?

"G-great I'm starving. Right Tat's?" Ichigo spoke nervously, his hand scratching the top of his head.

"Y-yeah…" Tatsuki said, clearly aggravated to have had her moment so rudely interrupted. She made a note to herself to get payback on the bluenette for ruining her fucking day.

* * *

><p>"Hey…" Grimmjow said softly as he and Ichigo watched out of the window as Tatsuki took her leave.<p>

"Hm?"

"What was that about today?"

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at the question.

"What do you mean?" He asked, staring at the clearly disturbed image of his friend's face.

"You and Tat's…were you guys…" Grimmjow began but before he finished with the question, he received his answer in the form of a simple nod. "B-but why?" The male asked incredulously. He had no idea why the thought bothered him so much, but it did nonetheless.

"I just wanted to see…" Ichigo mumbled almost inaudibly, his gaze on the floor.

"See what?" Grimmjow continued pushing for an answer, now standing directly in front of the orange headed male.

"What's it to you?" Ichigo muttered as he shoved passed the male currently blocking his passage.

"I just wanna know what the hell is going through your head!" The blunette exclaimed as he took hold of Ichigo's elbow using it to tug him backwards.

"What the hell does it matter?" Ichigo bellowed and pulled free of the males grasp. "Look! I just wanna see if there can ever be anything between us two. I mean, it's not like I'm ever gonna get anywhere with Byakuya!"

"So you're just gonna use her?"

"No!" Ichigo exclaimed and sighed heavily, slapping his palm against his forehead. "Look, I just wanted to see if anything would happen, Ok. Just wanted to see…that's all…"

Grimmjow stared at the male wearily and unconvinced. What was happening?

"I just…" Ichigo began, his back turned to face the male. "Maybe I should give Tats a chance…she cares about me and…maybe that's all I need…"

"But you don't love her…" Grimmjow murmured, his mind in circles over why he even gave a rat's ass. Who cares if they got together? That would be much better. He wouldn't have to continue listening to their depressing love dilemmas. His mind, however, did not quite agree.

Ichigo stood silent for a moment before beginning to saunter off towards the staircase.

_I don't love her…but…maybe with time…_

"I can learn to love her." He stated as he commenced in climbing the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Byakuya! I was calling you all day last night!" Rangiku called out to the brunette as he leaned his body against a large window on one of the walls at the direct forefront of their classroom, his gaze fixed on it.<p>

"Byakuya!"

Byakuya released an aggravated breath and switched his gaze to the blonde. "What?"

"What's the matter with you? I mean I've bee―"

The Kuchiki home had never been so utterly bleak. The entire family seemed somehow drained of their usual aura. His mother was heartbroken. His father was as bland and stale as month old bread. Rukia was…well…Rukia was Rukia, only slightly more depressing, which was a terrible combination with her increasing temper. And he…well he wasn't sure how _he_ felt anymore.

He sure as hell was not upset. No. Why would he be? The house had never been calmer, no longer drooping of giddiness and boisterous annoying chit-chat. No more forced get-togetherness which he utterly despised, they spent enough time together as was, why more? No more "family fun" which was apparently fun to everyone except him. And no more _him_.

That annoying orange-head was gone for good and he should be happy. His irritating voice was…well…irritating. That stupid "love-crazed" look he continuously drowned him in was no longer there. He could finally live how he wanted to.

But he wasn't. And it was fucking irritating!

Last night, _he_ had the_ audacity _of intruding in Byakuya's lovely slumber. How the hell dare he?

Seldom did Byakuya dream…well… he seldom _actually_ remembered them. But he remembered this one. Oh how much he cursed himself for it.

It did not matter though. He'd hide and deny the fact that the male was perched on his mind.

"…after everything. I thought maybe…B-Byakuya?...YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME ARE YOU?" Rangiku exclaimed as she shook the dazed out male violently. "Byakuya!"

Byakuya's eyes widened suddenly, but not because of the female, but because from his peripheral view he caught a glimpse of orange and his eyes immediately darted towards the familiar figure.

"Byakuya?" Rangiku waved her hand in front of the male, whose gaze was stuck like glue on the in-moving figure.

_Kurosaki…_

The blonde quickly swiveled her body to follow the male's eyes. "Oh...Hey there Ichigo!" She chirped joyously.

The male gave her a shy glance and a simple feeble wave. "H-hi, Rangiku…" He said softly before his gaze fell to the ground as he walked past both individuals, making sure to avoid the male he was sure was beside her because he wouldn't be able to stand it.

Byakuya watched as the male walked passed him without as much as a single glance. Something in his stomach churned.

Probably just hungry.

"Byakuya?"

Byakuya pushed past the female and stalked after the male. Ichigo made a turn and Byakuya followed after, halting in his track when a certain raven-haired female intertwined their arms together.

"Ichigo!" She wailed in joy and leaned her head atop his shoulder blade. "Hnn..you're late!" The girl pouted and Ichigo chuckled.

"S-sorry…" He spoke softly to the giddy girl beside him.

Byakuya stood dumbstruck as he watched Ichigo's hand take hold of the female's, their arms still entwined together.

_Wha…. _

"Byaku!"

Ichigo and Tatsuki turned to face behind them, startled by the sudden voice, noticing the purple-haired beauty running over to a specific raven-haired individual who's eyes where stuck on Ichigo.

Byakuya was so out of it he barely noticed the girl who was now directly beside him.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he unconsciously released the grip he had once had on Tatsuki's hand as his eyes met the other male's silver ones.

"I-Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked softly, hurt by the sudden detachment.

"Byaku?" Yoruichi followed after.

Byakuya shook his head loosely and turned to face the girl.

"Let's go." He spoke blandly and took hold of her arm, tugging her with him.

Ichigo watched the male depart and that rip in him that had been somewhat latched together, pulled apart once more.

"Ichigo?"

* * *

><p>The sound of shuffling feet was the only audible noise resounding in the pinstriped room, followed by the occasional irritated grunt.<p>

Byakuya paced around in his bedroom, his mind in absolute circles.

_What was he doing with her?_

_Why do I even care?_

Byakuya sighed in contempt and slammed his palm against his face, his free hand finding purchase on the nearest wall to him and pressing his weight against it. What was happening? His insides felt weighted with an undeniable weariness.

_Has he forgotten me so soon?_

_No._

_Can't be. _

Byakuya tossed himself atop the nearest bed to him, in this case the bed previously inhabited by a certain orangette, his hand pulled out over his eyes.

_Why the hell do I even care?_

Byakuya rolled himself over, leaning on his side, his gaze affixed solely on the mattress. His hand began tracing the bed languidly.

…_that idiot…_

He growled in exasperation and lifted himself from the bed, dizzily surveying the empty bedroom, unable to remain still for a second.

Byakuya jumped when he felt something vibrating through his jeans. His startled eyes darted towards the small bulging pocket on his thigh and from it removed his cellphone, sighing when flipping it open and seeing the text message.

**Byaku! I miss you so much! I can't believe it's only been an hour! Do **_**you**_** miss me? Because **_**I**_** miss you my little love-dub! OMG Something so funny happened today! So I'm totally just sitting, waiting for the bus and I saw the cutest little puppy! He reminded me of you! So I picked it up and now he's mine! YAY! I named him Cuddles! He likes it! I almost lost him! He's so tiny and frisky! He was hiding in my closet! LOL SO what are **_**you**_** doing? Do you miss me? *SMOOCH!***

Byakuya stared at the phone blankly, unable to control the twitch that had now taken control of his eye.

The male exhaled slowly, beckoning his insides to relax, something they refused to do.

His hand commenced in dialing an all too familiar number and pressed pound before bringing the phone up to his ear.

"Byaku!"

"Let's go out."

"*SQUEAL!*"

* * *

><p>"Ichi are you fucking kidding me? You can't do this!" Grimmjow bellowed in outrage at his friend's idiotic plan, which consisted of dating a certain pixie haired female.<p>

"Why the hell can't I?" Ichigo asked dully as both males made their way towards the small park they had grown up by, where Tatsuki was waiting for them.

Grimmjow moved to stand directly in front of the male and placed both hands atop his shoulders. "Because you don't fucking love her!" He attempted to somehow seep through to the other male's thick skull but was having an unbelievably difficult time.

Ichigo pushed the male away from him and glowered at him. "Why do _you_ care?"

Why _did_ he care? It was confusing to him as well.

"W-well…it's just wrong!"

"How the hell is it wrong? She wants to date me and so I'll give things a chance. It's a win-win."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the stubborn male and scoffed. "A win-win for who?"

Ichigo simply shook his head and moved past him towards the female who was surely awaiting their arrival and knowing her temper, probably chewing leafs in rage.

Watching the male lead on ahead of him Grimmjow sighed in defeat. The male's judgment was clearly obscured by a certain bastard raven-head who was slowly blighting every inch of his once sensible brain. Oh how much he hated him. Because of _him_ this whole crap was slowly ruining all of their lives. Though he was still confused as to why it was ruining _his_ life. Shouldn't he be happy that Ichigo was trying to move on? Both of his friends would be happy and things would return back to normal.

But it was not like that, not in the least beat.

"Fuck," The male muttered to himself as he saw his friend getting further away and approaching a street crossing. "Wait up!" He called out before dashing towards him.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo!" The usual greeting from the suddenly chirped up female, who both males had found glaring viciously at a passing feline, rang out from the end of the park where the girl was pushing herself to and fro on a small swing but quickly seized in her motion when taking glimpse of both males, well, maybe one in specific.<p>

Upon approaching the female he was instantly pounced on and held in a tight welcoming hug, as though he'd not been seen in years. He found himself strangely enjoying it.

"Hey Tat's," He whispered softly and was instantly greeted by a flush of color to the female's cheeks.

Grimmjow stood by the fence, leaning his weight against it and staring at both teens with an expression filled with confusion and…disgust? _This can't be happening. _He thought to himself at the overly display of "emotion".

"This is bullshit…" He mumbled to himself as he continued to observe both teens that were now moving towards one of the many benches beside the swings.

"W-What did you want to see me about?" The girl asked softly and hopeful, as she fidgeted her fingers on her knee and was startled when the male grabbed hold of it and placed it on his own knee. "I-Ichi…"

"I Just…" He hesitated and switched his gaze to the ground, willing himself to say something. Though he had no clue what it was he really wanted to say.

Grimmjow shook his head in disapproval. "I can't watch this..." He mumbled to himself. The male turned away from his friends, unwilling to continue watching this horrible façade. _What is he doing?_

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do Byaku?" Yoruichi asked giddily as she nudged Byakuya gently on the shoulder while they stood over a large bridge overseeing the ocean.<p>

Byakuya cringed at the name. It was beyond him why the female refused to regard him with his real name, instead of such an idiotic nickname. The least she could have done was put more effort into it and at least think up a better, more creative one.

_He always calls me by my name. _

"Byaku?" Yoruichi said once more.

Byakuya slowly swiveled his face to look at the female, who was growing more irritating by the minute. He was sure this date would help his mind clear from the idiotic orange-headed male. But he was wrong; it only worked to reiterate just how much more his mind was diverged to such a person.

Byakuya shook his head harshly in agitation, clasping the female's arm tightly.

"B-Bya―"

Before she was able to finish her statement two lips pressed themselves against her own almost brutally. She hesitated slightly, before pressing in tightly against them herself. She darted her tongue towards the male's lips, surprised that he had not attempted to deepen the kiss, and was responded by the male pulling himself away from her, his hand immediately darting to cover his face, his head waving loosely.

_It's not the same. _

"B-Byaku?" She whispered softly, confused as to the males current condition.

_Damn it. _

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was awoken out of his daze by an in-walking individual, when both bumped into each other.<p>

The male raised his head in a glare. "Watch where you're fucking going!"

His eyes immediately sprang open when he noticed that what he thought to be an in-walking individual was actually a street pole.

Almost instantly the pain commenced. "OW FUCK!" He hissed in agony as he rubbed his forehead viciously.

"Mommy, what's wrong with him?"

Grimmjow looked over to see a small kid and what he supposed was his mother glaring back at him in disgust.

"WHAT THE_ FUCK_ ARE YOU LOOKING AT? EH?" Grimmjow bellowed to the female who rolled her eyes and gripped her son's hand tightly.

"*Hmph* Come on sweetie. Ignore." She said as she begun tugging the kid away. "People like him; you need to watch out for, ok?"

"Oh yeah? WELL YOUR SON LOOKS LIKE A GIRL!" The bluenette called after her and was greeted by a glare from the young boy, who stuck his tongue out at him and blew raspberries.

"Turd!" The kid yelled back at him and Grimmjow had to force himself to not run after him and absolutely obliterate the little brat.

"Stupid brat." Grimmjow muttered to himself as he continued walking down the block and resumed in the rubbing of his forehead hoping to alleviate some of the throbbing.

"Damn it why am I so fucking bothered by this shit! Who fucking cares if they get together? GOOD FOR THEM!" The male yelled out angrily to himself and glared at the few individuals who glanced over at him.

"FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT?"

* * *

><p>"B-Byaku? What's wrong?" Yoruichi asked her boyfriend as they pulled away from the bridge and began trotting towards their destination, still unknown to both of them.<p>

Byakuya's gaze was on the sky, now beginning to darken in hue. "It's going to rain." He answered simply.

"Hmm?" The female stared up before switching her gaze back to the brunette. "So what are we going to do then?"

Byakuya sighed and stared at the girl, his gaze filled with apathy. "I do not know."

The girl pouted and interlaced their hands together. "Hnn…Want to come to my house?" She said as she lifted a finger in the air, clearly ecstatic for her idea.

Byakuya thought for a second. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea after all.

He gave a simple nod and almost had his arm pulled out of its socket when the girl tugged at it harshly.

"YES! LET'S GO!" She chirped in extreme glee.

* * *

><p>"You're so cute when you say that!"<p>

Grimmjow was startled once more from his daze, but this time by an incredibly annoying female voice.

"I have not said anything."

_That voice. _Grimmjow thought to himself.

"YOU JUST DID!" The female squealed and Grimmjow's eyes immediately tilted upwards towards the couple walking down the same path he was in.

"Look who the fuck it is…" Grimmjow muttered to himself, his face immediately flushing red in rage.

Down the path, a purple-haired female hand in hand with an all too familiar bastard, were walking towards him.

Grimmjow growled in anger and sped towards the couple.

Byakuya, having been so utterly out of it, was startled when a hand gripped him by the collar and lifted it forcefully. His slate-grey eyes met the icy blue ones, filled with malice and rage.

"What do you think y―"

"Don't fucking talk! Just fucking listen!" Grimmjow bellowed before the male could finish his statement. "Because of you everything's fucking ruined!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The raven-haired male said in a coarse and cold voice, his eyes narrowed into its own glare.

"Like hell! You know how much he fucking loves you! Damn it!" The male growled, his body tense with rage, quivering slightly, dying to pound the face of the individual in his grasp. "Listen to me you heartless bastard! If you have any feelings for him, any at all, you have to fucking stop him! He's making a mistake!"

Yoruichi's eyes were already wide open; she slowly rotated her head to stare at Byakuya. "B-Byaku…What is he talking about?"

"What _are _talking about?" Byakuya snarled and pulled the male's hand away from his shirt, wiping at it.

The first drop of rain fell on the bluenette's shoulder and he switched his gaze towards the ground. "She'll be hurt….He doesn't love her…" Grimmjow mumbled almost inaudibly, mostly to himself, an indescribable surge of pain in his insides. Byakuya only lifted his eyebrow in further confusion. "They can't be together…"

At that, Byakuya's eye widened in understanding.

Yoruichi, noticing this, took hold of his arm and shook it lightly. "B-Byaku…" She said softly and received no response.

It was now drizzling.

Using one hand to cover her head and the other to continue shaking the dazed out male, she spoke once more.

"….Byakuya?..."

"Where?"

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he raised his head to stare at the raven-haired individual who had just spoken and whose full attention was now on him. The bluenette's lips began to curl slightly in relieve. He darted his head towards the direction from which he'd come and gestured the male come along, something unnecessary, since Byakuya was bent on doing it anyways.

Grimmjow was first to break into a dash.

Byakuya began to follow after him before a hand clasped his arm tightly. He turned to face the girl once more.

"Byakuya?"

The girl's eyebrow bunched in confusion and concern as the male simple shook his head lightly and gave as much of a frown as his face was able to provide, not much of one.

"But…"

Byakuya pulled free of the girls grip and returned to face towards Grimmjow, who was now a block ahead of him and had stopped to stare back at him, gesturing he hurry.

He quickly darted after the male, leaving the stunned female behind, in the slowly increasing drops of rain.

* * *

><p>"Tell me…" Tatsuki said softly as she gently rubbed Ichigo's thigh, attempting to get some sort of words out of the male, who was simply staring at the ground, her hand still clasped tightly in his own.<p>

"I-I just…"

_Why is this so damn hard…?_

Ichigo shook his head, resolving on what it was he was going to do. He had to know.

He edged his way closer to her; she quickly grasped the memo and inched closer as well.

Hesitating slightly he placed his free hand atop her shoulder, gently tugging it closer to him, she was quick to abide and placed her face directly before him, her ebony eyes boring into his own.

_They're not his. _

Ichigo pushed the thought back and closed his eyes, no longer desiring to stare at the female's gaze which only reiterated how much he missed the beautiful gray ones he so often dreamed of.

Tatsuki's hand moved towards the nape of his neck and began caressing it gently.

Ichigo felt a shiver run through his spine as his mind drifted back towards the kiss he had shared with one specific individual. The kiss he could no longer erase from his mind, thus it haunted him.

_He was so gentle…His lips so soft…Byakuya…_

Tatsuki's lips were now mere centimeters from the male's, her breath hitting his own lips.

"I love you Ichigo…" She said softly but the words were somehow re-composed in his brain, because the words, or rather word, that was spoken by the male shortly after, nearly shattered her to pieces.

"Byakuya…" Ichigo breathed softly and gasped when he felt the hand that had been on his neck, pull away.

He quickly snapped his eyes open and saw the ones of his friend, engulfed in pain.

"I…I…" Ichigo began softly unable to get his words out. What had he done?

Tatsuki gritted her teeth and shook her head in rage.

"Why…." She began softly. "WHY DO YOU LOVE HIM?" She yelled in anger, through those words every bit of pain she felt, clearly displayed. She stood from the bench, now before the male.

"HE HATES YOU!"

Ichigo stood dumbfounded at the female's sudden lash, his insides burning profusely.

"LOOK AT WHAT HE'S DONE TO YOU! DON'T YOU GET IT?" Her eyes were now dripping, the warm liquid falling fiercely down her cheeks. "But _I_ care about you so much Ichigo!" She pulled her hand to her eyes and wiped at them harshly. As though in tune with her tears, the sky seemed to commence in its own tears, the rain falling down in small drizzles, but slowly picking up speed. "I love you so much…" The girl sobbed and Ichigo felt his own eyes begin to water at the sight. "Why can't you love me too?" Her sobs were tearing him apart.

"I-I'm sorry…" He said softly, his gaze turned away from the girl. He could no longer face her. "I'm so sorry Tat's…" He whispered; his voice sullied with pain.

Ichigo turned away from the female, unable to remain there, he ran. He ran away from her. Away from these feelings that were ripping at his insides.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki called out to him before collapsing on her knees beside the bench. Her sobs becoming unbearable, her breathing labored as she leaned her head against the bench, crying every bit of tears she had built up.

* * *

><p>The rain was coming down in heavy pours.<p>

Byakuya felt his soaked hair slapping against his skin, parts of it getting stuck to his cheek, while others lay sprawled across his face, as both male's hurried towards their destination.

The male came to an abrupt halt, leaning his hands against his knees, panting for air as his eyes were cast on the bluenette who had now seized in his run as well and was staring at something inside a small park.

"Tatsuki…" The male whispered and Byakuya could barely make it out before dashing towards where his eyes had previously been set.

Byakuya lifted himself from his position and stared out at the blue-headed male, noticing what exactly he was running towards. It was the girl. She was sprawled on the ground, her head atop one of the many benches on the park. But …where was _he_?

Byakuya sprinted after the male, stopping when he was directly in front of both teens.

"T-tat's," Grimmjow spoke softly before kneeling beside the girl and pulling her into a tight embrace. "Damn it, Tat's," He whispered softly cradling the girl whose sobs where beginning to tug at him, even the brunette was somehow pained by the girls sorrowful whimpering.

"Grimm..." She whimpered softly, digging her face into the male's already soaked jacket and gripping it tightly. "Grimm…he hates m―"

"Shh…" The male broke her off and simply held her tighter, his own face dug into her shoulders. "Everything will be fine…" He said reassuringly and rubbed the girls back tentatively. "Shh…"

After a few seconds, Grimmjow pulled his face away from the girl and gripped her face tightly. "Tat's…where is he?"

The female simply lowered her gaze and shook her head. "H-he ran off…"

Grimmjow turned to face the male still behind him and gave him a simple nod. Tatsuki followed his gaze and her eye narrowed at the male he had been motioning towards.

"What is he…" The heart-broken female began but was cut off once more when Grimmjow tugged her back into the embrace.

Byakuya pulled away from both teens and dashed out of the park, his eyes darting frantically towards where the orange-head could have possibly gone.

He continued down towards the direction the male's had not passed by while on their way towards the park.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stumbled on one of the up-turned edges of the concrete pavement, his hands pulled out before him as he regained his balance.<p>

_What have I done?_

Ichigo ran his hands through his soaking wet locks, using his free hand to slam harshly into an unfortunate street pole beside him.

Why was he unable to pry Byakuya out of him? He cursed every bit of himself for being like this. Tatsuki was right. He hated him. He treated him like dirt and constantly belittled him. It was so fucking obvious from the very beginning just how he felt towards him. So why the hell couldn't he forget him?

_He'll never be mine. Why can't I see that? _

Ichigo gritted his teeth and closed his hands into tight fists. He lifted his face towards the sky, closing his eyes and allowing the free-falling water to completely engulf him.

_It hurts._

A warm wet trickle caught his attention but he quickly forgot about it.

It was the rain.

But it was not.

The cool liquid with the occasional warms drips that he felt coursing through his face were somehow comforting. He lowered his head from the sky and slowly parted his eyes open, using his arm to wipe away at his eyes, useless in doing so however, since the rain would suffice in drenching them once more.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo paused in his ministrations, his arm still placed over his eyes.

_That voice…It can't be…_

Ichigo pulled his arm away from his eyes and nearly stumbled backwards when he saw Byakuya staring at him, completely drenched.

"B-B―"

Before another sound was able to escape his lips, two arms wrapped themselves around him.

Ichigo gasped as he was pulled into the raven-haired male's chest, who was currently holding him in the tightest embrace he thought he'd ever been in.

_Am I dreaming?_

Ichigo's head unconsciously fell resting against the male's torso.

_Wait…what am I doing?_

Byakuya's eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he felt the smaller male pushing himself away. He loosed his grip and Ichigo pushed him back, making him stumble backwards.

"W-what are you doing?" Ichigo yelled out as he took several steps back from the male who was staring at him slightly wide-eyed.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and again began to feel the warmness of liquid dripping down his cheek. But it was fine. It was only the rain.

"I told you not to touch me!" Ichigo cried in anger, his face pulled into a scowl.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes when he caught glimpse of the expression that had come across the other teens face.

"W-what's with the look?" Ichigo asked as he took few more steps backwards. The look, he couldn't tell what was in it. And it bothered him. "W-wh―"

"Do you love her?"

Ichigo's eyes widened at the individual's sudden question.

"W-what?"

"The girl. Do you love her?" Byakuya spoke again with his usual monotonous voice.

Ichigo wiped at his face once more, the warm liquid running down his face becoming intolerable. Stupid rain.

He gazed down at his feet. "Why do you care?"

Byakuya slowly edged closer to the teen. "Answer me."

Ichigo hesitated slightly before bringing back the scowl that had previously been gripping his face. "Of course I do!" He exclaimed. "T-Tatsuki has always loved me…and I…"

Something inside Byakuya seemed to tear. "You're lying." He broke in, his face as stern as ever, his eyes boring into the orange-headed male.

Ichigo's expression once more turned into one of sorrow as opposed to rage.

"I'm not."

"You love _me_." The male said simply, his deep timbered voice, striking a chord in the orange-head.

As if he didn't know that. He didn't need this bastard who was the cause of all his pain and sorrow to have to tell him. His heart was unstable at the moment, unable to decipher what exactly he was feeling for the individual standing before him. As much as he wanted to believe that feeling to be hate, it wasn't. There was nothing he could gain in denying it. He loved this guy, and though it pained him dearly, he would not be able to easily forget him.

His eyes dashed back towards his feet, finding great comfort in not having to gaze into those steely silver eyes.

"I can learn to love her…" Ichigo said softly to the other male, all the while, attempting to convince himself of such an idea. Could he really?

"You love me. You will not be able to love anyone else!" Byakuya's voice, losing every bit of composure it once held, escaped in a solid harsh tone.

"So what!" Ichigo exclaimed, finding no more use in his denial. "I do fucking love you! WHAT OF IT?" His anger rose, along with the warm trails of moisture currently running down his face. "It's wasted on you! Every bit of it!"

Byakuya watched the male closely as he slowly inched his way towards him.

"I'll learn to love her…" The teen mumbled almost to himself. "Then I'll forget…I'll forget all about you even if i―"

His voice was muffled by the other male, who had now pressed his lips against his own.

Byakuya moved his hands towards the male's neck, holding it firmly, refusing to have the male pull free from him, something that would not have happened regardless of the matter. His long and slender fingers dug their way inside the dripping sunset locks, now appearing to be a deep russet color.

Ichigo willed himself to pull away, but every bit of strength that had at one point resided in his joints was now gone, completely obliterated by a simple kiss.

Byakuya pulled away from the teen, who had begun to tremble slightly once more, like the previous time. He stifled a chuckle at how absolutely adorable he found it to be, though if anyone asked, he'd deny it even in his deathbed.

His hand lifted towards the teens already flushed face and delicately traced the soft, slightly warm skin, taking full enjoyment in its silkiness and fragility.

Ichigo's eyes were still pressed shut, he refused to open them. This had to be a dream, and if it was, he refused to let it pass by his fingertips.

"Ichigo…" Byakuya spoke softly, softer than Ichigo, or perhaps anyone had heard the male speak, his hand still soothingly rubbing the pale skin beneath his fingers.

_He called me Ichigo…_

"Open your eyes Ichigo," The male spoke once more, the voice beckoning, instead of demanding.

Ichigo slowly parted his lids, before squinting them almost completely shut once more when the rain pounded against them. He slid them apart as far as the rain would allow and met the other male's steely eyes. The beautiful grey eyes gazing into his own, looking unbelievably tender.

"Don't ever say you'll love someone else."

Ichigo simply stared at him, unable to find the words. But they were unnecessary because he was again pulled into another embrace, the other male's warmth succumbing him in comfort and security. The orange-haired male nestled his face against Byakuya's chest, gripping his jacket tightly, unable to even at this moment convince himself this was reality.

"Byakuya…" He breathed softly, because he was holding him…again. But this time, he was his and only his…the embrace was enough to tell him. "This is the third time you've kissed me…"

Byakuya chuckled softly before placing a tender kiss atop the orangette's head.

"I thought it was the fourth…" Byakuya whispered into the male's head before pulling away and using his hand to lift the male's chin up towards him.

"But…"

"You don't have to count anymore."

The absolute bliss Ichigo felt at that moment was indescribable. His insides were fluttering wildly, the warmth he felt coursing through every vein second only to the harsh thumping of his chest.

"By the way," Byakuya began once more, this time leaning into the male, before finishing, and placing a tender kiss on the enticing rosy pink lips calling for him. His hands traveled towards the male's eyes, languidly tracing underneath it, wiping at the still warm area. "I don't want to see you cry again."

Ichigo's cheeks flushed an ever darker shade of scarlet and he tore his gaze from the male's eyes and down to his dripping jacket. "T-that's the rain…"

"Of course."

The brunette's hands lifted the male's chin once more, cradling it in place as his lips inclined towards the unbearably luscious lips once more.

Ichigo held in the gasp he almost sputtered as the softness and warmth of the other males lips engulfed his own, his tongue immediately beckoning his lips to draw open, something he did without protest and was enthralled by the male's sweet taste which was almost suffocating.

He drove his hands into the ebony hair, clinging to the other male's neck, and softly ran his hands through it, reafferming to himself once more that this was real.

Byakuya gripped the male by his lower back, closing him in tighter against himself, as though fearing having the male vanish from his arms at that very moment, as both males greedily took ownership of each other's lips.

Byakuya continued his caress over the nape of the other individual's neck.

His feelings for this male…they puzzled him. They were strange and different to anything else he'd experienced.

Ichigo pulled away from the male, when he noticed he had seized in his motion.

"Byakuya?"

But he was willing, and somewhat excited to delve into and discover in depth these emotions gripping him so tightly…

"Byakuya?"

Allowing his lips to curl into a small smile, a hint of one, he placed another kiss on the teen's forehead.

…for this certain individual.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***Phew* Finally. (wipes sweat from forehead)

Soap opera much? Oh yeah ; ]

Can't effin wait to begin writing some fluff! and well...(pervie face) some other things... 0:-]

Ok so quick question, Did anyone notice two specifc characters that I decided to bring back into the story? Eh? The mommy and nosy kid! Yay! I will be randomly throwing them in during our characters various situations. Just find it silly. LOL ^^ (Let me know if you noticed and were thinking.. "AHA SHE REPEATED THIS! LETS TOTALLY ATTACK HER!")

Btw do not get used to getting that extra bit of insight on Byakuya, thus I find it more fun when we are oblivious to his thoughts. Ah who am I kidding? I just enjoy watching you guys suffer. lol Kidding!

**One final thing**...(yes I am aware most of you at this point are thinking...* damn it !Hurry up and finish! I have to go feed my effin cat!* WELL relax! Cuddles can wait a few seconds!^^) incase you are thinking wait what? he likes him now? HE'S ALWAYS LIKED HIM! HE HAS JUST BEEN AN EFFIN TEASE AND A MEANIE! and after realizing just how much he WAS beginning to like this new male, it scared him and so he tried to pull away from him, refusing to awknowledge that he, byakuya kuchiki, hater of all other males for their utter stupidity ( as he felt) could fall in love with such a dimwitted guy. (which we love ^^)

Love you guys and thank you all for the absolutely lovely reviews that make me float! See you guys on the next one!

**Toodles!**


	10. After the storm

**A/N: *** Sigh * I take back my previous authors note. The length of some chapters is pretty inevitable. Don't kill me! I know that sometimes when something is too long you begin to daze out and start daydreaming about screwing Grimm-kitty but bear with me. That is why I try including little things to make you chuckle so you know...you won't attack me.

Btw any grammatical issues, I must apologize in advance, thus I am currently in Post-Halloween state and so to be honest I keep seeing floating Twix bars dashing through the words.

So I'm at home one day counting floor tiles and got the best idea ever! And so...I have a bit of a surprise for some of you in future chapters, if you get a message from me...please read it LOL I'll let you in on the secret and you'll get a yummy treat. ; ]

This week: **Atsuma-1 **Welcome ^^ (rubs hands deviously)

**Atsuma-1: **

Enjoy!...or should I say Miss Usagi-chan! ; D *smooch!*

**Katyra:**

AHHH (WAILS IN HORROR) I CAN'T BELIEVE I NEVER KNEW THE DIFFERENCE! (hangs self)

Midnightbebe104's spirit: Thank you so much for pointing that out, I will definitely be going back to fix it. And GYAHH! Thank you! i'm glad you are enjoying it! :'D

**HedonismBot:**

Kyahh! =D (snatches statue) MINE! I would like to thank my hamster waffles. Yes. He helps me with my stories. I would also like to thank cookies. =^^= I feel honored! xD And Oh darling worry not, let's have some fun with Ishin and Hisana-chan shall we? And NO! I could never kill Hisana! wait, what? Why would you think that? She's the joy of the story! The cherry to this sundae! The banana to this boat! The fly to the turd!...ok...maybe not the last one. but you get my point. She is needed! Besides, her and Ishin are going to play a very important role in our little lovebirds lives...mostly as blockers though...if you catch my drift. ; D

**Blue-eyed Fox:**

*SQUEAL!* Can't...stand...the...cuteness! (Faints)

**BTW Guys this document for some reason decided to act kookoo bananas so some of the breaks I included, where the characters are interrupted in their speech have been changed and well, the computer I am uploading from is not allowing me to open Word for some strange reason, and the laptop isn't allowing me to edit! So bear with it please until I can fix it. **

**So I HAD to do this chapter, not by choice, but *sigh* couldn't move on until I straightened things out with these characters, you know Tatsuki and the Kuchiki's and Kurosaki's and our two bunnies new relationship...uh oh...did I say relationship? Oh yes I did. (wink) But Oh well. Let's try and have some fun, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Do not own bleach or Itazura na kiss. **

* * *

><p>Playful Kiss: Paradise Bliss<p>

Chapter 10: After the storm

The raindrops were augmenting in intensity. The already heavy downpour continued on its steady increase by the minute, soaking both individuals beneath it and enveloping both in a sea of cool, cumbersome liquid.

"Ichigo,"

"Hm?"

Ichigo sighed in content as his back was rubbed soothingly. His face dug deeper into the raven-headed individuals dripping jacket.

To state that the male was in utter bliss would be an understatement. His feelings at the moment where indescribable, having his love so close and knowing that not only were his long-held feelings finally able to reach him, but that they were mutual, had put the male in an unprecedented state of pure ecstasy.

Nothing in the world could ruin this wonderful dream-like reality.

"We should get out of the rain." Byakuya said as he attempted to gently pull the male's head off from his jacket to face him, failing miserably, as the orangette simply shook his head adamantly and dug his face deeper into his chest. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo responded by shaking his head once more and tightening his grip around the male's waist.

Byakuya stifled a chuckle and ceased in his caress to grip the male in his own embrace, resting his head atop the dripping russet-colored locks.

"You're cold." The male's deep, sultry voice, made an involuntary shiver run down the smaller teens spine. His voice was enough to send the young male into a spiraling pit of enthrallment.

But he was wrong.

Ichigo's body was coursing with an unbelievable surge of heat, his insides engulfed in warmth. _His_ warmth.

Nothing, neither the chilly fall air, growing incessantly frigid by the minute, nor the biting coolness of the rain would suffice in lifting this intense warmth surging through every part of him.

"It's warm…" Ichigo breathed softly and for the first time since meeting him, Byakuya felt his insides melt, unable to deny just how adorable the male in his arms truly was.

"It's raining." The flatness in Byakuya's voice had returned, but it was nowhere near as harsh as once was.

"I didn't notice…" Ichigo whispered before taking a huge inhale and releasing it slowly.

"Idiot." Byakuya mumbled before placing a final kiss atop the teen's head. "Come on. Let's go home."

Ichigo finally detached his face away from the male's chest and stared up at him. "Home?" He asked quietly, his eyebrows pulled in, in confusion.

"Yes. Home."

"Bu- "

"You left someone really heartbroken when you left." Byakuya said simply as he pulled back the strand of hair hanging over his face and took a step back from the other teen.

"Someone…heartbroken…" His insides fluttered wildly at the thought. Ichigo felt his face warm up and lowered it when he felt the heat overtake most of it. He knew he must be red as a cherry.

_I…I can't believe this…Byakuya was heartb- _

"My mother."

"…." The orange-headed teen felt his heart drop straight through his ass. "Oh…"

He had completely forgotten about Hisana.

Guilt quickly replaced the joy he had been so overtaken with previously. She looked so hurt when they left…but they had no choice. He wouldn't have been able to deal with having Byakuya around anymore, especially with _her. _It hurt so much.

Ichigo's eyes widened suddenly and a frown slithered onto his face.

"What about Yorui…" He switched his gaze to the ground, unable to complete the question. It hurt to think about her.

"Don't worry about her."

"Bu- "

Ichigo gasped when Byakuya took a swift step towards him, his face landing mere inches from his own, his hand finding purchase under the orange-headed male's chin and cradling it.

"I told you didn't I?" Byakuya let his face break into the slightest smirk. " Just like you cannot love anyone else, neither can I."

If there was even the slightest bit of containment in the male, at that point it managed to vanish entirely, for what he did next…well…

"B-B….BYAKUYA!" The cry was the final thing Byakuya was able to hear before a chirpy orangette pounced on him like a hungry lion…in a sense something he already closely resembled.

"I-Ichig…" Byakuya gasped as he felt the male squeeze every last bit of air out of him. "Ichigo…"

If Byakuya were to have known better, he would have immediately ceased in continuing to call the teen by his name, it was his fuel. Hearing the raven-head finally acknowledge him and call his name in that beautiful voice, with those beautiful lips he loved so much, they drove him mad.

"I…can't…breath…"

Ichigo loosened his grip and pulled away, his face blushing harshly as he scratched at the nape of his neck. "S-Sorry…" He mumbled softly, unable to contain his joy.

Byakuya shook his head and sighed as his hand clasped onto the orangette's hand. He turned away and commenced in walking, pulling Ichigo's alongside him.

"W-where are we going?"

"I told you didn't I? Where going home."

Ichigo nodded his head softly and followed behind.

_Home…_

"By the way," Byakuya began. Ichigo looked up at the brunette who was still facing forward as he spoke to him, his hand was released from the male's tight embrace.

Byakuya halted in his track and slowly swiveled himself to face the teen, his silver-grey eyes connecting with the warm chocolate brown large ones staring back at him with the uttermost lovingness.

"Please refrain from showing so much affection when we are in public. I still have an image to uphold. Understand?" The voice dripping with its usual apathy, as the source of it once more turned to face towards their destination and began walking away from the teen, leaving him behind.

Ichigo stood agape as he watched the male lead on ahead of him.

"eh…EHHHH?"

* * *

><p>"Byakuya? Is that you?" Hisana's voice rang out from the kitchen as both male's stepped foot into the Kuchiki household.<p>

Ichigo felt his heart beating harshly against his chest.

"W-wait Byakuya I don't know how I feel about this," Ichigo mumbled silently as he tugged on the male's soaked jacket's sleeve.

"You shouldn't have left in the first place." The bland voice spoke back. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as Byakuya took a step forward towards the living room.

"What do you mean? IT WAS YOUR FAULT I LEFT!" Ichigo cried out in a low whisper, gripping the raven-heads arm tighter. "If you wouldn't have been so..so "

"I don't know what you're talking about." Byakuya cut in, continuing in his advancement towards the living area.

"LIKE HELL!"

Byakuya swung his face to stare at Ichigo who was taken back by the sudden scrutiny. The male snatched his arm away from the startled teen and switched the roles, quickly gripping Ichigo's arm in an iron-like lock.

"W-what are yo- "

"Mother!" Byakuya called out and Ichigo's eyes widened in horror.

"B-Byakuya! W-wait plea- "

"Mot-"

"Byakuya?" Hisana stepped out from the kitchen, her eyes widening instantly upon spotting a certain orange-haired individual who seemed to be sinking into the floorboards. "I-Ichigo-kun?" The female said softly. "W-why are "

"Hisan- " Ichigo began but was abruptly cut off by a certain raven-head who tugged him forwards to stand directly beside him.

"Mother," Byakuya began, his voice deep, serious and unnervingly composed. " We," At this the male gave a quick glance to Ichigo, clearly indicating the male's involvement. " Have begun a relationship. I hope that you will accept it." He said simply as though speaking of the night's dinner.

Ichigo's eyes bulged out of their sockets, his legs becoming pudding.

_W-what?_

Was his hearing ok?

He quickly lifted his pinky towards his ear and dug it inside, swerving it, in an attempt to "fix" his hearing, because there was no way in hell this was right.

Hisana apparently felt the same way for she stood absolutely blank-faced staring at both teens, her petite mouth slowly dropping open.

"B-Byakuya what are you saying!" Ichigo said as he shook the male's arm who simply sent a quick glance his way before returning it to his mother.

"Mother?"

"…."

" I understand the surprise. How could _I_ be interested in _him_, but-"

"HEY!" Ichigo cried out, snatching his arm away from the male's grip.

Byakuya sighed before continuing. " I can no longer deny that this…person… has somehow managed to slither his way into "

"WHAT THE HELL AM I, A SLUG?"

"...my heart." Byakuya concluded and if Ichigo was pudding before, well, he was nonexistent now.

He was in absolute limbo.

_B-Byakuya…_

There was no way he could have heard right. None.

His stomach had sunken towards the lowest possible part of him, the previous butterflies coming back full-force, hitting him so hard he had to grab purchase to something, that something being Byakuya's hand, to prevent him from completely collapsing.

"a…" His air had been completely knocked out of him. His vocabulary was non-existent, his ability to speak as well.

Noticing the absolutely stunned male beside him, Byakuya gave an almost none-existent smirk, taking full enjoyment in the reaction received.

The brunette turned to face his mother once more.

"Mothe- "

"B-b-b-….I-I-I-I…" The female began to stammer incoherently, her arm beginning to quiver, her eye twitching uncontrollably.

"Hm. That's new." Byakuya said nonchalantly as he watched his mother who seemed to be having a severe seizure.

"I-Is she okay?" Ichigo stuttered, growing increasingly frightened by the female's odd behavior. Yes. Odd. Even for her.

"B-Byakuya?"

"Wait for it." Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes slightly, as though in anticipation for something…something. And that something came shortly after.

"….K..KYAHHHH!" Hisana wailed in what seemed like a primordial roar.

Before either of the two was able to take a second glance, the female had pounced on both male's making them fall harshly on their backs and pinning them down with her fragile arms. You would think that, but of course you'd be oddly mistaken, for those fragile arms could take down a panther on their good days.

"I KNEW IT!" She chirped and threw her head between both teens, snuggling both in a tight embrace. "I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW IT!" Her grip tightened, cutting off both male's air circulation. "Ichigo-kun! Bya-chan!…Ichigo…"

The chirpy outburst of the female began to quickly diminish however, paving way for a wave of heavy sobs. "Ichigo-kun…" She wailed softly as she tightened her embrace on the orange-head. "I miss you guys so much…W-why did you leave?"

Byakuya pulled apart from the embrace and released a slight grunt as he gradually lifted himself from the floor, leaving his mother and the other teen, whose eyebrows where scrunched into a frown, as the small teary-eyes woman hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Hisana…" Ichigo said softly, attempting to somehow soothe the weeping female. "I'm sorry…"

The female continued weeping, her face sunk into Ichigo's shoulder blade.

"Mother," Byakuya sighed before bringing his arm up to his face and wiping at the drops of moisture sliding down his hair and onto his face. " He apologizes for his inconsiderateness." The male said in his usual bland voice.

"eh..EH? _My _inconsiderateness?" Ichigo yelled out, glaring hard at the brunette who simply shrugged off the look.

"Am I not correct? How you were able to hurt my sweet mother is truly beyond me."

_This fucking bastard! Is he even trying to help? _Ichigo thought to himself and forced back the snarl so desperately clawing at his throat.

Byakuya once more provided a slit of a smile and began to saunter off. " I must change. I will leave you both to…converse?" He concluded as he exited the living room and began climbing the stairs towards his bedroom.

_DON'T LEAVE ME YOU BASTARD!_

"H-Hisana," Ichigo whispered to the female who was still stuck to him like a tick. "H-Hisana…"

"I missed you…" She said softly and Ichigo felt something in him tear.

This woman…she cared so much about them, enough to think of them as her own children, something he had become aware of since they'd first taken step into her home. How was he able to let his own issues cause him to neglect the woman's feelings? Especially without providing her a single reason. She deserved at least that much.

"I'm so, so sorry Hisana," He spoke softly, returning the loving embrace. "I never meant to cause you an "

"Shh…I know." She whispered softly before placing a small kiss on the male's cheek and lifting herself up and off of him, kneeling beside the teen. She quickly wiped at her face and smiled lovingly at the boy who had commenced in lifting himself up as well.

"But…everything is fine now? … right?" She asked hopeful and Ichigo nodded in response, flashing his own smile at the teary female, who seemed to glow almost instantly. "…and…you and Bya-chan?" She continued and giggled softly when the male turned away, attempting to somehow hide the blush sweeping through his face, to no avail. "I knew it…" She whispered once more, almost to herself, but Ichigo caught onto it.

"H-How?"

"Sweetheart," She began as she lifted herself from her kneeling position on the floor. "Mother's always know." The female held her hand out towards male to help him finish getting up from the floor. "Ichigo," She continued.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like being with us?"

"Of course I do."

"Then that is all I need." Hisana finished and flashed the teen a smile. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the weird feeling he was receiving from the female but quickly pushed it aside. " By the way…" She eyed the teen up and down and raised an eyebrow at his mangled appearance. "Sweetheart you're soaking wet! What in the world happened?"

"Uh…" Ichigo scratched his head and smiled feebly. " Long story…"

"Hmm…Very well." Hisana held her hand towards the teens face and ran it by it soothingly before stopping and grabbing onto his cheek, squeezing it tightly.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Ichigo muttered and rubbed his cheek viciously once the female released her grip.

"Go upstairs and borrow something to wear from Bya-chan, there's somewhere we must go."

"W-where?"

"Do not worry!" She chimed as she giggled and began to twirl lightly on her spot. "Go, go go, Ichigo-_chan!_"

"Um…o..kay…" The male responded before slowly turning and climbing up the steps, his gaze still stuck on the female who was staring up at him with a rather odd expression.

_Just what do you have up your sleeve Hisana?_

* * *

><p>"W-wait WHAT?" Ichigo bellowed in outrage as Hisana tugged him forcefully out of the house's front door. The teen held on to the door's hinge with all of his might refusing to comply with the female's plans. "No, No, NO!"<p>

"Quit…being…a…baby!" Hisana grunted as she held on to one of Ichigo's arm and pulled fervently. "We…have… to do this!"

"No! No we don't!" Ichigo cried, his grip faltering slightly.

_Damn it, damn it!_

"Byakuya! Please, Please help me!" He called out to the raven-headed male who was standing by the door, staring blankly at the wonderful scenario. " B-Byakuya please!"

Byakuya sighed and shook his head. "Very well."

"T-thank you Bya W-wait wait…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ichigo cried as the other male began to pull off each of his fingers from the door's hinge. "N-no Byakuya! You can't do this to me!"

"Good job Bya-chan!" Hisana chirped in glee as she watched her son betraying his new mate in favor of her. _That's my Byakuya!_

"Traitor!" Ichigo's grip on the door failed and he was pulled harshly out of the front door, the young female then taking hold on both hands and pulling him with her.

"Bya-cha you push from behind!"

"You can't do this to me!" Ichigo yelled at the male who was now behind him and had shoved him forward in a rather brutal manner. "OW!"

"Child." Byakuya sighed and pushed the male once more towards the taxi's open door, making Ichigo fall slumped onto the back seat beside Hisana who was grinning triumphantly.

"Please Hisana! He's insane!" Ichigo begged, both hands finding purchase on the female's knee, drawn together in a pleading manner as Byakuya plopped down beside him and closed the door, motioning the driver to go.

"Nonsense," Hisana flicked her wrist in dismissal. " You are now officially part of the family…and so…" The female's twitch returned ten-fold, followed by a devious grin. " You get to stay with us forever!" She wailed in joy. "My babies are coming back!"

"B-But we can't tell h- "

"You're cowardice is insulting." Byakuya's monotonous voice broke in, the silver eyes focused on the passing surroundings as the taxicab sped past.

Ichigo glared at the male before returning to continue his groveling on the petite woman who had begun smoothening out her hair.

"Please Hisana…"

"Call me Auntie!" She chirped jovially.

At that point Ichigo knew it was pointless. Hisana never lost. And fuck was he beginning to resent that.

Slouching his back over, he hunched his head towards the cars floor, heaving a heavy sigh.

_Why me?_

* * *

><p>"Hisana-san," Ishin said in surprise as he stared at the giddy face of the Kuchiki female, grinning back at him, with his son in her hands.<p>

"Hi, Hi!"

"C-Come in," He motioned the three individuals inside as he scratched behind his neck absolutely frazzled for the visitation.

"Are you okay, Hisana-san?" Ishin questioned as he watched the females head swiftly dart left and right. "H-Hisana?"

"Where are my…" She began, and quickly stopped when she caught a glimpse of…well…

"Dad? Whose…" The sweet voice of a young girl snapped Hisana out of her calm state, if ever any.

"My…My…" The female stammered as she watched the cute girl walk towards them in her adorable set of pink bunny pajamas and seemed to blow a screw when the young girl spoke once more. "Oh! Hisana-chan!"

The incessant chirps of a crazed-out female instantly blocked the small girl's fruity, sweet voice.

"PRINCESS!" She squealed and squeezed the girl with as much force as she could possibly muster. "Oh my, Oh my, Oh my!"

"H-Hisana-chan! I missed you!"

"KYAHH! CUTE CUTE CUTE….CUTE!" Hisana wiggled in joy at having "her" little girl in her arms.

Hisana pulled back from Yuzu and grabbed onto the little girl's face. "Sweety,"

"Hm?" The sweet hum, nearly sufficed in absolutely driving her away from her sanity, but she forced the urge to completely devour the girl in hugs and kisses back …for the time being that is.

"Where's Karin?"

"She's in our room." Yuzu responded as held her hand out gesturing towards the direction of their bedroom. Hisana quickly grabbed the child's hand and rushed towards the direction, wailing, "KARIN-CHAN!"

The three male's stood paralyzed, blankly staring out at the female who was quick in abandoning them.

"What's going on?" Ishin asked, his eyebrow raised at both teens.

"Uh…um...heh…heh…HISANAAAA!" Ichigo called after the female, dreading having to be the one to explain this.

* * *

><p>"And so you see…" Hisana glanced over at Ichigo, sitting beside her, his eyes stuck on his feet. " They have chosen to begin a relationship."<p>

Ichigo bit his lip harshly, awaiting his father's response. As much as he wanted to not be so incredibly paranoid, it was unimaginably difficult, especially with the blankness that had overtaken his father's face.

Byakuya must have sensed the nervousness thus he quickly pulled his hand to grip Ichigo's, which was lying between both male's thighs. He squeezed the orangette's hand discretely, their interloping hands, hidden from the other individual's gaze.

Ichigo felt his insides begin to ease thanks to the other male's attempts at soothing him.

Hiding the slight blush already coursing it's way towards his features; Ichigo dared a glance up to his father, and to no surprise, found him staring back.

"Is this true son?" Ishin asked calmly, eyes connecting with his son's.

"…Y-yeah…" Ichigo responded quietly, his head nodding slowly, his grip on Byakuya's hand tightening.

He knew this was necessary and if he ever wished to have any real relationship with Byakuya it was inevitable. He never put much thought into it before though. How could he have even imagined the he and Byakuya would ever truly become something? As much as he wished and dreamt of it, he never really imagined it to become reality. And now that it was…well… he was still trying to convince himself of it.

Everything felt so surreal. But the hand gripping his own was real. The lips that so tenderly and passionately proclaimed his own, they were real. Those marvelous steely hypnotizing eyes were real, he knew that much.

"Well then," Ishin began, his hand once more leading towards his hair and scratching at it. "If that is what makes you happy, then, well, I have no choice but to accept it." Ishin provided his son a small smile and stood from the couch, meandering towards both teens and extending his hand out towards the brunette who quickly took hold of it and shook. "I guess at this point I should say something like…Take care of my son?"

Byakuya gave a simple smile. " I intend too."

Once more Ichigo's face burst into flames. He cursed himself for it. Was everyday going to be like this? The damn male could not sputter a single word without his face ascending into fiery heaven!

"Well, Now that that is settled. We have an even more serious matter to attend to." Hisana spoke, her tone unbelievably serious. Something none of the male's were accustomed to and so each of them paid their undivided attention to the "serious" woman.

"Yes?" Ishin edged his way back towards the couch and planted himself down, paying close attention to whatever it was the female was about to say.

"Well, since our son's have pretty much decided to spend their lives together,"

Ichigo's eyes widened at the female's statement. _Forever? WE JUST STARTED DATING! _He turned to see the response of the other male and narrowed his eyes when he was unable to make out the slightest bit of expression.

"I have come to the conclusion that…you must all…"

Ichigo tapped his foot absently as he awaited the female to conclude in her statement. These random pauses were killing him!

"COME BACK AND LIVE WITH US...FAMILY!"

The room was overtaken by a deafening silence, as the males, minus Byakuya, stood agape at the female's sudden outbreak.

"I DEMAND IT! " She continued and sprang up from the couch. "How can I live with myself knowing that my wonderful family is here, in the cold, eating….eating…fast…food!" The female blanched in horror, her hand lifting towards her head. "Oh no…and…and…who on earth will bake cookies for my sweet princesses?"

"H- "

"No No No! I will most certainly not take no for an answer! I REFUSE!"

"B-but Hisan-" Ishin began once more and once again was cut.

"The sooner the better! Think of it this way," The female proposed, her index finger waggling in the air. "Once our son's marry. Our family will offi- "

"MARRY?" Ichigo belched, shooting up from the couch, unable to hold back at absolute shock and discomfort overwhelming him at the women's comment. "H-Hisana I think you're moving way too fast with this," Ichigo mumbled.

"Nonsense! It's bound to happen soon enough! And when it does, our families will officially be one!"

"B-Byakuya, please talk to yo … B-Byakuya?" Ichigo eyes widened when he noticed the male, sitting, unaffected, his attention cast on his lap as he flipped through a page on his…book?

_He brought a fucking book? ! _

"Byakuya!" Ichigo bellowed once more unable to comprehend the male's actions. Byakuya neither spoke nor looked up at him. His utter disregard, making the orange-head's insides fume in rage.

"Hisana, I am pleased that y- " Ishin began once more, and yet again was interrupted by the chirpy woman.

"Enough chit-chat. I must get things ready!" Hisana sprang from her seat, and in what felt like a matter of a second had vanished from the male's views.

"Where did she…?" Ishin looked over at Ichigo who shook his head slightly. "Son…"

Ichigo gripped his knee tightly as his father spoke to him, unable to decipher anything behind those masked onyx eyes.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"How do _you_ feel about it?"

"About what?"

Ishin stood from his couch and walked towards his son, planting himself down on his side, where a chirpy Hisana had previously been residing.

"Moving back in with the Kuchikis…"

Ichigo switched his gaze back to the floorboards. He had completely forgotten that he had been the reason for their sudden departure.

" I…" He shot a quick glance at Byakuya who was still detached from the current situation, sitting, reading his book, seemingly unaware of any of the other individuals in the room. Ichigo sighed softly before smiling gently. In spite of the male's unusually somber ways, Ichigo loved him and he was ready to finally have his desires met. " I would very much want to…dad."

The blankness in his father's face quickly dissolved, paving way for a huge grin.

"Glad to hear that son…because…"

Ichigo awaited for the male to finish his statement, feeling slightly irked when the pause seemed to take longer than the statement itself.

_WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THE PAUSES?_

"Dad?"

"You see…I really didn't want to have to be stuck with all this repair work myself! Sojun-chan! We're coming home!" Ishin chimed in glee as he jumped off of the couch.

"W..what? YOU FUCKING LAZY- "

"My boy, please watch what you say, wouldn't want to hurt your dear old dad now would you?" Ishin pouted and wiped an invisible tear from his eyes.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANT TO DO!" The orange-head yelled, standing from the couch and reaching out for his father who had flashed out of the living room in what felt like a second.

Once the male was out of clear sight Ichigo switched his glare to the male beside him. "AND WHY THE HELL WERE YOU SO OUT OF IT?"

Nothing.

"BYAKUYA!"

Byakuya stared up at the teen, his eyes narrowed and dripping with disregard. He stood from the couch slowly; his book in hand and provided his own glare at the orange-head who took a step back at the sudden coldness.

"You're annoying." The male said before throwing his book at the teen and waltzing out of the living room and towards his mother's direction.

"B…Byakuya…?"

The teen gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly.

_I'll fucking kill him!_

* * *

><p>"H-Hisana wait!" Ichigo blanched in horror as he watched the cheery female ransack his drawers, digging out every piece and tossing it onto a plastic bag. All the hard work he'd gone through in arranging every single piece and the…the… "HISANA! WE HAVE LUGGAGE BAGS YOU KNOW!"<p>

"Oh? Hm…oh well…" She continued, tossing and disarranging the various clothing, tangling them together in a heap, closely resembling a yarn ball, and tossing them inside the bag.

Ichigo tossed himself atop his bed, rubbing his face roughly as he heard the females rummaging and tossing of various items into the bag at hand.

_How fucking much can that thing carry anyway?_

Ichigo rose to a sitting position on his bed when he heard the bedroom door hinge open, and from it his father immerging with an expression that immediately frightened every part of him.

"Dad? What's the matter?" Ichigo asked, confused as to the sudden seriousness consuming his father usual "clown-like" expression.

Hisana flipped her face to stare at the male as well, quickly standing, when noticing the look on the man.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." Ishin said and Hisana heaved the plastic bag onto her back and began shuffling her way out.

"I-I should leave you too alone…" She said shyly as she edged her way out and past the door.

Hm…when Ichigo thought about it more, she very closely resembled Santa. You know, if Santa was a chirpy housewive with an uncontrollable twitch.

"Okay…" Ichigo said quietly and scooted over on his bed when his father planted himself beside him. "What's going on dad?" Ichigo watched his father's hand fiddle behind him. He cocked an eyebrow at what his father could have possibly been holding, the man's hands where behind his back and off of clear view from the orangette, growing increasingly worried when his fathers brows scrunched into a slight frown. "D-Dad?"

"After learning of your new…relationship… I can't help these thoughts plummeting my brain at the moment," Ishin spoke, his eyes on the bedroom's carpeted floor. " I know that if your mother was alive right now, she would want to know as well."

Ichigo's stomach seemed to take a plummet; his heart beat quickening, an incomprehensible clot beginning to form in his throat.

This had to be serious. His father had brought his mother into things and it only helped in making his heart thud away like a drum in his chest. His anxiety and sudden nervousness was overwhelming him at his father's direct and somewhat hoarse tone.

"Y-yeah, Dad?" Ichigo said softly, unable to hide the concern encircling his words.

"Well…" Ishin let out a slow and steady exhale, pulling one hand out from behind his back and bringing it to his face, wiping away at the non-existent sweat drips.

"D-dad…tell me."

"It has finally occurred to me that we had spent almost an entire year in the Kuchiki household, during which, you and Byakuya-san shared a bedroom." Ishin looked up at his son, his midnight raven eye's boring at the teen, whose eye's split open.

"W-where are you going with this?"

"Son, I understand that being a teenager, a hormonal one at that, your feelings can at times overwhelm you and cause you to…" Ishin moved his free hand and placed it atop his son's shoulder, whose eyes seemed to be popping from his face at his understanding of the direction this conversation was currently heading in. " make certain decisions and do certain things that…well…"

"D-dad..N-no listen," Ichigo intervened, waving his hand fiercely before him in a windshield movement. " W-we haven't done anyt- "

"Son, I understand, I do. I was a teenager once as well. I understand you might have been curi- "

"No! Dad seriously! We haven't d- " Ichigo attempted to explain, in a panic, but was once interrupted, this time by a somewhat harsh voice.

"Son! Please, Let me finish." Ishin spoke sternly, his eyes denoting his extreme seriousness and forcing the teen to quiet down.

After clearing his throat, Ishin continued. " Those actions are normal. Especially between two individuals who care for one another."

" I understand. When me and your mother- "

Ichigo felt his throat overwhelmed with the urge to vomit.

"NO DAD! Don't you dare! " Ichigo bellowed in outrage at his dad's sudden desire to have "the talk" with him, something they had both been avoiding for…well… his entire adolescence. _Especially_ hearing about _his_ father's own experience.

Ichigo stood from the bed, taking several steps backwards, away from his father, and leaning his hands on his drawer.

_Please…no…NO!_

Ishin sighed before continuing. He knew this wouldn't be an easy talk. But it was necessary. He had to know.

"Well my point is, that as you can probably tell…you and Byakuya are not the "normal" relationship."

"Hadn't noticed." Ichigo muttered, his hands clawing into his drawing, at the talk that refused to end.

"Well, seeing as how both of you are males, I must know…" Ishin paused dramatically and every joint in Ichigo's knuckle tightened at the strong urge to sock him in the face with as much force as possible.

_Get on with it!_

"Who is the female?" The male asked firmly and simply.

Ichigo shook his head in confusion, unable to decide whether what he thought he heard, was what he heard in reality.

"W-wh- "

"I REFUSE TO HAVE MY SON BE THE FEMALE IN THE RELATIONSHIP!" Ishin exclaimed, shooting up from the bed and rushing to stand directly before Ichigo.

"B-be the female? What are you saying!" Ichigo stammered, pushing himself back against the drawer, his back pinned into its edge, the edge digging into his back, but the slight pain was more welcome than the stupidity being spewed by his father.

"Well as you already probably know, in a relationship, once must be the one giving, while the other t- "

"DAD!" Ichigo screeched and felt his limbs attempting to somehow evolve into spider-like appendages and crawl their way up the wall and away from the insane man in his forefront.

"My boy! I must know!" Ichin exclaimed, his arms finding purchase atop the teen's shoulder and grabbing onto them with an unbelievable amount of force. " The Kurosaki men are leaders! We are alpha, the dominators! Not submissive! I refuse to have my son dwindled in- "

"DAMN IT DAD!" Ichigo cried in outrage. His eyes widened when he noticed the bedroom door split open and on the outside, Hisana and Byakuya standing watching the scenario. Hisana's faced pulled in concern and Byakuya's face looking at both males in slight amusement.

"I-I'm sorry, we heard ruckus and decided to come and see what was happening…" Hisana said softly, still holding onto the door's knob.

Ichigo's eyes were stuck on the steely grey eyes boring into his own, the look in them…

"WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT?"

Byakuya arched an eyebrow and smirked at the irritated orangette.

Ichigo's focus, however, was snatched away from the male quickly by a sudden cry.

"Mother!"

_Oh no…_

Ichigo flipped his face to stare back at his father and saw both of his hands pulled out in front of him, holding onto a small picture frame with the picture of an all too familiar female, smiling lovingly back at him.

"M-mom…?"

"LOOK YOUR MOTHER IN THE EYE AND TELL HER YOU ARE MOST DEFINITLY NOT THE GIRL!"

That was his breaking point.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and tore his hands away from the drawer behind him and clenched them into tight fists before bringing them up to his father's face and striking the man with as much force he held in himself, knocking his father and sending him tumbling towards the floor.

Ichigo snarled in rage before storming out of the bedroom, walking past both individuals outside of it and heading downstairs.

Byakuya shook his head and followed after his angry new… "mate?" He shivered slightly at the thought.

"I-Ishin-san!" Hisana cried out in concern as she ran to the male, tossed in a heap beside the teen's bed. "Y-you're bleeding!"

Ishin grunted as he lifted himself from the floor and wiped at his bleeding nose, wincing at the slight pain coursing through his flesh.

"A-are you alright?"

"A-are you kidding me?" Ishin groaned, still wiping at his nose and using his other hand to rub the side of his face that had been plummeted by his son's fist, before releasing it and allowing the strangest grin to overtake his features. " I couldn't be prouder!"

Hisana arched her brow in confusion at the man's sudden outbreak.

"THAT'S MY SON!" Ichin wailed in joy, jumping from his spot and shooting the female a thumbs up. "With that right hook there's no way he's not the man!"

* * *

><p>"Irritating man, damn it." Ichigo muttered to himself as he paced in his living room, his hand ruffling his hair harshly.<p>

How the hell dare he ask such a thing? Was he crazy? Taking it? Giving it? What in the world was happening!

Ichigo groaned as he slammed his forehead against the living room wall.

Besides, the males hadn't had any sort of physical relationship yet. Heck they hardly had a relationship at all!

The female? What was he referring to?

Ichigo felt his face warm up at the thought.

Why was he so irritated? It's not like _he_ was the…wait…what the hell?

Ichigo shook his head, pushing back the idiotic thoughts that his father had managed to implant in his head. _Idiot…_

Ichigo jumped slightly when he felt something push in from behind him. His eyes widened when two hands where placed against the wall on either side of him. He swiveled his face towards his left and gasped upon seeing Byakuya, his face immediately burning bright once more.

"B-Byakuy- "

"You are upset about what he said?" Byakuya asked, his voice in its usual blandness but drenched in amusement.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ichigo pushed his back against the male, attempting to push him off of him, failing miserably when the brunette simply pushed him harder into the wall.

Byakuya chuckled lightly before pressing his lips against the male's neck, his breathing resonating against the orangette's skin, making countless goosebumps arise from the pale skin. "Hm?" The male asked before placing a light kiss on the male's neck.

Ichigo shivered and released a shaky breath.

"The Kurosaki's are the dominant, alphas, huh?" Byakuya edged closer to the male, till Ichigo was stuck against the wall and he closed tightly behind him.

"Y-you heard that?" Ichigo stammered as another shiver arose from his spine at the male's breath continuing to collide with his flesh.

"Answer me." Byakuya drew his hands towards the male's chin and tilted it towards him.

"I-I d- "

"I didn't think so." Byakuya broke in, his slender fingers gently running by the smaller male's lower lip, caressing them gently, as his face was overcome with a devious smirk.

"W-what's so funny?" Ichigo asked, lowering his flushed face and attempting to pull back from the fingers. "Move Byakuya."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"O-of cour- "

"You're not very convincing." Byakuya said before slamming his lips against Ichigo's and watching the male become pudding. He somehow knew this would become a habitual occurrence, though he didn't mind much.

Parting away slightly slid his tongue out and gave a soft lick at the other male's bottom lip, grinning when the teen parted his lips open awaiting what was sure to come, too bad Byakuya had other things in mind.

Ichigo drew his eyes open when he felt the body that had been pressed so tightly against his own, pull back from him.

"W-wha- " Ichigo watched as the male sat back on the couch, leaning his elbow on the armrest and resting his head atop his palm, while his eyes leisurely drawled shut.

"W-what the hell was _that _for?" Ichigo exclaimed, stomping his way over to the male who lifted a finger and pressed it to his lips.

"Shh."

"B-Byakuya you fu- "

*RING!*

Ichigo paused when he heard the phone's ringing resound from its spot on the living room wall where the phone was hooked up.

He swiveled to face it before releasing a small sigh and waltzing his way over, picking it up and bringing it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Ichi,"

* * *

><p>"Why did <em>he<em> have to come?" Grimmjow snarled as he watched Ichigo and Byakuya walk over to his table.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the bluenette and his death glare, following after Ichigo as he took a seat at the opposite end of the sprite-looking individual at the other end.

"Why did _you_ have to choose an ice cream parlor to meet in?" Ichigo retorted as he watched the male take an angry bite of a sundae placed before him still glaring hard at Byakuya.

"After this crazy ass fucking day I needed it!" Grimmjow bellowed before taking another bite of the ice cream and wincing when the coolness traveled up towards his brain and froze his insides. "Ow, ow, ow…" He muttered as he rubbed his temples at the sudden brain freeze.

Byakuya snorted at the male's stupidity. It was beginning to dawn on him just why he had despised males so much…had?...No. He was pretty sure he still did. Ichigo could be considered more of a … well… he had his own category.

"You have a fucking problem? Eh twinkle puff?" Grimmjow growled at the individual, though the large bowl of ice cream before him was enough to remove some of his ferocity.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes once more at the ignorant males insulting nickname. He quickly pulled back from his desire to shove the platter against the idiot's face and regained his composure, turning to face Ichigo. "Did you want anything?"

Ichigo twiddled his fingers atop the counter and ducked his head away from both males at the usual blush that had once again overtaken his face.

"Oh give me a fucking break," Grimmjow muttered in disgust at his friends "fluffy-ness" as he considered it.

"N-no I'm okay," He whispered softly and Grimmjow gagged, forcing both other individuals to glare back at him.

"What? Oh come on, you know me well enough. CUT THE FUCKING FLUFF SHIT! I'M TRYNNA FUCKING EAT!"

Ichigo was about to respond before Byakuya broke in instead.

"You are right. Considering how you will never be anything but… "you" we should be more considerate." The monotonous, droning, sarcastic-ness of the statement made the bluenette steam in rage.

"Listen you bastard! If I wanted to get someone I easily can!" He bellowed at the raven-head who stared at him in absolute amusement.

"Is that so?" Byakuya drawled, resting his head atop his palm.

"G-Guys cut it out." Ichigo tried to put an end to the small altercation, pulling his hand out in front of Byakuya, as though pushing him back, something completely unnecessary, for if the male was any calmer… he'd be dead.

"Grimm," He continued. " What happened with Tat's?" Ichigo asked softly, his head dropping at remembering the day's previous events. This had been one hell of a day.

Guilt quickly overtook him as he remembered the girl's tears and sobs and just how he had left her.

Grimmjow softened his expression when taking note of his friend's face.

"She's…well…what do you expect?" Grimmjow said softly, fidgeting with his spoon and tossing around a small cherry with it. "She's heartbroken…"

Ichigo pulled his hands in front of his face, shaking his head loosely.

"I feel so guilty…" He mumbled.

Hurting Tatsuki was the last thing he thought he'd ever do. The girl was like his sister, and as such he should have realized his idiotic and contrived plot would have never worked. How could he have done something like that? How did things get to this?

Grimmjow pulled a hand out towards the male sitting before him and grabbed onto the male's shoulder, giving it a small shake and smiling reassuringly once Ichigo looked up at him.

"Everything will be fine. Just please, please go talk to her." After pulling his hand back towards his own lap, he continued. "She really needs it."

" I will." Ichigo nodded solemnly and attempted to smile but it was a failed attempt. His thoughts were stuck on how miserable the girl had seemed. He didn't need anyone trying to soothe him, she was the one who needed it most at the moment.

"Besides, you shouldn't feel guilty." Grimmjow began once more, this time turning his gaze towards the brunette and narrowing his eyes in anger. "We all know whose fault this all truly is."

"G-Grimm! Stop!" Ichigo intervened once more at the stare-down beginning to take place once more.

"No! He knows he's the one to blame! If it wasn't for this bastard none of this would be happening!"

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo exclaimed once more.

"Look you- " Byakuya commenced in replying when a waitress pulled up to their table and set various ice cream glasses and bowls atop it along with a huge cookie bigger than any of the male's heads.

"What's this?" Grimmjow asked, his eyebrows arched at the sweets on their table. "We didn't ask for this."

"Oh no, someone ordered them for this table." The blonde waitress smiled as she switched her gaze to another table at the end of the shop.

All three male's turned to stare at the direction the waitress was gesturing towards and saw a group of girls smiling and giggling back at them. One in specific was standing out from the rest, for she was kneeling on her seat, flashing a huge grin towards their table and waving fiercely back at them.

The girl smiling back at them pulled her hand to her lips and blew a small air kiss towards them, before giggling fiercely alongside her other friends, her short and curly brown locks waving about as she shook her head in glee when she noticed a certain male staring back at her. Her squeal resounded in the small shop.

"Huh?" Ichigo rubbed behind his head before turning to face Grimmjow who was grinning like a mad-man as he winked at the girls and shot his two index fingers at them while clicking his tongue. " What the hell are you doing?"

"What? They love me! Has anyone ever sent _you_ treats before?" Grimmjow grinned in joy as he pulled the giant cookie to his face. "Look! This thing's huge!" He exclaimed as he closely examined the humongous chocolate chip cookie that had been sent over to them before switching his gaze to Byakuya and grinning triumphantly. " So, come again, who can't get someone?"

Byakuya stared at the male dully and rolled his eyes at his increasing stupidity.

"G-Grimm! What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo screeched as the male gestured someone on the table over. "Grimm!"

"What does it look like?" He muttered before sending one more wink towards the now in-moving female. " Getting some digits,"

Ichigo slammed his palm against his face and groaned.

_What the hell is he doing?_

Grimmjow continued eyeing the girl walking towards him, her hips swaying in tune with her strides. The girl, wearing skin-tight dark-tinged jeans hugging her curves, a dark blue T-shirt with the ACDC logo plastered on the front, sauntered over, biting her lips lightly. Grimmjow's hand pulled up towards his neon locks, pushing his hair back and using the same hand to straighten out his eyebrows.

"Oh hell fucking yeah…" He mumbled to himself, licking his own lips. " Definitely my type."

The female reached the table, a smile stretching from ear to ear, both of her hands pulled up to her chest, clasped tightly together.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," The girl continued mumbling, almost to herself as she stared out at the individuals on the table.

"Hey there hot stuff, I noticed you checking me out a- "

"BYAKUYA-SAMA!" The girl squealed before the bluenette was able to get is statement out, wiggling in glee as her eyes met the steely grey ones of the raven-headed male, staring at her with a cocked brow.

Grimmjow and Ichigo's mouth gaped open.

"I love you so much! I'm like your biggest fan ever! I-I *SQUEAL!*Joined the Tennis club just to be near you! You're amazing Byakuya-sama!" The girl chirped as she pulled a shaky hand out and held it towards the brunette who was too stunned to respond. "I-I don't know if you have a girlfriend b-but I was wondering if maybe you could "

"Usagi-chan! We have to go!" One of the girl's from her table called out to the chirpy female as they now stood by the exit.

"DAMN IT! WAIT!" She called out to them in rage before giggling once more as she faced Byakuya again. "Here, here, here take my number!" the girl placed a small paper, with what they assumed to be her number, and shoved it towards the silver-eyed male.

"USAGI-CHAN! LET'S GO!"

"* hmph * OKAY OKAY! … Don't forget to call okay Byakuya-sama! I love you!" She concluded and ran off, skipping once she reached her friends and smiled back at Byakuya. "ENJOY THE ICE CREAM!" She called out before scurrying off as she and her friends giggled like maniacs.

The table was silent.

All three individual's gazes were stuck on the small paper in the middle of the table.

"What. The. Fuck was that!" Grimmjow was the first to burst out, slamming his hands harshly on the tabletop, his glare immediately directed at Byakuya who was still in a daze.

Ichigo growled in anger before reaching out to take hold of the small paper and shredding it to bits.

_LIKE HELL YOU'RE TAKING MY BYAKUYA!_

Grimmjow and Byakuya both stared over at the male, who blushed furiously before turning his face away.

"WHAT?" The orangette cried out at the male's scrutiny.

Byakuya simply sighed before turning and facing Grimmjow with a rather amused expression on his face.

"You can get anyone, huh?" He spoke mockingly.

If glares could kill…Byakuya would have been dust, for Grimmjow's eyes where mutilating him.

"Whatever." The bluenette muttered and stood from the table, gesturing the waitress over to ask for the tab. He zipped his jacket up, his face still pulled into a scowl. "Come on Ichi, Let's go see Tat's."

"O-Okay…"

Ichigo stood from the table, Byakuya followed after as the bluenette continued glaring at the male.

The waitress pulled up to the three guys and handed Grimmjow a small piece of paper, which the teen took, before his eyes widened drastically.

"W-what the hell is this?" He muttered as he stared at the bill. "I HAD ONE FUCKING SUNDAE! HOW THE _FUCK _DID IT COME OUT TO THIS MUCH?"

"Oh yes, but the eight other ice cream sundaes plus our limited edition super-mongous-giant choco chippy cookie make up the rest." The female explained as she too eyed the bill.

"But the girls sent it over to our table," Ichigo tried to explain.

"Yes, but they did not pay. So…well…someone has to pick up the tab for this." The female continued and Grimmjow's face immediately broke into a malicious grin.

"Well lookie here twinkle puff. Your "fans" decided to treat you to a nice ice cream buffet… but wait…THEY LEFT YOU WITH THE FUCKING TAB!" Grimmjow burst out into a hysterical fit of laugher, tightly clenching is stomach with one hand and pointing at Byakuya with the other. "HAHAAHA! Who's the wanted one now?"

Ichigo's mouth drew open before turning to face Byakuya, whose eyes were bulging out of their sockets, his mouth slightly ajar and his eye beginning to twitch uncontrollably.

"B-Bya…kuya?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood in front of the Arisawa home, tapping his foot, awaiting the courage to knock.<p>

Byakuya and Grimmjow decided this was something he alone had to deal with. God did he hate them for it. He was dreading having to face the girl again.

After a few minutes he finally willed himself to knock on the door. After a few seconds Mrs. Arisawa opened.

"Hi there Ichigo," She said sweetly as she motioned the male inside.

Ichigo stepped foot in the home and fidgeted with his fingers, his nervousness quite apparent.

"Where's Tatsuki?" He asked and the woman gave a slight frown before turning her eyes towards upstairs, where the girl's room was located. "C-can I go see her?"

'Of course Ichigo. But please be mindful, she came home today rather distraught so she might not want to speak to anyone." The female said before putting a hand atop Ichigo's shoulder and smiling tenderly at him. "I'm sure she'll want to see _you _though."

_If you only knew…_

Ichigo climbed up the stairs and made a turn; heading towards the end of the hallway where he knew Tatsuki's room was located. Upon reaching it, he gave a simple knock.

"Leave me alone!" The girl cried out and Ichigo felt his stomach drop. He knocked once more. "I said leave m- "

"Tats," Ichigo cut in before the female finished. "Tats please open up,"

"Ichigo?" The girl's brittle voice rang from inside the room, a few seconds later the girl was by the door, hinging it open, and wiping at her eyes as she stared at the orange-headed male. "Ich- "

Ichigo took the chance to immediately wrap the girl in his arms. "Please listen Tat's," He began, his grip on the girl tightening. He knew just how stubborn the girl could be and he refused to give her a chance to blank him out. "I'm so sorry for everything Tat's," He said softly, one of his hands leading up towards her head and holding it atop his shoulder as he spoke to her. " Please forgive me. I-I don't know what I was thinking, I was just so…" Ichigo released an aggravated sigh; his nerves were getting the better of him.

"Ichi…" The girl's voice was drained of it's usual upbeat, but who the hell could blame her?

"Tat's you're so beautiful. You're so absolutely beautiful and you have such a big heart, any person wo "

"But not you…" The girl broke in softly, aware of where it was the male was headed. " So what if I am those things, if you don't love me."

"Tat's listen I- "

"You don't have to explain yourself Ichigo." The girl said, her tears smudging against the male's jacket. "This was my fault…I kept pushing and pushing…"

"No Tat's it's not. I should have never led you on the way I did. I-I just, I thought maybe in time I would b- "

"It doesn't matter anymore." Tatsuki pulled herself apart from the male's embrace and wiped at her eyes once more, the dark circles beneath them where emphasized more by the girl's paleness.

"Tats…"

"He went after you didn't he?" The girl asked and Ichigo quickly lowered his gaze. " He does care about you."

Ichigo rubbed one of his arms feebly, unable to gaze back up at the female.

"I know I should be happy for you…" Tatsuki's tears resumed in their dominance of her face. " B-but I can't…I can't help it," She sobbed softly, her arm covering her eyes. " I love you Ichigo, I really lo- "

Ichigo once more leapt forward to embrace the girl. "Please, please stop Tats," He begged. The words, they were killing him. He couldn't return those feelings; regardless of what he did he was unable to.

"Tats," Tatsuki dug her face further into the male's jacket. "Tats remember when we were small, do you remember what we used to tell out mothers?" Tatsuki sniffled softly and flipped her head to stare at the male. "Do you remember?" The girl shook her head softly.

Ichigo smiled gently and ran a hand through the girl's pixie-cut hair.

"Remember when you would ask your mom to adopt me, so that I could be your new brother?"

Ichigo's smile widened when he heard the slightest, almost non-existent chuckle escape the girl's lips.

"I used to tell mine the same thing," He continued. This time it was Ichigo who chuckled softly.

Remembering their childhood always made him laugh. Both kids were so mischievous and thought up the weirdest things. They spent most of their time together, and the time never seemed to be enough, for when their mothers would come pick either up to take back home, they would whine and cry and throw the darnest fits. Ichigo's usually consisted of crying like a toddler and snuggling to his mother's stomach begging and kissing up to her. Yeah. That usually did it. And well…Tat's had a different approach. _"No! I wanna play! I'll hold my breath and then… then I'll die and daddy will be mad at mommy!"_ that one failed on various occasions and simply ended with the girl getting her ear tugged and going home with a sore bottom.

One day, they were both six, they came up with the idea that since neither of them had any siblings; they would simply adopt each other. In a six year olds mentality, it made quite a deal of sense.

Tatsuki chuckled slightly and gripped onto the male's jacket. " My mom laughed so hard that day, she had hiccups the entire night." She croaked softly, her voice still brittle from the day's events. " She got me Puggy because of it."

Puggy had been a stuffed bear that was bigger than both kids at the time. They hated it. It scared the living daylights out of them. Tatsuki had this weird paranoia about there being camera's in it's eyes and she was soon able to implant the idea in the young Ichigo's head, point being, after it, he was never able to get a stuffed animal. He would have horror fits and burst into tears saying they were watching him.

Ichigo laughed, when he remembered the humongous plush.

"Ah yes…who could forget _Puggy_." Ichigo shivered at remembering the stinking plush that had caused him so much terror in his younger years, before continuing, "Yeah, well, I drove mine into actually giving me some siblings,"

Tatsuki laughed out loud, digging her face further into the jacket, attempting to somehow muffle the uncontrollable laughter.

"Tats," Ichigo whispered as he gently lifted the girls face to look up at him, once their eyes were locked, he spoke once more. " You're still my sister."

Tatsuki's eyes let loose a few more trickles of the warm tears before she wiped them off and smiled at her friend.

"Ichi…" She whispered before wrapping her arms around the male and hugging him tightly.

Ichigo sighed in relief and gripped the female tight. He knew he'd gotten through to her and the relief surging through him was indescribable. "Love you Tat's."

"I know." She whispered softly, snuggling her head back into the male's shoulders.

After a few minutes of both teens holding each other, Tatsuki spoke again.

"By the way…" She continued, her hand twirling on the male's jacket before stopping and a devious grin slowly inching it's way onto her lips.

"Hm?"

"I still have Puggy."

"WHAT? !"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Atsuma-1: **You naughty girl you! x'D

Ok so anyone has a problem with my pacing..well..then PICK IT UP WITH MY SECRETARY! Yes. My hamster.

Waffles: Squeak...Squeak.

You heard him!

I think i'm pacing this damn well considering how in the actual show, after finally giving in to his feelings for the female, the male proposed right then and there and then the next episode they were already married. Uhuh..no. Not happening.

But yeah, please excuse this chapter. I hated it. But I couldn't move on without it. *sighs in aggravation* Hope you guys atleast enjoyed it, even if only a slight bit.

BTW about the Ishin talking about being the " woman" in the relationship, I was not referring to anything derogative towards females, for christ sakes IM A DAMN GIRL! AND PROUD! By "woman" I was referring to..well, you see in a male and female relationship? The male is "giving it" Ahem if you know what I am referring to and the female "Taking it" (gosh I feel so dirty saying these things lol) And so He refuses to have HIS son be the one TAKING IT... too bad that he will lose the battle (wink) ..What? THE STORY IS RATED [ M ] for a reason people!

And relax my lovely Yaoi fanatics..the fun...is coming...soon... (wink)

**NEXT CHAPPY SOME HOLIDAY FUN! OH YEAHH! X'D and YUMMY SPICYNESS! ; D**

**Grimmjow:** Please review and tell me how fucking sexy I am. Yes?

**See you guys on the next one! *HUGS AND KISSES!* **

**Readers: (wipe face) **

**Me: EGAD! Rude much? :' [**


	11. Love, Exams and Endearment

**A/N:** Changed the plot for this chapter because well...me no likey Chappie fillers...No, no, no. They are both usually worthless and irritating as fuck to write.

Funny story, so I had written this Chapter like 2 days ago and then my file got deleted...HAHAHAHA funny right? ... -_- ... No. So I had to re-write it.

But I guess life works in mysterious ways because the last chapter sucked toes and I like this one much better so hooray faulty pc! ^^;

Thanks so much to my subbies and my readers adding the story to their favorites it makes me so damn happy! Love you guys! If I could, I would glomp you all! Hmm...actually, I think I will (cyber hugs and kisses for everyone!) *SMOOCH!* =^~^=

OMG is that it? ... YAY! No lengthy author's note. Let's move on to the story my little lovies. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach or Itazura na kiss. It's pretty clear that if I did I would have Byakuya, Ichi, Ren and Grimm-kitty having foursomes in every episode. Just saying.

* * *

><p>Playful Kiss: Paradise Bliss<p>

Chapter 11: Love, Exams and Endearment

"Thank you, have a nice day." Ichigo said politely, waving to one of his regular customers who smiled back as they exited the bakery.

Ichigo yawned softly before lifting his fatigued arms and stretching them out before him, hearing the small cracks and pops of the bones snapping back in position.

Every bone and muscle in him ached. The throbbing in his head was becoming insufferable. His skull felt as though it was being plummeted by an ax and his eyes burned furiously. The only thing in mind was the feel of a soft cushion cradling his head in absolute comfort. Oh how he needed it.

"Someone's tired," A slightly flat voice rang from behind him.

Ichigo flipped his head to stare at a blonde male currently wiping one of the glass displays, his hands sliding in measured strokes before turning to face him and providing a simple smile.

"Not enough sleep?" The male queried as he sauntered his way towards the orangette who was now leaning his elbow atop the counter while resting his head onto his palm, forcing his sleep-deprived eyes open as they threatened to collapse on him.

Another yawn was sufficient reply. The blonde gave an uncharacteristic chuckle as he too leaned his elbow atop the counter.

"I wonder why…"

Ichigo switched his gaze from the transparent glass door of the shops entrance towards the male beside him, whose tone was drooping in sarcasm and slight amusement. Catching a hint of the male's referral, Ichigo narrowed his eyes and used his free hand to give a playful shove at the individuals shoulder.

"No. Stupid," Ichigo muttered, bringing his hand back beside him and using it to support his other.

"You look sick." The male continued, his eyes closely surveying the orangette's image.

" I guess school and this job are starting to take their toll on me."

"Well what do you expect? Working everyday till closing does that to you."

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his face harshly before pushing himself off of the counter and running his hands by his sunset locks, tousling it slightly.

"Why _have _you been working so hard?"

The blonde arched an eyebrow upon noticing Ichigo's sudden lit up smile.

"Something…for someone."

"Oh?" The male mused as he pulled his hands atop the orange-headed males head and ruffled the hair beneath his fingers roughly.

"Cut it out!" Ichigo whined, using his hands to push back the other male and tossing his head towards the opposite direction.

"Kira, let's not harass our little berry now." The strident voice of a male made both teens pause in their ministrations.

Kira quickly pulled apart from the orange-head and scratched behind his neck.

"Ah, sorry boss," He mumbled softly, his gaze turned towards the tiled floor.

"Ichigo,"

"Yeah?" Ichigo turned to face the silver-haired male, with the ever-present smirk, and almost nonexistent eyes.

"Where ya not gonna leave early today?" The man asked and Ichigo's eyes immediately sprang open in realization.

"Ah crap, I completely forgot!" He exclaimed as he hurriedly removed the apron he was forced to wear throughout work hours, throwing the loose fitting garment at the blonde beside him and hearing the male release an aggravated sigh.

Ichigo pulled his jacket from the employee closet and immediately shoved his limbs inside, snugging it tight and lifting the small zipper.

"S-sorry Kira," He mumbled, already darting out of the small stall separating the pastries and them from the customers. "Thanks for letting me leave early!" He called out towards his boss as he hinged the door open and stepped outside, breaking into an urgent sprint.

* * *

><p>"Look who finally decided to show up."<p>

Ichigo hastily made his way towards a table at the far end of the restaurant where a peeved Rukia sat alongside a redheaded male who was staring over at him in absolute amusement. At their forefront, Ichigo caught glimpse of onyx hair, pulled up in a ponytail and he quickly lowered his head.

_Aw damn._

"S-sorry guys," The male stammered as he made to take a seat beside the brunette whose expression was a less than pleased one and was abruptly cut off by the same individual.

"Where were you?" The coarseness in his boyfriend's tone made Ichigo wince internally.

"Uh s-sorry, work." He muttered apologetically, crossing his hands together on his lap, beneath the table and staring out at the two teens before him, unable to continue meeting the other individuals piercing gaze.

Byakuya released a low sigh before leading his hand out towards the orangette's and placing his own atop it.

"I ordered for you."

Ichigo smiled softly and gripped the hand atop his own, savoring every minute of having the other male's flesh against his own. Something as simple was able to provide sufficient joy, especially considering just how deprived he had been for the past few months in the Kuchiki household. Being forced to endure having _his_ male so close yet so damn far.

Though Ichigo was aware that things would be different now that he and Byakuya had finally managed to begin a relationship, he was unaware of just _how much _things would change. And it was seriously pissing him off!

After moving back into the Kuchiki household Hisana had simply refused to allow both males to reside in the same bedroom, and so he was now subject to sleep in the newly refurbished attic. Just dandy. Her reason being…

"_No, no, no! That cannot be done! No rooming together anymore. That is, until you are both happily married. You two boys have to make an example for your sisters now and you know what that means, no canoodling!" _

Ichigo cringed at the memory. Sometimes he truly wished Hisana wasn't so blunt with her statements. They were giving him migraines.

On top of the constant surveillance by the super spy Hisana, who had somehow managed to become the greatest special op and refused to have the males partake in any sort of physical contact – until they were married that is – He was also forced to remain incognito due to a certain giddy bob-haired, feather-eyed male who had become his tick.

Rukia had been on constant "Mock Ichigo" alert, mostly because of his fathers stupidity, having told the entire family of his thoughts on the whole male female debacle and refused to let the slightest opportunity to completely humiliate him pass by her fingertips; she called it payback for having left them behind.

His father had now commenced in his daily sneak-attacks in the hopes of "man-ning him up". He wouldn't have much of a problem with the last one, seeing as how he was pretty much used to these sorts of antics from his "eccentric" father, however the "sneak attacks" had somehow managed to become life threatening.

And his friendship with Grimmjow and Tatsuki had become a huge tangled mess of awkwardness especially when involving anything having to do with Byakuya.

Both males were now approaching their third month of an official relationship and Ichigo could easily state that…things could not be any staler…through no fault of their own of course.

The amount of intimacy or lack there of, was slowly driving him insane. Any proper alone time or any time that would provide _any_ sort of simple one on one interaction was almost completely non-existent.

"Why can't _you_ order for me Rukia?" Renji mocked and feigned hurt, though his smirk was all too apparent. "I feel so unloved."

The silly pout given by her boyfriend made the petite female giggle and snuggle closer to him, her head landing on his chest, her arm wrapping around him in a hug.

"Aw I'll remember next time." The female gushed as both teens nestled their noses against each other.

Ichigo swore he felt the heat in the restaurant increase drastically, though upon swiveling his face towards Byakuya he was soon able to realize why, thus the male's face closely resembled one of an angry boar.

"Please keep the blatant display of affection to a minimum." Byakuya reprimanded sternly, forcing his sister to pull away from the redhead and slump her shoulders in upset. Renji's sudden intimidation made Ichigo stifle a chuckle before glancing over at Byakuya and holding back the urge to pounce on him.

For some reason the male's sternness made something in him twinge in enticement.

Ichigo sighed softly. He really _was_ losing it.

"So, Byakuya, don't you take the entrance exam for Hongyoku University tomorrow?" Renji attempted to soothe the awkwardness.

A simple nod was given as his response before Byakuya's attention was returned to the orange-head beside him, his free hand immediately lifting towards the teen's face.

"You're paler than usual." Byakuya stated.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow and chuckled lightly. "Aren't I alwa-"

"No." Byakuya interrupted as his fingers continued to graze over the male's face. "You're hot."

"He's right Ichigo. You don't look too good. Are you feeling okay?" Rukia asked in concern, finally noticing something slightly off about the male.

"I'm fine guys," Ichigo explained, waving his hand in dismissal, as the waitress reached their table and set their meals before them.

As much as he wanted to be home under the covers he'd be damned if he'd let the opportunity to spend some time with Byakuya slip by. Besides, he was not feeling as bad as everyone assumed him to be. Just a bit of pain here and there, an interminable headache threatening to rip his skull in half and complete nausea and disgust at the platter placed before him…not that bad.

"Hm…if you say so," Rukia shrugged and returned her attention to her boyfriend who was already digging into his meal.

Ichigo met Byakuya's gaze that seemed to be permanently fixed on him.

"I'm fine," He whispered softly and reassuringly. Byakuya was unconvinced but forced himself to tear away from the chocolate brown eyes beside him that looked drained of their usual luster.

"So guys," Renji began speaking, his cheek still full to the burst with his meal, ceasing immediately, however, when harsh grey orbs met his own. He allowed himself to swallow before continuing. " I thought maybe we could all go to the fair opening up for Valentines Day," He proposed.

"Valentines Day fair?"

"Yeah," Rukia responded the orangette's question. " We thought it would be nice if we all go. Me and Renji , You and Nii-san and perhaps Tatsuki and Grimmjow would like to come as well."

Byakuya scoffed at the final words.

The tension between Grimmjow and Byakuya was as present and evident as ever. Any time spent in the same room was dripping with malice and gross intent.

Grimmjow was still livid with everything that had occurred between them all and Byakuya simply despised him.

"Sounds like a triple date to me." Ichigo laughed lowly at the thought of his two friends on a date.

"Well…" Rukia began, shooting a quick glance over at Renji before returning it to Ichigo. "We were actually hoping to somehow bring Gri-"

"No way." Ichigo intervened before the female could finish her statement. He didn't need her to complete it, he was aware of just what she was about to say and he held back the outburst that would otherwise erupt from him mercilessly. Grimmjow and Tatsuki? Yeah right. " Those two are like cat and mouse. Besides Grimm's a bit…uh…"

"Are you that clueless?" Byakuya's toneless voice joined in on the conversation. "Have you really never noticed the way that idiot looks at her?"

Ichigo arched an eyebrow and scratched at the nape of his head, confused as to what the male was getting at.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about…Grimm…Tats?"

Rukia sighed and used her hand to pull some of her hair out of her face and tucked in behind her ear. "Of course you wouldn't think so. But me and Renji thought of the greatest plan!"

"Plan?"

"Yes. You see, since Valentines is already only two days away we thought that we would do something to help the two lovebirds finally hit things off." Rukia explained and snarled when Ichigo bit his lip in laughter.

"Lovebirds?" Ichigo snickered, using one hand to cover his mouth from the onslaught laughter. The thought of those two ever being together was…well…improbable. Besides, even if it _were_ possible -something he gravely doubted- he was having a rather difficult time deciding who would even be the man in _that_ relationship, though he felt he might already know.

Once again, Ichigo erupted in laughter, quickly ceasing in his notion however, when an unbearable pang of pain surged through his head. Ichigo winced at the sudden ache and pulled his hands towards his temples rubbing at them softly.

"Hey," Byakuya took hold of the male's arm. " Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…I'm fine…" Ichigo mumbled, unable to hide the overwhelming discomfort currently enveloping him.

"You're lying." Quickly lifting himself up from the table, Byakuya used Ichigo's arm to lift him up as well.

"W-what are you d-" Another twinge of pain spread through his head and Ichigo winced once more, gripping Byakuya's arm tightly.

"We're going home." The brunette spoke to both other teens at their opposite.

"S-should we g-"

"No." Byakuya cut into his sister's question and used his free hand to dig into his khaki's front pockets, removing from it his wallet and a substantial amount of money. "Here, this should pay for the meal. You stay and enjoy yourself."

Ichigo rolled his eyes when a quick smirk spread through Renji's face only to immediately vanish once the steely gaze of a certain brunette met it.

"I take it back. Let's go Rukia." Byakuya snarled callously.

"B-but n-nii-sa-"

"H-he's only joking Rukia," Ichigo immediately cut in and tugged Byakuya out of the table, chuckling weakly at the sudden glare-down in the table, mostly through Byakuya's part. "L-let's go…" He said softly and his puppy dog eyes were sufficient in tearing the brunette's gaze away from a redhead on the verge of soiling himself.

Byakuya sighed as they began to lead themselves out of the restaurant, shooting one final threatening glare at Renji before finalizing his exit.

"I-It's fine…that means he likes you," Rukia whispered softly at the redhead whose gaze was stuck on the two leaving forms. "R-Renji?"

* * *

><p>"Ichigo-chan! Sick? OH NO!"Hisana wailed in horror, immediately gripping Ichigo's face tightly and giving it a quick examination. "Sweetheart your eyes are so sunken," She said rubbing the area under the male's eyes and scrunching her eyebrows. Her hand led its way up towards his forehand, resting atop it for a few seconds before she pulled back and held the same hand to her lips. "You're burning up!"<p>

"I-I'm fi-"

"Nonsense!" Hisana gripped Byakuya's arm and forced the gaze onto herself. "Bya-chan take him upstairs and make sure he lays down!" She flipped her head behind her, towards the direction of the kitchen. "Karin-chan! Sweetheart please make your brother some tea!" After returning her gaze to both teens and using her hand to shove Byakuya towards the direction of the stairs, she called out once more. "SOJUN!"

In a matter of seconds Sojun stood before his wife, his hands gripping a small bagel, which Hisana quickly snatched away.

"Honey! Pharmacy! NOW!"

Before he was able to respond Hisana was already leading him out of the door. "Bya-chan what are you waiting for? Upstairs! NOW!"

* * *

><p>Byakuya led Ichigo towards his bedroom, his hand tightly grasping the male's arm as though he would collapse if otherwise.<p>

"Byakuya I'm fine, just a small headache," Ichigo explained before his eyes widened slightly when realizing were he was. "Wait, why are we in your room?"

"You don't expect me to take you to _yours_ do you?"

"Well…yeah...sort off…"

"It's cold up there. Besides, we need to keep a close eye on y-" Byakuya quickly ceased when he noticed the look that had spread through his partner's face. "What?"

"You're worried…"Ichigo whispered softly.

Byakuya cocked an eyebrow and shook his head before sighing softly. Using his free hand he lifted the teens chin and placed a tender kiss atop his lips. "Of course I'm worried…idiot." Byakuya couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his features at the look on Ichigo's face. "Come on. Bed." He said simply, tugging the male towards the direction of the bed.

Ichigo laid himself atop the cushiony mattress and sighed in content. The comfort that enveloped him instantly was overwhelming.

Byakuya took a seat beside the male ran his hands in soothing strokes along Ichigo's arm.

"Thanks Byakuya…" Ichigo whispered softly, his eyes already beginning to draw shut, the throbbing in his head had decreased considerably since arriving home, though it still gave soft jabs at his insides.

Byakuya simply continued in his ministrations as he watched the male succumb into the much-needed sleep.

* * *

><p>After what felt like minutes to Ichigo, a small hand shaking him gently awoke him from his slumber.<p>

"Nii-san…drink this," Karin whispered softly as she handed his brother a small porcelain cup, which he assumed contained his tea.

Lifting himself to a sitting position, Ichigo took hold of the small teacup and brought it to his lips, relishing in it's warmth as it slid down his throat.

"Ichigo-chan!" Hisana chimed as she barged into the bedroom with several containers at hand.

Ichigo brought the cup down from his mouth and held it atop his lap.

"Brought you some things that will make you feel better," Hisana lay several of the small objects atop the bedside drawer and took hold of a small rag, dunking it into a small container of cool water that Yuzu had brought in beside her. She folded the small fabric and forced Ichigo to lie back onto the bed, placing the rag atop his forehead.

"Oh, Bya-chan by the way, today you are going to have to sleep in Ichigo-chan's bedroom."

Ichigo slit an eye open, finally noticing that Byakuya was sitting at the edge of the bed, focus still zoomed in on him, a look of concern plastered over his enticing features. He would be lying if he were to deny just how joyous it made him to see his love so worried. But wait…leave?

Ichigo attempted to shake his head in disagreement, but the hand atop his forehead allowed little movement from his part.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly before sighing and realizing that anything he could say would be pointless.

"Very well." The brunette stood from the foot of the bed and used his hands to straighten out his shirt, his gaze still fixed on the orange-head whose eyes were definitely indicating upset.

"B-But Hisana, can't he sta-"

"No, no, no. You know the rules," She shushed the teen quickly and motioned Byakuya to step out.

_Don't go!_ Ichigo thought as he watched the male leisurely waltz his way out of the bedroom. _Damn it Hisana!_

_"_Come on open your mouth, here comes the shoo-shoo train..." Hisana cooed as she held a spoon of some sort of liquid.

Ichigo cringed and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

* * *

><p>[1:53 a.m.]<p>

Ichigo released a steady moan as a severe lash of coolness spread through his insides, a plethora of shivers followed shortly after. His breathing left in hasted huffs as another surge of the similar feeling spread through him.

Ichigo released a small, irritated grunt as he angrily jerked his body atop his bed, the once soft cushiony mattress felt unusually rigid and almost foreign. His eyes shot open, his head immediately darting upwards before slamming back in aggravation and forcing them to clamp shut once more, groaning when the sudden movement made his surroundings twirl.

Ichigo clutched the duvet cover tightly and lifted the fabric up towards his chin; it doing nothing to subdue the immense chills whipping him thoroughly.

The sound of the bedroom door hinging open, startled the teen, who groaned as he flipped himself over to face the door.

A small gasp escaped his lips when catching sight of an all too familiar silhouette perched by the doorway.

"Byakuya," He exclaimed, a bit too loudly and was greeted by a finger to the silhouette's lips, indicating he shut it. "S-sorry," he whispered as he watched the male saunter his way over, after closing the bedroom door shut, making sure not a single sound be heard.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered once more, once the male was on a kneeling position directly beside him.

"You didn't think I would let you sleep alone today did you?" The brunette responded, his hand immediately seeking for Ichigo's, and upon finding it, taking a firm hold.

Ichigo smiled softly and subdued a soft gasp when noticing just how evident Byakuya's eyes were, even in the darkness that surrounded both of them. The grey magnificent orbs shone brilliantly.

Ichigo quickly snatched his hand away, leaving the male with a confused a look as ever.

"You'll get sick." Ichigo said as he pulled his arm up towards his own chest.

Byakuya arched an eyebrow and pulled his hand out once more towards the teen's hand. "Do you not remember me kissing you yesterday? If am to get sick it'll happen regardless."

"B –but your test is tomorrow you need to sle-"

Byakuya sighed and stood from his kneeling position alongside the bed. "Scoot over." He said simply and Ichigo scrunched his brows. "Scoot over." He repeated as though the male had not heard.

Ichigo followed order and edged his way further towards the other half of the bed, gasping when he noticed Byakuya slipping his way inside.

"W-what are y-" A finger to his lips silenced him as Byakuya finished sliding his way into the bed and beside the male.

The hand he had used to silence the male, moved away from the lips and glided towards the still heated forehead.

"Still hot." Byakuya said and smiled softly when he noticed the male leaning into the hand.

Tearing his hand away from Ichigo's forehead he replaced it with his own lips, placing a soft kiss atop the male's forehead. Ichigo lowered his head slightly but it was tilted up once more by Byakuya's own hand.

"Bya-"

"Shh," The brunette shushed and leaned his lips towards the orangette's, pressing his own warmth against the similarly warm ones of his mates.

Ichigo inhaled softly at the softness and warmth permanently affixed to Byakuya's lips. His hand moved towards Byakuya's shoulder blade and rested atop it, as he leaned in closer to the lips pressed tenderly against his own.

Byakuya ran his tongue along the outer rim of the teen's lips at the same time that a wave of dizziness washed over the orangette who pulled apart from the kiss, rejecting the attempt to deepen.

Byakuya watched the male pull free, in a slight daze.

"I-Im sorry…I just feel re-"

"It's okay." Byakuya cut in, using his arm to soothingly stroke the male's arm. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

Ichigo nodded in agreement and laid his head back against the large pillow, watching Byakuya do the same and turn to face him.

Ichigo smiled lovingly and edged his way close to the male, nuzzling his head against the brunette's chest and purring in content when his fingers began to thread into his orange locks. The soothing caress almost instantly succeeded in allowing the much-needed sleep to finally envelop him.

* * *

><p>Byakuya was the first to awaken from his slumber, the heavy breathing of a certain orange-head, snapped him from his drowsiness. He rapidly led his hand towards the teen's forehead and noticed it was burning up in temperature, much more than the previous night.<p>

_His fever's gotten worst. _Byakuya thought as he attempted to stand from the bed when a trembling hand took hold of his elbow.

Ichigo slit his eyes open past a diminutive inch, the brow orbs were suffused in a red tint surrounded the usual white outer of the iris.

"W-where are you going?" Ichigo whispered in a raspy almost inaudible voice that made something in Byakuya shatter to pieces.

"I'll get my moth-"

Ichigo shook his head pleadingly. "She'll tell you to leave…"

Byakuya smiled gently and held a hand towards the teen's head. " It's already six." He said as he ruffled Ichigo's hair softly, before pausing when he noticed how sweat-drenched it was.

"Someone has to take you to the hospital."

"What?"

"Hospital." Byakuya clarified, pulling his hand back and attempting to move away from the bed once more in search for his mother, but was once again halted.

"B-but then I won't see you off for the exam,"

"Idiot, is that what you're worried about?" Byakuya shook his head slightly, attempting to hide the warmth creeping into the pit of his stomach by the male's complete devotion to him. "You're health matters most right now."

"Bu-"

"But nothing." Byakuya finally succeeded in prying his elbow away from the orange-headed male and stalked out of the bedroom in search for his mother.

* * *

><p>"Okay sweetie, now you stay in bed until I get ready." Hisana said lovingly as she finished zipping up Ichigo's jacket, readying him up for their trip to the hospital. "Hm…I'm missing something," The female pondered before it hit her and she rushed towards one of the room's closets and picked up one of Byakuya's scarfs. Rushing back towards the teen, she wrapped the long garment around his neck and tucked the loose edges into the jacket. "Now you wait." She concluded before placing a small kiss atop the teen's head and sauntering off to ready herself.<p>

Ichigo groaned in irritation, slumping his shoulder's over as yet another pang of pain spread through his head. His insides felt frigid and every part of his muscles ached.

_I have to go…_ Ichigo thought as he used his arms for support against the bed frame while attempting to lift himself from the bed.

Ichigo released a slight grunt as various pinprick-like jabs knocked at his bones as he finished lifting himself. Once up, he remained still for a few seconds while the sudden dizziness subsided, before meandering towards the bedroom door and heading up towards his bedroom to get a specific object for a certain someone.

Upon remembering Byakuya, Ichigo forced himself to pick up his speed. Byakuya would be leaving soon, and he could not let him go without him.

* * *

><p>Byakuya huffed cold puffs of air as he trudged alongside the snow-lidded sidewalk. The only audible sound was the soft crunching of the snow beneath his shoes as he took languid strides towards his destination.<p>

A quick shiver spread through him, forcing him to dig his hands deeper into his coat pockets, his head sinking deeper into the coat.

Byakuya raised his head upon reaching tall metal gates paving way to a huge structure and took in the view of the magnificent University.

* * *

><p>Ichigo heaved heavy breaths, his insides ached with an interminable load of pain and the frigid breeze hitting his face seemed to knock every bit of air out of him. His body trembled vehemently, forcing his mouth to bite down on the scarf currently covering half of his face.<p>

Ichigo stared out at a departing form whose distance continued growing exponentially as he slowed in his own movements.

"Byakuya…" He attempted to call out, but his voice was barely audible and the croaking noise that ejected from his lips was almost foreign. "Please wait…" He croaked once more as the raven-headed moved further apart.

Ichigo had followed after the male, careful as to not be discovered by him, knowing he would be forced to return home the instant he was caught.

_Two more blocks…_ Ichigo thought as he attempted to hurry, only succeeding in two quick forefront steps before slowing back down to a snail's pace.

"Ahh," Ichigo groaned as a much harsher jab of pain thumped against his head, forcing him to cease in his movements. He quickly pulled his gloved hands towards his temples and rubbed away forcefully, his eyes still caught on the departing form, which had also halted in its track before a large gate.

_Now's my chance…_

Ichigo shook his head adamantly and forced himself to take two quick steps forwards, however the sudden movement made everything around him begin to twirl viciously.

Ichigo gasped as his head circled wildly, the throbbing in it increasing ten-folds and making his eyes water furiously. Ichigo felt an unnatural surge of inexplicable heat wash over his insides and looked for something to use that would provide support, but finding nothing.

"B-Byaku…" He whispered softly but the words that escaped him were slurred as he felt the world around him blur drastically. His knees buckled slightly, the weakness in them increasing as his own vision began playing tricks on him; the white of the snow around him meshed with everything else around him.

In a few seconds the world blurred completely and his legs finally gave out on him.

* * *

><p>Byakuya leaned his back against his chair, his finger tapped absentmindedly as he waited for the exam to finally commence.<p>

It had been thirty minutes since his arrival and every minute seemed to drawl on longer than they should.

His mind was jammed to the brig with thoughts of a certain orangette.

His foot tapped in tune with his finger.

_I wonder how he's doing…_

At that instant a small vibration snapped the teen's attention and he quickly lowered his gaze towards his coat pocket, currently draped behind his chair and pulled his hands inside it digging out his cellphone.

_Rukia?_ He thought as he stared blankly at his cellphone screen.

After accepting the call, the male moved the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"N-nii-san, Ichigo's in the hospital!"

* * *

><p>Byakuya rushed down the long, narrow corridor of the hospital, his eyes surveying the various doors he passed.<p>

_602…602…_ Byakuya thought hurriedly before catching glimpse of the desired room number.

The brunette stood before the door, his hands pushing it slightly ajar. His eyes immediately caught glimpse of various individuals in the room.

"Oh Bya-chan," Hisana called out to him as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Alongside her, were Rukia, Tatsuki and a bluenette who he was less than pleased to see.

"Mo-"

"Byakuya?"

Byakuya immediately darted towards the bed, where an orange-head was laying, staring back at him in worry.

"Hey," He whispered softly, his hand lifting towards the teen's face who instantly sunk into the embrace. "What happened?"

"This little guy fainted while following after you." Hisana said before releasing a soft sigh and taking a seat beside Ichigo's bed.

"Fainted?...followed?..."

"Didn't ya notice him? Eh twinkle-puff? Boy you sure are inattentive." Grimmjow snorted as he leaned his elbows against the beds armrests. " It's your fault he's here." He concluded and Byakuya's glare would have sufficed in shutting the male up, however, the job was left to a pixie-headed female who thumped the male forcefully on the head.

"OW Tat's what the hell!" Grimmjow bellowed as he rubbed his head furiously at the female's vicious punch.

"Shut up." Tatsuki muttered; her gaze fixed on the raven-head. Things were still indubitably awkward and the tension as bad as before, but the female was able to put aside some of her ill-intended ways, upon noticing just how happy her friend had become. She was in no position to take that from him. As much as it hurt, he was no longer hers…he never was. "The doctor said he has a bad case of the flu, that, alongside terrible dehydration caused him to pass out." Tatsuki said as she rubbed the teen's calf softly.

"A sweet young man brought him to the hospital and remained with him till we were able to get here." Hisana joined.

Byakuya's attention returned to the male on the bed. "What were you thinking?"

Ichigo looked away, a frown enveloping every inch of his face.

"I just…" He began, before stopping and shooting a small glance over at the other individuals in the room who quickly took the hint.

"We'll be outside okay Bya-chan. I'll go see what I can get him to eat." Hisana was first to speak. "Come on guys."

Rukia and Tatsuki made to follow after the female but a specific bluenette played the role of a deaf guy and remained in his exact position, his glare still fixed on Byakuya, that is, before a rough hand gripped his ear tightly and tugged him away viciously.

"Let's go moron." Tatsuki muttered as she pulled the male alongside her, his whimpering the only sound in the room as each individual made their way out.

Once the room was free of all individuals, minus them two, Byakuya spoke once more.

"Tell me what the hell was going through your head."

Switching his gaze back down towards his now twiddling thumbs, Ichigo sighed softly.

"I was just…"

"You were just what? Being an idiot?"

"I'm sorry…" Ichigo whispered, his face clouded in upset.

Byakuya released a steady breath, using his hands to pull in a nearby seat and placing it beside the orange-headed male's bed, planting himself down atop it. He placed an elbow along the edge of the bed and supported his head with his fingers, his gaze now on Ichigo's interloping fingers.

"Byakuya…"

Byakuya stared up at the male.

"Your exam…"

"I missed it." He responded simply.

Ichigo's eyes widened and an unspeakable amount of sorrow clouded the cinnamon eyes. Making the male miss the exam was the last thing he wanted to do. And so, his insides swarmed with unbearable guilt.

Upon noticing it, Byakuya took hold of the teens hand and gripped it tightly, giving a small reassuring smile.

"It's fine." He whispered softly, his free hand leading its way towards the male's face and caressing it gently.

"I'm so sorry…"

"For what?" A smirk had taken grip of Byakuya's usually stern and serious features, forcing the orange-head to arch a brow.

"T-the test…now you w-"

"I guess that means we'll just have to attend the same college now, doesn't it?"

Ichigo's eyes widened and he forced back the smile threatening to curl its way onto his lips.

"But t-"

His response was cut short by Byakuya's lips capturing his own in their usual embrace.

"Everything is fine." Byakuya whispered, once he had pulled apart from the male, his lips only few minute millimeters away from his partner's luscious lips, his warmth resonating against them. "It's fun having you around."

Unable to bear the unbelievable amount of joy surging through every part of him, Ichigo wrapped both hands around Byakuya's neck and pulled him in harshly towards himself, smashing both of their lips together once more.

Byakuya's eyes split open at the suddenness of the kiss and the orangette quickly seized the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, causing a muffled gasp.

Ichigo groaned slightly when his tongue was bit down on by the other male and immediately attempted to tear away, something forbidden by the brunette who took the opportunity to regain control of the others lips; In no way having enjoyed having Ichigo take such ownership of his mouth.

Regaining control and dominance, Byakuya sucked rabidly on his mate's honeyed lips, their absolute lushness and intriguing feel making his insides flush uncharacteristically. He had to admit; this wonderful new feeling was undeniably enjoyable.

After a few seconds of complete enthrallment, Byakuya forced himself to pull free from the succulent lips of the orange-headed male who panted slightly upon having his lips part from the indulgent ones of his partner's.

"B-Byakuya…" Ichigo breathed softly.

Byakuya caressed the teen's hair soothingly, itching to steal away those precious lips once more, but forbearing the urge.

"Hm?" He responded, his fingers still threading into the orange locks.

"I have to throw up."

* * *

><p>"But you guys have to come!" Rukia whined as she poked Ichigo roughly in the abdomen. " It's Valentines! You can't just stay home!"<p>

Ichigo groaned at the jab and gripped Byakuya's arm tightly, which was currently wrapped around his waist.

"Rukia, Please refrain from doing such things." Byakuya's monotonous voice broke through the female's whining.

His eyes circled in on the male currently resting atop his lap. "That is, unless you would like a small treat."

Ichigo lowered his gaze in embarrassment and scratched at the nape of his neck. "S-sorry about that…" He whispered apologetically as he recalled the previous days events in which a certain brunette was able to meet his insides.

Rukia cringed and subdued a small giggle, as she recalled as well. "…Sorry…But come on, it'll be fun!"

"I thought you were going to take Grimm and Tats," Ichigo said, now leaning his head to rest atop Byakuya's shoulder. The headache he had previously had, still present, but much less painful than before.

"That asshole told me to fuck off!" Rukia exclaimed, pounding a fist against her palm. "I should have pounded his ugly face in!"

"What about Tats?"

"Said she was going to be busy," Rukia sighed softly before throwing herself atop the male's bed, her red high waisted dress spread gently around her.

"You don't intend on going dressed like that…do you?" Byakuya's snarling tone made Rukia spring back up from the bed. Not looking forward to hear anymore of her brother's statements, which were usually followed by a reprimand, Rukia slowly edged away from both males.

"Ehe..heh..heh…L-look at the time…gotta go…" She muttered, before dashing out of the room in a flash and slamming the door behind her.

…

"Hm…she left." Ichigo stated matter of factly as he stared blankly at the bedroom door before chuckling softly, upon feeling a soft kiss placed onto his neck.

"Good." Byakuya whispered smoothly, continuing in his ministrations placing tender kissing lining the male's jawbone, his grip tightening on the teens waist, determined to finish what had been started the previous day.

"Bya…" Ichigo squeaked and quickly cleared his throat at the embarrassing sound of his voice.

Byakuya simply released a low, throaty chuckle as his lips continued grazing the supple flesh. His hands lifted temporarily towards the front of the teen's button-up shirt and detaching the first few, pulling both sides down towards his shoulder, allowing the garment to fall loosely, revealing his shoulder's delicate skin.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side when Byakuya's kisses began to trace along his neck, the warm, soft, tender kisses becoming lustful and ardent quickly, as Byakuya's tongue traced his necks lining fervently.

"You now, you had me really worried." Byakuya whispered into the teen's skin, the warmth of his breath sending countless shivers down the orangette's spine.

Ichigo bit down on his lower lip at the sensuous kisses and the brunette's lips nipping at the nape of his neck and sucking on the skin gently.

"S-so…you said that…to…mnn…" Ichigo blushed furiously as the involuntary moan escaped his lips. The wonderful feeling was overwhelming and unlike anything he'd experienced before.

"Get rid of her?" Byakuya purred before taking another quick nip of the deliciously smooth flesh, grinning inwardly when the male released yet another sensual mewl.

He could tell he was going to enjoy those wonderful noises.

"Are you upset?"

"N-no…" The orangette half-whispered half-moaned as another set of shivers spread through him. His skin became lidded in goosebumps and his hand dug into the arms wrapped around his waistline.

"Good." Byakuya gave one final swift lick at the already trembling teen's neck, before pulling the male down atop his bed, his hand swerving inside the open shirt and gently caressing the wonderfully formed abs and capturing the tender lips in his own.

Ichigo led his hands towards the brunette's hair, grabbing onto the small band securing it tightly into a ponytail and pulling it free, allowing the gorgeous sleek raven locks to fall free and drape the male's shoulders.

Ichigo allowed himself to become deeper consumed in the magnificent kiss, mewling in content as Byakuya's tongue coaxed through every inch of his own.

He had not realized just how deprived he had been until those wonderful lips resumed in their ownership of his own.

The wonderful lips he had longed of for so long. They were finally his. His entirely. And damn did it feel good.

His body felt unusually heated. The teen pulled away from the kiss, his breathing heavy, as he felt his insides overcome with such intense heat he had to double think whether his fever had somehow returned.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked, confused for the sudden detachment.

"I-I just…I've never…" Ichigo began but ceased momentarily, lifting his head towards the other's lips and placing a delicate kiss on them, before pulling back and continuing. "…felt this way…before…" His breathing was heavy, escaping him in soft huffs.

Byakuya's lips curled into a slight smirk. His hand gripped Ichigo's hip tightly making the teen inhale deeply.

"I'm glad." Byakuya purred softly, his lips traveling towards the orange-headed male's ear and landing directly beside it. He placed a light kiss on the earlobe before continuing in a low sensuous tone that turned Ichigo's stomach in knots. "And you will never feel this way with anyone else…understand?"

Ichigo nodded slowly taking another large inhale of air when Byakuya nipped on his ear lightly, the immense shudders returning full force and making his insides coil.

Byakuya's hands continued tracing the tender flesh of the male's abdomen softly, the caress enrapturing the teen in a pit of absolute enthrallment.

"B-Bya…I…"

"ICHIGOOOO!"

Both teens, startled by the sudden roar, pulled apart instantly and gasped when Ichigo's father burst in through the bedroom door.

"My boy!" Ishin wailed out, dashing towards him in lightening speed. "Where oh where is the masking tape?"

If there was ever a moment where every part of Byakuya was willing to pull free of its usual composure to pound mercilessly into an unsuspecting target…this would be the time.

"D-dad w-what are y-"

"The masking tape, my boy, where is it?"

Ichigo growled in irritation but quickly ceased when noticing his father's sudden fixed gaze.

Following his father's eyes, Ichigo stared down at himself and noticed his shirt was practically completely torn off of him.

_Aw fuck… _

He hastily lifted the garment over his shoulder, buttoning the loose buttons quickly after.

"Did I by any chance inte-" Ishin began but was immediately cut off by the stammering orange-head.

"N-no d-dad we were just…uh…" Ichigo flipped his head in every direction, as though an explanation would be plastered on one of the bedroom walls. "….c-comparing abs…y-yeah that…"

Byakuya sighed irritably at his mate's awful attempt at a lie and rolled his eyes at his stupidity. Well at least he wouldn't have to worry about him lying to him that was for sure.

"I see…" Ishin turned to face Byakuya. "So you _are_ insecure about my boy being the man in the relationship eh?"

Byakuya cocked an eyebrow, refusing to believe that the man's stupidity could truly surpass that of his son's.

_He can't be… _The brunette thought to himself as his eyes remained glued on the giddy man.

"I KNEW IT!" Ishin wailed in joy and swiveled back to face Ichigo, gripping the teen by his shoulders and shaking him in glee. "THAT'S MY BOY! I KNEW ALL THOSE MARTIAL ARTS CLASSES WOULD PAY OFF!"

_Hmm…apparently so. _

"D-Dad please…" Ichigo whispered in embarrassment at the amused smile being shot at him by the brunette. _Don't enjoy this you bastard!_

"Okay, Okay…wouldn't want to make anyone here insecure now…" Ishin gave a small chuckled and meandered his way out of the room, giving slight skips.

Ichigo released a heavy breath, his hand lifting towards his head and ruffling his hair harshly.

"Not even on Valentines huh?" Byakuya half-mumbled, clearly irate as well.

Ichigo shook his head lightly before his eyes widened in realization.

"I completely forgot!" He exclaimed as he hurriedly sprang up and out of the bed, leaving the brunette with his eyebrows bunched in confusion.

Ichigo moved towards the closet, digging his hands into the coats pocket, upon finding it. When his hands caught feel of the familiar small box, he quickly tore it out and smiled lovingly.

Ichigo turned to face the male who was still glancing over at him in confusion, and tucked the small box behind his back, slowly sauntering his way over to him.

"What?" Byakuya questioned, his eyebrow cocked at the teen's unusual smirk.

"Um…" Ichigo shook his head slightly and his grin widened. He pulled the hand out in front of him showcasing a small silver box with a platinum ribbon wrapped around it. "This is for you."

"For me?" Byakuya asked, his eyes stuck to the small silver cube. "What is it?"

"Open it." Ichigo shoved the small box out towards the male, and smiled gleefully when the individual took hold of it.

Byakuya gave one last weary glance over at the teen before returning his gaze to the small box and using his fingers to pull open the small ribbons surrounded it.

Once the ribbon was finally removed, he placed it alongside himself and took hold on the lid, lifting it deliberately but remaining wide-eyed once finally catching a glimpse of what was inside.

"W-what's th-"

"I knew you wanted one…every time we passed by the shop, your eyes seemed glued on it so…I thought it would make a great valentines gift." Ichigo whispered softly as he watched the male's stunned eyes dart from him then back towards the box at hand. "I was going to give it to you before you took the exam as a bit of good luck and motivation..but..."

Byakuya dug his hand inside the small cartridge and pulled out a finely textured silver watch, his eyes drinking in its brilliance.

"H-How did you…?"

" I took extra shifts at work…" Ichigo walked towards the still stunned male and planted himself beside him, taking the watch into his own hands. "Give me your hand." Ichigo open the small brackets and placed the watch around the brunette's wrist, latching it close and admiring its beauty.

Byakuya's eyes were still stuck on the glistening object, unable to administer a worded response.

"Do you like it?"

As a response the male was pulled into an ever-enveloping embrace, his head falling atop Byakuya's chest and held there by the male's arms.

Ichigo sighed in content at the absolute bliss encompassing every inch of him. He pulled his arms out towards the male holding him tightly and wrapped his own arms around his waist, biting his lip gently when a kiss was placed atop his head.

* * *

><p>"We had such a great time!" Rukia chirped in glee as she stuffed her mouth with a large bite of pancakes.<p>

The girl had been wiggling like a worm on steroids for the entire morning. Apparently last night she and Renji " had a great time".

"You really should have come Ichigo! You wouldn't have spent Valentine's Day here, bored out of your mind and with…." Rukia flipped her head to either side of her, making sure a certain brunette was nowhere in sight. "…Nii-san."

Ichigo chuckled softly and leaned his head atop his palm. "It wasn't that bad."

"Yeah right." Rukia scoffed and resumed in her re-telling of the previous nights events.

"Oh Ichigo-chan, you seem so much better!" Hisana chimed as she entered the dining room and gave a quick pinch to the male's cheek.

"Yeah, I do…Thanks Hisana."

" Aww sweetheart thanks for what? Its aunties job to make her babies better." The female said lovingly as she tugged alongside her, Yuzu wearing a fluffly pink tutu dress. "And wait a second young man, didn't I tell you to call me auntie?"

Ichigo chuckled feebly and nodded slightly. "S-sorry…auntie…" the final word was more of a murmur.

"Where's Bya-chan?" Hisana asked as she planted herself down on her usual seat, her eyes swirling around the room attempting to locate a specific brunette.

At that exact moment Karin rushed into the living room, her eyes wide in horror, her hands trembling slightly.

Ichigo immediately sprang from his seat and went towards her sister, gripping her shoulders tightly. "Karin what's wrong? What's the matter?"

"B-B…" The young girl stammered and Ichigo's heart quickened, fear gripping his stomach at his sister's strange behavior.

"Tell me Karin, what's wrong?" He probed, attempting to get an answer.

"B-Byakuya…" She whispered softly and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"What about Byakuya?" He asked as he quickly lifted himself from his kneeling position and began to storm out of the dining room in search for Byakuya, worried as to what could have happened to him.

"NO ICHI-NI!"

Ichigo immediately halted at his sister's sudden exclamation.

"He's sick Nii-san!" She called out to him and Ichigo's eyes immediately split wide open, almost popping out of their sockets.

"S-sick…?" Ichigo leaned a hand against the nearest wall to him. _I…got Byakuya…sick…_

"Oh crap…" Rukia muttered quietly. The room went completely silent, all eyes on the orangette who was till wide-eyed.

"KUROSAKIIIIIIIIII!"

The harsh, coarse, malice-filled voice instantly awoke Ichigo from his daze. Rukia was already beside him, gripping his arm tightly.

"KUROSAKIIIIIIIIII!"

"Shit, let's go Ichigo!" Rukia shrieked as she tugged the male viciously with her and out of the living room. Ichigo did not hesistate and followed after the girl.

"DAMN IT KUROSAKIII!"

_Awww fuckkkk! _Ichigo thought as he and Rukia both dashed out of the house's door and away from the soon-to-come wrath of the raven-headed male.

"You better sleep with one eye open tonight Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, through huffs, from beside him as both teens ran as fast as possible away from the Kuchiki household.

"He's gonna dissect me Rukia! I can feel it! I DON'T WANNA DIE YETT!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay! Chapter 11 Complete!

Ok Guys so next chapter will be up relatively soon, most likely in two days so maybe friday or saturday, thus I have already begun it and I am a speedy writer.

Next chapter will...well...you'll see...

Crazed out reader runs out and throws confetti in the air "wooohoooo fuckk yeahhh!" (does the Grimmjow shuffle) (you guys remember that one right? The one Grimmy used when he pwned the hell out of Ichi-chan. ) Yeah …that one...But to more in important matters...whoever here hates Ishin say I ! ... Me: I ! Grrr

See you soon!

Please review! They make me jolly 0:-]

**Toodles! ^^**


	12. Chasing for happiness

**A/N:** Gahhh how the hell do I keep making these silly mistakes! Messing up the characters names really? (kills self) Damn it x_x

So..Ahem..about that speedy update. (Bows) I'M SO SORRY! *cries* I hate breaking my promises.

Ok so I was hating the direction I was going to take with the story and I couldn't, for the life of me, get myself to finish it. I actually had a nightmare. Yeah..that's how hooked this godforsaken story has got me. I literally had to redo the entire thing over. Now I am proud to state that from here on out the things that will be occuring are coming from here (points to head) my little noggin. My drama. My joys. My pains. And _my_ head on a plank for when you guys want to decapitate me.

Okay guys so as much as I love you all, sometimes I start to think, maybe I shouldn't feel guilty for the drama that I will be bringing forth in this. Especially when I get individuals wanting suffering for our main characters...ahem..(Crazyfroglady ) You naughty reader you! I LOVE it! ='D

Not sure why I should be pointing this out again but here I go.

Warnings: Language, mature content

Come on guys, it's rated M. Do I really have to say anything?

Ok so if the concept of sex makes you uncomfortable or the word "sex" itself makes you uncomfortable. Skip the chapter. ( and no ..the full blow..uh…connection will not be made in this chapter but things do get ..uh…spicy?... Waffles thinks so. And he knows about these things. )

By the way, As you will notice I am doing _major _time skips because as I stated previously, the rest of the story will occur while both male's are in college and the drama that follows.

**HedonismBot:** I gots a little pairing for you my friend. ^^

**NaniK: **Worry not. For he will be playing a very important role. I would _never_ keep Uryuu out.

Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach or Itazura na kiss. But I _do_ own the new edition to the fam =^^=...Okay not really..but I wish I did. I would be vewy happy.

Enjoy lovies!

* * *

><p>Playful Kiss: Paradise Bliss<p>

Chapter 12: Chasing for happiness

"Pleasee…" Ichigo begged ceaselessly, his mind made up on what he wanted…and what he wanted was _it_.

Byakuya cocked a brow; his usual scowl still formed on his attractive features, at his mate's childish ways and ignored the incessant pleading. There was no way. None.

"Byakuya!" The teen pouted. "What better as a home warming present than him?"

Byakuya immediately darted his gaze away from the warm, tender hazelnut eyes, knowing to quite an extent that a single glimpse would deter his secured position on the matter.

"No."

"But he's all alone…" Ichigo sniffled softly, his eyes darting back and fro towards the brunette, smirking inwardly as he could make out the male's already diminishing composure.

_Heh heh Just once more…_

"I remember how alone _I_ felt when I didn't have you…" Ichigo stifled a chuckle at the sudden expression spread over the brunette's features, and quickly bunched his eyebrows in a deeper frown. "…_ He_ won't have to be alone like I was…."

Byakuya released a heavy breath, his hand darting towards his face and running down it forcefully. Why was he unable to deny anything that that annoying male wanted?

_Bingo…_ Ichigo thought to himself as he watched Byakuya shake his head loosely. _Win!_

"Very well," Byakuya sighed in defeat, kneeling down beside the orangette who was lovingly petting a snowy-haired small feline. "Just know that you will be responsible for it."

"Yes!" Ichigo cheered and picked the small feline up in his arms. The orangette tenderly ran his fingers down the cat's head, petting the satiny fur, and stifled a chuckle at the cat's incessant purring. "Look he likes me." He smiled as he watched the cat begin to lick his hand hungrily.

"Weird eyes." Byakuya said blandly as he observed the golden irises of the purring cat, which had begun a thorough licking session on his boyfriend's skin. "What will you name him?"

"Hm…" Ichigo continued caressing the cat's gentle fur, his mind lost in thought as he attempted to come up with a name for the adorable kitten. "…Byakuya junior…?" He thought out loud. Upon noticing his mistake he quickly darted his eyes towards the male beside him and was met by a murderous glare from the brunette. "S-sorry…"

"Oh you mean this little guy?"

Both males flipped their heads to stare over at a blonde-headed female who was smiling tenderly at the cat at hand.

"We found him one day wondering around in the streets, he took a liking to us and we couldn't bear leaving him out there." The girl said softly as she knelt herself beside Ichigo and ruffled the cat's hair softly. She moved her hand towards the cat's neck and pulled on a small collar attached to its neck, tugging the front plate to face the males. "His name's Shiro." She pointed towards the collar which had the same name engraved on it. "He had it when we brought him in, but no one ever came to claim him. We never changed his name because he seems to have gotten used to it."

Ichigo smiled and brought his hands under the cat's neck, ruffling the fur beneath it and watching the cat purr in absolute ecstasy. "Shiro…" Ichigo whispered softly and as though on cue the cat leaped away from his arms and onto his face, its small limbs wrapping themselves around his neck as the cat continued purring wildly.

"Meow…Meow!"

"Oh my! He seems to really like you!" The girl giggled as she watched the cat begin licking the male.

Ichigo chuckled and pulled the feline away, holding him out in his hands. "So, Shiro it is."

"Meow"

"You're coming home with us little guy."

"MEOW"

The cat began once more licking rabidly at the teen's skin making him chuckle wildly at the vivacious little thing.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, feeling somewhat irked by the cats boundless enjoyment of _his_ mate.

"Enough with the frolicking." Byakuya's toneless voice broke in through the cheery moment. Ichigo immediately arched a brow at the brunette who seemed to be glaring…at the cat?

"Okay…" Ichigo mumbled and quickly pulled the cheery kitten back close to him, and stifled a giggle when it snuggled against his chest.

Both males sauntered their way over to the purchasing desk after picking out the various supplies needed by the new member of the family.

_Family…? _ Ichigo blushed furiously at the thought before snuggling the cat closer as they finished their purchase.

"You're a cute little guy…" Ichigo cooed as he continued ruffling the small cat's fur.

"Should you not put him in the carrier?" Byakuya suggested, though it escaped his mouth as more of an order than much else; his intended purpose.

"But look how happy he is,"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes even further when the cat had the _audacity_ to stare over at him, a strange glint in the golden orbs.

_Is this bastard cat…glaring?_ Byakuya pushed back the thought and cleared his throat, stepping past his boyfriend and the irritating new pet and towards the exit, his hands holding onto the "new edition's" empty carrier, food package and box containing his new litter box.

"Come on, we have to go back home to pick up the remainder of our things." Byakuya said as he finished stepping out of the doorway, holding it open as Ichigo stepped out as well.

"Are you excited to be coming home with us? Huh?" Ichigo cooed at the kitten, driving Byakuya further up a wall. "Were going to our new home, little one."

* * *

><p>"I object!" Hisana stomped a foot in disapproval, her foot beginning to tap rapidly once landing on the floor, her arms crossed across her chest.<p>

Byakuya sighed and continued on with his actions, picking up another heavy box and placing it atop the latter.

"Kitty, kitty, kitty…" Yuzu chirped as Shiro ran circles around her, chasing after a small bell at her hand which she continued to playfully snatch away.

"Come here Shiro…" Ichigo petted his lap and laughed when the silver-haired feline pounced on him, licking at his face playfully.

"Sojun, talk to your son!" Hisana demanded, clutching her husband's arm tightly and tugging him over towards the male moving and stacking several boxes over towards the door.

"Sweetie, we've already made the down payment." Sojun scratched at the nape of his neck nervously, not looking forwards to the wrath of the cheery female gone wild. "Besides we have refurbished the place. We can't just let it go unused."

"Mother, I had very clearly made you aware that once I exited high school I would be moving out." Byakuya said as he wiped at a small bead of sweat emitting from his forehead.

Hisana paced around, beginning to panic at the thought of having her two boys leave her home. She would not allow it! Never!

"Ichigo-chan!"

_Aww crap…_

Ichigo twirled to face the female from the living room, holding Shiro as close to his face as possible, unable to make himself face the raven-headed woman's eyes.

Today was an exact month after both male's high school graduation. And at this very moment both same individuals were arranging their final belongings to bring over to their new apartment , courtesy of a certain brunette who, after certain individuals had become nothing but hindrances, decided to steal his partner away in the hopes of some proper alone time. Something both had been craving for the past few months to no avail since a giddy female refused to provide.

Byakuya had surprised the male the night of their graduation dinner with the grand news, and to say that Ichigo had been ecstatic would be an understatement, perhaps the uncontrolled joyous screech provided by him was a testament to it.

The thought of living alone with his male brought the teen countless binds of ecstasy.

Hisana had become insufferable, what with the constant marriage hoopla. She demanded it take place before both males went off to college and had gone as far as to actually hire a wedding planner. She had become the epitome of a crazed-out mother.

"_W-what is that?" Ichigo stammered, his voice dripping with dread and horror as he observed a lavishly decorated white princess poof-like dress that a cheery Hisana was holding out towards him, her grin stretching from ear to ear. _

"_A dress, silly!" The female chirped as she approached the male, holding the dress up and over the teen who staggered backwards. "It's for you!"_

"_W-what do you mean for me?" The teen asked incredulously, though he truly did not wish to know. _

"_For the wedding of course!" She chirped as she continued meandering her way towards him. "Now hold still," She said as she pinned the male against the wall and pressed the dress against his body. "You have such a wonderful physique," The female let out an admiring sigh. "This will look absolutely lovely!"_

"_H-Hisana w-what are you saying?" Ichigo bellowed as he dug himself away from the female and held his hands out before him. "I'M A GUY!"_

"_Yes darling but you're just so feminine and—"_

"_NO WAY IN HELL!"_

"Ichigo-chan, please, please stay with auntie," The female sniffled softly, her pout tugging at the male's heartstrings.

Ichigo placed the small cat back down on the floor, hearing an irritated mewl escape its mouth, as he lifted himself from the floor.

Ichigo scratched at the nape of his neck, attempting to find something that could somehow soothe the frantic woman. Though he very well knew it would not be easy, considering just how "sticky" the woman was with her "babies".

"H-Hisana…I-" The male began but was abruptly cut off by an almost ear-splitting roar.

"ICHIGOOOO!"

Ichigo flipped his face over but immediately regretted doing so as he felt a foot pound brutally onto his face making the male fall backwards onto the hard unrelenting floor. The room did circles around him.

"Ahhhh…" The male groaned in agony as he rubbed his face harshly at the sudden attack. Ichigo lifted his hand towards his eyes and noticed it was covered in his fresh blood.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING DOING?" The teen roared as he staggered to lift himself from the floor, his vision red with rage, his fists held tight beside his body, shaking violently with the need to pound mercilessly into his father's grinning face.

"Well son, your guard was down." Isshin said gleefully, his index finger pointed up in the air. "You must be alert at all times my boy, especially now that you two will be living together. Imagine you are, one day, bending over to pick up some loose change and Byakuya -taking notice of your vulnerability- runs over and tries to stick hi-"

Ichigo's fist connected directly with his father's still yammering face. Every bit of force he could muster coiled into that one fist.

Isshin stumbled backwards and fell brutally on his behind, his hands up over his face at the fresh liquid being emitted by his nose.

Ichigo growled and gritted his teeth when hearing his father mutter-"I'm…so…PROUD!"

Byakuya gripped the steaming teen's chin, turning it to face him and bunching his brows when noticing the male wince. The brunette clicked his tongue as his hands traced the bruise already beginning to form on the male's face. He switched his glare over to his mother.

"This is why." He said coldly, still tracing his mate's skin already red.

"Damn it Isshin!" Hisana cried out to the male in absolute rage. How dare he ruin her wonderful plan! Ichigo would have given in at any given second! "Sojun! Go get him!" She pointed to the heap of a man bunched on the ground, singing frilly muffled songs in an absolute daze clearly KO'ed by the marvelous attack by the orangette. "Attack!"

Sojun eyed his wife uncomfortably, his brow raised at her bizarre request. He should have seen this coming.

Releasing an exasperated sigh, Sojun wrapped his arm around his wife and began tugging her away with him.

"Come on sweetie, let's go bake some cookies." He proposed.

"B-but...MY BABIES!" She whined and attempted to run back towards both males, but Sojun gripped her tightly and continued tugging her towards the kitchen.

"At least try on the wedding dress! ICHIGO-CHANN!"

Ichigo exhaled slowly, still rubbing his throbbing face. "I… feel guilty…" He mumbled quietly to the brunette who had resumed in stacking several of the remaining boxes.

Rukia, who was planted on one of the stair's step, her mug smirk directed at the orangette who was now leaning his frame against one of the few boxes beside the door, finally spoke. "Well…since you _are_ breaking her heart…"

Ichigo glared at the female's unhelpful comment.

"… The least you can do is …" She continued, her smirk increasing tenfold. The raven-headed female leaned her elbows atop her knees and laid her head down onto her palm.

Ichigo cocked a brow.

"Do what?" He questioned as he continued observing the clearly enthusiastic teen.

_What the hell is up with her?_

Rukia responded by waggling her eyebrows, her hands pulling out from beneath her face and moving to form a slender silhouette in the air.

Ichigo's eyebrows further bunched in confusion.

_What are you getting at?_

Another waggle from the girl's brows and a small wink provided the male with an answer.

"N-no…no….NO!"

* * *

><p>"Why so cranky?" Byakuya queried, his gaze stuck on the steaming orangette sitting beside him in the car.<p>

"Why did you make me wear the damn dress?" Ichigo exclaimed in raged, heated as his thoughts drifted back to earlier in the day, when he was subject to face the grinning faces of the family members-and teary eyed Hisana- as he was forced to model the wedding dress Hisana had so longed for him to wear.

And his boyfriend had done absolutely nothing except sit back and enjoy the show –hard to actually tell though, since his face had been as deadpan as ever.

"You agreed to that on your own." Byakuya said simply, his gaze returning to the book placed over his lap. After a few seconds he gave a quick lick to his index finger and used it to flip another page. "Besides…it suited you."

"WHAT?" Ichigo cried in outrage, punching the arm beside him harshly, and receiving not the slightest wince or sign of bother, for the other male continued on with his leisurely reading.

After a few minutes, much to the orangette's annoyance, Byakuya spoke once more. "Personally, I would have much rather you nude."

Ichigo's face blushed profusely. His face taking on such a scarlet shade that not even blood could compare to, with its indisputable brightness.

Ichigo clutched the male's arm and shook it angrily.

"Quit teasing!"

Byakuya emitted the slightest almost non-existent chuckle. "I apologize."

Letting loose a small humph, Ichigo laid his head back onto the other male's shoulder. "Well…I'm just glad it's over with..." He whispered before sighing blissfully and looking onto the open book atop Byakuya's lap. "…and we'll finally get to be alone…"

"MEOW" Shiro meowed furiously as he pounced over in between both males and growled at Byakuya before returning to Ichigo's lap and licking his hand playfully.

Ichigo chuckled nervously at the brunette's glare which was now fixed on a certain playful kitten. "Heh..heh..h-he's just excited…"

* * *

><p>"Thanks dad." Byakuya spoke to his father as he finished loading off the final box jammed with their belongings and set it down beside narrow hallway leading into the living room area.<p>

"No problem son," Sojun said as he stretched his back out, stretching his arms above his head, cracking the fatigued muscles. "Just make sure to call your mother alright?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"Okay Ichigo, so remember the drill? Tuck, drop and kick –with as much force as possible- if ever Byakuya attempts to give it to you from behind…remember son, you are the alpha." Isshin gripped his steaming son's shoulders, whose brown eyes were twitching rabidly. "Here," The man continued as he dug his hand into his front jean pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "I wrote it down for you. Remember the kick my boy."<p>

"…Dad…." Ichigo began softly, pulling his own hands atop his father's currently resting on his shoulders.

"Yes son?"

"GET. OUT!" He hollered furiously, clutching the man's arms tightly and twisting them around forcefully, forcing his father to cringe in pain.

"Ack, Ack!" The male groaned at the pain spreading through his limbs, his eyes beginning to water furiously. "So…proud!" He wept as he finally managed to pry his hands off of the boiling orangette's grip and upon doing so, rushed towards his good friend Sojun. "Remember son!" He called out once more before darting out of the open door when a shoe was thrown his way.

* * *

><p>Ichigo tossed himself atop his bed, sighing in bliss as he felt the satin blankets engulfed him in a sea of comfort.<p>

His eyes slowly drew shut as the exhaustion of the day finally caught up with him.

"Finally…" He sighed in contentment, his hands intertwining with the satin fabric and bringing it over to his lips.

_We're finally alone…_

As if on cue, Ichigo felt a warm tongue lap subtle licks at the back of his neck.

"…Bya…" He breathed softly, biting his lip and tightening his grip on the sheets.

The licks became wetter and faster making the male shiver in absolute bliss.

"Mm…Byakuya…" The orangette hissed, feeling his body heat up once more at the usual wonderful and enticing feeling of having his mate showering him in pleasure."…nnn…"

Ichigo's eye drew shut as he succumbed to the marvelous feeling.

Unable to bear not having the lips kissing his own he flipped his body over and gasped when he felt Byakuya's tongue lick at his own fervently.

It felt unusually different…and…small?

Ichigo's eyes immediately sprang open.

"S-shiro!" He exclaimed as he pushed the frisky kitten off of him, wiping at his mouth and blushing fiercely when catching glimpse of Byakuya who was leaning back against the bedroom door, his arms crossed before him, his eyebrow arched as high as could go. "B-Bya..I.."

"Having fun?"The male asked blandly, his face devoid of emotion as usual.

"N-no… I-I jus-"

"That's it." Byakuya interrupted, his steely eyes finally showcasing some sort of feeling, in this case…rage. "The damn cat's going in its cage."

Shiro growled furiously before digging himself atop Ichigo's lap and commencing in its usual purring.

"But look how happy he is…"

Byakuya glared at his partner. "You are mistaken if you think that cat will sleep in bed with us."

Ichigo's eyes immediately burst open as realization hit him. Him…Byakuya…sleep together?

Almost instantly, the male tossed Shiro off of the bed.

"MEOW!"

Caught up in the day's hoopla, he had managed to forget that this was his and Byakuya new home, theirs and theirs only. And they were alone. Finally.

After six long years of longing, Byakuya was finally his. And after eight long months of a tedious relationship they were finally each others.

"MEOW!"

Ichigo snapped out of his daze, as he watched Byakuya shove the poor feline harshly into its cage.

"W-wait don't be such a brute!" Ichigo exclaimed as he jumped out of the bed and towards the whimpering cat that was clawing at its cages bars. "W-wait Bya just tonight," Ichigo begged and was answered by the room becoming enclosed in completed darkness as the brunette flipped the bedroom lights off.

"No."

"B-but Byak-"

"Shh, Bed." The brunette said, before smashing his lips against the orangette who released a small gasp at the suddenness of the kiss but quickly leaned further in towards it, opening his lips to allow the familiar tongue to drift inside, in acquiescence to his mate's demand.

Ichigo wrapped both arms around the male's neck as he was led back towards the bed, completely forgetting about the meowing cat, still clawing viciously at its cage.

Byakuya led one hand behind the teen's head, the other towards the teen's lower back as he gently set him back onto the bed.

Byakuya broke away from the kiss, still hovering over the teen and watching the male's cheeks take on a rosy shade.

"B-Bya…"

"Good night."

"I love you t-"

_Wait...what? Goodnight?_

The brunette moved aside and laid himself down on Ichigo's opposite side of the bed, quickly kicking up the sheets and drawing it over himself.

"Wh-" Ichigo's eyes bulged as he watched Byakuya almost instantly succumb to his sleep.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?_

Ichigo nudged byakuya gently on the shoulder, expecting the male to get the clue and return to pleasuring him! When receiving nothing the teen growled furiously and released a small humph in frustration.

_Wanna play that game? _

Ichigo languidly edged his way off of the bed, once his feet were on the floor, he silently tip-toed towards the small cage, with a certain white-haired cat; who was still growling furiously at being trapped away.

"Hey there Shiro…" Ichigo whispered softly, opening the cage and pulling the small cat out of it.

"Meo-"

"Shhhhhh…" Ichigo shushed the cat, giving a quick glance over at Byakuya, to see that he had apparently not heard a thing. "You'll wake up the bad, bad man."

The male picked the cat up in his arms and slowly edged his back towards the bed, climbing atop and putting an, all too frisky kitten, in between both males.

Smirking deviously Ichigo, wrapped his arm around the cat and watched it begin on its usual purring.

"Aww Shiro you're such a cute boy…" He said a bit too loudly but was met by not the slightest bit of notice.

_Hmph…Very well…_

"Shirooo Stop that you cute thing you!"

Nothing.

_Damn it!_

…_Once more…._

"Shiro y-"

"The cat's getting neutered."

"W-Wha-"

* * *

><p>"Stupid…" Ichigo muttered under his breath as he swiped away at one of the counters in the bakery. "..fucking…" He sprayed more of the cleaning solution onto the surface. "…Bastard!" He gave a hard measured stroke, wiping the thing clean in one swift movement.<p>

His head was filled to the brim with wonderful plots on how to absolutely mutilate a certain brunette who had left him feeling so…so... utterly deprived!

Sure, he chose last night to be so fucking cold! How dare he do that to him!

Ichigo released another growl as he continued wiping at the already clean surface, finding comfort in imagining himself wringing the other male's gut.

"Oh boy, ya sure are cranky," Ichigo's boss, standing beside Kira, said as he provided his usual smirk at the steaming orangette, still wiping down a counter.

Kira chuckled and brought a hand towards his mouth. "I wonder why…"

The orangette's glare shut him up and made him tug away behind the silver-haired individual.

"Well Ichigo, Thanks again for staying ta close the shop today,"

Ichigo nodded his head solemnly. Not like he cared. As if he wanted to get home right now.

And on their first night together? What the hell happened to his fantasies? They were ruined!

"Me and Kira here have some business ta take care of,"

"It's no problem." Ichigo sighed as he wiped away at his forehead.

_He'll see...ohhh he'll see!_

"…Okayy….Well, see you Ichi!" Kira called out as he exited the shop, followed behind by his boss who sent one final smirk the orangette's way.

Ichigo sighed irritably and slumped himself down on one of the available seats.

_Stupid…stupid...STUPID! _He groaned and slammed his face back onto the counter.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stretched his arms over his head and yawned loudly.<p>

The shop was completely empty and it was time for him to close down, something he was very much looking forward to, seeing as how he had left a defenseless cat in the hands of an evil, cold-hearted bastard! Like hell he was going to have Shiro neutered. Why didn't _he_ get neutered instead? It seemed more appropriate than the innocent cat.

* * *

><p>Ichigo dug his key inside the apartments lock, beginning to turn it, but stopping briefly at the noises coming from inside.<p>

_Oh no…SHIRO! _

_DON'T KILL HIM!_

He immediately unlocked the door and slammed it open, rushing inside, in search for a certain cat that was surely getting tortured mercilessly by the evil Byakuya.

What he found however, was far from it.

"You bastard! Like hell you're winning this match!" The unmistakable roar of a certain bluenette was the first noise that caught his attention, along with a torturous tune playing in the background.

_Crappy music… _

"Come on pixie, don't lose!" A raven-haired male, stood behind the bluenette, his face marked with a 69 tattoo, visible from where Ichigo stood.

"Come on Ikkaku! You can do it! We beautiful people can't lose to the likes of them!" A steaming Yumichicka bellowed to his mate as he arm-wrestled a specific blunette.

"Like hell I'm losing to that prick!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?" Ikkaku roared in rage as he further pushed Grimmjow's hand down towards the table, only to have it returned back towards his side.

"Heh heh," Grimmjow teased, clearly enthusiastic for his winning position.

"Shuu, come on, forget the game!" A blonde male beside the tattooed raven-head said as he continued nudging him on the shoulder.

_Kira?_

"Sorry babe, but I'm next!" Shuuhei exclaimed, biting his lip in excitement as he watched Grimmjow pummel Ikkaku's arm to the desk.

"FUCK YEAH! YOU FUCKING LOSER! GO BACK TO SUCKING MILK FROM YOUR MOMS T-"

A swift punch to the bluenette's head made his mouth clamp shut for a second before beginning to groan in agony.

"Damn it Tat's-!" He muttered in pain, rubbing at his skull.

"Shut it. My turn." Tatsuki cut in and pushed Grimmjow away from his seat, planting herself down instead. "Let's go Shuuhei."

"Why the hell do_ I_ get the girl?"

Ichigo felt his eye twitch violently at the scene before him.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo swiveled his face to stare at the auburn-haired beauty who was sitting atop a deadpan raven-head's lap, whose green orbs were…well…to be honest… creeping him the hell out.

_Where the hell is Byakuya!_

_What the HELL is this?_

Upon catching a glimpse of the brunette at the end of the living room, Ichigo gritted his teeth and made his way towards him.

"O-okay…Hic…Byakuya...H-how are my breastesstess loo..hic…king..eh? You…hic..think he'll ….hic…like 'em?" Rangiku slurred incoherently. The female wobbled on her seat as her gaze was permanently fixated on a certain silver-headed man, sitting coolly at the other end of the living room.

"H-He's looking at me …hic…isn't he..?"

Byakuya arched a brow and stared over at the specific male. The individual's eyes seemed almost completely shut and an everlasting grin was plastered on his face.

"Can't tell." Byakuya said simply before catching glimpse of the orangette steaming his way over.

"What the heck is going on here?" Ichigo bellowed, his eyes still circulating around the small living room and pausing instantly when noticing his boss.

_So THIS is where they were going!_

"W-what are you doing here?" He called out to the man who gave him a quick wave. "W-wh-"

"Pssst Ichigo…pssstt…come here!" Rangiku whispered, loudly, at the orangette, gesturing him to get closer.

Upon doing so, Ichigo caught whiff of something. "Rangiku have you been drinking?"

"Shhh! Listen!" The female raised a wobbly finger towards his boss. "T-that...hic...handsome man over…hic…there…what's….his name?"

Ichigo sighed irritably and ran his hand over his face. "Gin."

"GIN! Yaahoooo!" She called out to the male and immediately darted from her seat towards the man who was now grinning even wider, if possible.

"Byakuya what the hell is going on?"

"Ask. Her." He said simply, gesturing over to Rukia who was sitting beside Renji, snuggling their noses together.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo hollered, running over to the girl and earning himself a death glare from the female clearly peeved to have had her moment disrupted. "What is this?"

"House warming party. Duh." Rukia answered before returning her gaze to the red-head and planting a kiss on his forehead.

"What are y-"

"Lighten up will ya? Renji said, moving his face away from his girlfriend and onto the orange-head who seemed to be blowing smoke from his ears.

Ichigo shook his head angrily.

This was the last thing he needed at the moment.

Ichigo swiveled himself towards Byakuya who had now commenced in his usual reading and released a long steady sigh.

_So much for alone time. _

* * *

><p>Ichigo slammed himself atop the bed, his face digging itself into the fabric. He was unable to remain out in that three-ringed circus, what with the incessant yelling, bickering and drunken Rangiku bent on stripping for her "Gin-pie".<p>

How much more would he have to take?

At last he was able to firmly state that he and Byakuya finally had the liberty of... well actually being together, however, it seemed fate had a different idea since it refused to provide for his wants and needs.

Not that the brunette seemed to give a flying fuck.

"Oh, hey Shiro…" Ichigo whispered as he felt the familiar snuggling coming from the small feline who was now beside him, digging his face into the male's side.

"Come here little guy," Ichigo flipped himself over and picked the small cat up to place him on his torso, ruffling the soft fur, hearing Shiro commence in his usual purring.

"Lookie here, so this is where you've been." Renji said as he sauntered his way over to the male.

Ichigo shot a weary glance over at the male before letting go of the cat and slamming his face back onto the bed.

"What's wrong Ichi?" Renji queried as he planted himself atop the bed, his gaze stuck on the sprawled out form of the orangette.

Ichigo shook his head lazily, his face still dug into the mattress.

"Hey, I know how irritating it must be to have us all here. But come on, just try to make the best of it."

"Mak…bes..o..t?" Ichigo's words were muffled by the bed. "How..o..y..ake…be..it?"

Renji narrowed his eyes and pressed his hand against the male's head, digging Ichigo's face harder into the mattress and cutting off the male's breathing.

"Meow!"

"Gahh!" Ichigo wiggled fiercely and used an arm to punch Renji harshly on the gut, making the redhead fall back. "What the hell are you doing?"

Renji shrugged nonchalantly and rubbed at his sore abdomen. "Couldn't understand what you were saying."

"So you try to fucking kill me?" Ichigo bellowed as he sprang back onto a sitting position, rubbing his hair viciously and glaring at the redhead.

Renji shrugged once more.

"How can I make the best of it?" Ichigo exclaimed, leaning his elbows on his spread knees and leaning his face into his hands. "I should just give up on wanting any alone time with Byakuya."

"You're exaggerating."

"Am I?" Ichigo stood from the bed and spread his hands out before him in exasperation. "Every single time we try _anything_ we always get disrupted!"

Renji cocked an eyebrow and grinned devilishly. "What exactly _do_ you try?"

The blush answered his question and made the redhead chuckle fiercely. "So_ that's_ what's got you this irritated."

Ichigo's blush intensified and he edged away from the male to head towards the large window in the room. The last thing he wanted was to talk to Renji about this… or anyone in that case.

"Never mind…"

Renji apparently did not catch the memo, thus he stood from the bed as well and followed after the teen. "Wait Ichi, don't tell me you guys haven't-h"

"Don't say it." The teen muttered before Renji could finish his statement, as he leaned his forehead against the cool glass and stared out at the dark star-tinged sky.

"-had sex?" The redhead continued and was greeted by a murderous glare from the orangette.

After another chuckle, Renji reclined his back against the glass, bending his knee and resting his foot against the wall while crossing his arms before him. "So that's it isn't it? You're sexually deprived."

"Shut up Renji...If I would at least do it once…" Ichigo mumbled, his finger now tracing the cool translucent shield. "

Renji's eyes bulged as he swiveled his body to take hold of the other male's shoulder, twisting Ichigo forcefully to face him. "You're a virgin?"

Ichigo cringed at the word. The damn word seemed to mock him.

Having been so utterly devoted to his affections for Byakuya, he was never able to –or even thought- of having anyone else.

"Shut up. Don't say it again."

Renji let out a cacophonous roar, his hand taking grip of his abdomen. "Y-Y-You're a _virgin_!" He teased; his eye's beginning to water. "Oh fuck! Not even Ruki-" Immediately ceasing in his statement, hoping Ichigo had somehow not managed to hear him, he cleared his throat and released a small chuckle…too bad for him that Ichigo wasn't deaf.

"Rukia what?" Ichigo asked, his eyebrow arched as high as possible. "You…Rukia…what?" The male pressed on incredulously and his answer was given to him in the form of a nervous chuckle. "RUKIA'S NOT A VIRGIN?"

"H-hey shut it!" Renji shushed the male, pressing his hand out over the teen's mouth. "Shhhhh!"

"b...mmm," The muffled sound of the teen's voice was the only audible sound.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Renji continued nervously, his eyes darting towards the bedroom's door, his ears stretched out attempting to catch any individual's voices from outside of the bedroom, though it was pretty useless, what with the ear-splitting tacky songs being played on the outside.

"Agh what the fuck!" The redhead muttered as he felt a slick wet lick run by his palm. "Gross man," he mumbled as he released the other male's face and wiped his hands against his pants.

"R-Renji… did you and Rukia…" Ichigo flipped his head to make sure no one else was around, though it was pretty obvious both males were the only two in the room…well along side an irritated kitten who continued on his quest to gain the orangette's attention. "…you know…have…_it_..."

"What? Sex?"

"Don't fucking say it!" Ichigo cringed once more at the word, and cursed his virginal self.

Renji sighed and gave a simple nod.

"W-what? WHEN?" Ichigo exclaimed in absolute bewilderment. Renji…Rukia…_it_…?

"Two months ago."

"B-but how?" Ichigo's head was in circles. How the hell had Rukia?...and Renji?... and _it?_

Renji bunched his brow in focus as he arranged his thoughts. "Well, first we both got naked and I stuck my-"

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! NOT THAT!" Ichigo blanched in disgust. No way in hell was he interested in listening to details. "How did you guys…?"

"Well…I don't know…we sort of just…felt ready I guess…" Renji began to meander off towards the bed, his hand still scratching at the nape of his neck. "I guess it may have also had to do with the fact that we were both hornier than dogs in heat,"

Ichigo shuddered in disgust. He really didn't need want to imagine that. Rukia? For Christ sakes the girl was the biggest poptart on earth!

"I can't believe this…" The male mumbled as he tossed himself back onto the bed, his gaze fixed on the ceiling. "…even Rukia…"

"What _I_ still can't believe is how you and Byakuya haven't. I mean how many months has it been?"

Ichigo groaned and flipped himself atop the bed, digging his face back onto the mattress. "Eight…" He mumbled and groaned again at the reality of it all.

"Eight? What the hell?" Renji wailed in surprise. "You have no idea what the fuck you're missing out on man! I mean seriously it feels like your body's-"

"Finish the statement and I swear I'll kill you."

Renji chuckled and rubbed the male's back consolingly. "It's okay…we can't all be sex buffs."

Ichigo growled and pulled himself away from the male's sarcastic comfort. How was he not supposed to feel like utter crap at this instant? Not only was he less experienced than Rukia, but he was…_less experienced than Rukia_!

"So what _have_ you guys done anyway?"

"Kissed…"

"…"

…

"Hm…so…you ever thought that perhaps…he just doesn't want to do anything with _you_."

Ichigo felt his blood boil and quickly held the male by his collar, pulling Renji's face down harshly to meet his own on the mattress. "Wanna say that again?"

"H-Hey I'm only messing with you come on…" The redhead felt the slightest trickle of sweat emit from his forehead as he attempted to tear the other male's grip from his shirt.

Releasing an exasperated breath, Ichigo tore his hands away from the other male's shirt and slammed his face back on the mattress.

"So you guys have never tried?" Renji questioned, unable to believe how that was even possible. It was obvious to both him and everyone else that Ichigo seemed like a horny-puffball whenever near the brunette.

Ichigo flipped his face over towards the red head and bunched his brows.

"Once."

"What happened?"

"Hisana happened." The male sighed. "She walked in."

Renji's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Walked in?"

"Why do you think she's become so obsessed with the whole wedding crap?"

"B-but...SHE WALKED IN? W-WHAT DID SHE SEE?"

"She didn't see much…he was hovering over me…thankfully. Besides, he was dressed. I was the one naked."

Unable to hold back the laugh tearing at his throat, Renji burst out relentlessly, his eyes watering almost instantly. "S-she…HAHAA!" The male clutched his stomach tightly. "That's fucking gold!"

Unable to control his embarrassment, Ichigo picked up Shiro and pressed his face against him; using the small cat as a cover.

That was perhaps the most horrendous day spent in the Kuchiki household, and to say that things had not been awkward would be a sufficient lie in itself.

But that was when it all began.

The constant wedding fiasco increased tenfold.

The entire day after the "event" had been spent stumbling around, well, getting dragged around -would be more accurate- by a certain woman who demanded they visit each bridal shop located in Karakura town. Much to Ichigo's aggravation and embarrassment, she expected he try on every wedding dress she saw fit. She demanded the wedding occur now! Of course the male refused, and would be damned if he'd _EVER_ wear a dress. Regardless of how much he loved Byakuya there was just no way in hell!

…That is, until last night, when guilt drove him into the unrelenting puff-dresses grasp.

Besides, it was not as though they were actually going to get married or anything. Right?

Ichigo's face blushed brightly at the thought.

_Me…and Byakuya…married? _

His grip on cat tightened and he pressed the fluffy fur closer to his face.

"Meow"

_Would he even want to…me…a guy? _

Ichigo bit his lip down hard.

_He would make a wonderful husb-_

Ichigo's eyes immediately bulged open and he sprang up and off of the bed, his hands letting go of the cat that, thankfully, landed safely on its feet, and dashing towards his face, slapping it brutally.

_Fuck! I am the GIRL!_

"I don't see why Hisana would be a problem here." Renji shrugged at the clearly perturbed orange-head.

Ichigo sighed when his mind drifted back to the night before.

"The problem is that…ever since then, he hasn't tried anything else."

Renji stood from the bed, dragging his feet across the room as he began pacing back and forth, his hand on his chin, as though in deep thought.

Ichigo sat up and swiveled his head as he continued watching the male. His irritation increasing as the pacing became incessantly longer.

"Renj-"

"I have an idea that is sure to get you laid."

* * *

><p>[12:50 a.m.]<p>

Ichigo bit down on his thumb nervously, his foot shaking heavily as his anxiety got the best of him.

The house was now devoid of every other individual besides him and Byakuya and of course the new edition to the family who was now circling at his feet.

_Aww_ _crap I can't do this…_

The male felt his heartbeat quicken upon hearing the bathroom faucet turn on.

"_Look Ichi, I saw this in a movie and it made wonders! You do this and I can guarantee you that you will have him all over you in a matter of a second."_

_I can do this...I can do this…I can do this…_ Ichigo swallowed deeply, his hands tightening around the towel currently wrapped around his waist.

Was he really that desperate for it?

Ichigo stared down at himself.

Apparently so.

His resolve was one-hundred percent set on this and he'd be damned if he let it pass by his finger tips.

Releasing a long steady breath, Ichigo exited the bedroom and sauntered his way over towards the bathroom.

Byakuya gargled steadily before spitting back the slightly stinging liquid, his hand instantly darting towards the gushing faucet and allowing the water to fill his cupped hands.

Byakuya brought the cool water towards his face and laddered it thoroughly before swiveling his dripping face towards the bathroom door upon hearing it hinge open.

The brunette watched as the orange-head stepped inside, smiling nervously back at him, his chiseled abs exposed and a minute towel wrapped around his thin waist.

Byakuya returned his hands towards the faucet and once more laddered his face with the water.

Ichigo shook his head adamantly.

_You can do this…_

After slowly meandering his way towards the bathroom tub, he kicked up a leg and stepped inside the still it; the tub still wet from the brunette's previous bath. Ichigo snatched the shower curtains open, making the raven head cock an eyebrow slightly, before resuming with his face washing.

_Here we go_

Ichigo drew his hand out towards the soup placed at his immediate left. After taking hold of it, he "accidently" let the small slippery object slip out of his fingers and fall down onto the tub.

"Ahh crap," He muttered to himself, loud enough to grasp onto the brunettes attention.

_Oh yes…_

_Okay so now I…_

Ichigo bent his back over, the hand holding onto the towel letting loose and allowing the garment to fall free into the tub and completely exposing the teen's nude physique.

_Bend…_

Byakuya further arched a brow, his head still facing directly before him at the bathroom mirror, his eyes darting towards the bending over teen.

Ichigo took hold of the soap, that is, before giving his tush a small almost non-existent shake, which the brunette took clear notice off, and lifted himself over.

_And snap…_

The male brought his hands up towards his chest, the soap at hand, and allowed himself to get a quick glimpse of the brunette whose eyes were unmistakably glued on him.

_Yes…come on Byakuya…_

Byakuya stifled a chuckle at the teen's obvious attempt at seduction. God was he awful.

Byakuya remained seemingly oblivious to the whole scenario and resumed in his previous actions, using one hand to grab onto a small towel on one of the racks in the bathroom and bringing it over to his face, leisurely wiping at it.

"I'll be going to bed. Make sure to turn off the lights." Byakuya said nonchalantly as he tightened his own towel around his waist and began to leisurely saunter his way out of the bathroom.

_I-it…it didn't work?_

"W-wait Bya..but don't you.."

"Hm?" Byakuya responded turning his head slightly to face the clearly awestricken teen and once more forced himself to swallow down the laugh threatening to rip out of him.

"T-the shower…i-it's not working…" He thought quickly and stifled a sigh of relief when he noticed Byakuya turned back around to check the "damaged" shower.

"Really? It was working a minute ago." Byakuya mused, taking full enjoyment in watching his mate stammer in search for an answer. "Have you even tried to turn it on?"

"I-I..i-it doesn't…" Ichigo said lowly, lowering his head, praying that Byakuya somehow believed him. Byakuya apparently did, or so he thought, when the brunette stepped inside the tub as well and "inspected" the shower nozzle.

"It looks fine to me."

"R-really …w-well…I also saw a spider…"

"A spider you say?" Byakuya feigned interest and moved his face around the nozzle, looking for the 'spider'. "By the way, why don't you pick up your towel?"

Ichigo blushed harshly and felt his heart plummet to the ground.

_Damn you Renji.._

"o-okay…" Ichigo said lowly, the embarrassment too much for even him to bear. Quickly bending over, the teen picked up the towel and rewrapped it around himself, his gaze still stuck to the tub, unable to look up at Byakuya who was still staring over at him.

Byakuya's silver orbs continued closely eyeing the teen, whose face had taken on a dark shade of crimson, his shame clearly evident.

_Few more seconds…_Byakuya thought to himself, biting back the urge absolutely devour the male before him.

Both male's remained silent for a few more seconds as Byakuya continued to scrutinize the orangette. Unable to deny the enjoyment he was deriving from this specific moment.

"I think you've suffered enough." Byakuya said as he pushed away from the shower and stood before the teen that quickly looked up at him.

"W-what ar-"

"Come here." Byakuya pulled his hand towards the male's lower back and used it to pull him in against his own frame. Once their faces were directly aligned, he gave a quick kiss at the bridge of the teen's nose. "Can you get any more adorable?"

Blushing furiously, Ichigo flipped his face downwards. "Your jus-"

"I'm just what?" Byakuya whispered lowly, his deep and sultry voice making Ichigo's stomach flutter wildly. "You know, you don't have to try so hard."

Byakuya gripped the male's back tighter and pulled him in closer, making the teen's eyes spring open.

"B-Bya...you're…" Ichigo gasped, his eyes lowering to the part of the male now pressed so tightly against him.

"Oh? You noticed." Byakuya brought his face directly beside Ichigo's ear, pressing his lips lightly against it and breathing softly, the warm breath instantly sufficiently engrossing the teen's skin in goosebumps. "Now, I hope you are prepared to finish this." He breathed softly, before taking a quick nip of the male's ear and taking enjoyment in the wonderful sound that escaped the luscious lips.

Byakuya led his hand towards the orangette's hair, threading his hand into the sunset locks. He lowered his lips from their original position on the teen's ear and brought them to the small inch of his neck directly behind it, his tongue darting out and giving one smooth lick, forcing back the snarl attempting to push out of his throat when he felt the shivers run by the teen's smooth velvety flesh.

"Ichigo…" The male breathed softly before attaching his lips back onto the spot sending countless tremors through his mate's skin and sucked on the flesh hungrily, intent on bruising the delicate flesh.

"nnn…" Ichigo moaned softly, biting his lip down hard as the brunette sucked on his skin depravedly; his hunger evident by the ravenous bite marks left behind on the orangette's porcelain skin.

"Let it go…" The brunette whispered into the teen's skin, the hand once entwined in the russet locks, now on Ichigo's own hand, attempting to loosen the teen's grip on the small towel.

Ichigo hesitantly unfurled his grip from the towel allowing the garment to, once more, drop towards the tub, leaving his body laid bare for the raven-head who had detached himself from the tangible skin so that his steely orbs could take in the marvelous view.

Ichigo buckled slightly under the scrutiny, feeling uncomfortably exposed and attempted to cover himself, when Byakuya's hand clutched his own tightly and moved it away from the exquisite body he was determined to enjoy.

"I'm not the only one excited I see." The brunette smirked cunningly as he closely observed Ichigo's already hardened member.

Ichigo's blush intensified.

He managed to free his hands and pressed them both against the brunette's chest, his ivory flesh glowing brilliantly. "S-stop looking…" Ichigo mumbled shyly, cursing himself for feeling so abashed by the whole thing.

He shouldn't right? Yet he did.

They both had the same… thing...besides, he was determined to give himself to this individual.

So why was he so flustered at having that marvelous steely gaze so fixated on him?

Ichigo swallowed deeply upon noticing the absolute lust encircling those silver irises and took a small step backwards, pressing his back against the shower's wall.

_What did I get myself into? _

Byakuya's smirk diminished and was soon replaced by a lustful hungered gaze. His eyes took in every inch, every crevice of that delectable flesh, that he knew all too well was his and his entirely. The thought only maximized his already insatiable thirst for the steamy orange-head, who was staring back at him with such innocence and virginal promise, it made his insides twinge.

Unable to hold back further, Byakuya tore the piece of fabric wrapped around his own waist out towards the bathroom floor, stifling back his smirk when catching a glimpse of the orangette.

_Oh…fuck…_ Ichigo thought, his eyes wide, as Byakuya exposed his equally excited member.

He slowly edged backwards, groaning inwardly when realizing he was already by the wall.

"What's the matter?" Byakuya purred as he inched his way closer to the clearly terrified male. Upon reaching him, he leaned one arm against the wall, as the other traveled towards the slightly quaking teen. "Hm?"

"….N-nothing... I… jus- ahhh.." Ichigo moaned loudly when he felt a hand grasp onto his hardened erection and almost slammed his head against the wall behind him. "B-bya wh- nnn," The teen mewled wildly before biting his lips down forcefully as he felt the hand give a hard stroke that knocked every bit of air from him.

Byakuya smiled and leaned his forehead against his mate's, as his thumb languidly traced the male's heated shaft. "You're terrible with sentences."

Ichigo's breathing became haggard, his insides heated; every extremity, every inch of every part of his body seemed to burn furiously with the immense pleasure overflowing his insides.

"Mm…" Ichigo attempted to hold off the moan, but needless to say, escaped him anyway. His face flushed wildly, as he slit his eyes open and noticed the amused expression on the brunette's face. "Y-your jus…ahh.." The male slammed his head against the bathroom wall as Byakuya's thumb ran over his dripping slit.

"Ohh..my..g..nnnn" Ichigo's moans became incessantly louder, the delicious noises were music to the brunette's ears, who felt his own erection drip wildly.

Byakuya pressed his lips lightly against the mewling teen's lips which were slightly ajar, still droning lovely sounds of pleasure.

"I'm just what?" Byakuya said softly, his lips still pressed to his mate's. Upon receiving no answer he continued. "Ichigo…?"

Ichigo panted lightly, every word spoken by the other male making his groin twitch in enticement.

Dropping his hands away from Byakuya's torso, he quickly drew them towards the male's neck, draping them over, and pulling Byakuya closer in, as he stuck his tongue out and gave a sensual lick to the brunette's lips.

Byakuya growled inwardly at the tantalizing display and slammed his lips against his partners, no longer able to refrain from devouring those succulent lips.

Ichigo moaned wildly as Byakuya's tongue coursed through every nook and cranny of his moist cavern, his jerking hand picking up speed and becoming harder strokes as the male's mouth sucked on the orangette's tongue rabidly.

"Mmm..Bya.." The teen spoke into the kiss, but was immediately muffled once more as Byakuya gorged on the heavenly lush and sweet lips.

Ichigo released a small surprised gasp as he felt Byakuya step backwards and push him along with him, he quickly abided and both male's ended towards the bathtubs opposite end, their mouths continuing in their greedy claims over each other's lips.

Byakuya halted in his movements upon reaching the end of the tub, His hand searching blindly behind him and stopping only when taking hold of the familiar knob and giving it a forceful turn.

"Tsss…" The smaller male hissed, pulling away from the kiss as frigid water began to rain down on them.

The teen felt a shiver spread through his veins and while attempting to move away from the freefalling water, was pulled back in and gripped tightly against the brunette, whose hand was still turning the knob.

Ichigo sighed in bliss when the once algid water became deliciously warm.

Byakuya reclaimed the precious lips and whilst one hand tangled itself in the soaking orange-locks, the other moved towards the small crevice on his mate's back, providing gentle caresses.

Ichigo's hand tenderly traced his partner's chiseled chest, gliding perfectly along the ridges of his perfectly formed abs with the waters embrace.

"Mmm" The teen moaned lustfully as he felt something rub against his own enflamed member. He dared a glance down and noticed Byakuya's own rock hardened erection rubbing intently against his own, the wonderful friction making him whimper in pleasure.

Byakuya took the opportunity to bite down tenderly on his mate's lips, now a light shade of crimson, from the passionate make-out session. The hand that had been gently caressing the male's lower back, began to slowly edge downwards, making the teen gasp, upon feeling something prodding at his entrance.

"W-wait Byakuya-"

Byakuya once again stole the male's lips with his own, muffling his voice, as his finger languidly circled around the teen's entrance. He continued in his ministrations simply circling around it gently, desperately holding himself back as Ichigo began to once more howl in extreme ecstasy.

Ichigo pulled away from the kiss, his breathing escaping his lips in hard huffs, his heart thumping viciously away against his chest. He was strangely enjoying the subtle movements Byakuya was providing and felt the coil in his groin tighten even more.

Fuck did he want it.

He wanted it now.

"Byakuya," The teen breathed softly before placing a simple kiss besides the brunette's wet neck, the water continuing to engulf both individuals in its warm embrace. "…I want you…"

Byakuya smirked and finally stopped in his ministrations, aligning his face with the flushed orangette's.

"Took you long enough." He said before placing a final kiss on the rosy lips. His hands fell down towards Ichigo's thighs. "Hold on to me."

Ichigo arched a brow but followed orders, tightly coiling his arms around the male's neck and gasping in surprise when Byakuya lifted him up by his thighs.

Biting back a moan, at the sensational friction of his throbbing member rubbing against the other male's abdomen, Ichigo gripped the male by his dripping locks as he stepped out of the tub carrying him out of the bathroom.

Upon exiting, Ichigo gave a devious nips at the brunette's neck, making a countless shivers run from his spine down to his groin.

The orangette smirked victoriously.

"You might just regret that." Byakuya said, while suppressing a moan.

Ichigo immediately felt his stomach knot in fear.

_Aw crap…_

Byakuya pushed the bedroom door ajar with his foot, stepping inside once the door was open a considerable length.

"Bya…I…"

"Meow"

Ichigo's eyes bulged open as his eyes met the golden orbs of the white-haired feline, whose eyes were boring at his own.

"He's watching!" Ichigo exclaimed, kicking his legs out, attempting to free himself from the brunette's hold, to no avail.

"He's a cat." The brunette sighed irritably, sending a quick glare towards the frustrating cat.

"N-no look away Shiro look away!" Ichigo cried out to the cat, who upon noticing his masters distraught reaction, began growling furiously.

Shiro leaped before Byakuya and growled viciously at the brunette.

"…" Byakuya simply stared at the cat, forcing back the urge to kick it out of his way.

"L-Let go! Byakuya damn it!" Ichigo wailed and after releasing an angry sigh was tossed off by the brunette.

"Ow!" He yelled as he rubbed his behind at being thrown so carelessly onto the floor.

Byakuya snarled in anger, as his need for release was disturbed by a disgustingly sticky cat.

Shiro instantly pounced atop the nude male, purring wildly once he reached the teen's lap.

"Ahhh Shiro get off!" Ichigo pried the small cat off and held him out in his arms, his eyes darting frantically for something to wrap himself in.

Ichigo edged his way onto the bedroom armoire and pulled out a small towel, then wrapped the fabric around his waist.

After finally covering himself properly, Ichigo pulled the cat higher into his arms and began petting the cat playfully.

"It's okay, It's okay, you didn't see anything…" Ichigo whispered softly to the cat, continuing to ruffle its fur. "Who's a cute boy?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes in rage as he watched the cat purr in glee and pounce atop Ichigo's face, clinging its claws into the orange hair, as Ichigo chuckled joyfully.

The brunette growled in anger and stomped over to the teen, snatching the disgustingly frisky cat away from _his _mate.

"Byakuya, what are you doing?"

"That's it. The damn cat's getting neutered."

"W-wait no! Byakuya!"

"MEOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Welcome home Shiro-chan. He is quite the jealous kitty. ^^

Btw just a bit of light-heartedness since beginning in the next chapter things will be getting a bit sketchy. And well...soon Mr. Drama will be back.

Next Chappie= College! (Muahaha) *rubs hands deviously*

Crazed out reader: (throws shoe at MidnightBebe104) Get _to_ it!

Me: (Faints)

Yeap...I feel the love. ='D


	13. The college live i've longed for?

**A/N: **Hm…So now, being in post-thanksgiving state I am instead of seeing twix bars, seeing floating turkey legs. So excuse me.

There's a specific scene in this chapter where I was chuckling like a mad goose while writing it. Heheh let's see if you guys can guess which ; ]

But to be honest, I can truthfully state that this was the most pain in the ass chapter I have EVER written. Damn it. There were so many things going on and so once I started, I kept having to stop and put it off for later. Then when I came back my ideas were tangled. Then ideas popped up, then I would forget them. Then my mind began to drift to cookies and poptarts. Then I pictured Grimmjow eating a poptart. Then I was picturing a pregnant Grimmjow. Then I began imagining how Byakuya and Ichigo's kid would look if they had one. Then I added Grimmjow to the picture and I figured the kid would have long blue locks and chocolate brow eyes. And then I was considering turning this into Mpreg. And then my hamster decided it wanted to have a sex change. But then it changed it's mind because he thinks Grimmjow is his wife and so it would simply complicate things. And so...Yes...quite hectic.

But here it is.

By the way you naughty naughty evil readers. Here ya go.

**Special thanks to my lovely Beta: Daisuke Uchiha. You are wonderful! :'] *drowns her in hugs*  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach. But my hamster does own Grimmjow. He said so. Waffles: *stamps Grimmjow's forehead with his initials* Squeak. Yeap that's one authoritarian hammy. **

**P.s:** Joking about the Mpreg part. But the rest was 100% true.

* * *

><p>Playful Kiss: Paradise Bliss<p>

Chapter 13: College live I've longed for?

"So…do you like it?" Ichigo bit his lower lip in anticipation as he awaited Byakuya's judgment.

Byakuya chewed slowly, annoyingly slowly. His face was as devoid as usual, his gaze stuck to the platter set before him.

Ichigo fidgeted his thumbs nervously, wincing a few times when the bruises rubbed against each other.

"Bya…"

"Stale." The brunette answered nonchalantly as he continued to leisurely chew on the bite in his mouth, seemingly forever, something that was very much irking the hell out of a certain orangette who was now heartbroken at the reply. Byakuya stared up from the plate set before him and immediately felt his stomach drop upon seeing the expression that had spread across his partner's face.

He cursed himself. He had yet to gain control of the blunt and careless things he said, especially since most of them, if not all, usually came out sounding as cold as ever.

"It was a joke." Byakuya said, astoundingly bland, his face drooping with its usual apathy. How he expected anyone to believe his statement had been a joke was beyond him, but at this point, he had nothing else he could do. He refused to hurt his mate with such an insensible comment.

"Liar…" Ichigo huffed before slumping himself down on the couch beside the male who was surprisingly _still_ chewing, an unusual crunch escaping his lips with each bite.

Ichigo pouted and quickly lifted his hands towards his eyes. "You're so mean! How the hell do you expect me to believe you like it when you refuse to _swallow_!"

Byakuya sighed at his partner's overly dramatic ways, something he had yet to get completely used to, and forced himself to swallow down the bite he had been chewing for the past five minutes, cringing slightly when he felt shard-like pricks jab at his throat.

"I swallowed." He said simply, and for the amusement of his mate, opened his mouth slightly, showcasing his empty cavity.

Ichigo peaked through his open fingers and gave a slight smile. "So…you actually liked it?"

Byakuya brought his hands behind the teen's back and pulled him in closer towards him, allowing the male to rest his head atop his chest.

Ichigo sighed contently and wrapped his own arms around the male's torso.

"It was great…" Byakuya said, before placing a light kiss atop the orange-locks. "The egg shells gave it a nice crunch."

Ichigo pulled away from the male and narrowed his eyes at the statement. "So you didn't like it!"

"Would I have swallowed egg shells had I not enjoyed it? The wonderful jabs it gave at my insides were slightly soothing." Byakuya replied. The previous memo of watching what he said now completely abolished from his mind.

"You bastard!" Ichigo exclaimed, the brunette's sarcastic remark making every vein in his face pop. How dare he insult his cooking? After he had worked so hard!

"I apologize." Byakuya said simply. The male laid his head atop his palm and allowed his lips to curl into the simplest smirk. "I just never knew anyone to add such a wonderful inedible ingredient to a pastry. Besides, since when do cobblers require eggs?"

"It said three _whole_ eggs!" Ichigo exclaimed. "It took me five hours to bake that damn cobbler!"

Byakuya arched a brow. "How is that even possible?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth forcefully. Having spent the entire day running around like a nut attempting to for the first time ever surprise his partner with a wonderful homemade treat, he was not the least bit pleased with having his baking made such a mockery of.

For the past three months Byakuya had been doing most, if not all of the cooking,in their home. The other times were take-out meals. He refused to allow Ichigo to perform any cooking duties, mostly because the thought of eating the orangette's food was slightly nauseating, though he hid the reason well.

"Whatever." The orange-head muttered as he began to stomp out of the living room, no longer interested in anything his ungrateful boyfriend had to say.

Byakuya sighed softly before springing up from his seat and rushing towards his infuriated mate.

"Hey…" He whispered softly as he clutched Ichigo's hips and pulled him back towards him.

"Let go." Ichigo pressed his arms against the male's frame and pushed away harshly. "Byakuya… let… go."

"You know, you've become quite grouchy." Byakuya mused as he continued pulling the male towards him.

"Who the hell wouldn't be, being stuck with _you_ all day?" Ichigo snapped, still pushing, attempting to free himself from the male's grasp.

"Is that so?"

Byakuya took hold of the teen's hand and pulled it up towards his face, his brows scrunching slightly upon noticing the few burn bruises on the male's delicate fingers.

"You burned yourself." He said as he used his own hand to caress the slightly wounded fingers before smiling softly and bringing the hand towards his face, placing it against the side of his cheek. Byakuya used his other hand, the one still wrapped around the teen's waist, and brought it up towards the orangette's face, gently tracing the skin and watching his face take a rosy shade of pink. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo's face blushed deeper and he quickly switched his gaze towards the floor.

Byakuya pulled the teen in for an embrace, still holding Ichigo's hand towards his face and pressing a small kiss on the small burn wounds.

"It was perfect." He said softly and gripped the male tighter, attempting to somehow let some of his gratitude show through from the gesture.

Ichigo smiled and sunk into the embrace, his face digging into the male's chest.

"Bya….." Ichigo breathed softly, his own arms now gripping the brunette tightly.

The usual incessant mewls of a certain feline awoke both male's from their relaxed and blissful state.

"Meow." Shiro snuggled his way in between both male's legs. Once in between, he began taking his usual nips of the orangette's clothing, biting on the rim of his jeans.

"Come 'ere Shiro," Ichigo , much to Byakuya's annoyance, pushed away from him and knelt down towards the cat, taking the familiar cheery form into his arms before darting his gaze towards the apartments door upon hearing booming and harsh poundings coming from the other side.

"I wonder who," Ichigo said sarcastically, knowing quite well who the inconsiderate bastard on the other side was; the only individual that could lack such consideration for others.

Byakuya slumped himself back onto the couch, spreading his hands atop the headrests and frowning upon realizing who it was.

"Don't open it." He hissed coldly, his glare already fixed on the door, his face pulled into a scowl.

Scratching at the nape of his neck, the orange-head sauntered his way towards the front door where the banging was becoming speedier and harsher.

Ichigo hinged the door open, and to no surprise, found a certain bluenette grinning wildly back at him.

"Yo." Grimmjow greeted as he shoved past the male and inside the apartment, immediately sending a glare towards the brunette who was leisurely coasting back atop the couch.

"Oy, Shiro," He called out to the cat, who rushed over almost instantly upon hearing the bluenette's voice. The two had grown undeniably attached, something the brunette very much resented; his two greatest nemeses, together. Dandy.

"What's up,Grimm," Ichigo asked the male, slightly perplexed by the sudden visitation.

"It's serious,Ichi." Grimmjow responded, his grinning expression now demolished, his eyes indicating urgency, and his brows arching inwardly showcasing a frown.

"W-what's the matter?" Ichigo immediately pelted the male with the question, putting his hands on the bluenette's shoulder. His friend's sudden expression had somehow managed to put him on edge.

"Your computer, I need it. It's an emergency!"

Ichigo quickly nodded his head in acquiescence and led the male towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ahhh ahh yeah ohh hmmm…harder...Harder…HARDER!<em>**

Ichigo felt his eye twitch violently.

"How the hell is this an emergency!" The orange-head exclaimed furiously as he watched his friend, whose face was plastered in front of his computer screen, begin to dig his hands inside his jeans. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING DOING?" Ichigo wailed in horror.

"What the fuck does it look like?" Grimmjow let out a small grunt as he squeezed his hand inside his jeans, before finally resolving to simply unzip the damn thing open and upon doing so pulled out …

"GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo shrieked, quickly rushing towards his friend and pushing him harshly away from the swivel chair, where he had been propped.

"Aghh what the hell!" Grimmjow muttered as he fell harshly onto the floor.

**_Ohhh ahhhhh yeahhhh _**

"Take that shit off!"Ichigo blocked his eyesight with one hand while the other shuffled the mouse around frantically, attempting to, without sight, find the '**X**' that would save him from such indecency.

**_You like that baby?_**

**_Ahhh yeahhh … more…_**

Grimmjow rubbed his sore elbows and smirked as he watched the frantic male attempting to close down the internet window.

"Damn it…" Ichigo muttered as the incessant moaning coming from the computer grew louder and unbelievably dirtier.

**_Yess stick that c-_**

"GAHHHHH TAKE IT OFF!"

Grimmjow chuckled and finally managed to lift himself from the floor.

Shoving the frenetic orangette away from the computer screen, the male paused the playing video.

"Stop being such a baby," Grimmjow sighed and slumped back down onto his seat, leaning his head back against it.

Ichigo's face began to spasm wildly at the open display of a certain bluenette.

"Grimm…jow…Put that shit away!" Ichigo blanched at the exposed appendage of a certain blue-head who sighed in aggravation and tucked the misplaced extremity back into his jeans. The disturbing bulge made bile rise in the orange-headed individual's throat.

"Aw come on the chick's hot as hell. I haven't gotten any in _years,_ man. I need some sort of release."

"So do that shit in your house!"

"That's the serious problem I was referring to!" Grimmjow hunched his shoulders over. "It got messed up….besides…we're close enough to share these moments…right?"

"What the hell? NO!"

Ichigo released an irritated breath and tossed himself onto the bed, pulling his arm over his eyes. "Fuck you're weird."

"Aww come on, don't act like you don't do it sometimes too."

"Do what? Watch that perverted crap? No… I have morals." Ichigo mumbled and was met by a malice-filled glare from the bluenette who felt strangely insulted.

"Is that so?" Grimmjow cocked a brow and was answered with a simple yawn.

_Hmm...Well then…_ Grimmjow's lips slowly but surely curled into a somewhat feral grin, something that went unnoticed by a certain orange-head who's eyes had begun to draw shut.

_Let's see how you like this…_ Grimmjow snickered to himself, quickly ceasing in his notion however, not wanting the other teen in the room to hear.

Grimmjow dawdled around for websites, in search for his desired one and upon finding it shot a quick glance over at Ichigo who was still out of it. _Heh Heh…here we go._ He thought, before rising the volume on the small stereos beside the computer and pressing play.

**_AHH AHHH… HAA…. AHHHHHHHHH!_**

"What the hell did I tell y-" Ichigo started, quickly lifting himself from his sprawled out position on the bed and towards the bluenette but freezing in his spot when catching glimpse of what exactly was playing. "W-wh…"

Grimmjow snickered when he noticed his friend's flushed face. _Bingo_

"W-wha…"

"That, my sweet little virgin, is what you call…magic." Grimmjow mused in humor, taking full pleasure in his friend's reaction, though he very much expected this. For Christ sakes, the guy turned into a plum when simply staring at two individuals make out. So why the hell wouldn't he react this way when watching two very attractive males screw the hell out of each other.

Ichigo staggered backwards, his mouth gaping open as he watched a very muscular form thrust violently into a whimpering male. His huge member getting swallowed whole into that tiny…tiny…

"AHHHH!" Ichigo cried in horror and quickly skedaddled out of the bedroom, slamming the door shut and running, with little direction in mind, out of that damn place.

How…? Could that huge damn thing…_fit_?

Ichigo winced internally. How the hell hadn't he seen that coming?

He had never put much thought into it…and besides, it was a completely different situation when actually witnessing it!

_How..how…Byakuya…_ Ichigo paused in his track, landing outside of the bathroom door.

Was that what he had to do? Was that was Byakuya had been planning on doing to him? It looked so…so… brutal!

And Byakuya's…it was so…

Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spine, upon remember just how _much_ he'd have to take if both males ever partook in such…activity.

Ichigo trembled slightly, his hand subconsciously running towards his backside and rubbing soothingly at his behind.

"no….no….NOOO!" Ichigo cried out and began to scramble out of the hallway.

The teen halted upon bumping into the brunette whose brows were latched up as high as possible.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya questioned, his hands gripping his mate's shoulders.

Ichigo flinched from the male's grip and staggered backwards while pointing an accusing finger.

"YOU WERE TRYING TO DO _THAT _TO ME!" He accused the brunette who looked as confused as ever.

"What are you talking ab-"

"NO! I don't wanna hear it! You brute!" He exclaimed before running and dashing out of the apartment.

Byakuya stood, staring blankly towards the now shut door.

"What…the…"

"Heh heh.. let's see if _you'll_ be getting any anytime soon twinklepuff." Grimmjow jeered, the smug smirk on his face making the brunette almost pop an artery.

_What is this imbecile talking about…_ Byakuya thought to himself, his gaze _still_ on the door from which his partner had just plummeted out of.

"Meow!"

* * *

><p>"You know, I must admit it feels kind of weird being here without Grimm." Tatsuki said as she walked alongside Ichigo and his partner. The three individuals made their way towards the large gates leading way into Karakura College, where each would be attending. Minus a certain bluenette who would be skipping college and would instead stay and work in his family owned restaurant helping his father out with the business. Something he was very much pleased with seeing as how he felt he'd much rather eat a porcupine than have to spend another year in anything having to do with school.<p>

Ichigo nodded his head in agreement, it was rather strange not having the bluenette with them at this moment. They had been together since middle school and well, now it was a bit odd.

"Well…" The female continued as she looked over at watch on her wrist. "I better get going. My class should be starting any minute now."

Tats picked up speed before shooting one final glance over at the orangette. "I'll see you later, Ichi!"

_Aww crap…_ Ichigo thought to himself as he watched his friend's leaving form. The teen shot a quick look over at Byakuya before edging away a few more steps.

He was in no way interested in giving Byakuya the thought that he'd ever do _that_ to him. _Ever_. Besides, his dad had been right. Why the hell did he have to be the one to take it? He was strong and manly and for Christ sakes even his cobblers were manly. Only a real man would add such an exquisitely rough and 'macho' material to a cobbler. Egg shells?

Ichigo grinned to himself.

Yes. He was most certainly the man. And he would definitely make sure Byakuya knew this.

Ichigo bit his slip in enticement as his mind drifted into rather odd thought, one in which a certain brunette was laying sprawled beneath him.

_Hm…_ _seems kind of hot…_ Ichigo felt his mouth become unusually moist. _Now...I wonder how he would sound…_

The brunette's gaze was stuck on his mate who was standing exactly three feet away, refusing to, for some odd reason, get any nearer to him. A rather strange grin was plastered on his face and …is that…drool?

The previous night had been a rather strange one. Ichigo refused to be anywhere near him. The night was spent with the brunette searching purchase of the male, attempting to somehow pull him into the usual embrace now needed –though he would very much deny it if anyone were to ask- for him to reach his desired sleep. There was something soothing about having those messy sunset locks nestled against him. His mates warm breathe resonating against his skin. His smell, his feel…

Byakuya shook his head loosely. _What the hell am I thinking about right now?_

Quickly snapping out of his thoughts, Byakuya sent another glance over to his twitchy mate.

"Ichigo,"

Ichigo blushed brightly and cursed himself for it. Every time his name was uttered by those marvelous lips, he became pudding. But he refused to let it happen anymore because then he would have to take _it _all. He refused! Byakuya would be the one. He'd make sure of it!

Byakuya released an exasperated sigh. How was he supposed to get this idiot's attention?

"Very well." The brunette said, pausing on his spot and watched the male continue to move forward, unaware of the male's sudden pause. "I will see you later." Byakuya turned and detoured towards a larger pathway towards his right, where the extension of the main building continued.

Upon hearing the words, the orangette quickly stopped and turned around."Wait…what? You're leaving…?"

Byakuya tucked his hands inside his pants pockets and continued to leisurely make his way towards his preordained destination.

"Bya?"

"We are in different departments anyway. The arts department is that way." The brunette, still facing forward, sent his thumb to point towards the opposite direction from which he was heading.

Ichigo gave a quick glance towards the direction before returning it to Byakuya. "B-but…"

"You can manage." Byakuya concluded and waved a dismissive hand, continuing on his way. If Ichigo refused to be anywhere near him, then he'd give him the desired space.

Ichigo stomped his foot in aggravation. _Fuck! What am I even doing?_

The male scratched his heard irritably and swiveled his body before beginning to saunter off towards his own destination, that is, of course, before hearing some less than pleasing remarks.

**"Ohhh…what a handsome man…"**

**"I wonder if he has a girlfriend…"**

**"Ahh who cares! He's hot!"**

Ichigo clenched his fists tightly and sent quick glares over to the females who had the audacity to stare at_ his_ boyfriend. He truly hoped it would not be like this in college as well. He did not know how much more of random females vying for his mate's attention he could take.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stepped into his first class, quickly spotting an empty seat near the back of the room and hastily making his way towards it, for he was no way interested in sitting upfront. He tore his bag from his shoulder and placed it atop his desk as he watched various other individuals make their way inside.<p>

The male arched a brown when noticing a raven-haired spectacled male who had just entered and had paused straight on his track, his eyes meeting his own. His brow latched higher when the male smiled towards him, his hand traveling towards his nose as he adjusted the frames resting atop it.

Ichigo lowered his gaze, feeling slightly disturbed by the male's scrutiny.

"Hey…it's you…" The male said as he began to saunter his way towards the orange-head who looked up at him at the statement.

"Are you…talking to me?" Ichigo held a pointing index finger towards himself, as the brunette approached him.

The male released a strident chuckle, before slumping himself down on the available seat beside the orangette. "Of course you wouldn't remember me."

Ichigo further bunched his brows. _What is he talking about?_

The raven-haired male's cerulean eyes seemed to study the orangette who had begun to squirm slightly under the intense scrutiny.

The male's hands moved towards his face, pushing back some of his onyx-locks, so carefully framing his face, before leaning his head atop his palm.

"You seem much better than that day." He said.

"What are y-" Ichigo began but was cut short by the same male.

"Last time I saw you, you were eating snow." The brunette continued.

Ichigo blinked and scratched at his neck. "Seriously what are y-" He started but paused, when a small memory clouded his thoughts. His eyes widened slightly and a small gasp escaped his parted lips. "It was you…" Ichigo gasped in surprise as he remembered the individual in question, who he was only now remembering as distinctively being the strange individual that had been with him in the hospital the day of his misfortunate collapse, that is, before Hisana and the others had arrived.

"Glad, to see you're doing better." The brunette said, before holding out a friendly hand. "Uryuu Ishida."

"Hey, I-"

"Kurosaki…Ichigo, is it?" Uryuu cut in before the male finished and chuckled upon noticing the expression that had crossed his face.

Uryuu flicked his wrist a few times and shrugged. "Hey, it's not every day you get to play hero. Have to remember those few you help, right?" He smiled.

Ichigo laughed softly. "Nice meeting you." He replied, with a friendly smile, "and ..uh..thanks…"

"Likewise. And don't worry about it."

Ichigo shifted slightly in his seat before his eyes slowly circled the classroom, almost completely jammed with various other individuals.

"A lot of people…" He muttered mostly to himself, noticing the class was already devoid of any empty seats.

"Yeah, many people pick this teacher." Uryuu stated plainly. His hand was lazily tapping at his desk, while his head rested on his palm.

"Why is that?"

"He's uh…eccentric…one could say …"

Ichigo arched a brow in mild interest. "How is that?"

"Well…" Uryuu began, his back leaning back against his seat and a grin inching its way onto his lips. "My brother who graduated a few years ago told me he was quite an interesting character. Said something about him wanting to become a scientist but was prevented from doing so because of some pretty loopy ideas. Point is he ended up becoming an English professor and well…let's just say he's never lived it down."

"So why would anyone _want_ him?" Ichigo queried in confusion.

"Said he was fun."

Ichigo scratched at his head softly before shrugging his shoulders in dismissal. "Whatever."

At that moment the door burst open with a harsh kick, all eyes quickly darted towards it and spotted a blonde headed male with a shaggy cut, his eyes narrowed almost completely shut with what seemed like a scowl.

Ichigo cocked a brow at the individual's outfit of choice which consisted of a lab coat and wooden sandals.

_What…the…_

"Sorry I'm late class. Seems some people don't understand the concept of a traffic light." The man muttered as he clutched a large duffel bag he'd had at hand and plopped it atop the large desk in the middle of the classroom. "Bastard…I swear if I have to pay another ticket…" He murmured to himself angrily before switching his gaze back to the students and smiling sheepishly. "Eh…so…class…"

The class was silent. Utterly silent.

Ichigo flinched as a small buzzing fly flew past him, as though attempting to soothe the slight awkwardness that surrounded the classroom.

The clacking of clogs was the only audible sound as the professor stepped forward a few feet.

"I will be your English 101 professor for this semester. You may address me as Urahara." The male's eyes circled the classroom slowly. "So I suppose today is a day were I should explain our syllabus and try to get to know you correct?"

Various individuals nodded.

"Yes well, I don't see any purpose in that."

An individual in class raised their hand.

"Back down. No questions." Urahara said simply. "As I was saying,"

Another hand arose.

"Down." He flicked his wrist downwards, gesturing the male lower the annoying hand. "Now…"

His eye's released a hard glint and narrowed slightly when he caught glimpse of another individual whose hand made an _attempt_ at rising. "I suggest you lower that."

The hand lowered.

"As I was saying. There is something that I need. You see, I was speaking to my good friend Mayuri and he said that if I perfect this specific experiment I will indeed be accepted into Karakura town's acclaimed Scientific Research Institute."

The class was silent.

"And with that I will be able to leave this godforsaken place in search for my one true passion." The man raised a victorious hand in the air. "Then…" He chuckled maniacally. "I …will…"

"Uh…professor…" A brunette in the class raised a nervous twitchy hand.

"Oh...yes?"

"Shouldn't we…be…"

"Ah yes Timmy, thanks for reminding me."

"Uh…my name's Mizuiro…"

"Yes quite the marvelous name Timmy. Now back to my point." Urahara leaned his palm against the hard wooded desk, the other one rubbing at his chin. "But for this to be, there is something I need."

The class remained silent.

"Which of you would be interested in becoming my test subject for live human dissection?"

The class was silent, each individual slowly processing the words that had eluded their professors lips whose face was as blank and serious as a person could possibly be.

After a few seconds the class let out an even cacophonous gasp, almost immediately breaking into a frenzy of random outburst of whispers.

Ichigo's eyes split open at the outlandish request.

_Is he…._

**"What is he saying?"**

**"Is this a joke?"**

**"I'm scared…"**

**"My name's not Timmy."**

Urahara released a small steady chuckle at the random whispers and hushed tones, the panic in them slightly amusing.

"Ah come on guys I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Urahara chirped as he flicked his wrists excitedly and beamed at the class who sighed simultaneously and broke into a nervous fit of laughter.

"Hehe. Welcome to my class. We will have a fantastic semester. Let's make sure of that, yes?"

The class nodded.

"Great."

The class watched at the blonde male swiveled to face his desk, picking up a stack of papers that had been set atop it before returning a small glance back towards his students.

"But really…no one would be interested?"

* * *

><p>"What a weirdo." Ichigo muttered as he finished taking step out of the classroom.<p>

The brunette chuckled meekly. "So what do you have now?" Uryuu queried as both male's made their way through the jammed hallways.

Ichigo released a long steady breath and stretched his arms above his head. "I have an…" The male yawned loudly. "…hour before my next class."

"Hm...sounds like some coffee would be adequate then." The brunette suggested and as reply was given a simple thumbs up. "Coffee it is."

* * *

><p>Ichigo took a long sip of the warm, slightly sour beverage. The jolt it gave him, kicking in almost instantly. The male leaned one of his elbows against the armrests to a small bench situated out beside the large fountain paving way towards the school. Uryuu sat beside him, similarly enjoying his drink.<p>

"Honey!"

Both male's flipped their faces to face the source of the cheery chime.

A red-headed female skipped merrily towards them, her long flowing skirt dancing around her as she waved her hand fervently, a clipboard on her other hand.

"Who's-"

"Hey sweetie," Uryuu greeted the girl, lifting himself from the seat, as the girl finished closing in the distance and wrapped her arms around him as she pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

Ichigo watched on, until the girl finally took notice of him, her twinkling blue eyes meeting his own.

"Hi there!" She chirped joyously, waving her free hand out towards him.

"Uh…hey,"

"Ichigo, this is Clara, my girlfriend." The brunette gestured towards the orangette. "Babe, this is Ichigo."

"Nice to meet you Ichigo-kun!" The girl chimed, her smile stretching from ear to ear, making the orangette smile back kindly. She was quite the beauty and seemed like a sweetheart to boot.

"Soo…we _are_ going to the movies this weekend, right?" The girl returned her gaze to her boyfriend, beginning to twirl her finger around the brunette's shirt, an adorable pout adorning her attractive features.

Uryuu chuckled and gripped her tightly, placing another kiss on her lips. "Of course."

Ichigo watched as both individuals nuzzled their noses together, while cooing wildly. The male released a small sigh at the sight.

_Why can't Byakuya and I be like that…_ He thought, his mind immediately concocting a small imaginary situation, something he had become quite accustomed to, what with the many times he had fantasized about Byakuya and what their lives would be like if both ever got together, seeing as how none of it would ever occur in reality. Byakuya was too much of a composed individual to ever show so much affection.

_"Oh Byakuyaaa,"_

_"Ohhh Ichigooo,"_

_ "I love you so much, Byakuya..."_

_"I love you ,too, Ichigo. You are the love of my life and nothing could deter this marvelous feeling I have for you my love…My beautiful strawberry…" _

_"OH BYAKUYA!" _

_"I love you, Ichigo!"_

_*SMOOOOCH*_

_"Let us run in slow motion towards the setting sun!"_

_"Take me with you Byakuya!"_

_"Of course my love!"_

Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought, gagging slightly at the disturbing image. _Hm…perhaps things **are** better as they are now…_

* * *

><p>Ichigo wandered through the expansive hall, his disorientation clearly displayed as his head darted towards every possible direction, his vision clouded by the many individuals coming to and fro on either side of him.<p>

"Crap…" The male muttered to himself as he was shoved roughly out of the way by an incoming individual.

Ichigo sighed irritably, zig-zagging through the hoards of students as he continued to be bombarded by shoves and irritating pushes.

_Damn it! Can't anyone say excuse me?_ The male thought to himself as yet another individual had the _wonderful _decency to knock him roughly on the shoulder.

Ichigo stifled a sigh of relieve upon catching glimpse of the large sets of stairs at the end of the hallway and quickly shuffled his way over. He shot a quick glance at his watch and bit his lip, remembering that a certain brunette should be waiting at this very moment for him, and unless he picked up speed would have to deal with his reprimands. Something he, or anyone else in his position, would not be looking forward to.

As if on cue, Ichigo felt his cell phone vibrate inside his jeans pockets. He quickly reached in for it and brought the small utensil to his ears.

"B-"

"Where are you?" Byakuya's slightly gruff voice broke in, the irritation clearly audible.

"S-sorry I'm heading over there right n- ahh," He muttered, twisting his head backwards and glaring at the individual who had pushed past him without as much as a side glance. "Bastard…" He mumbled to himself before releasing a long low breath and regaining his composure. "I'll be there soon,"

Ichigo took hold of the stairs holding, taking a few steps down before pausing completely and tapping his foot irritably as there was, surprisingly, even stair traffic!

_What type of shit is this?_

Ichigo sighed softly as he waited for the individuals to move past.

"Hurry it up or I will leave without you."

"What do you mean leave without me!" Ichigo exclaimed to the small phone at hand, irked by the selfish statement. "Just wait! I'm almost ge-"

Ichigo, unaware of the sudden emptiness of the steps before him, grunted as he was pushed forward roughly.

**"Hey hurry!"**

**"Yeahh move it!"**

**"Is he deaf?" **

Ichigo swiveled his face to stare behind him, intent on giving whoever was behind him a piece of his mind. The lack of consideration was enough to peeve him to an incomprehensible degree. He quickly ceased however when an abrupt and brutal shove knocked him forward.

Ichigo released a quick wail, his hands pulled out before him frantically searching for purchase but failing miserably as his legs tangled on him as they fell towards the following step, landing towards it's edge. The lack of balance and concrete footing sent the male tumbling forward.

His hands no longer able to acquire hold of anything, were held out before him, attempting to somehow soften the fall that was surely shortly approaching.

His legs twisted in an uncomfortable angle causing the male to release an agony-packed wail as he completed his tumble. His knees falling first and sending his body tumbling after, every step, every jab, sending torrents of pain.

Ichigo clamped his eyes shut as he released a long grunt once he was sure the worst was over, for he had ceased in his motion and was now collapsed onto the hard concrete floor. His hands clasping shut as the pain continued to surge rabidly through every part of him.

** "Oh my god!"**

**"Hey is he okay?"**

**"Call someone!"**

"…Hey!"

Ichigo felt a hand nudge his shoulder. The hand ceased immediately, however, once the orangette released a pain-gripped moan.

"Are you alright?"

Ichigo's eyes remained shut, the pain coursing through his muscles too much to allow the simple movement from taking place.

The orangette groaned gaudily as he felt his body begin to shift.

"ahh…." He grunted at the unsought movement.

"It's okay…" The voice spoke again. The silvery voice seemed to seep through the male's skin almost instantly bringing a strange sense of relieve.

Ichigo heard a small grunt at the same time he felt his body bounce slightly, then a small breath as his movements stilled.

The source of the voice began to move, every step bringing by another surge of uncomfortable shifts and making the orange-head bite his tongue as to not release the anguish filled cries of pain he so desperately wanted to provide.

Ichigo winced slightly when he felt his legs being gripped harder.

"Sorry,"

The voice again.

"You're not as light as you look,"

A small chuckle followed the statement.

That voice. It was somewhat pleasing to listen to. Comforting?

Ichigo forced his eyes open, drawing them open millimeter by millimeter.

Ichigo's eyes opened a diminutive inch, focusing in on a shifting grey polo as his own body rubbed against it with each step the individual took. His eyes rose slowly, zooming in on the individual's face.

The skin was tanned, an appealing sun-lit glow encasing every inch of it. Slightly spiked midnight black locks, waved feebly back and forth by the nape of his neck. From his angle, he noticed a chiseled chin, beneath perfectly thin lips.

Ichigo stifled a gasp when two piercing luminescent aqua eyes met his own. Unable to tear away from the gaze, the orangette remained fixed, his own hazel-nut eyes circled in on the mesmerizing ones equally focused on him.

"What's the matter? " The male began before his almond-shaped eyes slit open wider and a small smile coursed its way onto his attractive lips. "That was a stupid question wasn't it?"

Ichigo forced his admiring gaze away from the male's face and back onto the shirt. Cursing himself for having his eyes so affixed on the new figure.

The male felt another twinge of pain and winced slightly, something the brunette took quick notice of.

"We're almost there."

* * *

><p>"You'll be fine. There were a few sprains." A raven-headed female assured the orangette who was sitting atop the bed in the small nurse's office, his back lying against the headboard, his legs propped atop it. "You will be feeling quite a bit of throbbing throughout your muscles, but everything should be fine after the painkillers I've given you."<p>

Ichigo nodded his head in understanding, his hand massaging his other arm and wincing a few times when running over the bruised areas.

"The male you mentioned has been contacted. He should be on his way," The woman said kindly before planting herself down on her seat beside a large metal desk in the corner of the room, her hands clinging onto a pack of folders sprawled out atop it.

Ichigo stared up at the raven-headed individual who was standing at the end of bed, his eyes still focused in on him refusing to, for some reason, leave his side.

Ichigo felt his face begin to heat up at the male's scrutiny and quickly diverted his gaze from the intoxicating eyes. Once more cursed himself for feeling so struck by such an individual.

He had mentioned his name being Kaien. Kaien Shiba. He was a junior in the engineering department.

"…you don't have to stay…" Ichigo mumbled softly, his eyes stuck on his arm.

The brunette smiled kindly. "I don't mind."

Ichigo blushed once more and gasped when he felt two hands grip his ankle gently. "What ar-"

"It hurts doesn't it?" Kaien said softly, his velvety voice striking a cord in the orangette.

Ichigo remained paralyzed as he felt the hands begin to gently stroke his still throbbing ankles with the uttermost delicacy.

"I'm sorry…"

Ichigo arched a brow at the male's apology.

"What are you sorry for? You di-"

"I was part of that whole frenzy." Kaien sighed, both of his thumbs rounding in on both of the teen's slightly swollen ankles and rubbing them soothingly. "I was being careless." The gentle caress slowly inched up towards the male's calf. "Though I never imagined someone getting hurt…"

Ichigo winced when the brunette's hand ran back down towards his swollen ankles.

"ah…" He groaned and pulled his legs away from the male's grip.

Kaien chuckled softly once and took hold on the male's legs again. "Don't worry, this is good for it." He continued with his tender ministrations. "Am I right, Unohana-san?"

The female lounging on her desk turned to face both males, smiling tenderly and nodding her head softly. "Correct."

"She's the boss." Kaien shrugged before sending a small playful wink towards the orangette who couldn't help but chuckle at the gesture.

"I see." Ichigo covered his mouth, attempting to muffle down some of his laughter, but failing miserably when the brunette move his fingers by the soles of his now exposed foot. "Cut it out!" The teen chuckled wildly, only succeeding in making the brunette even more determined.

"You seem much better! Should have tried this first." Kaien joked and continued in his ticklish ministrations.

"Haha..s-stopp!"

"Do you forgive me?"

"Aww fuck!" Ichigo burst out in laughter once more as the male wiggled his finger fervently at the end of his foot. "Yesss I forgive you!"

"Goo-" Kaien began but was cut off by the small room's door hinging open, showcasing a long-haired brunette who dashed in the room in a flash.

"Byakuya…" Ichigo smiled as he watched his mate running inside and panting softly upon entering.

Byakuya however gave little greeting as his gaze immediately darted towards the male at the foot of the bed, whose hands were gripping Ichigo's feet.

"Bya?" Ichigo edged his way higher towards the bed's headboard, fixing his position away from the semi-slumped one he had previously been in.

Somehow the narrowed grey orbs seemed to thoroughly and successfully get their message through to the other brunette who quickly pulled his hands away from Ichigo's feet and placed them to his sides.

"What happened?" Byakuya questioned, clearly to the orangette, though his eyes were still stuck on the other male whose close proximity to his mate was somehow managing to irk him. Lately he was becoming much more protective of the orange-head, something that was beginning to fill him with a substantial amount of displeasure. Not because it was something wrong but being used to being so carefree when it came to things, it was different. Besides, the discomfort that came with these feelings was overwhelming him.

"Uh…Bya…?"

Byakuya turned to face his partner. "Tell me what happened?" He questioned one more, this time eyes glued to his mate, the silver eyes jammed with worry.

Ichigo took hold of the male's hand once he was directly beside him and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine….just a small accident…"

"Small?" Byakuya questioned incredulously, his eyes rounding his on the male's exposed flesh and taking full notice of several patches of discolored skin. "How is t-"

"I'm fine now." Ichigo intervened once more. The last thing he wanted was the male to worry. He remembered the last time something had happened to him and well…

_"W-what is that?"_

_"Eel and turtle soup. It should help with your cold."_

Ichigo cringed at the memory. The feelings of worry were usually followed by a sickening attempt at soothing, which only managed to seemingly worsen his condition.

_"B-Bya…but what if I have to use the bathroom?"_

_"Wait till I come back. You might get hurt."_

_"But I only tripped…besides, you won't be here till 7!"_

_"Hold it."_

No. That was most definitely not wanted. Though, admittedly, it was difficult to push back the joy it brought him to see his mate so devotedly fixed on caring for him. Now if he could only get him to brush those lovely raven locks, it would be great! Since the male refused to have him lay a single finger on his hair, that is of course, unless they were getting…into things…then he surprisingly did not mind.

"Can you walk?"

Ichigo nodded his head once, at the same time attempting to edge his way off of the hospital bed where he'd been sprawled. Upon finally managing to toss his legs over the edge, something that provided its ample amount of pain, the male lay them on the hard concrete floor and winced at the contact.

Byakuya quickly made his way over and wrapped his arm around the male's own, to be used as support.

Upon finding the new support Ichigo finished pressing his feet onto the floor.

"Ow…" He muttered to himself before chuckling softly, something that made the brunette cock a brow in slight confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"My shoes." Ichigo murmured as he flipped his face to stare of at the sneakers sprawled beside the bed.

Byakuya sighed softly and knelt, pulling in the shoes and bringing them over to the male. "Pick it up." He said, gesturing to one of the male's feet.

Ichigo followed order and winced when the male gripped his foot tightly. "Ah it hurts."

"Sorry." Byakuya apologized and continue to stick the male's feet in their socks before stuffing them inside their respective sneakers.

Byakuya stood from the floor and wrapped one of the male's arm over his shoulder, gripping the hand tightly once fully around him while the other gripped his mate by his waist.

"We might have to call your dad to pick us up." Ichigo proposed, finally noticing just how difficult it would be to get home in his current condition.

"That was my intention." The brunette said before taking several steps forward but pausing abruptly when he noticed another brunette in the room whose eyes were glued on Ichigo.

Ichigo tore away from the gaze. "Oh Byakuya...this is Kaien…He brought me here," He said nervously, not enjoying the look in his mate's eyes at the innocent brunette who was smiling kindly back at both.

"Let's go." The male said simply, ignoring the words that had been uttered by a specific orangette and began to saunter his way out of the room with his partner in tow. His eyes were now completely avoiding the other individual and shoved past him with little acknowledgement. It would be easy to think that the male was completely unaware of the others presence where it not for the previous indecipherable look he had tossed towards him.

Ichigo winced internally. He remembered how many times he'd faced that specific action.

"S-sorry," He mumbled softly to Kaien, who was still closely eyeing him, with a smile still present and simply shook his head in dismissal.

Both male's exited the small room; Ichigo wincing with every few steps, his limping quite obvious and Byakuya's face as solemn as ever.

Ichigo shot one final look at the brunette, his eyes circling back in to the awe-inspiring aqua ones, which were surprisingly still glued on him.

Byakuya taking notice of the rosy tint that had taken hold of his mate's face, along with the lingering glance he was shooting the other male, tugged him forward forcefully earning himself a painful groan from the orangette.

"Let's go." The brunette muttered indignantly as he continued to push Ichigo forward.

"I hope to see you around…Ichigo." Kaien said softly, his beaming smile proficiently engrossing a certain orange-headed male's face with a crimson shade.

"…really do."

* * *

><p><strong>"Things went perfectly…"<strong>

**"Good."**

**"…I might just enjoy this."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ohoho do I hear foul play?

By the way guys, this chapter's purpose was for the introduction of some rather important individuals. So I truly apologize for the blandness. But I did miss one. But I will simply add him in the next one. Didn't want to bombard you with them all. But um...*squeee!* Is that my sexy Kaien bear? here to completely turn things upside down? Yes. Yes it is.

And so...

It. Begins. *Dun dun dunnnn* xD

Guys! I am twitching uncontrollably I can't even help it! The ideas that are meshing in my head are like giving me migraines Its just..I cant..I cant take this. My excitement cannot be contained much longer! You can bet your sweet ass the update will be coming soon! Fuck yeah! ….unless it doesn't….then….Gomenasai….

(crazed out reader runs and dropkicks MidnightBebe104) "Don't fucking get me excited for nothing you sicko! Gimme more!"

Me: HEY WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ALL THE CONFETTI AND GOOD STUFF!

Crazed out reader: It left once you broke your promise.-_- (Glove slaps Midnightbebe104) Now get _to_ it!

o:'] That hurt so good! :'D I TOTALLY FEEL THE LOVE.

And all you evil evil naughty readers who wanted a damn love triangle well you fucking got it.

And last thing. This story does NOT...I repeat does NOT have too many chapters left. Will not be specific but..yeah.

See you guys on the next one! *smooch!*

**Toodles! **


	14. The greeneye err Greyeyed monster?

**A/N: Holy crap is this an update? Egad! IT IS! *waves enthusiastically* **

**So sorry for the wait guys but I did get myself a job and so with my classes and now a job and finals coming up and the fact that I am working on another story at the same time as this one and life and ...*sigh* I'm so sorry...But it's alot to handle at the same time. BTW I'm going to be an auntie! yay! I shall be the exact replica of Hisana-chan! :3 nya**

**Readers: Oh shit you're using BOLD!**

**Me: ah...*scratches neck* Meh..yes..I kinda missed it ^^ **

**Now! onto the story!**

**This chapter is a bit pervie..well...yes..quite a bit... so um no likey then DON'T read please. skip skip skip :3 **

**Heheh I gave you here a bit of seme Ichi and uke Bya. Only a bit. Then Bya's back to being his wonderful dominant and stoic seme and uke is our adorable berry. Nyaaa ^^ -Sorry guys...I feel like a kitty today *licks palm* **

**And NO! The awaited connection will NOT be made in this one either. Be patient damn it! I have the perfect spot! But I do realize these are two partners living together and um..shit is bound to happen people! **

**BTW there was indeed a timeskip from last Chappie. Not such a long one, but one nonetheless.**

**Whose my wonderful Beta who is fantastic and I love so much and would totally marry were it not for the fact that she has a boyfriend and I'm one hundred percent sure she's not a lesbian?...Daisuke Uchiha that's who! By the way…I'm not either. I just love her so much. Lol our marriage would be a simple one. Just sit back and speak of Fanfiction, Yaoi, Anime, and yummie sexy Final Fantasy and Kingdom hearts characters.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. **

**P.S I gots a bit of a shoutout to some of my reviewers at the end author's note. So do not fret, the lengthyness of this chapter has alot to do with it. ^^ Your names will be highlighted in BOLD. and if I forget to bold one of you guy's name then *bows* apologies, my eyesight is playing tricks on me. Ahhh look! a weener! *points to screen***

**Off we go!**

* * *

><p>Playful Kiss: Paradise Bliss<p>

Chapter 14: The green-eye- err Grey-eyed monster?

Ichigo chuckled softly as he dug his face further into sleek and silky ebony-locks, nuzzling the hair gently, his lips searching for the skin covered by the loose hair. Upon finally finding the porcelain skin, Ichigo grinned inwardly and pressed a subtle kiss onto the velvety flesh.

Ichigo felt a shiver run down his own spine. His love's wonderful flesh enticed him to no end.

Running his hands down the frame beneath his own Ichigo took a devious nip of the tender flesh enclosing his mate's shoulder blade and bit back a giggle at the small almost non-existent noise emitted by a certain brunette who he could tell had tried his hardest from voicing such sound.

Byakuya, taking full notice of his boyfriend's daring gestures, forced his attention back onto the open book placed before him.

His first exam of the semester was due soon enough, but he was having a rather difficult time concentrating on his studies due to a certain orangette who had recently become more libidinous than usual. Something he would in reality have no problem with seeing as how he's wanted to completely ravage his mate since the first day they'd moved in together. However the action was something prohibited, especially now that his partner had somehow managed to let other's stupidity -by other, his father- drench into his already slightly idiotic brain. Ah, and let us not forget a certain bluenette who had managed to scare the poor guy out of his ass.

Oh, how Byakuya despised that moronic fool.

And so, now his sex-life, well non-existent sex-life, was forced to dwindle down into less than what it had been, which was quite a damn outrage!

He had never been so painfully denied his right to… well…exercise his manhood! Or as he considered it.

Girls had always thrown themselves at him and it was never truly difficult to get something from them. Of course not that he ever wanted much, especially considering most were obsessive wenches bent on making him the sperm donor for their demon spawns, and well, considering he had been a high school student, yeah, that was a bit of an issue. Mostly though, because the thought of having a child that would inherit such stupidity from those he'd previously dated was nauseating in itself.

And so his needs had now been deduced to the occasional foreplay, which even so was hardly existent and hardly got anywhere, considering his partner was more virginal than a newly blossomed bud.

His hopes of ever truly having and taking full ownership of that wonderful body were slowly dwindling. And even so, his feelings had, rather than diminished, continued on their steady…no…rather speedy increase, because they had seriously begun to suffocate him.

"Bya…"

Byakuya lay prone atop his bed as his unusually giddy mate lay atop him. Ichigo's playful hands continued traveling rather provocatively by his now exposed waistline, seeing as how the orange-head had now managed to have Byakuya's torso almost completely bare what with the constant lifting of the annoying fabric he felt was very much deterring from his boundless enjoyment of his boyfriend's skin.

Byakuya felt an all too familiar twinge in an already rather stimulated section of his body and groaned inwardly as another arousing bite was given at his neck, but he once more ignored the urge to completely devour the steamy orangette atop him and simply snatched his head away from the ambrosial tender lips, cursing himself all the while, and resumed with his reading…well, attempted to anyway.

Ichigo released a discontented huff at the obvious and painful disregard provided by his mate and slammed his face against the male's back.

"Byakuya," He grumbled into the other male's skin, clearly aggravated for the utter neglect to his painfully growing needs.

Ichigo growled angrily as a response was provided in the form of a newly flipped page.

"Quit ignoring me!" The male wiggled irritably atop the brunette's form who provided little acknowledgement and simply continued in his leisurely read.

Releasing an irritated sigh, Ichigo slumped his face back atop the male's back. His hands traveling beneath the male's laying form and squeezing through to fully wrap themselves around Byakuya's waist.

"Byakuya…" Ichigo whined silently, providing a hard loving squeeze to the male's waist.

Byakuya bit his lip and forced his already weakening fortitude to retreat back to its original strength. It was incredibly difficult to say the least, especially since he'd become so undoubtedly serving when it came to his adorable new partner. But he refused to give in this time. No. Not this time.

"Bya…"

"Hm?" Byakuya hummed back nonchalantly, desperately wishing the tender hands wrapped around his torso would ease up with their delicate caress of his skin.

"Play with me." Ichigo whispered softly and quickly perked when he felt a subtle, almost non-existent shift from beneath him. "Bya?"

Byakuya felt the last bit of remaining composure begin to steadily drain out of him but quickly shook his head as though shaking the attempt away.

"Go play with Shiro." He replied dully, the words escaped his lips sounding rather forced and on edge.

Ichigo slithered one of his hands away from Byakuya's laying abdomen and towards the male's back. He twirled his fingers innocently, almost teasingly, along the ridge of the male's lower back, allowing for another set of unwanted shivers to spread through a certain brunette who was sure he'd lose it at any given minute.

"But…" Ichigo pressed a soft and tender kiss onto the male's skin before resuming with his statement. "…I want to play with _you._"

Unable to hold it back any longer, Byakuya moved his hand behind him and gripped Ichigo's wrist before he twisted his prone body to face upwards and lifted himself onto a kneeling position.

Ichigo fell from male's back and onto the bed, gasping softly as he felt Byakuya tear his legs open and prop himself between them.

Ichigo giggled and brought his hands up towards the mangled shirt –his doing of course- that was now scrunched up over the upper half of Byakuya's torso and lifted it upwards, the motion prompting the brunette to lift his hands as to allow the garment to get pulled off of him.

After tossing the unwanted fabric off of the bed, Ichigo bit his lower lip as he closely inspected every inch of the marvelous chiseled chest before him. Every indentation and every crease made his mouth water. His hands moved towards the exposed flesh and traced the skin deftly, his fingers taking in every inch of the flesh beneath their tips, before steadily rising towards the brunette's face and grazing the skin gently.

_Mine…finally _… Ichigo thought to himself, feeling his insides flutter wildly at the simple thought. The butterflies he received at the thought had yet to ease up or even slightly diminish. Byakuya was finally his and his only and he took ample enjoyment in reminding himself.

Byakuya simply remained steady and fixed as his boyfriend's hands continued to delicately run by his face, his eyes caught up in the chocolate orbs so closely taking him in.

"Bya?" Ichigo breathed faintly.

Byakuya lowered his face to be perfectly aligned with his partner's and reveled in the warm sweet breath reflecting against his skin. He coursed his hand onto Ichigo's face, his own fingers closely imitating the ones against his own flesh.

"Hm?" The brunette hummed indistinctly.

"My name…" Ichigo's hand had found their way onto Byakuya's neck and took firm hold, further lowering the brunette to him. When their faces were mere millimeters away, he continued. "…say it…"

Allowing his lips to come in contact with the luscious ones beneath him, Byakuya lightly grazed their surface and whispered into the delicate lips. "Ichigo…"

The immediate glint that had managed to spread across his partner's face provided instant gratification. The abundant joy the simple mentioning of his name was able to provide for his partner made Byakuya's insides melt.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Byakuya's neck and gave a quick playful lick to the lips before his own, making Byakuya's own curl slightly at the gesture.

The brunette finished closing-in the small almost non-existent distance between the two and pulled Ichigo's lips into a passionate embrace. Thrusting his tongue inside the other's warm mouth, he allowed his hands to fall from the teen's face towards neck and tentatively ran a long slender finger up and down its side.

Ichigo moaned lustfully into the kiss as Byakuya's tongue coaxed through every inch of his own. His hands gripped the male's neck tighter and allowed some of his fingers to entwine with the freefalling raven locks.

Ichigo nipped softly at the tongue inside his own cavern and grinned inwardly upon hearing a small moan exude his boyfriend's lips before he further deepened the kiss.

Byakuya felt Ichigo's legs wrap themselves around his waist and stifled a gasp upon feeling the teen's legs latch up towards his groin area. He was able to feel an undeniable bulge through his clothed lower body and noticed just how heated his mate had been.

Byakuya pulled free from the suffocating lips whose sugary taste had managed to leave him breathless.

"You're quite excited aren't you?" He whispered between breaths and smiled at the rosy shade that had managed to crawl onto his boyfriend's cheeks. His eyes widened when his lips were once more snatched away by a certain orangette whose growing needs were becoming uncontainable. The lust-filled moans and ferocity of his tongue now attempting to gain control over the brunette's own was a testament to it. The temporary and minute control, however, was cut short quickly by Byakuya who refused to have his mouth be controlled, any part of him really, especially by his angelic partner who was becoming less of it by the minute.

Byakuya pulled free from the kiss once more and watched Ichigo's panting heighten. The orangette's lightly parted lips were tinged in an enticing shade of coral; glimmering in its moistened state, his eyes ablaze in such lust Byakuya seemed to take a step back and actually prove to himself that this was indeed his 'virginal' partner.

Ichigo whined softly at Byakuya's withdrawal and began to slowly buck his hips upwards and downwards against the brunettes own growing erection.

Byakuya hissed between his teeth at the desirable friction and lowered himself once more to meet his partner's mouth but was prevented from doing so when Ichigo suddenly dropped his legs away from Byakuya's waist and used his hands to push the brunette away.

Byakuya arched a brow in utter confusion and knelt back onto his knees.

"Wh-" He began, but ceased immediately upon feeling a hand grip his clothed erection. His eyes widened as Ichigo's hand began to steadily unbutton his jeans.

The tender hazelnut eyes met his own.

Byakuya gripped the hand that had already finished in unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and was now gripping the rim of his boxers.

"What are you doing?" The male asked in puzzlement.

Ichigo cocked his head to one side at the question. Was it not obvious?

"Pleasuring you." Ichigo answered simply and continued in lowering the male's garment before he was once more halted on his track.

"Not this again," Byakuya sighed in disapproval, making the orangette's eyes narrow in rage.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Ichigo hissed lowly at the statement.

Byakuya scratched at the nape of his neck and shook his head feebly.

This was now a habitual occurrence whenever both male's _attempted _to partake in anything even slightly sexual. The problem that Byakuya had was not that his mate was willing to pleasure him, oh no, he would very much enjoy that; however, the logic behind it was what managed to turn him into a huffing wildebeest.

For some strange reason Ichigo now felt the need to constantly showcase his 'masculinity', mostly due to an aggravating man whose incessant intruding was beginning to shred every bit of the remaining composure Byakuya had left. Which in reality was no longer much, and whose entire 'man in relationship' crap had somehow managed to seep into his boyfriend's skull.

Now, again, the problem was not really the pleasuring part, no, not at all, the real issue was that whenever his partner _attempted_ to pleasure him he always failed miserably. No. Not failed, thus for failure an action must be provided, but Ichigo provided none.

Any attempt at being dominant was a failed one to say the least for the male would simply blush beet red at the sight of well…the part of Byakuya his sexual interests lay in, and back away like a frightened puppy, concocting an excuse for his sudden reason for departure. Of course the reason would usually go somewhere along the lines of "But Shiro…ah…yes...I forgot to feed Shiro…" or something along the lines.

"You know…" Byakuya sighed and ran his fingers through his partner's russet locks. "I don't mind being the one to pleasure you."

Ichigo shook his head adamantly and pushed Byakuya away harshly, with enough force to send the male backwards and falling onto the bed.

Byakuya leaned his frame atop his elbows, his eyes already narrowed at his partner's seemingly vicious attack. His glare was now full-force on the orangette who pushed back the urge to whimper at the intensity of the silver orbs.

"What the hell was t-" Byakuya snarled once more, but was again cut off by his partner whose hand was once more gripping his still-clothed erection.

"No, that's not fair. I want to pleasure you, too. Besides, I'm just as much of a man as you are!"

Byakuya sighed and shook his head. "That again? Idiot."

Ichigo glared at the brunette murderously. Did Byakuya truly feel _he_ was the man in the relationship? Of course not. Had he looked in the mirror? A bit of lipsticks and fake breasts would make him look just like Rukia. Ichigo was sure he was the one, and this time he would make sure it was known because there was no way in hell he would be the one taking it. None. Besides, he had everything planned for when he'd make Byakuya his. He knew how to be dominant, the videos, they showed him. Today he would do it. He knew it.

"I mean it," Ichigo uttered in rage at his boyfriend's remark.

Seeing the determination in his mate's eyes Byakuya released an irritated breath. If he wanted to try again, then so be it. He was used to it by now, once more wouldn't be such big deal. Besides, he'd be damned if he'd have to spend another week with an angry and pouty Ichigo. He'd learned the hard way just how irritating that could be.

"Very well." Byakuya said simply, his voice back to its monotonous self.

Ichigo smiled and quickly leaned back down to capture Byakuya's lips in his own.

Byakuya allowed his partner's tongue to thrust inside and swerve through every inch of his own, his hands still behind him, keeping him propped.

Ichigo unconsciously groped the other male's groin with his own as both became deeper enthralled in the passionate kiss.

Ichigo's hand deliberately slithered down Byakuya's chest, falling and rising along the various indentations to the skin where his abs protruded.

His hand once more took hold of the rim of the other male's boxers. He pushed the garment low and nudged the brunette to lift his waist so that the garment could fall free from the desire area.

Ichigo hesitated slightly, before taking hold of the newly exposed extremity. Byakuya noticed because the orange-headed teen's lips had paused in the kiss, Byakuya however, quickly regained his boyfriend's attention and allowed their lips to meld together once more.

Regaining his confidence, but more so his extreme arousal, Ichigo willed his hands to finally take hold of Byakuya's erection and smiled into the kiss when he heard a silent almost completely inaudible gasp escape his boyfriend's lips.

_So he didn't think I would do it..._ Ichigo thought to himself before grinning inwardly and allowing his hands to slide up towards the tip of the male's erection which was already dripping wildly. His hand circled the dripping slit a few times before moving towards the shaft and beginning to slowly pump the heated flesh beneath his hands.

Byakuya couldn't help pulling free of the kiss, his own teeth subconsciously biting down on his lower lip as he felt Ichigo's hand jerking it deftly.

"Byakuya..." Ichigo purred silently, once more leaning into his boyfriend's lips and licking at them gently, but not attempting to reenter the slightly parted lips. No. He wanted to hear. Hear those wonderful noises Byakuya could provide, though knowing him, he knew it wouldn't be an easy task.

Moving his hands up and down his mate's heated shaft, Ichigo's thumb rose slowly towards the heavily dripping slit and imitated the movement used on him so many other times. He circled it softly a few times before lowering his hands back towards the base and picking up speed.

Byakuya bit back the urge to utter a single sound. He refused, but he had to admit it was becoming more difficult by the second.

This was not the first time this had been done to him, but this _was_ the first time it was being done to him by this specific individual and it was most certainly not the same. The touch was different, the feeling it provided as well.

Ichigo stifled the urge to groan, thus Byakuya refused to whimper or moan or whatever the hell he was supposed to do in this situation! And it was seriously pissing him off! This was definitely not what he had imagined and it was completely different from what he'd seen in the videos!

Ichigo felt the heated flesh pulsate wildly beneath his fingers, then stared back up at Byakuya whose face seemed rather strained and the magnificent grey orbs were latched shut. _Is this hurting him or something?_ Ichigo thought to himself, but gasped silently when he heard the smallest almost non-existent hiss escape his partners lips, whose breathing, now that he realized had grown considerably and was now leaving him in hard huffs.

Ichigo allowed his lips to curl into a devious smirk and he paused in his ministrations.

Byakuya's eyes split open almost instantly upon having the marvelous feeling so abruptly cut off. His brows bunched in confusion as he took in his boyfriend's face, whose expression was unexplainable to say the least.

"Wh-" Byakuya began but before he was able to finish, his head slung back like a slingshot and eyes sealed shut.

"Mmm…" His disobedient lips uttered before he was able to take it back in. Because the feeling that spread through him was…well paralyzing.

His eyes slit open partially and took in a certain orangette who was still gripping his erection, and whose luscious lips were now only few millimeters away from his own heated flesh.

Ichigo felt his own member throb wildly at the sound that had been emitted by his partner.

_So that's it, isn't it?_ He thought to himself mischievously and licked his already moistened lips sensually while his eyes were still stuck on the grey orbs.

Byakuya watched the seductive display put on by his partner and pulled back the urge to completely devour him. Mostly though, because before he was able to give it a second thought, he watched Ichigo's tongue slip back out of his lips and run teasingly along his member's dripping head.

Byakuya felt his breath steepen as his mate continued licking at his slit playfully before moving towards the base and slithering back up.

The warm wet tongue felt marvelous on his burning erection who he felt would give way any given second if this kept up. Once more the thought was cut short because before he could process much else Ichigo's mouth enveloped his heated flesh entirely.

Byakuya released a heavy gasp and shot his head backwards at the new feeling of having his throbbing erection inside his boyfriend's moistened cavern. The heat intensifying drastically with his mate's warm breath resonating against it.

Ichigo kept his eyes plastered on his partner as he began to slowly rise and fall on the heated organ. His mouth rose all the way up towards it's tip before slipping almost completely down. He'd never done this before but he was surprisingly enjoying it, mostly though, because his boyfriend's taste was intoxicating. He was thoroughly savoring every bit of it.

His mouth began to water furiously as he continued sucking his partner; his saliva fell loosely around the corners of his mouth and dripped down around the sides of Byakuya's erect member.

Ichigo felt his own erection throb uncontrollably as he watched Byakuya's panting lips and the beautiful silver orbs parted slightly, clouded in absolute lust and hunger.

_Come on Bya…scream for me…_Ichigo thought to himself, though he knew that was asking for too much, Byakuya would never.

Ichigo's head moved back up towards the throbbing organ's head and sucked on it rabidly. Byakuya's taste, he wanted more of it, he wanted all of it.

As though on cue, Byakuya's hip bucked up and his lips curled outwards.

"Ahh!" The brunette moaned loudly, no longer able to control his cries of pleasure, his body was engulfed in an absolute and unprecedented state of ecstasy. He felt a shiver run up his spine as Ichigo's tongue alternated between sucking the head of his erection dry, then slathering it with his deliciously wet tongue.

"Hmmm…w-wait…ah…Ichigo…" Byakuya moaned between breaths as he felt the pressure in his groin become unbearable.

Ichigo felt his neglected groin twitch violently at the wonderful sound emitted by his preserved mate. His free hand moved towards his pants and unzipped his jeans, from it removing his own member and taking firm hold before beginning to pump it roughly. His own heated flesh was now completely drenched in his own pre-come as his mind continued drifting towards Byakuya's lovely moans.

Byakuya eye's circled back onto his partner whose mouth was still thoroughly latched onto his heated member and whose sucking had become harsher than before. He watched as Ichigo's own hand jerked himself and bit back a snarl.

Byakuya shook his head and forced himself out of his arousal-induced daze and pulled his hand out before him, intertwining the fingers into Ichigo's hair.

Byakuya pulled the male's head away from his member while at the same time pushing himself away.

Ichigo whined softly at the sudden detachment and folded his brows inwardly in a what-the-hell manner as his head was held up, rather roughly, away from the heated flesh that continued to call for him.

Byakuya watched his partner, whose hand was still clutching his own erection, whose lips were tinged pink and whose chin was dripping in his own liquid.

Byakuya gripped the confused teen by his shoulders and pushed him back against the mattress.

"Bya..w-what are you d-"

Byakuya cut the teen off with a kiss, his own mouth sucking the owner beneath him furiously. How dare he take such control over him?

Ichigo gasped at the suddenness and force of the kiss that was taking every bit of air right out of him.

Byakuya pulled back from the panting teen, moved his hands down towards the male's slightly askew jeans and finished removing the unwanted article of clothing.

"You started this," Byakuya said lowly, his velvety voice making the orangette tremble in ecstasy. "Now," Byakuya leaned back into his partner and provided a chaste kiss. "We're going to finish it." He concluded and watched as Ichigo's eyes bulged out of their sockets when Byakuya was once more positioning himself between his legs.

"N-no Byakuya I-" Ichigo panicked and attempted to wriggle his way out of Byakuya's hold. The brunette's hands were both clamped on the writhing male's hips.

"You, what? Want to give it to _me_?" Byakuya asked in slight amusement and allowed his lips to curl once more when Ichigo responded by nodding his head quickly. "I don't think so." He said simply before allowing one hand to unclamp from the orangette's waist and travel towards the teen's lips, caressing its outer rim tenderly.

The brunette lowered his face back towards his frightened partner and placed a gentle kiss atop his forehead.

"Do you not trust me enough?" He whispered into the flesh.

Ichigo shook his head nimbly. "O-of course I trust you..i-it's just-"

"Just what?" Byakuya intervened once more; the hand that had previously been caressing the teen's lips was now maneuvering its way towards Ichigo's neck.

Byakuya placed his forehead against his partners and continued grazing his neck delicately.

"I will not hurt you." He said softly, his eyes boring into the beautiful hazelnut eyes before him. "I will never hurt you…" Byakuya's eyes tore away from his partner's and towards the wall at the far end of the bedroom, at the end of the statement, his eyes drifting back to much unwanted memories.

Ichigo watched the eyes narrow, the face frowning alongside it.

"Bya?" He whispered to his partner in a hushed barely audible voice, his hand gripping the brunette's face gently.

"…I won't. Not again…" Byakuya finished, the pain in his eyes clearly visible.

Ichigo understood and felt his heart clench. He felt his eyes begin to water and cursed himself.

Shaking the unwanted liquid out of him, the male lifted his head to meet his partner's and allowed his delicate lips to meet the other's. After their lips brief embrace, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Byakuya's neck and placed his lips before the other's ear.

"I want to be yours…completely." He breathed into the other male's ear and felt two arms wrap themselves around his waist.

Byakuya felt his heart beat harshly against his chest, the thumps felt unusually rigid. His breath hitched and caught in his throat.

"Those words…" He managed to utter, though the simple task was difficult on its own. "…they…"

Ichigo smiled and tightened his grip around Byakuya's neck. "They?"

"Say them again…" Byakuya gripped his partner tighter and pulled him closer in, as though fearing his sudden disappearance.

Ichigo chuckled softly and took a playful nip of the male's ear, the simple action prompting a vast amount of trembles to spread through his insides.

"Make…me…yours…Byakuya." Ichigo said, slowly, rather teasingly in fact and stifled another chuckle when Byakuya's grip tightened further. Ichigo smirked to himself at a thought and decided to spew the statement, looking forward to the response he might receive. Besides, he loved this guy and the thought of giving himself completely seemed less frightening by the second, especially with those arms wrapped around him so protectively.

Ichigo allowed himself to take one final nip on his boyfriend's ear before whispering in the most seductive way he could possibly manage. "I want you inside me, Byakuya."

"WHAT!"

Ichigo's head flew up and away from Byakuya's ear, his hand unfurling itself from Byakuya's neck and his finger digging its way into his ears. He refused to believe his boyfriend had said such as thing and added such girlish shriek with it.

"Bya?" Ichigo questioned and allowed his face to become once more aligned with his partners face, upon noticing the reaction on Byakuya's face, Ichigo's brows bunched in confusion. "Bya?" Ichigo's brow began to latch up, upon noticing that the steely eyes were not staring at him. The eyes were staring behind him, and the expression on the brunette's face made Ichigo's stomach sink.

_Please god no…_ Ichigo thought to himself dreading what he would have to face if he looked behind, but of course the action was unnecessary as the following statement followed.

"ICHIGOOOOO!"

Ichigo deliberately, at a snail's pace, swiveled his head.

His eyes bulged open as he took in the form of a twitching man whose hands were clasping his head tightly.

"..D-dad? …" Ichigo said almost inaudibly, his stomach at his feet, his body now paralyzed.

"H…h…how…." Isshin mumbled indistinctly before flinging his arms in the air in a rather dramatic fashion. "WHAT ISSSS THI- AHHHHHHHH!" He wailed before storming out of the room like a speedy iguana and leaving both males behind looking as awestruck as ever.

"What the…" They heard another voice coming from their living room and their minds quickly popped back into place when they realized whose voice it was.

Both males, in a haste, stood from the bed, wide eyed, and readied themselves as best they could.

A sudden cheery form walked into the room, luckily once both male's hand managed to somehow fix their clothing. What was not 'fixed', however, were the small issues protruding out of both male's pants.

"Bya-chan! Ichigo-chan!" Hisana wailed joyously but cocked a brow when she noticed Ichigo sprawled face down on the floor and Byakuya covered beneath his bed sheets with a book at hand and the strangest expression plastered on his face.

"M-mother…" Byakuya said, desperately trying to hold back the panic behind his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Silly boy, I have the keys remember?" The female jingled a set of keys at both teens.

"Who gave you those keys!" Byakuya exclaimed in outrage, his composure having jumped out the window with his dignity just a few seconds ago.

Hisana wiggled cheerily and pressed a finger to her lips. "Not…telling…"

Byakuya growled and felt his eye twitch violently. "Dad…." He muttered under his breath. What his dad wouldn't do for a finely baked chocolate cake. He'd make sure to take care of _him_ once he saw him.

"Ichigo-chan?" Hisana questioned as she watched the orangette whose smile seemed rather forced and constipated.

"Sweetie, do you need a laxative?"

Ichigo chuckled feebly and shook his head. "N-no...I'm fine… H-hi there, Auntie…"

Hisana's eyes budged open as far as could go and Ichigo smirked inwardly, he knew just how to take her mind off of things…well…not that she seemed to notice anything strange.

Hisana squealed joyously and ran over to the sprawled out teen, gripping his chin and giving it a tight squeeze. "You cute, cute, cute, cute, thing you!

"What's this?"

Ichigo looked over to the bedroom door and felt his face spasm wildly upon catching glimpse of a certain red-head male with a brunette latched to his shoulder. A certain bluenette whose grin was out of this world. A pixie-haired female whose brows were latched in confusion. Another red-head whose cheery grin reached ear to ear with a spectacled male beside her, and two young girls behind them all.

"W-what are you guys doing here!" Ichigo exclaimed, before staring over at Byakuya's whose expression was as dumbfounded as his own.

"You guys forgot it was game night, didn't you?" Rukia sighed irritably. "This was your idea Ichigo, was it not?"

Ichigo saw the immediate glare directed towards him by a specific grey-eyed individual and quickly flipped his face back to the onlookers. His mind began to drift back to the specific moment and he slapped his palm against his face.

"I…forgot…" He muttered apologetically, not to the guests. Oh no, but to his boyfriend whose anger he could feel seeping into his skin.

"Heh…what was going on _here_?"

Ichigo sent a murderous glare towards a bluenette whose amusement was ticking him the hell off.

"Get…OUT!" Ichigo exclaimed at the blue-headed male who shrugged off the yell and raised a hand in dismissal.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go get me some grub." Grimmjow said simply before sauntering his way towards the kitchen. "Ya coming Renj?"

"Right behind ya." Renji followed after the bluenette, Rukia in tow and exited the bedroom.

"Come on princesses, let's go scope your brother's fridge!" Hisana chirped and waltzed her way towards the two small girls before beginning to tug them off and out of sight.

"I-Ishida?"

"That's disgraceful. Invite guests over then forget all about them?" The spectacled male sighed and shook his head. "And why on earth are you on the floor?"

"Uh…I dropped…my pen…"

Ishida shook his head, unconvinced.

"Ichigo-kun! Where's Shiro-chan?" The red-headed female beside Uryuu chimed joyously, her eyes darting towards every inch of the bedroom.

"Ah...h-hey Clara, he should be um…" Ichigo thought for a second. Where _was_ Shiro?

As if on cue the white feline leisurely waltzed his way behind Ishida and Clara.

"Meow!"

"Kyahhhhh! Shiro-chan!" Clara chirped uncontrollably, the sudden outburst making the small cat run away in fright. "W-wait Shiro-chan! I made you a tutu!"

Ichigo watched as the girl pulled a small pink miniature tutu dress from her bag before storming off after the cat whose screeches could be heard from the distance.

"W-wait babe!" Uryuu ran after his girlfriend. "Don't hurt him!"

"I'm keeping him!"

Ichigo felt his eye twitch at the statement. Like hell she was keeping his cat.

His attention, however, was quickly taking over by a seething brunette.

"Kuro..saki…" Byakuya hissed callously, his form rising from the bed and sauntering his way towards the now whimpering Ichigo, who was crawling away from the in-walking menace.

"I-I didn't mean to…I-I forgot…I-I…B-Bya…?" The orangetted stammered, still attempting to find refuge away from Byakuya's still approaching form.

"Game…night?" Byakuya's voice was as coarse and dry as concrete.

Ichigo stood from the floor and held his hand up and out against Byakuya's chest. "I'm sorry…" he muttered apologetically and provided a small pout.

Byakuya felt his eye twitch once more. That face…he couldn't take it.

After a few more seconds of nothing but glaring down his partner, Byakuya sighed in defeat and ruffled his hair loosely, before beginning to meander of.

"B-Bya…" Ichigo began as he watched his mate depart. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" Byakuya replied coldly, his insides fuming for the task he would now have to take care of on his own.

"A-ah…" Ichigo muttered in understanding and felt his face blush bright red at the thought of his boyfriend, doing such a thing.

Ichigo looked down at his still protruding bulge.

"I guess I should do the same…" He whispered to himself and hunched his shoulders in upset.

* * *

><p>"Right hand, green!" Hisana chirped.<p>

Ichigo quickly found the nearest green and stuck his hand atop it, and budged when he felt a hand go beneath him in searched for the other green.

"Damn it Renji! Watch it!" Ichigo yelled as he steadied himself once more and groaned as he knee began to ache at the uncomfortable position. His left knee was over Tatsuki, who was his partner, and other knee bended uncomfortably as his foot lay on a red circle.

"Shaddap, stop whining!" Renji snapped, his own position rather comfortable, what with Rukia laying so tightly against him. Oh yeah. He knew he would enjoy this game. "Hey there cutie," he purred at the female beneath him and watched as her face turned a bright shade of pink before she began to giggle fervently.

"Oh brother," Tatsuki muttered before returning her attention to Ichigo whose glare was directed from a certain red-head to a certain long-haired brunette who had refused to partake in such a 'ridiculous' game and so in turn, refused to be his partner. "Pay attention Ichigo! If we lose this match I swear I'll clobber you!"

Ichigo winced internally at the statement. He had forgotten what it felt like to be spoken to in such a manner by Tatsuki. It fucking hurt!

"Whatever." He mumbled to himself.

"Okay guys now, left leg, green!"

Ichigo attempted to move his twisted leg towards a new spot but ceased in his action and lifted his head upon hearing the apartment door ring.

"I'll get it!" Clara chirped as she skipped towards the door with a meowing Shiro in a tutu dress in hand.

"Hi there!" Clara chimed when she finished pushing the door ajar and her hand flew up towards the individual at the door's head and petted it roughly.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he took in the smiling individual by the now open door, whose brow was latched up slightly at the strange greeting.

The emerald eyes instantly made contact with him and the orangette felt his breath hitch suddenly, his hand shook slightly, the movement caused his body to shake and sent his body tumbling, allowing him to fall atop a less than please Tatsuki.

"Ichigo!" The female screeched in anger. Losing was not her thing.

Ichigo's attention, however, was still plastered on the new individual who was now sauntering his way inside, a gentle smile on his lips and a friendly hand waving back.

"K-Kaien…" Ichigo whispered almost to himself. He had invited the male over but he had seriously doubted he'd even show up.

After the small incident that had occurred, Kaien seemed to always be around, not that Ichigo minded much or anything, and so he thought perhaps inviting him over for game night might allow them to get to know each other better.

"Hey there," The brunette waved to the other individuals in the room, who kindly greeted back. That is, with the exception of a certain grey-eyed individual who seemed to be glaring at the new arrival? "Uh...Hey…Byakuya," Kaien scratched at the back of his neck as he awaited the brunettes respond, which failed to come.

"K-Kaien, Hey!" Ichigo stood from the heap that had formed atop the game and flew towards the brunette who's smile gleamed instantly.

"Hey there Ichigo, I hope I'm not too late, I wa-"

"I-It's okay, we started not too long ago." Ichigo flicked his wrist dismissively and chuckled nervously. He felt like slapping himself for feeling so nervous.

"Well then, since my little Ichigo-chan lost the game, we shall begin another!" Hisana exclaimed excitedly before directing her smile towards Kaien. "Come on sweetie, you can go next."

"What?" Grimmjow explained as he jumped out of the couch. "It's my turn!"

"Sweetheart, you just went." Hisana sighed and petted the bluenette on the head before pointing back at the empty couch seat. "Now you go sit your little behind back down and wait your turn okay?" After providing a small squeeze to the bluenette's cheek, Hisana watched the male pout and slouch back towards his recent position.

"Okay so next group is Clara and Uryuu-kun,"

"Yay!" Clara chirped before tossing a specific feline out of her arms suddenly and hearing him screech in horror. Luckily Shiro was able to land safely on his paws before scurrying off, his tutu fluttering behind him. "Ah…s-sorry Shiro-chan!" The red-head called behind him before shrugging it off and moving her hands towards the small scarf decorating her head and tightening the tie. "Okay let's do this muffin!" She called out to her boyfriend who was still sitting back on the couch. The girl began skipping her way towards the mat before halting in her track and digging back inside her scarf, from it removing a small wooden utensil.

"Ah, can you hold this for me?" The girl handed the small object over to Grimmjow who eyed both her and the thing at hand suspiciously.

"What the hell is this?"

"A spoon, duh," The girl responded the bluenette's question before continuing on with her skip and leaving him behind looking as confused as ever.

"What...the…" he began before shrugging and tossing the spoon on the small table beside him. "Whatever."

"Muffin, let's go!" Clara chimed and gestured Uryuu to come over, and pouted when the male refused to get up.

"Sorry babe but this isn't my type of game."

"MUFFIN!" The girl whined and ran over to the male then began tugging on his sleeves. ".PLAY!"

"Don't want to."

"HNNN! MUFFIN!"

"Okay Kaien-kun, since you're the new arrival, who do you want as your partner?" Hisana queried, her fingers twiddling with the circulating arrow.

Apparently with little thought, the brunette looked over to Ichigo and held a hand out, his head cocking to one side slightly.

"Partners?" He asked and before Ichigo was able to respond a voice cut through the room.

"No."

Everyone in the small space, looked over to Byakuya who was now slowly rising from his perched seat, his face pulled into what seemed to be a scowl, before slowly sauntering his way towards Ichigo and wrapping his arm around the teen's waist.

"He's _my_ partner." The brunette asserted coldly, the actual meaning behind his statement seemed to be completely hidden by the idiotic game he would not be subject to participate in. But he didn't care. Ichigo _was_ his partner. _His. _

The brunette was met by widened chocolate brown orbs.

"W-wh-"

Byakuya squeezed the male's waist tighter, causing the orangette to quickly silence himself and blush brightly.

"Oh Bya-chan! Yay! You've finally decided to join the game! That's my boy!"

Byakuya ignored his mother's statement and kept his steely gaze on the emerald orbs that were staring innocently at his own. The way that specific male looked at his mate caused his insides to fume wildly and he wanted none of him near him. No. Not his partner. His apprehension towards the male continued on its steady increase as he continued to notice the strange glint in _his_ boyfriend's eyes whenever this moronic and not even slightly attractive male was around.

Ever since the small incident at school, the sickening individual _was_ always around. There was no way in hell he wanted a simple friendship. Those eyes…He couldn't explain it. But he wanted them nowhere near his partner. But he was not jealous. No. He was simply protective. Yes, that's the word. Protective, that was all.

But he knew that was a lie. Ever since this male showed up, whenever he managed to show his face, Ichigo's personality took a distinct change, but he always pushed the thought back, as much as it bothered him, he managed to. Ichigo was his. And that was that.

"Oh, um...Sorry I didn't know," Kaien chuckled feebly, attempting to push back the sudden awkwardness that seemed to surround the room and ambushed him.

"Uh…w-well dad can be your part-" Ichigo began, his eyes traveling towards his father who was slumped in a corner beside little Yuzu.

"Yuzu, my baby, _you_ must be the man in your future relationship because…because…" Isshin looked over teary-eyed at his son, whose face was beet red and whose veins seemed to be popping out of his head. "Because…ahhhh!" The man broke out into sobs and huddled beside the small girl who nervously patted him on the back.

"I-it's okay dad…" Yuzu whispered innocently, though she had no clue what her father was referring to.

Karin slammed the book she'd had at hand atop her father's head and watched him sob even harder. "Quit being a baby." She muttered indignantly.

"Maybe not…" Ichigo mumbled to the male.

"Aha you can be Clara's partner!" Hisana lifted a finger in the air, clearly ecstatic for her wonderful idea.

Upon hearing her name, Clara's ears perked and she quickly ran to the mat, her fists pulled out before her as she began to shuffle in her spot. "Okay partner, let's do this!"

"Okay then! Ichigo-chan, Bya-chan, Kaien-kun, Clara-chan, GO!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, right hand, yellow…" Hisana said uncomfortably, knowing what was coming from her son whose actions were beginning to frighten her.<p>

Ichigo quickly found a spot behind himself and moved his hands towards it. His eyes widened when he felt a hand brush over a compromising spot on his pants and prop itself down between his legs. Ichigo's face flushed brightly as his eyes met his partner's who were trained on him.

Ichigo forced back the urge to bite his lips at his strange arousal.

With every move Byakuya made, he made sure to come in contact with a rather provocative area of his partner's body.

Ichigo's body lay facing upwards, his legs interloping with Byakuya's own, and the brunette's hand falling between his legs, quite near a certain spot that Ichigo knew would soon burst out if another arousing rub was sent its way. Something Byakuya seemed intent on, and Ichigo was having a rather difficult time seeing why. The rest of the individuals in the living room seemed to have noticed as well, another reason for Ichigo's everlasting blush. Hisana had even sent both small girl's out of the room to play with Shiro as her own face blushed furiously.

"Uh…um…left hand, blue." Hisana said nervously.

"Grrr…" Clara hissed as she strained to place her hand on an available blue mark. "Muffin damn it move the circle over!" She yelled out to Uryuu who cocked a brow at the preposterous request.

"Um…babe…they can't move." Uryuu muttered and shook his head loosely. He shouldn't have given her coffee before coming over.

"Lies I say!" She exclaimed. "I can clearly see them wiggling!"

Ichigo gasped as he watched Kaien drape himself over him and landing his hand on the blue circle beside him.

"Hi there…" Kaien provided a handsome grin as he positioned himself atop Ichigo's own frame.

Both male's seemed intent on having the orangette as their favorite meeting place, thus whenever a color was called, both would make it their greatest mission to land as close as possible to the blushing orange-head, who was clueless to the whole thing.

Byakuya had been plenty aware of the situation. That male, that new rather unattractive and idiotic to boot male, seemed to challenge him. If he knew any better, however, he would quickly cease in his actions.

And so, Byakuya had made sure to showcase his ownership of that marvelous orangette. And if that meant shamelessly fondling a specific part of his partner's body then so be it.

Byakuya cursed himself. How he was managing to lower himself for such an idiot was beyond him, but he couldn't help it…and he couldn't quite explain why.

But he couldn't stop, and so his hand once more decided to abide to his shameless demand.

"Uh...Hi- mmn," Ichigo blushed brightly at the sound that had managed to escape his lips when his boyfriend's hand, though it had no reason to pass by there in the first place, ran by his groin area, this time rather forcefully before propping itself onto its designated circle. The action was thankfully blocked from the other's sight because of a green-eyed individual whose position covered that specific area on the orangette's body.

Ichigo dared a glance towards the spectators and found some, more specifically Tatsuki, Rukia and Hisana, blushing and facing away, while Grimmjow and Renji stared over in absolute amusement. Ishida was too busy directing his girlfriend's hand to the non-wiggling blue circle, while his father stared over at him, a single tear slowly trailing down his face and he could distinctively hear "My…son…" come out of his mouth.

Ichigo's face turned a deep shade of crimson. Unable to have bear with the amount of embarrassment currently coursing through every inch of him, plus the abundant amount of heat flowing through one specific part of him, Ichigo allowed himself to drop from the his position and onto the mat, taking the others with him.

"Ack!" Clara wailed as Ichigo fell atop her still-searching arm.

Kaien groaned and rubbed his head before breaking out into slight laughter as he twisted his head atop Ichigo's abdomen –where it had fallen- and turned it to face the orangette whose blush was undeniable.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He chuckled before lifting himself off of the orangette's frame and wrapped a hand around his arm. "You fall quite a bit," Kaien began lifting the still-blushing teen up, one arm holding Ichigo's back, the other still clutching the male's arm. Before he was able to lift Ichigo much further off the ground he was abruptly shoved off by another pair of hands rather brutally.

"_Don't_ touch him." Byakuya hissed callously, unable to control his unabated anger any longer, his glare directed at the snow falling brunette.

"Aghh," Kaien groaned, falling atop of Clara who wiggled fiercely beneath him, then directed his glare to the brunette whose ill-intentions were picked up by him. Clearly, not that Byakuya made it hard to catch onto anyway.

"Gck! Gck!" Clara muttered as she thumped on Kaien's back harshly. "Move it! Have to… find…the circle!"

Ichigo felt Byakuya's hand wrap itself around his wrist and he quickly shoved the hand off, his anger clearly displayed.

Ichigo stared over at Kaien who was rubbing his sore elbows and staring up at Byakuya as confused as ever.

Unable to contain his anger at his boyfriend's rude and rather bad-mannered ways, Ichigo arose from the floor and pushed Byakuya away roughly, leaving the male wide-mouthed, alongside everyone else.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ichigo exclaimed fiercely, his face red with rage, his boyfriend's dazed expression not helping much in the matter.

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya queried blankly, his eyes narrowing at the tone his partner had chosen to regard him in.

"What has he done to you?" Ichigo gestured towards the male still attempting to lift himself up before his finger pressed itself against Byakuya's chest. "You've been nothing but a-"

"I've been nothing but a what?" Byakuya hissed lowly, grabbing Ichigo's finger and snatching it away from his chest. His boyfriend's indignant tone was something he was not prepared to take, especially at this specific moment in time.

_It's because of him isn't it…_ Byakuya's mind filled to the brim with Ichigo's usual cheeriness whenever around this new individual and the way his eyes…

Byakuya shook his head angrily and took a step forward towards Ichigo, his face falling directly before the orangette.

"I've been nothing but a what Ichigo?" Byakuya exclaimed with such ferocity, the orangette had to take a step back, his eyes wide. "Tell me!"

Taking notice of the current situation Hisana quickly stepped between both male's and pressed her hands against both teen's chests.

"C-come on boys, let's n-"

Byakuya pushed his mother's arm away from his chest and stepped back towards the orange-head who was forcing down the newly-formed knot in his throat.

Ichigo took several steps back, his eyes spilling every bit of the hurt in him.

How long had it been? How long had it been since he'd heard Byakuya speak to him like that?

That voice, it was the same as then.

Byakuya's face quickly softened upon noticing the sudden expression on his partner's face. He could make out the distinct tremble in his right arm he'd come to expect whenever Ichigo was overtaken with an overbearing emotion, in this case, surprise? Fear? Pain? No. All three.

"Ichigo…I…" Byakuya began, his brows bunching in apology, his hand pulled out before him, attempting to take hold of the male's who continued backing away from him with each attempt.

Byakuya's face swiveled around the room and came in contact with every eye, each giving their own dumbfounded expression, and all plastered on him.

"..I…" He began again, feeling his heart plummet to the ground. "I didn't…."

Unable to make the words come out of him, not that he knew what exactly he wanted to say, Byakuya stormed towards the orangette but upon reaching him, walked past him and towards the door behind him.

Ichigo remained paralyzed as he heard the door slam shut.

The room's silence was deafening. Every individual in the small apartment had their eyes glued on the now-shut door.

Ichigo felt a hand grip his arm gently and his eyes met tender emerald orbs, attempting to, with every bit of themselves, sooth him.

"Ichigo…" Kaien said softly, but the voice was muffled and distorted, the only thing in the dazed orangette's mind was his boyfriends departing form and what the hell had just happened, he was still attempting to explain it himself.

_Byakuya?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ermm had to be done. Can't move on to next chapter without it. I had made a mistake on one of my previous chapters so yeap. Had to do some little things. But..LMAO! I laughed so hard while writing this chapter I think I pulled a muscle. And yes I realize at this point most of you want to mutilate me but you'll just have to wait for the moment. sorry. **

**Okay guys until the next one! *Smooch!* **

*Midnightbebe104 looks around suspiciously*

Yayerzz no crazed out reader today? *lifts fist up in victory* *does the wave* ~(^.^)~

Gosh I love you gu-

*Crazed out reader sneak attack.* Crazed out reader runs over to midnightBebe104 and socks her in the face with a fish*

MidnightBebe104 drops to her knees, salutes, then falls in a VERY dramatic fashion.

**Playful Kiss Producer:** Uh...ehe...Byakuya-san!

*Byakuya steps inside*

**Byakuya:** *stares over at drooling readers* What in the world am I doing here?

**Playful Kiss Producer:** Well our darling said if in any case she cannot continue her authors note she wanted you to take over.

**Byakuya:** Isn't Grimmjow the one usually doing these? And wait what are you doing here? This isn't even a show.

**Producer:** That's what _she_ said. *wink*

**Byakuya:** …

**Producer:** Ahem...*dodges question* ahem..Grimmjow is away having some private time with Ulquiorra. *producer looks over at readers* What? Outside of playful kiss these characters DO have their own lives you know. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra just so happen to be in a very happy and succesful marriage and have 3 lovely children.

**Byakuya:** Hm. *stares at readers* She will see you on the next one and let's hope I'm not made to be such an idiot. *glares at inept body of Midnightbebe104* Review and I will see you.

**Fangirls:** *dazed out* *Did not hear a single word uttered by the stoic Byakuya* *run over and annihilate him*

*Byakuya wails stoically as readers rush over*

***InfiniteWhiplash** tugs on Byakuya's hair while yelling Mine mine mine mine MINE..Nice...fluffy...HAIRRR (Twitch twitch)!* ***Crazyfroglady** jumps in and pushes InfiniteWhiplash away and plants a kiss on Byakuya's forehead saying 'Come 'ere hot stuff' but gets glove slapped by **digzzz** who demands to have stoic male.* digzz: back away damn it! I have a machete! *magical machete appears* ***Musa Silver-Hawk** jumps in throws stinky cheese over at readers, rendering them unconscious then giggles deviously* Musa Silver-Hawk: heh heh Mine! Bya-chan! Gimme gimme some sugar! *Musa Silver-Hawk gets slapped by a fish by **Kasia-chan** who has gas mask* Kasia-chan: Move it lady! *Pounces on Byakuya like hungry tiger.* **EmpressHimiko** looks on with a cocked brow at crazed out girl who has begun to strip the struggling male (let's face it, a fangirls power beats the hell out of a stoic Byakuya) then runs over with rag drenched in choloform and renders Kasia-chan unconscious then takes her gas mask. EmpressHimiko: Mine! *EmpressHimiko gets pounced on by **Intensehq** who steals gas mask and shoves cupcake in EmpressHimiko's face* EmpressHimiko: ummm..nummy! :3 Intensehq: ehehe yess...enjoy that cupcake..and I...*looks over at Byakuya who is crawling away stoically* Bya-channn! *IntenseHq falls on the ground upon feeling an arrow hit her tushie.* ***NaniK** jumps out like crouching monkey and falls on top of Byakuya then begins groping his stoic self* ***RHavenL** sticks a flower down NaniK's throat *it's fine she's okay, she's immortal ^^* RhavenL: Come here sugarpuff! **BBQKitten** runs in and throws cheesepuffs at RhavenL who realizes she is allergic to them then runs away to hospital (luckily the doctor there is our sexy espada Ulquiorra and she shall find him making sweet love to Grimmjow...his wife and she shall drool and be happy) BBQKitten slumps Byakuya over shoulder and begins to run off before **iFanboy** Trips her and takes over Byakuya yelling "Damn it you MUST get away! they'll kill you...but before...Gimme gimme autograph! *hands Byakuya magically appeared pen* iFanboy: "right here..on the forehead!" ***Suchan and Twelve** swims in on a dolphin who can surprinsingly swin in dry land then snatches Byakuya away and sticks him in dolphin's mouth* **Suchan and Twelve:** Let's go pebbles let us have this sexy man to ourselves! ***Kags21** runs in on cinnamon stick and attacks dolphin, making him spit out Byakuya* *picks up Byakuya* Kags: heheh..I shalll make you scream! (in a good way *wink*) *Kags21 gets trampled by **Daisuke Uchiha** who comes riding in on Kaien (don't know why...she hijacked him a few minutes ago) then tucks Byakuya inside her shirt like a kangaroo mommy and her baby* Daisuke Uchiha: wooo baby! come join the love fest! *tucks Kaien inside shirt as well. Surprisingly both male's have become Chibi) *Ichigo jumps in and runs like a wild beast after Daisuke Uchiha who dashes across the desert going "Meep Meep" * Ichigo: Gimme my BYAKUYAAA! ***HedonismBot** stands back and watches show unimpressed* HedonismBot: can I get a girl here?

**Producer:** ah yes sir. *throws in semi-nude Yoruichi*

Hedonimsbot: thank you very much. *slumps Yoruichi atop shoulder and leisurely walks off* Good day to you sir.

**Producer:** *bows*

**Producer:** I guess we will se you next time on another episode of Playful kiss! *corny background music plays and credits appear*

**Producer:** Until next time!

**BTW guys I was not able to fit all you wonderful people in my shoutout so I will be putting the rest of you in my next one mmkay? Yesh. See you then. ah and yess..I did have my readers battling each other out. Heh heh sorry if I have caused some tension between you guys. **

**Crazed out reader:** Weren't you knocked out a minute ago?

**Midnightbebe104:** uh...uhhh..*looks around nervously* *points* Look, a flying poptart! *crazed out reader looks over and Midnightbebe104 decides this is the perfect time for her speedy exit*

**Toodles!**


End file.
